La revolución
by Kvr0kii
Summary: Tras salvar ambos mundos de una irreparable catástrofe, la vida de Sho y sus amigos vuelve a ser la misma de antes... o eso esperaban. ¿Y si nunca estuvieron a salvo como creyeron? Segunda temporada de "Una nueva historia" :v
1. Una pesadilla

**Qué taaaaal? Dije que venía con segunda temporada y aquí está :3 eso :v (?)**

 **Advertencias: Chistes malos, escenas con suspenso de mierda porque la creadora no es muy buena en esos temas (?), temática algo fuera de lugar, referencias de algún que otro anime, escenas falta de inspiración, OOC, etc etc.**

 **Idaten Jump no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Toshihiro Fujiwara. Sólo me pertenece esta segunda temporada porque los creadores de IJ no se dignaron en hacerla ¬¬**

 **Que lo disfruten -w-**

* * *

-¡No! -gritó Sho, despertando al caer de su cama tras una pesadilla, la misma que había tenido desde su regreso.

Pasaron cinco meses desde que Sho volvió a su hogar, luego de una larga estadía en el otro mundo con su padre. No era de sorprender que se entusiasmara cada vez que practicaba en la bicicleta con sus amigos.

Las primeras semanas estuvieron tranquilas, pero con el paso del tiempo, empezaba a tener pesadillas, y en todas se reflejaba la Zona X en ruinas. No era por alguna duda que tenía, como había ocurrido con su padre, el problema era que no podía recordar lo que había en el sueño, sólo sabía que no era nada bueno.

Se sobó la nuca, justo en la zona afectada por el golpe, y posó la vista en el reloj. Quedaban diez minutos para que sonara la alarma. Al diablo, ya se despertó, no podría volver a dormir, por lo que se levantó del suelo y agarró su ropa para ir a darse una ducha, quizás eso lo ayudaría a despejarse. No entendía cómo fue que Ayumu no despertó con el ruido.

El niño no se iba a levantar porque había pescado una gripe.

Luego de diez minutos bajo el agua, que no le importó que estuviera helada, se vistió y salió del baño, para luego bajar a tomar desayuno. La verdad, la pesadilla le había quitado el apetito, pero aún así, tomó un sorbo de té y comió la mitad de una tostada para no ir a la escuela con el estómago vacío.

Salió de la casa, despidiéndose desanimado de su madre, quien lo miró preocupada, pues no era la primera vez en que veía a su hiperactivo hijo tan decaído. Caminaba a la escuela sumido en sus pensamientos, y cuando llegó, vio a Kakeru en la puerta, solo y parecía esperar a alguien. Claro, esperaba a sus amigos, pero le pareció extraño que no estuviera con Makoto.

-Makoto no ha llegado, ¿no te parece extraño? -dijo Kakeru cuando lo saludó.

Bien, algo andaba mal, o al menos eso pensaban ambos chicos.

La pelinegra siempre era de los primeros en llegar a la escuela, cuando recién abrían las puertas, y el que no estuviera era extraño, igual que el que su ánimo también estuviera decaído en el último tiempo.

-Mira, ahí viene -dijo Kakeru.

Sho volteó y efectivamente ahí estaba su amiga caminando al lado de su hermano. Ella vestía su ropa casual, mientras que Kyoichi vestía el impecable uniforme monocromático de su instituto, en el cual la camisa era lo único blanco. Ellos siempre iban conversando cuando caminaban a la escuela, sin embargo, ese día, iba cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. A ambos se les veía que tuvieron una mala noche, a juzgar por las ojeras que adornaban sus rostros, además de que caminaban con toda la flojera del mundo.

-¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Sho.

-Me quedé dormida -dijo Makoto, aunque era evidente que era una excusa.

Los niños miraron al rubio, que tenía la vista en el reloj de pulsera de su muñeca izquierda, y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar. Makoto ni siquiera lo miró, tampoco le dijo nada.

Eso era aún más extraño. Makoto siempre se despedía de su hermano con un fuerte abrazo, palabras de ánimo y, la mayoría de las veces, con un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez, sólo lo ignoró y a Kyoichi no pareció importarle.

Kakeru y Sho se quedaron viendo cómo el chico se alejaba, algo pasmados.

En esos cinco meses, a Kyoichi le había crecido un poco el cabello; antes, el cabello le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y ahora lo tenía hasta media espalda, pero como todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo con el cabello largo, prácticamente le rogaron que no se lo cortara. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Makoto; apenas notó que su cabello había crecido, se lo cortó de la forma en que lo llevaba siempre.

El rubio desapareció al doblar en una esquina, y fue en ese momento en que los chicos decidieron entrar al edificio, acordando una conversación en algún receso.

Cuando Kyoichi puso un pie dentro del edificio, parecía que automáticamente todos se apartaron del camino, como si le hubieran puesto un GPS para saber en qué momento iba a llegar. Típico robot de Kurosaki. No dijo nada, tampoco pensó, sólo caminó ignorando a todos como siempre, incluso a las chicas que hacían de todo para llamar su atención.

Al llegar al tercer piso, lo mismo. Algunas seguían intentándolo, esperando tener un oportunidad; a otras les había quedado claro desde el primer día que para él sólo existía una mujer y ésa era su novia, Hitomi. Sin embargo, se conformaban con mirar.

Entró al salón y vio a Taiga y Hitomi en sus respectivos asientos, charlando mientras garabateaban una hoja. Claramente, Amaya no estaba porque la loca siempre llegaba tarde adrede. Los dos lo saludaron de una forma algo tímida, ya que, por la cara que tenía, era de suponer que no tuvo una buena noche y les preocupaba, además de que no era normal que llegara justo antes de empezar las clases.

Para mayor remate, él trabajaba después de clases y volvía a su casa a las diez de la noche. Más agotado estaba.

El timbre sonó y al rato, la profesora de Literatura entró al salón, con una pila de papeles en las manos. Examen sorpresa. Apenas entró, todos fueron a sus lugares y guardaron sus cosas, todos a la vez, como si se tratara de un campamento militar.

La profesora entregó una hoja a cada alumno. Todos se mostraban serios, incluso hasta el que más moría de nervios. Por eso era que todos describían como robots al chico o chica que estudiara en Kurosaki. Cuando la mujer se dirigía a su propia mesa, la emo se dignó a aparecer, pero no le dijo nada; aunque le molestaba ese aspecto de ella, además de que mezclaba atuendos rockeros con el uniforme, ya estaba acostumbrada, y mil sermones no la cambiarían. Ya que tenía una hoja en sus manos, se la entregó antes de dirigirse a su asiento.

-Tienen media hora para hacer el examen, ni un minuto más -ordenó la profesora, mirando su reloj de pulsera-. Empiezan ahora.

Y enseguida, todos empezaron a escribir.

* * *

-¿Pesadillas? -preguntó Gabu, pensativo.

Los niños habían ido a buscar a Gabu apenas escucharon la campana del receso, ya que creyeron que era necesario que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, por lo que se reunieron en la desolada azotea. Makoto estaba apoyada en el barandal, mirando a la nada mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello y sus amigos estaban a unos metros hablando del tema.

Antes de eso, ya habían hablado y resultó que Makoto también tenía las mismas pesadillas que Sho.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada? -preguntó Sho. Gabu no respondió porque aún vagaba en sus recuerdos.

-Salvo una vez que soñé con una figura encapuchada, nada fuera de lo común -respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Figura encapuchada? -preguntó Kakeru, frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

-Sí, sólo que no recuerdo qué decía -alzó la mirada-. Ni siquiera mi hermano me ha hablado de alguna pesadilla.

Los chicos suspiraron. Sería un trabajo más difícil de lo que pensaron.

-Aunque, ahora que lo dicen -con eso volvió a tener la atención del castaño y el peliazul-, él lleva un buen tiempo preocupado por Shido.

Al escuchar su apellido, que era un apodo para su hermano, Makoto volteó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó.

-Bien me dijo que Shido tiende a desvelarse estudiando por regresar tarde del trabajo, pero que estos cinco meses, ha estado decaído y teniendo pesadillas -respondió el pelirrojo.

-Makoto, ¿es verdad? -preguntó Sho.

-No lo sé -admitió la pelinegra-. Nunca me dice nada, tampoco me habló sobre unas pesadillas.

El trío masculino compartió miradas. Si ése era el caso, más complicado todavía, sobre todo cuando hablaban del chico más frío y reservado del grupo.

-¿Y él sabe que las tienes? -la niña asintió, y al hacerlo, pareció recordar algo.

-Recuerdo que se desmayó cuando le conté.

-¿Crees que sean las mismas? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Habría que preguntarle -dijo Gabu, luego miró a la niña-. Supongo que hoy tiene que ir a trabajar.

La menor de los Shido asintió, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Estaba decidido. Visitarían al rubio en el trabajo.

* * *

Eran las siete de la tarde y el sol se estaba escondiendo. Kyoichi había acabado de atender a unos clientes y volvió a la barra, ignorando las miradas que recibía de algunas chicas.

-Te ves aburrido -volteó al escuchar a Yoshida.

-Lo estoy -se quejó el rubio, mientras servía algún licor en dos vasos de vidrio.

-¿Mal día?

-Todos los días aquí son malos cuando tu jefe sabe que tienes problemas económicos y no te paga hace más de tres meses.

-Dímelo a mí, no tengo cómo pagar las medicinas de mi hija.

-Odio decirlo, pero es difícil buscar alternativas cuando eres un mafioso -lo miró-. Supongo que a tu jefe le importa una mierda.

-Y supones bien -medio sonrió.

Se separaron porque Kyoichi fue a dejar los vasos a la mesa que atendió mientras que Yoshida de la orden que tomó. Sin embargo, se distrajo al oír unos gritos; volteó y vio a unos clientes gritándole al rubio, quien no les respondía de la forma más amigable. Pese a que no había que responderles, Kyoichi no era de los que se quedaban callados, una de las razones por las que siempre tenía problemas con Dan.

Cuando el chico regresó a la barra, avisó que iba a sacar la basura; en parte, era un excusa para salir a tomar aire, pero también había bolsas que esperaban llegar al cesto.

Yoshida lo miró preocupado.

Al momento de dejar las bolsas, se apoyó sobre la pared, soltando un suspiro pesado. De repente, sintió la presencia de alguien más, por lo que volteó y vio a tres niños. Bueno, cuatro con el que estaba más atrás. Los miró serio, después de todo, se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de su hermana y sus amigos, aunque no sabía si llamar "amistad" a la extraña relación que tenían con Gabu.

-Con usted queríamos hablar, jovencito -dijo Sho, imitando una voz nasal.

Kyoichi lo miraba fijamente, aguantando las ganas de golpearse la cara.

-¿Por qué llevas un bigote? -preguntó.

-¡Oye, le quitas la magia al asunto! -replicó infantilmente el castaño del bigote mexicano.

-¡Magia mis cojones!

Sho suspiró.

-Bien, queríamos saber algo -esta vez, el que suspiró fue el rubio.

-Habla rápido, no es como si tuviera horario de descanso.

-Bien -Sho carraspeó-. Se trata de unas pesadillas.

Todos notaron cómo la mandíbula del rubio se tensaba.

-¿Sabes algo? -Kakeru fue el primero en preguntar.

-Lo siento, como vidente, muero de hambre -ironizó, a lo que todos cayeron hacia atrás por esa estupidez-. Pero, en serio -nuevamente ganó la atención de los niños-, ¿se trata de algo en especial?

-Es sobre la Zona X.

-Verás, ya sabemos que Makoto lleva cinco meses teniendo pesadillas, al igual que yo -empezó Sho-. No conocemos otro caso, pero por Gabu supimos que tú estás en las mismas, que incluso te desmayaste cuando supiste lo de Makoto y creo que con eso sabes de qué hablamos, ¿me equivoco?

La mirada seria del joven le hizo estremecer, sin saber si hizo bien al hablarle del tema, pero se tranquilizó al ver un brillo de preocupación en los ojos del chico.

-Después hablamos, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-¡Claro! ¡No queremos que tu jefe te regañe! -exclamó Sho, con un entusiasmo que provocó que a todos les bajara una gota por la nuca.

-Pues a simple vista, pareciera que eso quieres -dijo Makoto.

El rubio se disponía a entrar al bar, cuando dos sujetos llamaron la atención de los cinco. Eran dos figuras adultas, ambos andaban vestidos de igual manera; un abrigo largo y marrón claro, sombreros negros y con barbas al más puro estilo de musulmán que les daba el aspecto de una extraña mezcla entre Sherlock Holmes y Osama Bin Laden (?). Bueno, por lo único que se diferenciaban era por el color de las matas de pelo; uno tenía barba blanca mientras el otro tenía barba negra.

-Chicos, ¿podrían ayudarnos? -susurró el sujeto de la barba negra.

-Oye, Jack Sparrow, el casting de Piratas del Caribe ya terminó, llegas tarde -ironizó Kyoichi.

A los niños les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-Eh, no íbamos a un casting...

-Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, suficientes catástrofes hubo en Japón para que ahora vengan los terroristas a lanzar bombas.

-Tampoco vamos a lanzar bombas -al tipo le bajó una gota por la nuca.

-No parece.

-¡Te dije que parecíamos psicópatas con esta ropa! -replicó Barba Blanca (?).

-¡¿Quieres callarte y seguir con el plan?! -gritó de vuelta Barba Negra. Volteó a mirar a Kyoichi, quien estaba abriendo la puerta del bar-. ¡Shido, no! -gritó, pasando a llevar a los niños al correr hacia él para agarrarlo bruscamente del brazo.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada, sorprendiendo tanto a los niños como a los mayores. Para empezar, era extraño que hablara con tanta normalidad con unos desconocidos, pero si fueran eso realmente, enseguida los habría mandado a volar, porque Kyoichi no era idiota.

-Ahora arruinaste todo el plan -replicó Barba Blanca a Jack Sparrow.

-Santa, la navidad pasó hace unos cuatro meses -ironizó Kyoichi-. Oigan, estoy en horario de trabajo, terminen con esto de una vez.

Ambos desconocidos compartieron una mirada de duda, hasta que soltaron un suspiro y se quitaron el sombrero, revelando sus largos cabellos atados en una coleta baja que reconocerían donde fueran. Ni siquiera hizo falta que se quitaran las barbas que eran obviamente falsas.

-¡¿KOEI?! -exclamaron los niños, mientras que Kyoichi se mantuvo impasible y con su clásica pose de brazos cruzados, como si no le sorprendiera verlos-. ¡Arthur!

-Sorpresa -canturrearon los dos adultos, sin ánimos.

-Pero ¿qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Sho, sin salir de su asombro. Luego miró a Kyoichi-. ¿Cómo supiste que eran ellos?

-Las barbas teñidas se ven ridículas -respondió éste, mirando a Koei, a quien lo rodeó un aura depresiva-. Hasta a Arthur se le ve mejor, sólo porque parece que es canoso en vez de rubio.

-Bueno, no hacía falta tanta brutalidad -dijo Koei.

-Deja de hablar como Taiga y expliquen qué mierda están haciendo aquí -exigió saber Kyoichi, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en procesar lo que dijo-. No, no me digan, tengo que volver al trabajo.

-Tan esforzado como siempre -Arthur sonrió inocente, a lo que el rubio rodó los ojos antes de entrar al local.

Éste cerró la puerta y al voltear, se sobresaltó al ver a alguien frente a él, que no era nada menos que Yoshida.

-¿Qué hacías afuera? -preguntó el calvo.

-Sacando la basura -respondió simple, a lo que Yoshida alzó una ceja.

-¿Por diez minutos?

-Y tomando aire, nunca me dejas terminar.

-Qué gracioso -rió el mayor-. Escuché voces, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí, sólo era... el loco amigo de mi hermana.

-¿El que es más despistado que Taiga?

-Exacto -dijo comenzando a caminar.

En la barra vieron a Dan hablando con unos clientes. Éste al verlo, le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Kyoichi rodó los ojos; esa seña significaba que quería que atendiera a sus clientes. Dos chicas de unos veinte años menos que el tipo.

-Sé que harás un buen trabajo -dijo Dan, antes de marcharse.

-Vaya -dijo una chica de cabello negro con ridículas mechas rubias-. Sabía que este sitio tenía dioses por empleados, pero tú eres todo un Adonis.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras? -preguntó la otra, de cabello castaño claro, corto y ondulado.

-¿Van a pedir algo o van a seguir coqueteando como idiotas? -soltó el rubio, a lo que las chicas rieron algo nerviosas.

-Sí -la pelinegra se acomodó un poco el escote, que no era mucho a decir verdad-. Te queremos a ti.

-Lo siento, yo no estoy en el menú, y aún si lo estuviera, me basta con mi novia -escupió. A las chicas se les cayó la mandíbula.

-Permiso, chicas -voltearon al ver al castaño del bigote mexicano, quien iba acompañado del resto de sus amigos, empujando a la castaña.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el bigote? -inquirió Kyoichi.

-Porque me gusta -el rubio entrecerró los ojos y le arrancó el bigote de un jalón, por lo que soltó un grito de niña.

-¿Quién mierda se pega un bigote con cianoacrilato?

-Hermano, es Sho -se burló Makoto, por lo que Sho replicó.

-Yoshida, lleva a este pastel **(1)** al baño -pidió el rubio a su compañero, quien obedeció y se llevó al castaño que ya se le estaba irritando la piel por el pegamento.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -volteó al oír la voz de Taiga.

-Es un día de locos -bufó.

-Oye, se supone que nosotras estábamos primero que estos poca cosa -habló la pelinegra de antes.

-¡Escucha bien, si no vas a pedir nada, la puerta está ahí! -explotó, señalando la puerta ante la mirada atónita de las dos zorras-. ¡Ahora lárgate antes de que reviente una botella de vodka en tu rostro operado!

De repente, todo el local guardó silencio.

-¡Hey, ¿tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?!

-¡Me importa una mierda, y agradece que es sólo la mitad de lo que quiero decirte!

La chica colgó su cartera al hombro y caminó hacia la salida, contoneando sus caderas, y la castaña corrió detrás de ella. La escena fue presenciada incluso por Dan, quien le agarró bruscamente el brazo.

-¡Suéltame, pendejo asqueroso! -espetó, liberándose y, sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a los vestidores.

Mientras poco a poco todos volvían a sus propios asuntos, los chicos decidieron correr tras el rubio. Habían estado tantas veces ahí que andaban como Pedro por su casa, y cuando llegaron a los vestidores, Kyoichi tenía la cara contra los casilleros.

-Vamos, amigo, no te preocupes por eso -trató de animarlo Taiga, estrechándolo entre sus brazos-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sólo sáquenme de aquí -musitó el rubio con la voz quebrada.

-¿Qué pasó? -todos voltearon a ver a Yoshida, que también había seguido a su compañero.

-Sólo tuvo un mal día, eso es todo -respondió el pelinegro. Yoshida suspiró.

-Bien, Kyoichi, sólo arréglate, ve a descansar, tómate unos días libres si quieres -lo animó-. Esto no te hace bien, ambos sabemos que es difícil lidiar con Dan.

Luego de un rato, en lo que tardó Kyoichi para tranquilizarse, comenzó a arreglarse, aunque de ropa, sólo era quitarse el corbatín y la chaqueta sin mangas. Como su cabello había crecido, se lo amarraba en una coleta, que al soltarla, cayó como cascada sobre su espalda y hombros. Una vez que estuvo listo, salió en compañía de sus amigos, sin mirar a nadie, e ignorando los llamados de su jefe.

Se despidieron afuera del lugar, pero Kyoichi aún estaba algo decaído, por lo que no dijo ni una palabra y comenzó a caminar, con su novia y su hermanita siguiéndolo. Todavía habían unos pocos rastros de sol.

Koei y Arthur realmente, se habían perdido de muchas cosas; además de que Hitomi vivía con los Shido, el rubio se había pegado un estirón en esos cinco meses, y se dieron cuenta cuando Hitomi le llegaba a la nariz.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de clases, una sorpresa le esperaba en la entrada de la escuela al cuarteto de primaria, que miraba a los mayores como si fueran extraterrestres. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que Kyoichi siempre tenía que pasar por Makoto después de clases, y esta vez, iba acompañado por su novia y amigos junto con los dos intentos de terroristas que aparecieron el día anterior (?).

-¿Se supone que esto es normal? -preguntó Makoto.

-Sé que no somos normales, pero esto supera mis expectativas -dijo su hermano. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba desde que salió del instituto.

-Chicos, necesitamos hablar -intervino Koei.

Los niños se miraron.

-¿Soy la única que no entiende la situación? -preguntó la pelirroja teñida, aún con la gran interrogante sobre su cabeza.

Entre todos compartieron una mirada. Bien, Amaya sabía de la Zona X, porque se lo contaron, incluso sabía de qué trataban las pesadillas del rubio. Aunque éste miró a Taiga como si fuera el mayor idiota del mundo.

Amaya se hartó de esperar y comenzó a caminar.

-¿No le has dicho nada? -preguntó Kyoichi a Taiga, quien suspiró, aguantando las ganas de golpearse la cara.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero se me olvidó.

-Koei, ¿qué tan larga es la historia? -miró al ninja.

-Depende -dijo Koei.

El rubio miró en la dirección en que se fue Amaya. La chica seguía esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde para los peatones, por lo que empezó a caminar, y los demás lo siguieron a unos pasos detrás.

La pelirroja se veía algo molesta por ser ignorante a lo que ocurría, pero no podía enojarse con Kyoichi. Él sólo trataba de arreglar la situación.

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, Amaya ya se estaba despidiendo y volvió a caminar, sin mirar a Taiga.

-Está molesta, ¿no? -preguntó el pelinegro.

-Se le va a pasar -trató de calmarlo Kyoichi-. Ahora no tenemos tiempo; mañana iremos a la estación y le contaremos todo, ¿bien? -todos asintieron. Luego miró a Taiga-. Y tú no la cagues.

Sin más, puso un pie en el paso cebra, y al dar el segundo, un auto frenó a un pelo de tocar su pierna.

-¡Fíjate, hijo de puta! -le gritó al conductor, y siguió caminando.

El semáforo de peatones estaba en verde, después de todo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Shido, por ser la que más cerca estaba, subieron las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ya que no había nadie en casa. Kyoichi abrió la segunda puerta del pasillo, la que daba a su habitación.

Cuando entraron a ella, se encontraron con paredes cubiertas de graffitis, dibujos y fotografías. Había un gran ventanal frente a ellos que daba a un balcón. Los graffitis y fotografías se encontraban en la pared del lado del escritorio, donde reposaban libros, una lámpara y un laptop; mientras que los dibujos se encontraban en la pared al lado de una cama cubierta por un edredón azul oscuro, y frente a ella, se encontraba un armario. El dibujo era de algún sujeto con una pistola, dándole un aire de criminal; era un dibujo completamente negro y algunos detalles blancos por el color de la pared; al lado de éste, se podían ver unas palabras, quizás letras de canciones o frases de libros. Los dibujos eran tan perfectos que era difícil creer que él los había hecho. La habitación no era ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, pero si era lo suficientemente espaciosa para nueve personas.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto? -preguntó Arthur, observando las paredes. Kyoichi sólo lo miró mientras abría la ventana del balcón, ya que no se podía respirar.

-Aunque no lo creas, sí -dijo Makoto, encendiendo el laptop.

Koei abrió el armario y vio todo perfectamente ordenado. Al bajar la mirada, una caja llamó su atención; la abrió y vio medallas, diplomas, hasta trofeos. Kyoichi volteó y apretó sus puños al verlo.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Koei.

-Los premios que ganó en varios torneos -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Por qué los tienes guardados? -preguntó Arthur, mirando al chico-. Pensé que te gustaba.

-No importa -dijo el rubio, cerrando la caja y dejándola en su lugar.

-Shido -lo llamó Koei. Kyoichi le sostuvo un buen rato la mirada.

-Dejé las competencias, ¿feliz?

-¿Cuándo?

-El año pasado, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Por qué?

-Hay cosas más importantes de qué hablar.

-¿Cambiaste la contraseña? -intervino Makoto.

El rubio la miró y cerró el laptop. No le gustaba que lo ocupara, debido a que la última vez que se lo prestó, casi lo dejó con un virus.

-¿Por qué dejaste las competencias? -repitió el ninja.

-¿Acaso no puedo? Nada es para siempre, es como si me preguntaras por qué no lucho contra una enfermedad terminal.

-¿Siquiera tu familia lo sabe?

-Ya no importa, Koei -espetó-. Si viniste a averiguar por qué lo dejé, la puerta está ahí; no estoy de ánimos para discutir contigo también.

El ninja suspiró. Cuando quería, el chico podía ser terco, pero él tampoco era nadie para replicarle por su decisión.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema... -dijo Arthur.

-Makoto -la llamó su hermano-, ¡deja de usar mi laptop! -cerró el computador nuevamente y lo escondió entre la ropa del armario.

-¡El mío murió! -protestó Makoto.

-¡Pues que en paz descanse!

-Oigan, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo -dijo Koei. Al ver a todo el mundo en silencio, habló-: Bien; recordarán que, después de lo que pasó con el Equipo X, Sho decidió quedarse en la Zona X por un tiempo...

Luego de que Sho regresara a casa, el caos en el otro mundo regresó pocas semanas después, lo que equivalía a los cinco meses de pesadillas que lo habían atormentado tanto a él como a los hermanos Shido. Como Sho había sido un héroe, era lógico que tuviera pesadillas, pero lo que no podían explicar era el porqué del mismo castigo para los Shido y no para los demás; lo único que podían decir era que se trataba de una señal, pero no sabían a qué iba.

Un día, una explosión llamó la atención de los héroes, por lo que fueron a investigar, y se encontraron con gran parte de la zona envuelta en llamas, y éstas crecían con gran velocidad. Mucha gente perdió la vida en ese "accidente"; otras, incluyéndolos, sufrieron graves heridas que tardaron semanas en sanar. Algunos creyeron que era algo normal, que sólo fue un accidente, que no volvería a pasar, pero el equipo de la señorita Yuki lo tomó como una advertencia, por lo que tarde o temprano, Sho tendría que volver con sus amigos y luchar nuevamente. Ese mismo día, corrieron a ver cómo estaba la Imperial X; afortunadamente seguía ahí, pero no liberaba energía, y cuando iban a investigar por qué se produjo, se dieron cuenta que el emblema había desaparecido, lo que fue el detonante de una serie de catástrofes en el lugar.

-Sho, incluso tu padre salió de la ciudad a investigar sobre este fenómeno -dijo Koei-, y cuando regresó, estaba en un estado crítico, que se nos hizo difícil salvarlo.

Sho abrió los ojos, pasmado al recibir la noticia. Se esperaba que su padre también corriera riesgos por estar en la otra dimensión, pero no esperaba que fuera tanto.

-Afortunadamente, ahora se encuentra estable -dijo Arthur-, pero no podemos descansar ni un segundo sabiendo que todo esto está pasando.

-¿Qué saben de lo ocurrido? -preguntó Kakeru. Los dos adultos se encogieron de hombros.

-La señorita Yuki sigue investigando, y nos mandó a buscarlos -continuó-. Nadie sabe nada, pero ahora que recuerdo, Takeshi Yamato había dicho algo extraño cuando regresó.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Sho.

-Fue muy extraño, algo como Sting... Stick -trató de decir Koei, pero no recordaba.

-Sigma -intervino Arthur-, eso dijo.

Todos voltearon al oír un golpe, y de repente, vieron a Kyoichi en el suelo, desmayado, por lo que no duraron ni dos segundos en ir a socorrerlo.

* * *

 **(1) Pastel: Tonto, idiota, estúpido, etc :v hay tantas formas de insultar a alguien en Chile xDDD**

 **Y este fue el primer cap :v**

 **¿Les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿algo?**

 **Sé que la idea de una pesadilla es algo cliché, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para agarrarle el hilo :v**

 **Tuve que escribirlo como cien veces hasta lograr un resultado que me convenciera, y claro, las estupideces de los personajes no podían faltar xDDDDDD**

 **EEEEEN fin... y eso fue todo por hoy xD**

 **Chao chao!**


	2. Un símbolo

-¿Sigma? -preguntó Sho.

-Sí, pero ni siquiera a base de eso pudimos averiguar -dijo Arthur-. No sé si habré escuchado mal, pero ahora que Shido se desmayó, no sé en qué pensar.

Habían depositado al rubio sobre su cama cuando se desmayó, y Hitomi se encargó de quitar la corbata y desabrochar los botones de la camisa. Afortunadamente, siempre llevaba una remera negra debajo de ésta, por lo que se ahorraron cualquier momento incómodo. Desde ese momento, había pasado más de media hora.

-No entiendo nada -bufó Sho.

-Nadie lo entiende -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Y cuándo deberíamos partir? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Lo antes posible -dijo Arthur.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo -dijo Koei-. Ustedes ni siquiera van a reconocer la Zona X.

-Bueno, no queremos decir ahora mismo, aunque sería perfecto, pero supongo que aún hay asuntos que deben arreglar -dijo el platinado, mirando de soslayo a Taiga.

-Podría ser en dos días -dijo Makoto.

-Dos días -determinó Koei-. Dos días, y no más.

-Podríamos ir a la montaña después de clases -sugirió Sho, a lo que todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Hitomi sintió que la cama se movió de repente al estar sentada. Volteó a ver a su novio y le preocupó verlo en una posición tan encorvada. Estaba acostumbrada, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante. Eso ya era señal de otra pesadilla.

El resto, al notar la reacción de ambos rubios, se acercaron a ver cómo seguía el chico, que con ayuda de su novia, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el colchón, sobándose la sien como si tuviera jaqueca.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó su hermana.

-Iré por una pastilla -dijo Taiga, al ver que los dolores no cesaban.

-No hace falta, estoy bien -se apresuró a decir el rubio, antes de que su amigo se levantara a buscar el dichoso remedio-. Sólo fue otra pesadilla.

-¿Seguro?

-Es la manera indirecta de decir "vas por la pastilla y te mato" -espetó entre dientes.

Realmente odiaba las pastillas, y los chicos no creían que estuviera bien.

-Ya que hablamos de pesadillas -intervino Koei-, podrías explicarnos por qué te desmayaste cuando Arthur mencionó a "Sigma".

El ninja recibió la cara de poker del chico.

-¿Sigma?

-Seh.

Kyoichi, al principio, se mostró extrañado, luego empezó a vagar por sus recuerdos de antes del desmayo. Recordaba todo lo que habían hablado, pero cuando intentó recordar lo que cruzó por su cabeza al escuchar la aparente clave de la destrucción, todo desapareció y se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración. El nombre le sonaba, y no precisamente por las clases de Matemáticas o Física, pero no podía recordar nada.

-Está bien, no te esfuerces -lo tranquilizó Arthur. Kyoichi lo hizo, pero le costó olvidarse del tema.

-No quiero aguar la fiesta -dijo Hitomi-, pero ¿creen que debemos buscar a Miyu para esto?

Entre todos se miraron con duda. Miyu, en el último viaje, no hizo más que darles problemas, y ya habían pasado más de cinco meses desde la última vez que la vieron, y no estaba en los planes de ninguno volver a verla, pero también consideraron la posibilidad de que ella supiera algo del tema, o al menos intentarlo.

-¿De qué nos sirve? -preguntó Koei-. ¿Creen que siga siendo la misma malcriada?

Las miradas se dirigieron a Taiga.

-Bueno, sí nos dio problemas -dijo el chico-, pero creo que no perdemos nada intentando.

Todos volvieron a compartir miradas, luego se encogieron de hombros. Al parecer, estaban todos de acuerdo, y como no quedaba tiempo, primero buscarían a Miyu y luego irían al sitio que habían mencionado los de Kurosaki.

Luego de eso, planificaron todo lo que harían al momento de partir, por lo menos hasta que los padres de Kyoichi y Makoto regresaron del trabajo. Los chicos tomaron eso como hora de volver a sus casas, menos para Arthur y Koei, quienes debían buscar un escondite. Cuando el rubio salió a ver a sus padres, recibió la mirada sorprendida de su madre, que también le decía "tenemos que hablar".

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? -preguntó ella. Definitivamente no tenía idea, o quizás su hijo lo había olvidado-. No me digas que renunciaste.

-Aún no.

-Más te vale.

-No renuncié, sólo me tomé unos días.

Su madre suspiró.

-¿Con quién peleaste? -Kyoichi la miró con cara de poker-. A mí no me engañas, jovencito.

-Con Dan y tres clientes.

-Espero que no te hayas embriagado con vodka.

-Eso pasó hace más de un año.

-Da igual, cuando bebes alcohol, eres un desastre -a Kyoichi le bajó una gota-. La cena estará lista pronto, para que bajes con tu hermana y Hitomi.

El rubio subió las escaleras luego de eso.

-¿Llegaron tus padres? -preguntó Taiga cuando entró a la habitación, por lo que asintió.

-Ahora cree que estoy ebrio -todos lo miraron raro-. Lo sé, mi madre es un caso y no se sorprendan si yo soy igual en unos años más; ahora, Taiga, ¿qué excusa le diste a Dan cuando estaba ebrio?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Curiosidad.

-Que te bajó la presión y te dio fiebre.

-Qué gran excusa -ironizó Hitomi.

-Bueno, tampoco le iba a decir "Kyoichi intentó golpearte con la botella de vodka porque está ebrio" -dijo sarcástico el pelinegro-. Como sea, nos tenemos que ir o tendremos problemas por tu culpa, rubio.

-No fue mi idea reunirnos, bastardo -espetó Kyoichi.

-Tanto amor -ironizó Gabu.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo pedir mucho -bromeó Taiga.

-Taiga, vas a aumentar mi castigo -dijo el rubio.

-Ups.

-¡Ya vámonos! -bramó Gabu, saliendo de la habitación, impaciente.

-¡Bien, lo siento!

-¡Te voy a despertar durante la noche!

-¡Rompe mi bicicleta, pero déjame dormir!

Todos escuchaban esa pelea con una gota en la nuca.

Sin más, Kakeru y Sho se despidieron y se marcharon, mientras que Koei y Arthur, para que dejaran de pajarear, se escondieron en el ático.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, por lo que Kyoichi se sintió algo aliviado, sólo porque no quería responder el posible interrogatorio que estaría inventando su madre en su cabeza, pero como ella también era analítica, tal vez entendía que el chico no quería hablar.

* * *

-Definitivamente, el mundo se va a acabar -dijo Hitomi, viendo a Amaya en su asiento.

-Probablemente pase lo mismo cuando Kyoichi venga con buena cara -dijo la emo, viendo las ojeras del chico-. ¿Para cuándo los sobrinos?

Todos los días eran iguales. Bueno, no tan iguales si consideramos el que Amaya haya llegado temprano al instituto, pero lo habitual, era que preguntara si iba a tener sobrinos aunque recién estaban empezando el tercer y último grado de preparatoria.

-Si quieres niños, ahí está Taiga -espetó el rubio, de mal humor por el sueño.

-Idiota -rió Amaya.

Ella seguía algo molesta por lo del día anterior, por lo que había ignorado al pelinegro desde que llegó, pese a que él había intentado hablar con ella.

Dejaron de hablar cuando entró la profesora de Matemáticas. El salón se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, como en casi todas las clases; si se trataba de un profesor relajado, era difícil guardar silencio y uno era incapaz hasta de ser sordo a sus pensamientos.

El período pasó volando y cuando la clase comenzaba a salir, también lo hicieron los rubios, dejando atrás a la otra pareja para que arreglaran sus diferencias, pues ya bastante habían tolerado antes de que ellos comenzaran a salir, pero Amaya no quería hablar con Taiga, por lo menos no todavía. Sabía que estaba actuando casi tan consentida como lo hacía la ex novia de Taiga, pero no podía evitar molestarse cuando no estaba al tanto de la situación de sus amigos, aunque se trataran de detalles pequeños.

La chica se puso los cascos, subió el volumen de la música distorsionada, y salió rápidamente del salón para que el pelinegro no la alcanzara, pero no sirvió de nada porque él la agarró de un brazo y la llevó a un sitio apartado para conversar. Veía al pelinegro mover la boca, pero lo único que escuchaba era la música distorsionada, por lo que se quitó los cascos.

-¿Vas a seguir haciéndome la ley del hielo? -preguntó el chico. Amaya desvió la mirada-. Vamos, Amaya, olvidé decírtelo, ¿feliz?

-¿Hace cuánto llegaron esos sujetos? -exigió saber.

-Hace dos días.

-¿Tiene que ver con las pesadillas de Kyo?

Taiga asintió.

-Escucha, con los chicos quedamos de ir a la estación, no sé si él te lo habrá dicho.

-Algo me comentó -admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, tendrás que venir con nosotros, ahí te explicaremos todo -dijo Taiga-. Y antes de que se me olvide, también quedamos en ir a ver a Miyu.

Amaya rodó los ojos.

-No tengo opción, ¿verdad?

-Hey, no lo digas como si yo lo quisiera, tampoco es como si me entusiasmara la idea, pero necesitamos respuestas.

-¿Y tú crees que ella las tendrá?

-No, pero tal vez nos dé pistas.

La emo sonrió inocente, lo que no era una bonita señal.

-Si te llega a pasar algo con ella, date por muerto -lo amenazó.

El pelinegro rió antes de abrazarla y besar su frente, sacándole una pequeña risa. Luego, se encaminaron a la azotea, era obvio que los otros dos estaban ahí, y esperaban encontrarlos juntos, abrazados o besándose, pero al entrar, Hitomi estaba sentada en una de las tantas bancas y Kyoichi estaba a unos metros de ella, mirando la ciudad y una de sus manos se posaba entre los espacios de la malla que habían puesto hace unos meses. Todos lo miraban preocupados.

-Cada día empeora más -dijo Amaya, al llegar al lado de la platinada, que asintió.

-¿Vendrás después de clases? -preguntó Hitomi. Esta vez, la pelirroja le respondió con un asentimiento.

Taiga no había quitado la mirada de encima de su amigo. Se acercó lentamente a él para no alterar su tranquilidad, hasta llegar a su lado. El viento primaveral movía mechones de cabello.

-Sólo un día más -rompió el silencio en el que se sumieron un buen rato.

-Sólo uno -suspiró el rubio.

El pelinegro posó una mano en la malla y aplicó presión. La barrera era muy firme, no se movía ni un milímetro.

-¿Te da miedo? -Kyoichi lo miró, pero Taiga no le devolvió la mirada.

La menuda figura de una chica llegó a la mente de Taiga.

-Se demoraron cuatro años en poner unas mallas -bufó el pelinegro.

-Debe tener alguna ventaja que el instituto se asemeje a la cárcel -Taiga asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? -la voz de Amaya los hizo voltear.

-Lo de siempre, nada más -Taiga sonrió.

La pelirroja no siguió insistiendo, aunque sabía que algo le pasó a su novio para que su semblante cambiara de repente, y él no quería que se preocupara.

* * *

-¡Sorpresa! -gritó el terceto de niños cuando se toparon a la salida del instituto.

-Los vemos todos los días, ¿cuál es la sorpresa? -espetó Kyoichi, pasando de largo.

-¡Aguafiestas! -Sho hizo un puchero mientras lo seguía con el resto del grupo, que reía por la escena.

Los dos "terroristas" habían ido a buscar a los niños al salir de la escuela, y éstos habían corrido al encuentro con el cuarteto dinámico. Ahí fue cuando conocieron a Amaya, quien los miró como si fueran la cosa más rara del mundo, y eso que ella no era muy normal.

Ahora seguían a Taiga para dirigirse a la casa de la madre adolescente.

-¿Y qué haremos en la casa de Miyu? -preguntó Sho, luego de diez minutos caminando.

-No esperarás que vayamos a tomar el té, ¿o sí? -dijo Kyoichi.

-¿Es en serio? -el rubio se golpeó la cara.

-Olvidé que eras idiota.

-¡Oye! -le reprochó, y luego dirigió una mirada a Makoto, que parecía que no iba a parar de reír, por lo que se sonrojó.

Gabu gruñó ante la escena, pero afortunadamente, nadie lo escuchó.

Unos minutos después, tras cruzar un parque, llegaron a un barrio en el que se notaban los malos recursos y que algunas casas estaban vacías; no había ni un alma. El pelinegro sabía hacia dónde debía caminar. Afuera de una de las casas, una figura femenina estaba sentada sobre el descuidado césped, sin despegar la vista de un niño que caminaba de forma torpe.

La chica volteó al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella y la impresión se reflejaba en su mirada, tanto como algunos del grupo al ver a Miyu. Realmente se habían perdido de muchas cosas; la habían conocido como una completa perra, pero ahora la veían sin maquillaje, con ropa bastante conservadora, que consistía en un suéter beige de cuello ruso que simulaba un vestido invernal, jeans algo ajustados y bailarinas negras, y el cabello corto de forma asimétrica, arriba de los hombros.

-Taiga -musitó la castaña, levantándose a la vez que posaba la mirada en los demás-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Es un tema complicado, que de todas formas te incluye -explicó el pelinegro, rascándose la nuca.

Miyu frunció el ceño y su mirada se posó en los acompañantes del chico, con los que pasó muchos malos ratos. Cuando vio a Kyoichi, se sobresaltó; no esperaba verlo, y mucho menos a Hitomi. A la única que no reconocía del grupo era a la chica emo, pero no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que era la nueva novia de Taiga, ya que había escuchado de ella en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó el pelinegro, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Debió pasar un buen rato en silencio, pasmada por encontrarse con los chicos que la humillaban por ser una perra.

Sin decir palabra, cargó a Ren, y con un gesto de cabeza, les indicó que entraran a la humilde casa. Una vez que entraron, vieron a una niña acostada boca abajo en el piso y dibujando con crayones. La castaña apartaba unas cuantas hojas esparcidas por el piso con el pie y dejó a Ren sentado en algún sitio del salón, dejando a su alcance unos cuantos juguetes.

-Mi tía no está, así que tranquilos, y siéntanse como en casa -dijo la chica-. Bueno, si se puede considerar una casa -murmuró eso último, aunque de todas formas, la escucharon.

Ella había ido a buscar alguna merienda para ofrecerles, mientras el resto se quedaba en el salón, mirando a su alrededor algo incómodos.

-¿Fue buena idea venir? -preguntó Koei.

-Ya estamos aquí, así que te aguantas -espetó Kyoichi.

El rubio bajó la mirada al sentir que algo jalaba el pantalón del uniforme y se encontró con la pequeña Yui, que atrajo las miradas de todos y llevaba una hoja en la otra mano, la cual extendió torpemente hacia él para que la agarrara.

-Tal parece que no te ha olvidado -rió Makoto.

-Insisto, quiero sobrinos -dijo Amaya.

-Amaya, recién empezamos el último año, déjame respirar -espetó el rubio.

-¡Papi! -exclamó la pequeña, risueña y extendiendo los brazos. Esa simple palabra desconcertó a todos.

Justo en ese momento, Miyu regresó.

-Pequeña, él no es tu padre -dijo suavemente, cargándola.

-¡Papi! -insistió Yui.

Su madre suspiró y la dejó en el suelo, junto a sus dibujos distorsionados y crayones.

-¿Hay algo que debamos saber? -preguntó Taiga, a lo que Miyu volvió a suspirar.

-Hasta yo quisiera saber eso -admitió-. He tratado de convencerla de que Kyoichi no es su padre, pero ella sigue insistiendo, y eso que su padre me ha estado acosando desde que volvimos.

-¿Te acosa? -preguntó Koei, sarcástico.

-Aunque no lo creas, sí -espetó ella, con el mismo tono-. En fin, vinieron a hablar sobre algo.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Taiga. Él tomó la responsabilidad del asunto por el simple hecho de que los condujo a la casa de su ex, así que le explicó todo, o trató de explicarle, porque sólo bastó con decir "pesadillas" y "Zona X" para que supiera de qué se trataba.

-Entiendo -lo interrumpió-. Esperen aquí.

Desapareció por el pasillo, adentrándose en una habitación al fondo de éste. Como era una casa pequeña, prácticamente estaba todo en un solo lugar. En todo ese rato, los chicos se paseaban por el salón. Bueno, los adolescentes, porque los adultos se sentaron en el largo y único sofá que había y los niños le hacían compañía a los mellizos.

Amaya, como Pedro por su casa, abrió el refrigerador. En su interior, casi no había comida; o sea, con suerte había una manzana a medio comer y una lata de queso crema.

-¿Tan malos recursos tiene? -preguntó.

-Tú nunca pierdes oportunidad de husmear -dijo Kyoichi, por lo que ella sonrió de forma traviesa.

-¿Crees que te haya superado? -preguntó Hitomi a Taiga.

-Supongo que más de cinco meses sin vernos bastaron -respondió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me aburro -siseó Amaya, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, quien estaba más cerca de ella.

-Busca algo con qué entretenerte -dijo éste. La emo alzó la vista.

-Entreténme.

-¿Sabes que eso suena mal?

Los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de Amaya cuando lo comprendió.

-Ahí hay una revista -Kyoichi indicó con un gesto de cabeza.

-No quiero leer.

-Dijiste que estás aburrida -agarró la revista y se la tendió-. Te jodes.

-No digas palabrotas frente a los niños -lo reprendió Koei.

-Miyu dice que Yui cree que soy su padre, dudo que me escuche.

Todos rieron.

-¿Por qué querría leer sobre cirugía ortopédica? -espetó Amaya, hojeando la revista.

Esa revista le trajo recuerdos a Taiga.

 _-¿Ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar? -preguntaba el pelinegro, viendo a su novia de vientre algo abultado, haciendo unos arreglos a lo que parecía un pequeño brazo robótico._

 _-Ya te lo dije, Taiga -decía Miyu, sonriendo con simpatía-. Aunque quisiera, no podría estudiar por ser una pendeja irresponsable._

 _-¿Y si pudieras? -Taiga alzó una ceja, sonriendo. La castaña rió._

 _Ella pensó un momento en la respuesta que le daría, y la sonrisa de emoción que se asomó por sus labios intrigó a su novio._

 _-Me gustaría algo con medicina -respondió-. Me gusta el área de Traumatología._

 _-¿Sí? -el pelinegro enanchó su sonrisa-. Y ¿por qué? -la chica se encogió de hombros, sin borrar su sonrisa._

 _-Siempre me ha llamado la atención -rió-. Creo que, desde que mi padre me lo comentó, siempre me he imaginado tratando con prótesis y toda esa maquinaria extraña, pero..._

 _-¿Pero?_

 _-Creo que nunca alcanzaré ese sueño..._

-¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Hitomi.

-¿Qué más da? Voy a ser vagabunda -sus amigos rieron-. Por último, robo un banco o me vuelvo sicaria.

-¿Y qué tal una carrera con Diseño? -sugirió Arthur, viendo su peculiar estilo de vestir.

-Ugh, qué asco.

-Tal vez no sirva de mucho -todos voltearon a ver a Miyu, quien llevaba una libreta en sus manos-. Lo admito, he tenido alguna que otra pesadilla, y he anotado algunos detalles que recordaba.

Kyoichi tomó la libreta y ojeó lo que Miyu había escrito. Su hermana y Sho se acercaron a él para ver también. La letra de la chica se asemejaba a la sopa que creaban los médicos, pero al menos era legible. Al parecer, escribió desesperadamente antes de que sus recuerdos se borraran.

-Miyu, ¿aún quieres estudiar Traumatología? -preguntó Taiga.

La susodicha se extrañó ante esa pregunta, hasta que notó que Amaya hojeaba la revista del tema, por lo que se la arrebató y enrolló la revista para dejarla en la papelera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Da lo mismo ya -espetó la castaña.

Pero la ex pareja siguió discutiendo, mientras que los hermanos Shido y Sho seguían leyendo lo que escribió Miyu, y sintiéndose mareados a medida que avanzaban. de repente, Kyoichi soltó la libreta, y ni siquiera escuchó cuando ésta impactó contra el suelo, ni él ni los niños. Sin embargo, el resto sí lo notó y con eso, Miyu y Taiga dejaron de discutir.

Lo curioso fue que, al impactar la libreta, se dio vuelta en una página con un dibujo bastante interesante. Era una especie de símbolo de Ouroboros, donde se enredaban dos serpientes, formando una circunferencia. O por lo menos eso trataba de aparentar, pues se notaba que estaba hecho a la rápida, o eso pensaba Taiga, ya que sabía que Miyu, a pesar de no ser la mejor dibujante, no dibujaría a propósito como un niño de primaria. Ni siquiera de preescolar.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo haber visto ese símbolo y traté de dibujarlo -explicó la castaña-. Pensé que sería necesario.

-Chicos, ¿ustedes lo reconocen? -preguntó Arthur.

En efecto, las tres víctimas de aquellas pesadillas miraban pasmados aquel dibujo, que por muy simple que fuera, no dejaba de ser enigmático. Guardaron total silencio, no se movían, aunque estarían totalmente quietos de no ser por sus respiraciones entrecortadas por el momento.

* * *

 **Me tardé :v de nuevo :l volví a clases y ya me llenaron de... trabajos, ni siquiera de pruebas xDD**

 **Iba a hacer el cap más largo, pero prefería dejar el resto para el próximo cap... y bueeee, no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero es simple falta de inspiración :l además, odio atrasarme con mis proyectos (incluso una amiga está que me mata por pausar una historia a medio escribir ^^U)**

 **En fin...**

 **No sé qué cresta preguntar :v si quieren, me dan un dato freak de algo que hayan presenciado :v tengo hambre y sueño (?)**

 **Pos bueno...**

 **Akira... ufff ya pensaba que iba mal xD pero bueno. Saludos :3**

 **Chao chao!**


	3. El camino oculto

El terceto había salido a tomar aire, mientras que el resto estaba dentro de la casa, hablando con Miyu. Algunos le reprocharon el que les haya mostrado lo que había visto en las pesadillas, pero ella se mostraba impasible, y alegando que de una forma u otra, debían saberlo todos, por mucho que les afectara, además de que ellos estaban ahí por pistas, lo que les cerró la boca.

Al parecer, la chica había cambiado en esos cinco meses.

-¿Ustedes qué creen de lo que hemos visto? -Sho decidió romper el silencio sepulcral.

Ninguno respondió. Por lo menos, no verbalmente; Makoto bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños sobre su regazo; Kyoichi se encogió de hombros y mordía la uña de su pulgar con nerviosismo.

-No puede ser una simple coincidencia -dijo Makoto.

-Shido, ¿qué crees tú? -el niño volteó a ver al rubio, quien volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que los tres nos preguntamos por qué justo la más inútil del grupo tiene más información -respondió.

-No tenemos ni que mentir -Sho suspiró.

Se sumieron en otro silencio sepulcral, que nuevamente se vio interrumpido, esta vez por una hastiada Amaya, que se sentó al lado de Kyoichi en el suelo, seguida de Hitomi. La pelirroja, al ser la única que no entendía la situación, prefirió estar lejos del grupo que aún discutía con la castaña, y la platinada decidió acompañarla, ya que también estaba harta de tanta pelea.

-Sé que estamos al lado de China y hablamos casi el mismo idioma, pero siento que me hablan en chino -dijo la emo.

-Aún te debemos una explicación, sólo ten paciencia -dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué piensan sobre Miyu? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Aún no sabemos -dijo Makoto.

-Oigan, ¿se puede saber qué pasó ahí dentro? -preguntó Amaya.

-Se supone que no recordaban nada de las pesadillas, salvo los detalles que Miyu les acaba de mostrar -dijo Hitomi.

Los niños miraron a Kyoichi, ya que no sabían cómo explicarles.

-Eran detalles algo aterradores para cualquiera que los viera -explicó el rubio.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-Además de ciudad en ruinas y muertes, mencionaba algo sobre rituales, emboscadas, símbolos extraños... piezas de metal.

-¿Metal? -preguntó Sho.

-No sé a qué se refería exactamente, se me ocurren muchas cosas -se encogió de hombros-. Y el último dibujo era un símbolo de Ouroboros.

-¿Símbolo de qué? -preguntó Sho, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Makoto.

-Ouroboros -respondió Hitomi-. Nos lo mostraron en una clase de filosofía; representa la lucha eterna, o el esfuerzo inútil, por lo que recuerdo.

-¿No están tratando de decir algo a través de ese símbolo? -preguntó Sho.

-Es lo que quiero creer -dijo el rubio.

En ese momento, el resto salió, avisando que ya era hora de irse. Al parecer, también se habían cansado de discutir con Miyu, y los que ya se encontraban afuera no la volvieron a ver, salvo para cerrar la puerta. Sería mentira decir que nunca la volverían a ver, cuando probablemente lo harían cuando se trataba de pistas importantes.

Sin más, se encaminaron todos a la casa de los Shido. Afortunadamente, no había nadie, por lo que los inquilinos podían entrar con total tranquilidad, sólo que sin causar desastre porque así ya quedaba la escoba (?). Entraron en total silencio, porque parecía que con un solo ruido molestarían al rubio, que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y en ningún momento abrió la boca, salvo para suspirar de frustración. El chico simplemente le sirvió el almuerzo a su hermana y a su novia y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Debe estar muy abrumado -rompió el silencio Arthur.

-Pero ustedes no se ven así -el ninja miró a Makoto y Sho.

-Bueno -empezó Makoto-. Lo sabríamos si alguno de nosotros recordara algo, además de las pistas que nos dio Miyu.

-Hasta el momento, sólo reconoció el símbolo del dibujo -dijo Sho.

-¿El Ouroboros? -preguntó Arthur.

Todos guardaron silencio. Vieron a Hitomi salir del comedor, para luego escucharla subir las escaleras, probablemente para ver en qué estaba su novio. Taiga y Amaya la siguieron, mientras que el resto se quedó en el comedor, acompañando a Makoto, y a Sho, a quien le dieron los restos del plato de Hitomi.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación _,_ vieron a Kyoichi sentado a lo _seiza_ en su cama y Hitomi de pie detrás de él, con las manos sus hombros. Ambos tenían la vista clavada en un punto de la pared, donde recientemente el rubio había dibujado el Ouroboros doble y ahora se encontraba analizándolo.

-Kyoichi, no deberías romperte tanto la cabeza -dijo Taiga, sentándose al borde de la cama, en un intento por distraer a su amigo.

El chico seguía con la vista fija en el dibujo.

 _"Siempre va detrás de ti"_

 _Risas traviesas._

 _"¡A que no me alcanzas!"_

 _"Es inútil..."_

 _Más risas. Poco a poco van subiendo de intensidad, dándole un aire de terror._

 _"¡Vamos a jugar, Kyoichi!"_

 _"¡Sho, cuidado!"_

-Kyoichi -lo llamó Taiga, sobresaltándolo. Él lo notó-. ¿Recordaste algo?

El rubio apartó la vista del dibujo para posarla en el pelinegro, que lo miraba preocupado. Volvió a mirar el dibujo y se preguntó qué eran esas voces que parecían gritarle en el oído a todo pulmón. Se sentía tan esquizofrénico.

-Oye, se nos está haciendo tarde, ¿no íbamos a la estación?

Eso lo devolvió a la realidad, había olvidado por completo los planes que tenían para esa misma tarde. Ya debían ir camino al lugar acordado.

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo estaba en el comedor, discutiendo lo que harían al momento de partir. Algunos creían que debían hablarlo en la estación, ya que por ese motivo, fijaron la reunión ahí.

-¿Alguno sabe dónde queda esa estación? -preguntó Arthur.

-Queda como a una media hora de aquí caminando -dijo Makoto, luego de un rato, ya que estaba bastante ocupada masticando la comida de su boca-. Y tratándose de mi hermano, vamos a caminar; por alguna razón, siempre tiene problemas con los conductores.

A todos les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-¿En sentido de pelea? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Algo así -rió la pelinegra-. Es que le ven cara de vándalo, no sé por qué.

En ese momento, apareció el cuarteto que faltaba.

-Oye, ¿no íbamos...? -Makoto fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Sí, lo sé, nos vamos ahora -suspiró.

-Chicos, ¿dónde tienen sus bicicletas? -preguntó Koei, de repente.

-En el garaje -respondió Makoto, señalando la puerta que daba al lugar mencionado.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -inquirió Kyoichi, frunciendo el ceño.

-Debe haber algo que nos sirva -dicho ésto, el ninja se dirigió al garaje.

Todos lo miraron marcharse, como Pedro por su casa. Simplemente lo ignoraron un momento, pero no pudieron ignorar el ruido metálico de alguna herramienta contra un objeto. El primero en moverse fue Kyoichi, quien caminó lentamente al lugar, tratando de no salirse de sus casillas, pues más que odiar que tocaran a Emperador Trueno, porque sabía que eso era, odiaba que intentaran persuadirlo de volver a competir.

Cuando se apoyó silenciosamente en el marco de la puerta, vio a Koei sentado en un rincón, frente a la bicicleta amarilla con detalles negros. Como hacía unos meses que había dejado por completo las competencias, Emperador Trueno tenía unas cuantas telarañas y polvo, pese a que pasó ese tiempo cubierta por una sábana, pero estaba impecable, sólo era cosa de aplicarle una buena limpieza. Y definitivamente, Neptuno a su lado se veía impecable, porque a diferencia de él, Makoto sí decidió seguir corriendo.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso -habló suavemente, disimulando el nerviosismo.

O quizás era nostalgia. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

-Aún no entiendo por qué lo dejaste -dijo Koei, sin voltear a verlo-. Estamos a un día de volver a la Zona X, deberías retomar las prácticas al menos.

-No tienes por qué entenderlo -Kyoichi agarró la sábana y volvió a cubrir su bicicleta-, sólo... olvídalo.

-Shido -Koei se levantó a encararlo-, tal vez no quieras volver, eso lo entiendo, pero te lo pido, si vas a volver, al menos hazlo por tu hermana -Kyoichi apartó la mirada-. Tú eres su ejemplo a seguir.

En ese punto, el resto del equipo había legado a escuchar la conversación. Kyoichi lo notó, Koei también, pero ambos se hicieron los idiotas, además, no había ningún secreto entre todos sobre la resignación de Kyoichi, salvo por el motivo del mismo, del que quizás Hitomi era la única consciente.

-¿No es suficiente con Sho?

-Vamos, Shido, ambos y varios más sabemos que Sho es fuerte, pero él no puede con todo solo, necesita de nuestras habilidades y eso te incluye a ti.

-Bueno, tienen al resto, uno menos no hace la diferencia -escupió-. Si no, no habrían podido invadir el Castillo Imperial.

-Eso es distinto, además, nos ayudaste mucho en ese tiempo.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: "los ayudé" -recalcó Kyoichi-. Ahora, es su turno; yo podré ayudarlos, pero no pienso volver a correr.

El chico comenzó a caminar, pero fue detenido por el ninja, que le agarró un brazo.

-¿Esto es por Sho?

-¿Hablas de su fuerza? -alzó una ceja-. Porque si es por eso, me da exactamente lo mismo; nunca dije que sería el mejor ciclista ni nada por el estilo, además, acepto mis derrotas, incluso cuando Sho me decía que no merecía la victoria por casi atropellar a una ardilla.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dejaste de competir?

-Koei, ríndete -espetó-. No todo tiene un porqué, simplemente lo dejé y ya, pero si te sirve de algo, no todo es el ciclismo; éste es mi último año de preparatoria, estoy a unos meses de ir a la universidad, tengo otros proyectos en mente, y ninguno incluye la bicicleta.

El ninja no sabía qué responder. Aunque no se sentía conforme con la respuesta del rubio, no insistió. Kyoichi pudo haberle dado miles de motivos para haber dejado las competencias, y en algún momento consideró el que quería dedicarse a sus estudios y que por eso ya no tenía tiempo libre, además del trabajo en el bar con ese jefecito que tenía, pero lo conocía bien, a pesar de no haber compartido tanto con él como Hitomi, o Taiga, o probablemente Amaya; algo le decía que no era ése el motivo de su resignación.

Debió quedarse callado un buen rato, porque el rubio finalmente volteó y salió del lugar, y el resto simplemente lo siguió con la mirada, luego volvieron la vista a Koei, quien aún parecía analizar las palabras salidas de los labios fríos del adolescente.

-Shido es algo terco, ¿no creen? -preguntó Arthur.

-Se nota que quiere volver -dijo Sho-, pero hay algo que se lo impide.

-¿Las pesadillas? -preguntó Kakeru.

De repente, todas las miradas se posaron en Hitomi y Makoto.

-¿Ustedes saben por qué? -preguntó Arthur.

-Yo no sé nada -dijo la pelinegra-. Ni siquiera mis padres han podido sacarle información.

Hitomi era el único centro de atención ahora.

-Namikawa... -la llamó Arthur.

-Saionji -corrigió la chica.

-Lo siento.

-Hitomi, ¿cuándo dejó el ciclismo? -preguntó Koei.

-El año pasado -respondió simple la susodicha.

-El año pasado terminó hace unos tres o cuatro meses, nombra una fecha específica.

-Hace unos cinco o seis meses.

-¿Cuando empezaron las pesadillas? -preguntó Sho, sorprendido.

-Un poco antes de eso.

-¿Creen que por eso las dejó? -inquirió Kakeru.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero cuando le pregunté, su respuesta fue otra.

La platinada ni se sobresaltó al recibir todas las miradas expectantes.

-¿Quieres decir que...? -dijo Koei.

-¿Tú sabes por qué se resignó? -preguntó Taiga.

Hitomi abrió la boca para hablar, aunque no pensaba en decirles el motivo, pero la voz de su novio los interrumpió.

-¡Se quejaban de que se está haciendo tarde y ustedes se siguen demorando! ¡Muevan el culo de una vez!

Lo único que salió de su boca fue un suspiro. No se podía descifrar qué quiso decir con esa palabra de aire.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos se dirigieron a la salida, donde el rubio los esperaba. Se le notaba tan distraído como Hitomi, pero ninguno dijo nada.

* * *

Cuando alguien dice "estación", la gente suele pensar en muchas cosas, y una de ellas es una estación de tren. Básicamente así era, pero no era exactamente una estación, era una playa que se encontraba cerca de una estación de tren, la cual se veía desolada y una pequeña y vieja cabaña se podía ver a lo lejos.

Los chicos eligieron ese lugar porque era bastante tranquilo, incluso más que el lote baldío que se encontraba cerca de la casa de los Shido. Ahí nadie los molestaría, y algunos iban a esa playa como si fuera su propia casa; Kyoichi lanzaba su bolso al otro lado de la rejilla que protegía la línea del tren y luego la escalaba para saltar al otro lado, sin importarle fracturarse algún hueso. Hitomi hacía lo mismo, había pasado tanto tiempo con Kyoichi desde que eran niños que incluso había aprendido a escalar paredes, sin importarle llevar falda; al menos era cuidadosa y siempre iba protegida para que no se le viera nada. El resto entró de una forma normal, pasando por un atajo que Kyoichi conocía.

Luego de eso, cruzaron la línea del tren y caminaron por la arena de la playa, sintiendo sus pies hundirse un poco por cada paso que daban. Los niños fueron los primeros en correr a quitarse los zapatos y jugar en el agua, salpicándose entre ellos o empujándose de modo que alguno se empapó completamente apenas llegaron. Los adultos y tres del cuarteto reían a la escena, mientras que Gabu los miraba con una gota en la nuca, y Kyoichi simplemente los miraba, serio como siempre.

Hitomi volteó a verlo, algo preocupada. El chico no era de muchas palabras, a pesar de tener su lado alocado a veces, pero no había dicho nada en todo el camino a la estación.

-¡Hitomi! -la chica volteó al oír la voz de Taiga-. ¿No vendrás? -dijo indicando el agua.

-Pues...

-¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! -la agarró de la mano y ambos comenzaron a correr, entre risas.

En la arena, Koei, Arthur y Amaya reían por la escena. Parecían niños pequeños, pero debía ser algo bueno que tuvieran esa faceta, al menos se divertían. Después de todo, aún eran jóvenes. Aunque Gabu probablemente crecería como el clásico abuelito amargado, el pelirrojo decidió permanecer sentado en la arena y seguir viendo la escena infantil.

La emo volteó a ver a Kyoichi, pero éste no se encontraba a su lado, sino que caminaba lejos de ellos y había dejado únicamente el bolso del instituto.

-No me digas que no soportó verlos juntos -se burló Koei.

-No -respondió Amaya-. Él no es celoso.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Arthur.

La emo no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a su amigo caminando por una pila de rocas, mientras los demás seguían jugando en la orilla del mar.

Se suponía que estaban en un momento de crisis, pero quizás no tenía nada de malo descansar un poco de esos dos largos días. De hecho, Koei y Arthur aprovecharon ese momento para conocer un poco a Amaya, suponiendo que debían saber algo de ella si iba a acompañarlos en su viaje, incluso si se trataba de la novia de Taiga. La chica era algo brusca para hablar, tenía un sentido del humor sarcástico, era directa y les dio la impresión de que decía siempre la primera estupidez que pasaba por su cabeza, pero fuera de eso, les había agradado, incluso más que Miyu.

Luego de un rato, Hitomi volvió con ellos, ya que Taiga había ido a caminar. Al ver a los adultos hablando con la pelirroja teñida animadamente, no quiso interrumpir, por lo que se sentó al lado de Gabu, quien tenía la vista en la nada, aunque parecía que la posaba en la pelinegra que jugaba con el castaño.

-¿Te dan celos? -preguntó, a lo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y ruborizó. Hitomi rió.

-Pues...

-Vamos, sabes que no puedes mentirme.

Gabu suspiró.

-Makoto nunca se fijaría en un vándalo -admitió-. Estoy seguro que, si tuviera que elegir entre Sho y yo, lo elegiría a él; con él, tiene la felicidad asegurada.

-Pasaría más rabietas que nunca por ser torpe.

-Conmigo, no serían menos.

-¿Te rindes? -la platinada lo miró. Gabu no respondió-. ¿Qué pasó con el Gabu que daba la pelea?

-Se quedó en la Zona X -dijo sarcásticamente. Hitomi rodó los ojos.

-Gabu, si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás -trató de animarlo-. Sinceramente, creo que eres más compatible con ella de lo que Sho lo es.

El pelirrojo la miró.

-¿Eres capaz de dar la vida por ella? -preguntó la chica-. ¿Eres capaz de traicionarla?

No pudo responder, ya que los niños habían regresado. Aunque podría, no quería levantar sospechas, por lo que Hitomi le dijo que tenían una conversación pendiente. Sin embargo, esas palabras le dejaron un sinfín de dudas.

-Bien -dijo Taiga, cuando regresó al ver a todos reunidos.-. Supongo que, antes de empezar, le debemos explicaciones a Amaya.

-Antes, necesitamos a Shido aquí -dijo Koei.

Bueno, casi todos reunidos.

Voltearon hacia la pila de rocas donde habían visto por última vez al rubio, que seguía sentado ahí, con la vista en la nada, o eso parecía. Pese a tener un semblante tranquilo, esa imagen de él sentado a la orilla de una roca los preocupó. Hitomi fue la primera y la única que se dignó a levantarse para ir a buscar a su novio.

-¿Está así por lo que dije antes de venir aquí? -preguntó Koei.

-Podría ser -dijo Taiga-, pero no trato de adivinar lo que pasa por su cabeza, es muy difícil, y eso que lo conocemos desde la primaria.

Koei miró al rubio a lo lejos. No sabía qué pensar. O muchas cosas habían cambiado de lo que ellos se habían perdido, o sólo habían conocido una pequeña parte de lo que era el enigmático Shido.

Cuando Hitomi llegó a la pila de rocas, cuidando de no hacerse daño a sus pies descalzos, y se acercó a su novio, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, y llegó a pensar que Kyoichi se lo contagiaba. Quiso reír ante la idea, pero ni ánimos tenía para eso. Si tenía que mantenerse seria en algún momento, lo hacía, y justo ese momento no era el mejor ni para inventar un mal chiste.

-Hace tiempo que no veníamos.

El rubio no volteó a verla, simplemente mantuvo la mirada en las olas que chocaban contra las rocas.

-Cuatro años, ¿no?

Ella se acercó más a él para sentarse a su lado, a la orilla de la roca.

-¿Por qué de repente se te ocurrió venir aquí?

-Tal vez porque era el único lugar imposible de encontrarme con gente que me pregunte por qué dejé de competir.

-¿Qué piensas de eso? -preguntó la chica-. Digo, ahora que tenemos que volver a la Zona X, ¿qué es lo que harás?

-¿Hice bien en dejar el ciclismo? -cuestionó el rubio, tras soltar un suspiro.

-Eso es decisión tuya, nadie debería cuestionarte por eso -Hitomi se encogió de hombros-. ¿Te arrepientes?

-La verdad, no -admitió-, pero al parecer, Koei sí quería darme motivos para hacerlo -la chica lo miró-. Tienen seis bicicletas, una más ya es multitud.

-¿Olvidas que fuiste uno de los que ayudó a salvar ambas dimensiones? -alzó una ceja-. Kyoichi, ¿por qué lo dices como si fueras un inútil? Eras uno de los cerebros del grupo.

-Con o sin bicicleta, el resultado es el mismo; con el cerebro basta.

-Kyoichi, está bien que dejaras el ciclismo si eso era lo que querías para tu vida, y nadie influye en tu decisión, pero no me gusta que hables como si fueras una carga para el resto cuando fuiste de mucha ayuda; ellos te lo dijeron hasta en la cara, y ahora te están rogando que vuelvas, sobre todo Koei; él parece ser el que más esperanza tiene en ti -el rubio la miró-. El peligro volvió, sí; y nos necesitan en la Zona X, a todos, pero si no quieres volver a correr, igual puedes ayudar, tal vez no de la forma que todos esperan, pero puedes ayudar; tú mismo lo dijiste: si no es la bicicleta, es el cerebro, y de eso tienes mucho, incluso para decir estupideces que nadie espera oír de ti.

Kyoichi apartó la mirada de ella en cuanto terminó, asumiendo que su chica tenía razón, pero el sentimiento de, lo que ambos creían, pesimismo lo inundaba.

-Cambiando de tema -habló Hitomi, rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido-. ¿Lograste llegar a algo? Porque, conociéndote, dudo que simplemente hayas analizado tu decisión sobre dejar la bicicleta.

El chico soltó un suspiro pesado y dijo:

-Escuché su voz.

La platinada lo miró, incrédula.

- _"Vamos a jugar, Kyoichi"_ , _"esta vez te ganaré"_ , cosas así -explicó-, no sé por qué; trato de asociarlo con el símbolo de Ouroboros, porque justo ahora, y después de cuatro años, la volví a escuchar, pero no lo entiendo.

-¿Por qué justo con el símbolo?

-No sé -se pasó un mano por el cabello con frustración-. No quiero seguir con el tema, pero se supone que vinimos por eso, ni siquiera sé cómo decirles que escuché la voz de una niña.

-¿Fue lo único que escuchaste?

-Además de eso, risas infantiles, que luego se oían macabras, susurros, y una canción melancólica.

-¿Una canción? -enarcó una ceja.

-Algo sobre el invierno, si no mal recuerdo -el rubio mordió la uña de su pulgar-. También oía que le gritaban a los chicos.

Hitomi trataba de entender todo lo que su novio le dijo. ¿Risas infantiles y macabras? ¿Susurros? ¿Una canción de invierno? ¿Gritos? Ni siquiera ella podía llegar a una teoría.

-¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos con el resto?

-Supongo que será lo mejor -dijo Kyoichi-, pero no digas que la escuché, ni una palabra, mucho menos a Taiga, o Amaya, o incluso mi hermana.

-Lo prometo.

No se habló más del tema, simplemente regresaron con los chicos y no perdieron más tiempo en explicarle a Amaya lo que ocurría.

No había mucho que contar, puesto que era siempre lo mismo, pero antes de regresar cada uno a sus hogares, llegaron al acuerdo de que se llevarían a Miyu a la Zona X, aunque fuera a rastras y con los niños.

* * *

El grupo se dirigía a la montaña donde siempre entrenaban. Esa mañana, Koei y Arthur se encargaron de Miyu y ahora la chica estaba siendo empujada por el ninja para que no se escapara.

Si preguntan, los niños se quedaron con su tía.

Sinceramente, tampoco fue un día muy normal, considerando que, además de ir con Miyu, Taiga estaba atado de manos y pies, con cinta adhesiva en la boca, y en el clásico carrito de arrastre que llevaba Amaya.

Desde que la jornada había terminado, ninguno dijo ni una palabra. Sólo se escuchaban los gruñidos de la castaña por cada empujón que le propinaba Koei, las pisadas sobre el cemento y la música estruendosa que emitían los cascos de Amaya. Ésta ya se había olvidado del mundo.

-Díganme -Sho rompió el silencio-. ¿Qué hizo Taiga para que lo llevaran atado?

-Pues... -dijo Hitomi.

-Es una larga historia -dijo Makoto, con una gota en la nuca.

-Tenemos tiempo, aún falta para llegar a la montaña, ¿no? -dijo Koei.

-Koei, no es necesario que me sigas empujando si ya estoy lejos de casa -se quejó Miyu.

-Lo sé, pero siempre quise hacer esto, perra.

La castaña rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

-Bien, esto fue lo que pasó... -empezó Makoto.

 _-¡Serás idiota!_

 _Hitomi y Makoto se sobresaltaron al oír el grito de Kyoichi mientras se arreglaban para ir al instituto, por lo que no dudaron en bajar, y cuando se dirigieron al comedor, vieron a Taiga arrodillado en el piso, sobándose la cabeza, de donde sobresalía un chichón. La rubia madre de los Shido miraba la escena tranquilamente, sin una sola vena asomándose por su rostro, lo cual era un milagro, porque siempre salía su demonio interno cuando se trataba del mal comportamiento de su hijo._

 _Bueno, incluso cuando no se trataba de un mal comportamiento._

 _-¿No es muy temprano para gritar? -preguntó Makoto._

 _-Qué sabia, ¿por qué no le dices eso a mamá cuando me persigue con un sartén a las cuatro de la mañana? -espetó Kyoichi. Makoto rodó los ojos._

 _-¿Por qué le pegaste a Taiga? -preguntó Hitomi._

 _-¿Sabías que usó una copia de mi llave para entrar?_

 _A las dos chicas se les cayó la mandíbula._

 _-¿De qué te quejas? ¡Tú tampoco eres muy normal! -protestó Taiga._

 _-¡No me compares contigo, enfermo mental!_

-Ok -dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Lo golpeaste y ataste sólo por tener una copia de tu llave? -preguntó Koei.

-Pues no sé tú, Koei -dijo Kyoichi-, pero no es bonito que tu amigo psicópata tenga una bolsa de cien copias de tu llave.

-Taiga, tú sí que estás enfermo -dijo Amaya, rodando los ojos. En ese punto, había colgado los cascos en su cuello.

-Tú amas a este enfermo -dijo Hitomi.

La emo volvió a rodar los ojos y nuevamente se colocó los cascos.

Varios minutos más tarde, llegaron a la famosa "Zona X", o como Takeshi Yamato había bautizado a esa montaña. Ahí se encontraron con los Cuatro Incompetentes. Bueno, ellos seguían siendo igual de incompetentes que antes, pero al menos habían madurado en algún aspecto, y tampoco eran una molestia para Gabu.

Los chicos estaban con Ayumu, que ya se había recuperado de su gripe, y cuidando las bicicletas a pedido de los chicos. Emperador Trueno no fue la excepción, por lo que su dueño apretó sus puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de instituto y tensó la mandíbula. Claro, eso no pasó desapercibido para ninguno.

-Sabemos que dijiste que no volverías a correr, pero en esto, te necesitamos -dijo Arthur.

-No aceptamos un "no" por respuesta -dijo Koei.

El rubio rodó los ojos y los ignoró. Habían limpiado y arreglado su bicicleta, y no le sorprendía que Hitomi hubiera aportado. Después de todo, ella era una mecánica tan talentosa como Kakeru o la señorita Yuki; sabía hacerle los arreglos a Emperador Trueno, además de ser la única con el privilegio de tocarla.

Él no se podía enojar con su novia, pero al mismo tiempo, le molestaba que insistieran con lo mismo.

La mayoría se montó en su respectiva bicicleta, listos para bajar la montaña hasta donde, se suponía, estaba la meta. Los Cuatro Incompetentes y las chicas quedaron como espectadores de la batalla, que iba a empezar hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien. Está de más dar nombres.

Hitomi aseguró que se encargaría del tema, cosa que los dejó tranquilos y simplemente empezaron la batalla. Claro está que la batalla era de pura preparación, no había ganador ni perdedor, sólo querían comprobar si estaban listos para el viaje. Quien ganaba o perdía, daba lo mismo; todos recibían el mismo premio: un viaje a la Zona X.

-¡Idaten! -gritaron-. ¡AHORA!

Mientras tanto, de pie a la orilla de una pendiente, Kyoichi observaba la batalla, con el bolso del instituto a sus pies y con los brazos cruzados. Hitomi lo había buscado por un largo rato hasta que lo encontró ahí. Era la misma pendiente donde determinó el final de una batalla con Gabu, cuando estaba poseído por el emblema oscuro y el pelirrojo quiso atacarlo con el Colmillo Demoledor.

-Esta pendiente me trae recuerdos -dijo la platinada, situándose a su lado. Su novio no contestó, sólo la escuchaba y observaba a los corredores.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó Kyoichi, luego de un rato.

-Al principio, me obligaron, pero luego me di cuenta que también quería que regresaras, sólo que no te quería forzar.

-Por eso te quedaste hasta tarde despierta.

-¿Soy muy obvia?

-Con más de diez años de amistad y cuatro de relación, eres obvia para mí, pero no sé si el resto opinará lo mismo.

La chica mantuvo la mirada en él hasta que volteó a ver a los chicos, que seguían corriendo. Aunque no fuera una competencia real, se comportaban como si lo fuera, peleando entre todos por el primer lugar, que se debatía entre Sho y Gabu, y el resto trataba de alcanzarlos.

Hubo un momento en que vieron una pequeña luz rojiza, pero creyeron que fue una ilusión. Bueno, eso creyeron, hasta que vieron la clásica aura rojiza de Gabu cuando utilizaba su Colmillo Demoledor. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo, pero duró un rato, ya que, como siempre, derribó a todos, pero Sho tomó otro camino para evitar el impacto. Después de todo, conocía esa pista a la perfección; no era de sorprender que de repente tomara un atajo para tomar ventaja.

La batalla ahora era entre el pelirrojo y el castaño, unos eternos rivales, que en ocasiones eran amigos. Hasta que el resto se recuperó y volvió a la guerra. Quedaba cada vez menos para llegar a la meta.

-Nadie te obliga a volver -dijo Hitomi. Kyoichi la miró-. Es tu decisión; sin embargo, lo más conveniente es que vuelvas -volteó a verlo-. Ellos te necesitan.

-¿Y qué si no quiero hacerlo? -contestó el rubio.

-Como dije, es tu decisión, nadie debe obligarte a nada.

A unos metros de la meta, a todos los rodeó un aura con sus respectivos colores y elementos, corriendo a toda velocidad y los que se quedaban atrás ya estaban alcanzando a los dos que debatían por el primer lugar.

-Lo tengo que pensar -dijo Kyoichi, colgando su bolso al hombro y comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?

-La carrera ya va a terminar, tendremos que reunirnos con ellos.

El chico no volteó. Hitomi se quedó un rato más viendo la carrera antes de correr detrás de su novio por el atajo que tomó.

La batalla terminó en empate, igual que la última vez que corrieron todos juntos. Mejor dicho, casi todos; ese día, faltaban Koei y Arthur; y esta vez, faltaba Kyoichi.

Al acabar la carrera, los espectadores se reunieron con el grupo en la línea de llegada, donde todos los que compitieron estaban recuperando el aire.

-Nada mal, por lo que vi -dijo Koei-. Bueno, ojalá hubieran competido todos -miró a Kyoichi, que acababa de llegar con su novia.

Él rodó los ojos ante la indirecta.

-Pero creo que están listos.

Los adultos comenzaron a caminar y el resto los siguió. Llegaron a un sitio donde lograron ver un símbolo dibujado en el suelo, pero que nunca habían visto antes. Era una especie de mandala con un conjunto de triángulos en su interior, que todos reconocieron como el _Sri Yantra_.

Por indicación del caballero, todos rodearon el símbolo, formando una ronda, al momento en que Koei encendía un fósforo y lo posaba en el punto que estaba al centro. Como por arte de magia, parecía que la tierra se tragó el palito de madera. La pequeña llama comenzó a expandirse por todas las líneas del dibujo, y cuando cubrió el último extremo, el fuego fue reemplazado por una potente luz blanca, que cegó a todos, pero nadie se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro por temor a que algo saliera mal.

Luego de eso, todo desapareció a su alrededor y se sumieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **I know, I know. I'm late again (?) And I'm not very convinced with this chapter (?) Ok ya**

 **Más de un mes sin actualizar :P me pasaron muchas cosas :l empezando por muuuuchas pruebas y trabajos, estrés hasta la coronilla, que estoy a punto de degollar a un compañero, de cortarme el pelo por el estrés (qué manera de desquitarse), y también debo decir que mi año empezó raro porque un chico se interesó en mí, hice cuatro amigos y me están emparejando con uno de ellos -.-U bueno, será...**

 **No, no pensaba dejar este fanfic hasta aquí :v**

 **En serio, este cap fue una mierda -.- no tenía mucha inspiración (-.\\)**

 **En fin... Ninasol (me acostumbré a ese nombre, perdón :P) tomaré en cuenta esa idea xD Akira... bueno, sí sabía lo del espasmo mioclónico, pero da lo mismo porque, de todas formas, pedí un dato freak xD así que gracias por dármelo xD y tenemos nuevo lector...**

 **O lectora, no sé :v en fin... gracias por comentar, Dragon :3**

 **Emmm... ¿qué creen que sea esa voz infantil? :v estoy falta de inspiración -.- creo que voy a empezar a pedir ideas :v**

 **Bueno, eso jiji no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, pero no prometo que sea pronto :P**

 **Chao chao!**


	4. La cazadora

De todo el grupo, Sho fue el primero en despertar, sintiendo un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, que le impedía moverse. Luego de un rato, el dolor cesó y de a poco se enderezó para ver a su alrededor. Flame Kaiser estaba tirada en el suelo, a unos metros de él. Miró algo extrañado el sitio donde estaba, pues recordaba estar por última vez en la montaña, no en una ciudad que estaba desapareciendo como los países que llevaban años en guerra, con sus amigos a unos metros, desmayados en el suelo polvoriento.

Recordó lo último que hizo y todo cobró sentido. Lo habían logrado: estaban en la Zona X, casi completamente en ruinas. Más específicamente, entre los escombros de, lo que pudo reconocer, la Torre X. La imagen de la torre totalmente destruida le impactó.

-¡Sho! -el aludido volteó al oír su nombre y vio a Koei, corriendo hacia él. El ninja se veía tan alterado por la imagen del edificio como él, lo que daba a entender que ocurrió en su ausencia-. ¿Estás bien?

El castaño asintió, mientras el ninja lo ayudaba a levantarse. A unos metros, Arthur auxiliaba a sus amigos aún inconscientes.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, la Zona X no está en su mejor estado y en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo que nos cueste la vida.

-¡Koei! -exclamó Arthur-. ¡Shido no despierta!

Koei corrió hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo con Arthur, tratando de despertar al inconsciente rubio, mientras Sho se levantó y agarró a su Flame Kaiser, para luego ir con sus amigos. Como último recurso, el ninja cargó al chico en su espalda y todos se montaron en sus respectivas bicicletas para marcharse del lugar, en busca de un refugio.

Claro está que, como no todos eran dueños de una bicicleta, unos cuantos tuvieron que irse en la espalda de otro.

El trabajo de buscar un refugio no era fácil cuando media ciudad estaba en ruinas. Sobre todo cuando tenían todo planeado, pero al parecer, la señorita Yuki y su equipo se habían trasladado, ya que no había nada en el sitio al que se debían dirigir.

Siguieron corriendo entre los escombros y las llamas. Sho iba detrás de Arthur y Koei, tratando de no distraerse del camino por el desastre a su alrededor, que parecía empeorar a medida que avanzaban, o ésa era la impresión que le daba. Y claro, no era el único, sus amigos también estaban impactados por lo mucho que cambió la Zona X en el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes.

Por lo menos desde que se ausentó el castaño, ya que, según lo que contaron Koei y Arthur, todo empezó tras la partida de éste.

Además, los adultos eran los únicos que se mostraban impasibles a la conmoción, lo que era lógico ya que fueron testigos y víctimas de todo.

Ellos se detuvieron de golpe a la mitad del camino, seguidos por el resto, quien se extrañaron por la situación.

-¿Qué pasa, chicos? -se atrevió a preguntar Sho tras un rato de silencio sepulcral.

Arthur lo calló enseguida, de forma brusca. Quizás no era su intención serlo, pero al parecer era una urgencia.

 _En el fondo de las lágrimas..._

Los chicos lo entendieron al rato. Unos ruidos metálicos acompañaban el silencio perturbador, además de una melodía, que se parecían a las señales que les había dado Kyoichi con respecto a sus pesadillas.

La capa de polvo se dispersó. No completamente, pero lo suficiente para divisar una silueta a unos metros de donde estaban, hurgando entre todo el desastre que había. Koei alzó un shuriken, mientras que Arthur achinaba los ojos, tratando de ver con claridad al dueño de esa silueta, y los niños tensaban el agarre a los manubrios de sus bicicletas, preparados ante cualquier movimiento, pero sin dejar de lado la clara tensión del ambiente.

La nube se dispersó completamente, dejando ver la silueta de una niña demacrada, en una posición encorvada, con una mano jugaba empujando un balón, aparentemente de tennis, a juzgar por el tamaño, y se podía deducir que ella era la que cantaba. El largo y enmarañado cabello azabache impedía ver su rostro, pero no era necesario verlo para saber que la niña era extremadamente pálida. Los estropajos que vestía hacían juego con su aspecto de vagabunda. Era una niña normal, pero ni Arthur ni Koei se fiaron de eso, pues era bastante sospechoso encontrar a una persona en medio de la nada cuando otras estaban desaparecidas, muertas o en refugios.

Normalmente, una niña pequeña correría asustada, pero ella estaba tranquila, jugando con una pelota como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

Arthur y Koei se dirigieron como ninjas, literalmente, sin hacer ruido, a un escondite improvisado que había cerca, y el resto trató de seguir los mismos pasos. ¿Por qué trató? Porque como en toda serie, los planes no salen como uno planea, ya que a un idiota se le cayó un bolso y el mínimo ruido atrajo la atención de la extraña niña.

Ah, no era un idiota, sólo era Amaya... pero eso no arreglaba el problema.

 _Un epílogo que cae y se acumula..._

La niña giró lentamente la cabeza hacia ellos, como la niña del Exorcista. No había que ser adivino para saber que la niña los miraba, ya que sus ojos no tenían pupilas; eran completamente blancos, y llegaban a dar miedo; también tenía tatuado el símbolo de Ouroboros en la frente. Su expresión inocente cambió de un segundo a otro cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó de oreja a oreja, literalmente, enseñando una filosa dentadura. El simple acto de pasar su también puntiaguda lengua por sus labios los alertó.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Arthur, al ver a la criatura lanzar el balón en dirección a la pelirroja teñida.

-¡Amaya! -exclamaron Taiga y Hitomi.

Sho fue el que se dignó en correr hacia la chica emo para empujarla lejos de unos rayos que lanzó el balón, pero ambos cayeron al piso. Arthur apartó la mirada para volver a posarla en la atacante, pero ésta no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-¡Arthur, sobre ti! -gritó Amaya.

Todos alzaron la mirada. La niña colgaba boca abajo de un edificio caído en diagonal, luego saltó hacia ellos, quienes la esquivaron. Tras el aterrizaje, la niña alzó la mano y atrapó el balón, como si de un imán se tratase. Nuevamente lo lanzó, y el balón dio pequeños rebotes hacia ellos hasta que se detuvo, comenzando a titilar una luz roja.

-¡Cúbranse los oídos! -sin preguntar, todos obedecieron a Arthur.

Bueno, casi todos. Amaya y Sho no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando el balón emitió una especie de campo de fuerza, seguido de un pitido muy agudo que se hacía cada vez más alto, a medida que el campo incrementaba. Hasta que desapareció, todos se destaparon los oídos, y cuando giraron a ver al castaño y la pelirroja, éstos yacían inmóviles como estatuas en el piso.

-¡Hermano! -exclamó Ayumu.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! -exclamó Taiga, viendo a la pelirroja inmóvil en el piso.

-¡Agarren a Sho y Amaya y vámonos de una vez! -exclamó Koei. Los chicos iban a replicar, pero los interrumpió-. ¡Después les explicaremos, no hay tiempo!

Taiga cargó a su novia en su espalda y se montó en su bicicleta, mientras que Sho era cargado por Hitomi, quien utilizó a Flame Kaiser como reemplazo del dueño. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad, alejándose del lugar y la niña, quien sonreía como endemoniada antes de abrir la boca y emitir un sonido tan agudo como el de la bomba, que llegó a mover el piso.

-¡Nos siguen más como ella! -gritó Makoto.

Efectivamente, un ejército de esas criaturas los perseguían, incluso otras que al menos la mayoría nunca había visto en su vida. Trepaban por la primera superficie sólida que encontraban, con tal de alcanzarlos, y habían unos cuantos que ya estaban cerca de ellos.

-Demonios... -maldijo Koei.

-¡Yo me encargo! -exclamó Gabu.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!

El pelirrojo no respondió, simplemente utilizó su Colmillo Demoledor, derribando al enemigo, quizás por un corto período de tiempo, pero al menos habían logrado librarse de ellos y ganar ventaja para escapar.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que por fin los perdieron de vista. Sin embargo, fue muy temprano para cantar victoria; no porque ya no los veían significaba que para el enemigo, el resultado fuera igual. Nuevamente escucharon ese perturbador grito agudo, la tierra se movió, y no sólo por el ruido, sino porque un obstáculo inmenso los esperaba en el camino. La versión mutante de esas criaturas, que por lo que parecía, había sido formada por otro ejército que se fusionó, se irguió entre los escombros, para largar un grito aún más ensordecedor que el de los pequeños.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! -Kakeru exclamó lo que todos los ignorantes se preguntaban, además de ser el que más demostraba miedo.

La criatura comenzó a dar golpes al azar. Para empeorarlo, tenía buena puntería, y cualquier ataque, aunque fuera por lanzar, estaba cerca de alcanzarlos.

Koei, quien hasta ese momento, no había soltado al rubio, que no daba señales de despertar pronto, lo dejó al cuidado de Arthur, para luego correr junto a Gabu con el objetivo de retrasar al enemigo, ya que era lógico que derrotarlo era una tarea casi imposible en ese momento, sobre todo cuando no tenían ninguna táctica. El ninja usó su Torbellino Destructor, mientras que el pelirrojo su clásico Colmillo Demoledor; ambas técnicas provocaron una gran explosión, y la nube de polvo cubrió la visión de los presentes, creyendo que quizás habían logrado hacerle un rasguño al mutante.

Pero se equivocaron.

El enemigo se defendió con un campo de fuerza, y una vez que éste desapareció, largó otro grito antes de arrasar con una mano a los dos atacantes, que cayeron a unos metros del lugar. Decir que no fue nada grave era falso, apenas se podían mantener de pie con ayuda de un muro destruido, o con simple hecho de caminar con sus bicicletas. Fueron ignorados por el objetivo principal, que caminaba lentamente hacia el grupo restante, que retrocedía a cada paso que daba, también de forma lenta para no llamar más la atención. Para empeorarlo, tres de su equipo estaban inconscientes.

-Es inútil, ahí vienen -advirtió Taiga, volteando a ver a las miniaturas de antes, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Fue un placer conocerlos, chicos -ironizó Hitomi. A decir verdad, ella no estaba asustada; tenía un buen presentimiento.

-Hitomi, por favor, no hagas esos chistes -pidió Kakeru, con la voz temblorosa del miedo.

De repente, se vieron envueltos en una sombra. Todos alzaron la vista y lograron ver una nave, de la que vieron algo caer. Aparentemente, habían lanzado una bomba, que en cuanto explotó, nuevamente se vieron envueltos en otro campo de fuerza, con la diferencia de que no emitía el incómodo sonido agudo, además, inmovilizó al enemigo.

No tardaron en reconocer al equipo de la señorita Yuki, por lo que los que aún se podían mantener de pie corrieron en dirección a dos edificios, saltando de un lado a otro hasta alcanzar la nave. En el caso de los caídos, unos cuantos guardias bajaron sujetándose de una cuerda para ayudarlos a subir. Una vez que todos estuvieron a salvo, se alejaron a toda velocidad, y pese a que el mutante los perseguía a una velocidad de Mach 20 (?), lograron escapar.

-Eso estuvo cerca -Kakeru suspiró de alivio.

-Igual que mi crimen de matarte -espetó Makoto, empapando un algodón en alcohol. Todos la miraron raro, incluidos Sho y Amaya, que ya recuperaban la movilidad-. ¿Qué? Me ponían de los nervios sus gritos de niña.

Cuando escaparon, se dirigieron a la enfermería para tratar con los caídos, aunque uno de ellos en ningún momento dio señales de vida, hasta que lo dejaron en la camilla. Al final, resultó que Kyoichi había inhalado humo y por eso no despertaba, pero cuando lograron estabilizarlo, lo dejaron reposar, puesto que aún no recuperaba del todo su consciencia. Por el otro lado, a Sho y Amaya tuvieron que inyectarles un líquido extraño que nunca antes habían visto, a excepción de la señorita Yuki y todo su equipo. Aparentemente, habían logrado encontrar la cura del sonido de esa bomba. Por último, Makoto curaba las heridas de Gabu, y Hitomi se encargaba de las de Koei.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, Kakeru debe aprender a controlarse en situaciones así -siguió Amaya-. No es la primera vez que te expones al peligro.

-¿Qué hay de ti? -preguntó Arthur-. Estabas muy tranquila, y no lo digo porque te atrapó la bomba.

-He vivido tanta mierda que creo que perdí la sensibilidad -se encogió de hombros.

-Para ser tu primera vez, lo hiciste bien -dijo Yuki, acercándose al grupo-. Ahora, explíquenme, ¿cómo se las arreglaron con Miyu? -miró a la castaña, que estaba sentada en un rincón, durmiendo.

-Fue muy difícil -suspiró Koei, con pesadez-. Lo hicimos por esos tres -miró al terceto de las pesadillas.

Las miradas se dirigieron a dicho terceto. Makoto fue la única ilesa; Sho apenas se podía mover y Kyoichi reposaba en la camilla.

-Ustedes tienen un uniforme muy gótico -la pelirrosa observó al cuarteto dinámico, aún con el uniforme del instituto Kurosaki, además del peculiar estilo de Amaya, sacando risas al grupo-. Shido ha cambiado mucho estos meses -sonrió-. Quizás sea porque no los he visto en meses, pero se ve más maduro.

-Sólo se pegó un estirón y tiene el cabello más largo, pero sigue siendo el mismo matón de siempre -bromeó Taiga, haciéndolos reír.

-No se imagina cuánto -dijo Koei, y lo dijo con un tono tan sarcástico que atrajo la atención de todos en la habitación, incluso las manos de la platinada tratando sus heridas se detuvieron-. Dejó el ciclismo, según él, para siempre, ¿lo sabía?

La sonrisa amigable de Yuki desapareció.

-Algo escuché, pero prefería que él me lo confirmara, aunque quizás no sea necesario si ustedes ya lo saben -miró al rubio-. Si es así, ¿por qué trajo a Emperador Trueno?

Todos los del grupo se miraron unos a otros, buscando quién respondería ese pequeño interrogatorio.

-Él no la trajo -habló Hitomi-. Todos quieren que vuelva; en otras palabras, lo obligaron.

La pelirrosa suspiró.

-¿Y qué dice él respecto al tema? -otro silencio perturbador-. ¿Se puede saber por qué lo dejó?

Las miradas se dirigieron a Hitomi, la única que sabía los verdaderos motivos de su novio para dejar de correr. La platinada suspiró.

-Fue por motivos personales, eso lo dejo a su criterio -respondió-. Ni siquiera su propia familia sabe por qué lo hizo -apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Quería dar todos los detalles de la determinación de Kyoichi, pero al mismo tiempo, lo respetaba, y o iba a hacer algo sin su consentimiento-. Lo único que puedo decir es que él se los dirá cuando sea el momento.

La señorita Yuki suspiró.

-Chicos, entiendo que Shido sea su amigo y quieran que vuelva a su antiguo hábito, pero eso depende de él -recalcó-. No lo obliguen a hacer algo que él no quiera hacer.

-¿Qué hay de Sigma? -preguntó Koei.

-Es un enemigo muy poderoso, incluso peor que el Equipo X, y vamos a necesitar también su ayuda -siguió Arthur.

Hitomi respiró hondo, mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían sobre su novio. El más tolerante era el caballero, pero tal parecía que también se había inclinado por forzar al rubio a volver a correr, y eso le molestaba. No sólo por el platinado, sino por todo el grupo. Ella también quería que Kyoichi volviera al ciclismo, pero a diferencia del resto, lo entendía y no trataba de convencerlo. Probablemente por ser la única en conocer los motivos.

-Chicos -los interrumpió Yuki-. Es decisión de Shido, no la suya; la táctica que usemos contra el enemigo lo veremos en otro momento.

-Pero... -dijo Sho.

-Fin de la discusión -espetó.

Por un lado, les sorprendió la dureza con la que habló, pues siempre se mostraba comprensiva y preocupada, y pocas veces la vieron en su faceta cabreada con la que una vez se dirigió a Gabu, cuando éste se burló de Makoto porque su hermano estaba poseído. Por otro lado, se les hizo normal; era como su forma de decir que no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo, y logró que los chicos se resignaran con el tema.

-Por cierto -habló Sho, luego de un rato-, creo que todos nos preguntamos qué era eso que vimos en la Ciudad X.

La tensión nuevamente inundó el ambiente.

-Las criaturas que vieron allá abajo son cazadoras -explicó Yuki-. Por lo menos, así las llamamos por su peculiar forma de cazar a sus enemigos.

-¿Cazadoras? -reiteró Kakeru. Yuki asintió.

-No es muy usual verlas, pero no significa que, por no hacerlo, estás fuera de peligro -continuó-. Empieza por una voz infantil cantando una canción de invierno, luego ves a una niña vistiendo estropajos y jugando con un balón de tennis.

Todos recordaron los sucesos de forma cronológica, antes de que la niña los atacara.

-Al más mínimo ruido, ella reconoce a su enemigo, simplemente finge que lo ignora.

-Ya vieron una de sus formas de cazar -siguió Koei-. El balón en realidad es una bomba, de la que titila una luz roja tres veces, antes de despedir un campo de fuerza que incrementa junto con ese sonido agudo.

-Ese sonido no es un peligro, a menos que estés dentro del campo de fuerza y no te cubras los oídos -dijo Arthur-. Cuando eso pasa, caes en una parálisis que puede ser letal si pasas una hora en ese estado, y como Shido estaba inconsciente, claramente no le afectó -todos abrieron los ojos, estupefactos. Lo que quiso decir es que habrían perdido a Sho y Amaya si no hubieran tenido a mano el antídoto para tratar ese síntoma.

Además de lo que vieron, existían otros métodos. La pelirrosa les explicó que las criaturas despedían un apestoso aroma por sus bocas, un veneno que podía matar a cualquiera que lo olfateara en cuestión de segundos; de vez en cuando, podían alargar su extremidades y usarlas como látigos, y era muy difícil salir ileso de ese ataque porque el golpe tenía una fuerza letal, como la que sufrieron Koei y Gabu; y si en algún momento, la cazadora acorralaba a su víctima, lo que había que esquivar era su aliento y sus garras, ya que las mismas también poseían veneno.

-Creemos que deben haber otras formas de cazar, porque no lo hemos visto todo -concluyó-. Por cierto, tiene una lengua de camaleón y puede atrapar a su presa con ella, con difícil escapatoria; traten de evitarla.

-Y no son los únicos enemigos -dijo el ninja-. Hay peores, causantes de la muerte de gran parte de la zona.

Algunos sudaron frío ante la advertencia, otros tragaron saliva, otros permanecieron impasibles. Después de todo, era obvio, ningún enemigo les regalaría la victoria; la Zona X estaba desapareciendo.

* * *

Unas horas después, que el grupo había aprovechado para dormir, la nave aterrizó en un sitio alejado de la conmoción, que parecía ser una base militar, a juzgar por los guardias que se paseaban fuera del único edificio que ahí había y otros que daban indicaciones para el aterrizaje de la nave. Los niños, desde ahí, se preguntaban qué harían en un sitio tan pequeño, pero luego fueron víctimas de la sorpresa, porque de espacio pequeño no había nada.

Por lo que todos sentían curiosidad era por el bosque que cubría toda la montaña que se situaba justo detrás de la base principal. Lo más extraño era la pequeña playa que los rodeaba, adornada con rocas en la orilla del océano.

-Señorita Yuki -la llamó Sho, bajando de la nave con su grupo detrás-, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Aquí estaremos a salvo de esa organización -explicó la mujer-. Hasta ahora, ningún enemigo ha llegado hasta aquí, así que podremos crear tácticas tranquilamente y ponerlas en práctica.

Taiga analizó todo el lugar. No estaban tan alejados de la zona, por lo que se le hacía curioso que justo en ese lugar el clima fuera soleado. Parecía que a esa isla no había llegado ni una mínima parte de la maldición.

-¿Es como un campo de batalla? -preguntó.

Yuki rió.

-Es algo parecido, después de todo, para eso lo utilizarán -caminó unos pasos y con el índice señaló la montaña-. Ahí está el verdadero campo.

Todos estaban tan atentos mirando la montaña que no se dieron cuenta cuando la pelirrosa se alejó de ellos.

-Chicos -la voz de Hitomi los distrajo. La chica estaba a unos metros de ellos, con Kyoichi a su lado-. ¿Vendrán o se quedarán mirando la montaña como idiotas? -el grupo rió.

Pese a que debían ir con la señorita Yuki, Arthur y Koei decidieron darles un recorrido por todo el edificio. Era lo más lógico, considerando que se quedarían un buen tiempo en el lugar. Como siempre, Sho fue el más entusiasmado con cada cosa que veía; cuando pisó la cocina, casi arrasa con el refrigerador. Y eso que todavía no veía su habitación asignada.

Al final del recorrido, pasaron por la enfermería. El castaño miraba con curiosidad por la ventana lo inmenso que era el lugar, además de la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí internada. Al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba lo grave que era la situación; sabía que hubo muchos heridos, pero no esperaba ver esa imagen tan lamentable.

Luego seguía el laboratorio, donde los esperaba la señorita Yuki, la cual, una vez que vio a todos, empezó a explicar que la rutina ahí iba a cambiar; había recibido información de nuevos ataques, y una de las víctimas fue el alcalde, quien estaba en una condición deplorable. No dio detalles del enemigo, porque no había nada que ellos no supieran, ya que no habían visto demasiado ni aunque averiguaran por otros medios.

Medios que siempre fallaban.

Los siguientes días se basarían en entrenamiento para cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse con esa organización homicida. La idea no era matarlos tampoco, obviamente tenían sus horarios de descanso. Sin embargo, aclaró que no podían perder más tiempo, que al día siguiente, a primera hora, comenzarían a entrenar sus habilidades, y que en cuanto consiguieran información del enemigo, se los haría saber enseguida.

-Señorita Yuki, tengo una pregunta -dijo Sho-. ¿Qué sabe de mi padre?

Ante esa pregunta, Ayumu se tensó y los demás evitaron mirar a Sho, temiendo recibir una mala noticia. Eso era lo que esperaban por la mirada seria de la pelirrosa, que luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa tranquila.

-No te preocupes, él está bien -varios sonrieron con esa escueta respuesta-. Está en una misión, lejos de aquí, pero siempre se contacta con nosotros. En unos días, ya estará aquí.

El terceto celebraba por esa noticia.

-Arthur, ¿podrías llevarlos a sus habitaciones? -miró al platinado-. Necesito hablar a solas con Kyoichi.

Las miradas se posaron en el rubio, que permanecía impasible apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados. Ya suponía que eso iba a pasar, pero el resto lo miraba preguntándose qué hizo para que la señorita Yuki quisiera hablar con él. Miles de alternativas pasaban por sus cabezas, siendo las principales lo que recordó de sus pesadillas o por qué dejó el ciclismo.

Sabiendo que ninguno iba a responder, salieron los únicos libres de esa incómoda situación, dejando solos a la pelirrosa y a Kyoichi. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, antes de que Yuki se levantara de su asiento y abriera la puerta. Conociendo al grupo, querrían saber de qué iban a hablar, y si se trataba de la determinación del rubio, peor todavía.

Pero la zona estaba segura, y podrían hablar libremente de cualquier cosa, por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta y volvió a su asiento, posando la mirada en el chico.

-Sé que te hiciste el dormido todo el tiempo cuando veníamos en camino hacia acá -empezó ella. Kyoichi se encogió de hombros.

-No se puede esperar menos de ti -respondió-. Engañar al resto es fácil, tú eres profesional; los niveles son distintos.

-Me alegra que hablemos el mismo idioma -sonrió-. Te elegí a ti porque sé que te lo vas a tomar con madurez, a diferencia de Sho y tu hermana.

-Tiene que ver con las pesadillas.

Yuki asintió.

-Esas pesadillas tienen sólo un significado, y es que el enemigo se ensañó con ustedes; desconozco los motivos, pero sólo puedo decir que ustedes deben tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo tú -recalcó-. Sé que viste todo lo que yo expliqué en ellas y mucho más, y eso te puede meter en un problema muy gordo.

-¿Qué hay de Miyu? -a Yuki le extrañó esa pregunta-. Gracias a ella, recordé lo que vi.

-Bueno, al ser la "cereza del pastel", es la única que saldría ilesa -se encogió de hombros-. El padre de Sho estuvo investigando un poco sobre eso; el enemigo sólo va detrás de ustedes, no de Miyu, es todo lo que sabemos.

El rubio asintió, analizando todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa.

-Sé que esto debería decírselo a los tres, pero ambos conocemos a Sho y Makoto; puede que hayan madurado, pero puede que no reaccionen bien a esta noticia, y por lo mismo, te pido que no les cuentes nada de esto, ¿entendido? -Kyoichi asintió-. Ahora, el otro punto -con su pie, atrajo una silla que tenía a su lado y la dejó frente a ella, indicándole al chico que se sentara. Kyoichi obedeció, sin decir nada, sólo porque ya sabía de qué iba todo ese tema-. Quiero oírlo de ti.

El verde esmeralda se posó fijamente en el violeta por varios segundos, quizás minutos, como dudando si confiar en ella. Era algo irónico, o eso le parecía; Yuki era una mujer de confianza, siempre lo demostró. No encontraba motivos para no hacerlo. Quizás se le hacía difícil contarle a alguien sobre su secreto, alguien que no fuera su novia; diría su familia o sus amigos, pero se sentiría bastante hipócrita juntando "familia y amigos" con "secretos" en el buen sentido. Había que admitirlo, no confiaba tanto en ellos como para que solamente su novia supiera hasta lo que pensaba de sí mismo cuando se miraba en un espejo.

-No le diré nada a nadie -la voz de Yuki lo sacó de sus pensamientos-. Ni siquiera a tu hermana, te doy mi palabra.

Yuki no era tonta. Ella sabía quién era la única que sabía su secreto.

Kyoichi soltó un pesado suspiro, lo que llamó la atención de la mujer. Ese simple gesto le hizo pensar muchas cosas; el chico era una caja de sorpresas, y a pesar de ser muy honesto, muchas cosas las callaba, como si sólo él pudiera solucionar sus propios problemas.

Ni siquiera le sorprendió ver sus ojos cristalizarse por lo que iba a confesar.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo subía por la montaña para ver lo que sería su nueva pista de entrenamiento. Antes de eso, los de Kurosaki se habían cambiado de ropa, ya que Hitomi seguía echando insultos a la falda cuadrillé. Hasta el mismo bosque que estaban atravesando era un buen obstáculo. La mayoría iba conversando de temas triviales, quedando excluidos Sho y Makoto, que todavía pensaban en el motivo por el que Yuki debía hablar con el hermano de la última. Había pasado por su cabeza preguntarle, pero conociendo al rubio, él no respondería ni insistiendo, y la señorita Yuki todavía menos. Cuando salieron de ese salón, también habían pensado en escuchar tras la puerta, pero Arthur no los dejó, sabiendo que Yuki no hablaría hasta cerciorarse que la zona estaba vacía. Y no se equivocó.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, más cansados que la mierda (?), no vieron nada más que un campo de tierra, bastante espacioso, a decir verdad, y a unos metros, había una pequeña cabaña que parecía en mal estado, pero los mayores afirmaban que era bastante segura.

-Hacer una pista con obstáculos era mucho trabajo, así que la señorita Yuki pensó que sería buena idea crearla nosotros mismos -dijo el caballero.

A los niños les gustó la idea.

-Por cierto, Arthur -dijo Makoto, recordando algo de repente-. ¿Qué pasó con Hosuke?

Sep, todos habían olvidado ese detalle.

Un día, en el mundo real, el búho había desaparecido de la nada, y como jamás regresó, pensaron que había regresado a la Zona X. No se equivocaron, la sonrisa de Arthur se los acababa de confirmar.

-Sigue siendo el mismo búho parlanchín -rió-. Y hablando de él, también hay alguien que la señorita Yuki les quiere presentar en su momento.

La sonrisa se les contagió.

-Por cierto, ¿qué creen que estará hablando con Shido? -preguntó Sho, curioso como siempre.

-Ya se han tardado demasiado -dijo Koei.

-Bueno, ella sabrá cuánto tiempo se toma -dijo Arthur.

-¡Hitomi, te están robando al novio! -bromeó Taiga. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluyendo a la susodicha, que se mantuvo seria todo el tiempo, desde que se habló de Kyoichi cuando él estaba "inconsciente".

Cuando volvieron a la base, divisaron a Yuki a lo lejos, conversando con Kyoichi. También la acompañaba una niña pequeña, de espaldas a ellos, como de la edad de Ayumu, pálida, de largo cabello azabache, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco y estaba descalza.

Se acercaron a ellos y todos notaron la cara triste, "disimulada" en seriedad, del rubio. Además, la niña imitó a los dos mayores cuando vieron al grupo y se escondió tras las piernas de la pelirrosa, quien rió.

-¿Terminaron el recorrido? -preguntó. Arthur asintió.

-No esperaba que la pista fuera tan grande -dijo Sho, sin salir de su entusiasmo, por lo que a todos les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-Nunca cambiarás -dijeron Makoto y Kakeru al unísono.

-¿Qué le pasa a Shido? -preguntó Arthur, mirando al rubio, quien apenas escuchó su apellido, volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa.

Nuevamente, sus puños estaban tensos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero sólo Hitomi lo notó. Sin embargo, no diría nada hasta que él quisiera hablar.

-Sólo está decaído, pero se le va a pasar -respondió Yuki. Luego, miró a los chicos-. Por cierto, aún no los he presentado -miró a la niña, asomándose por sus piernas. Definitivamente, su cabello oscuro y ojos carmesí resaltaban en lo pálida que era, como si nunca hubiera estado bajo el sol-. Ella es Suiren, lleva un tiempo trabajando con nosotros, además, los ayudará en su entrenamiento.

Los que no la conocían, porque era obvio que Arthur y Koei, y claro está que Kyoichi, si hace un momento estaba uno frente al otro, la miraron con curiosidad. Una niña tan pequeña... ¿ayudándolos en su entrenamiento?

Antes de siquiera decir una palabra, Suiren se había acercado a Sho y le hizo una seña para que se agachara, cosa que él hizo, y ella aprovechó para tirar de su brazo y patear su pierna con tal fuerza que el castaño dio una atractiva y temerosa pirueta antes de acabar adolorido en el suelo (?). A todos se les cayó la mandíbula al ver esa técnica, menos a Hitomi, quien siempre pensó que, si Yuki la eligió para entrenarlos, era por algo.

-¿Quién sigue? -inquirió. Todos saltaron sobre su lugar, por lo que Yuki, Arthur y Koei rieron.

Al menos les quedó en claro que la niña era más fuerte que todo el equipo junto.

-¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? -lloriqueó el castaño. Makoto y Kakeru lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Ya saben, las apariencias engañan -rió Yuki-. Que no les sorprenda si les pone apodos para reconocerlos; a Shido lo bautizó como el Chico Enigma.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando, ese apodo tenía sentido.

Suiren hizo pasar un momento muy incómodo a los chicos, empezando por burlarse de Sho por su fuerza física, la escasez de busto de Amaya, lo mismo que con Miyu, sólo que más grande, el peinado de Taiga, el carácter de Makoto y Kakeru, y los ojos de Gabu. Los únicos que se salvaron de la humillación fueron Hitomi y Ayumu; la primera, porque la comparó con una princesa; el segundo, no lo conocía mucho, por lo que no pudo darle un apodo. Además, para ser tan pequeña, soltaba comentarios con doble sentido que sacaban más de un sonrojo a los chicos.

Hitomi volteó a ver a su novio en la playa, pero él no se encontraba ahí. Disimuladamente, se alejó del grupo y entró de nuevo a la base, pensando que el rubio quizás no estaba lejos, o que quizás volvió hace un buen rato y se encontraba en su habitación, la cual se encontraba frente a la suya. Se dirigió hacia ahí y tocó la puerta. No funcionó la primera vez, la segunda tampoco.

Iba a rendirse, pero justo cuando volteaba para entrar a la suya, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio bastante serio, pero no la seriedad habitual. Esa seriedad tenía motivos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Estás muy decaído últimamente, pensé que sería bueno hacerte compañía -Hitomi se encogió de hombros-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Kyoichi se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta tras él en cuanto Hitomi entró. Ésta última echó un vistazo a toda la habitación; era espaciosa como la del resto,sobre todo por el hecho de que los únicos muebles que habían eran la cama, la mesa de noche y una cómoda, además, como su habitación en el mundo real, había un ventanal que daba a un balcón, en vista a la playa.

Miró al rubio, que estaba acostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Aún llevaba el uniforme del instituto, pero fuera de eso, se fijaba en su expresión; tenía la mirada perdida, la misma que tenía desde que empezó el lío con sus pesadillas, pero a ella le dio la impresión de que empeoró cuando llegaron Koei y Arthur.

-Me imagino que le dijiste a Yuki -rompió el silencio. Kyoichi asintió, sin mirarla-. Mañana empezamos el entrenamiento, ¿qué es lo que harás?

-Dijo que mañana me lo diría, pero nada relacionado con la bicicleta -respondió.

Hitomi se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Al menos logró que no te molestaran más.

-Soy un asco mintiendo, ¿no?

-El teatro no es lo tuyo -rió la platinada-. A menos que lo hagas por naturaleza, después de todo, tu vida no es muy normal.

-Esa palabra siempre me ha quedado grande.

Rodando los ojos y sonriendo, ella se acostó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeando su cintura. Lo último que Hitomi sintió, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fue un casto beso sobre su frente y unas caricias a su cabello.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros del lugar, una figura misteriosa observaba la base, oculta entre las sombras del bosque. La capucha de su capa negra no dejaba ver su rostro, por lo que era fácil camuflarse sin ser descubierta. Estuvo un buen rato ahí, observando al grupo que seguía pasando un momento incómodo con esa niña, hasta que se cansó y se fue por donde llegó.

* * *

 **Lo sé, dos meses sin actualizar -.-U**

 **Dos razones: masacre de pruebas y aniversario del colegio; me encargaron el mural para el aniversario, porque "nadie dibuja tan bien como yo" (palabras de la gente, no mías), y como no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, sobre todo porque me dieron ideas mediocres para el mural y ni ayuda ofrecen, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dibujar y pintar algo que les agradara a TODO un colegio ¬¬ Resultados: una Dean furiosa que se rebeló ante toda una alianza y que casi le declara la guerra a su propio curso y casi terminó rompiendo el mural.**

 **Ni siquiera hizo falta declaración de guerra porque ganamos otra vez.**

 **En fin, para no agobiarlos más con el tema... He vuelto, bitches! (?) como regalo... el capítulo más largo, hasta ahora, y les recuerdo: NO voy a abandonar este fic, a menos que me lo pidan, claro.**

 **Como soy una insegura de mierda, no me gustó cómo quedó el cap, y también perdí el hilo :v pero ya lo encontraré (?)**

 **La idea de incluir a esa niña me la dio... -analizando letras (?)- thegirllight... supongo que era así... o ninasol, es lo mismo :v y si a alguien le suena el nombre "Suiren"... tengo una obsesión con ese nombre, lo siento xD**

 **Entonces... PREGUNTAAAAA!**

 **¿Se nota que volví enojada? :v ok ya, eso no es ^^U**

 **Ya, ahora sí...**

 **No... ya, al diablo, no se me ocurre nada xD quizás para la próxima (dudo que pronto -.-)**

 **¿Ideas? ¿Críticas? ¿Puñetazos psicológicos? ¿Volarme la cabeza con un balón?**

 **Chao chao!**


	5. La primera disputa

-¡ALGUIEN QUE AHORQUE A ESE ENGENDRO! -se escuchó la voz de Sho.

El grupo tomaba desayuno tranquilamente en la cocina, mientras escuchaban al por siempre holgazán de Sho correr por toda la base y gritando como loco y una enana lo perseguía soplando un silbato.

Escuchar ese tipo de comentarios no era muy normal de parte del castaño. Los que solían maldecir eran... bueno, casi todos, los que se libraban eran Kakeru, Ayumu y Arthur. Taiga a veces, pero cuando su mejor amigo era Kyoichi y su novia era Amaya, las revoluciones salían a flote, sobre todo porque esos dos eran cómplices en travesuras.

Era su tercer día en la base militar, como terminaron bautizándola, aunque ni siquiera era militar. El entrenamiento había empezado de forma dolorosa, incluyendo el hecho de levantarse muy temprano, sobre todo para cierto castaño al que le gustaba holgazanear. Claro, teniendo como entrenadora a una extraña niña con fuerza y carácter sobrenaturales, eso era un trabajo imposible.

Si es que holgazanear era un trabajo.

Levantarse temprano no era responsabilidad para todos. Hitomi, Kyoichi y Amaya se salvaban, podían seguir durmiendo. Desgraciadamente, un loco gritando los despertó, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que levantarse a hacer lo que tenían que hacer, motivo por el cual no estaban presentes.

-Ayuda -suspiraba Sho a duras penas, entrando a la cocina antes de caer como saco de papas.

Como buenos amigos... simplemente se quedaron mirándolo y luego volvieron la vista al desayuno.

-¡Bien hecho, soldado! -exclamó Suiren.

Bien, ya habían aprendido la lección de no juzgar por las apariencias, la niña ya les había demostrado que no era lo que aparentaba.

Sólo se preguntaban: ¿de dónde diablos salió esa niña y la ropa de militar?

Sep, ésa era otra razón por la que ese sitio fue bautizado como "milicia".

-¿Listos para el entrenamiento de hoy? -preguntó entusiasmada, a lo que los niños bufaron, mientras que Taiga seguía comiendo su sándwich de queso como si nada-. Bonita camisa -ironizó, viendo la camisa de éste, o Punk, como lo llamaba.

Taiga miró su camisa blanca, con el peculiar mensaje de "Vagabundo Fracasado".

-Se parece a la letra de mi hermano -dijo Makoto, la Marimacho, leyendo el mensaje.

-Es que lo escribió tu hermano -respondió Taiga-. Una vez le escribí "Rebelde Sin Causa" con marcador permanente en los brazos... ésta fue su venganza -señaló la camisa.

El grupo rió y siguió con su desayuno, mientras Arthur se levantaba a servirle a Sho, quien aún seguía con su cara de zombie por la maratón que le hizo correr la azabache.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está la señorita Yuki? -preguntó Kakeru, recordando que no vio a la susodicha esa mañana.

-Volvió a la Ciudad X -respondió Koei-. Por lo que entendí, recibieron informes de más sobrevivientes. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sean los que desaparecieron cuando llegamos aquí.

-Hablas de... -dijo Makoto.

-Exacto, el cuarteto de inútiles y los dos renacuajos -terminó la frase.

-¿Cómo creen que esté Miyu? -preguntó Kakeru, atrayendo todas las miradas-. Digo... sé que no se preocupaba, pero no la hemos visto en meses, quizás cómo se comporta ahora que sus hijos no están con ella.

-Bueno... -habló Taiga-. Todavía no me atrevo a acercarme a ella después de que terminamos, pero cuando la señorita Yuki nos rescató de las cazadoras, actuaba de una forma muy extraña.

-Extraña... ¿en qué sentido? -inquirió Koei.

-Parecía que algo la perturbara, incluso llegaba a mencionar a los niños entre sueños -se encogió de hombros-. No sé, es sólo lo que vi, no puedo asegurar nada.

Taiga siguió comiendo como si nada, ignorando al resto.

-¿Dónde está el resto? -Sho habló por primera vez, aunque aún se le veía sufriendo por la maratón.

-Shido está en el laboratorio, supliendo a Yuki hasta que vuelva, y Hitomi quiso acompañarlo -respondió Arthur-. Amaya... bueno, de ella no sé nada, pero dudo que esté dentro de la base.

-¿De verdad no va a correr? -preguntó Koei.

El caballero suspiró.

-Yuki pidió que no lo molestáramos.

En pocas palabras: la respuesta es un rotundo "NO".

-Cambien esas caras y tráguense el desayuno, el tiempo es oro -dijo Suiren, mientras se marchaba.

-Muy bien -dijo Sho, agarrando su sándwich y metiéndoselo completo a la boca, por lo que se atragantó y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Los demás lo observaron irse con una gota en la nuca. Ese niño... el día que madurara, Japón iba a desaparecer del mapa.

* * *

El entrenamiento comenzaba con un breve calentamiento a los pies de la montaña, luego tenían que subir a trote, atravesando el bosque, el cual servía como obstáculo para cuando empezara el "verdadero entrenamiento", como le decía Sho. Subir la montaña era tan agotador como su primer día, cuando hicieron el recorrido por toda la isla. El único que estaba acostumbrado era Taiga; desde pequeño estudiando en un edificio de cuatro pisos, aunque su salón se encontraba en el tercero.

En la cima de la montaña, siguieron corriendo un buen rato más, hasta que Suiren sopló un silbato, indicando que pararan.

-¡Cinco minutos, ni un segundo más! -exclamó la niña, antes de desaparecer por el bosque.

Luego de eso, los niños se desplomaron en el piso, menos Taiga, que se sentó como si nada en los escalones de la cabaña. Entrenando en plena mañana con un sol mortal, era un privilegio estar rodeados de árboles y que hubiera una cabaña en ese desolado lugar.

-Ya no puedo más -suspiró Sho, de cara contra el piso.

-Yo no sé por qué estoy obligado a entrenar -se quejó Kakeru-. Podría estar haciendo los trabajos que le encomiendan a Shido.

-Bueno, Suiren no va a obligar a alguien que está decidido a no volver a correr -dijo Arthur, acercándose a ellos con una caja. La dejó en el suelo y de ella, sacó botellas de agua, que algunos animales se derramaron por la cara-. También dijo que no era necesario si es que él ayudaba, después de todo, Yuki dijo que en la prueba, sólo Shido fue capaz de derrotarla.

-¿Hablas de la prueba en que todos salimos perdiendo? -preguntó Makoto.

-Exacto -respondió, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa-. Uno la conoce como una frágil e inocente niña, saca provecho de eso, y nadie es oponente para ella.

-Entonces, mi hermano...

-¡¿Shido la derrotó?! -exclamó Sho. Arthur asintió.

-¿De qué hablan? -una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

Voltearon a ver a Hitomi, caminando hacia ellos, vestida con una remera gris de tirantes, pantalón corto de jeans y botines negros. A unos pasos atrás, Kyoichi caminaba lentamente, como dudando de acercarse al grupo. Él había mantenido en esos tres días el pantalón negro y metido en los botines con correas del instituto, lo único que cambiaba era que llevaba un suéter gris perla que le quedaba grande, como la ropa de los raperos.

-Hablábamos de Suiren, nada más -dijo Taiga.

-Esa niña es muy extraña -opinó la platinada.

-Y lo dice la novia del único vencedor de la prueba -dijo Gabu.

Hitomi miró a su novio, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Qué penoso, antes sólo tenía que mirar al lado; ahora, además de eso, tenía que elevar la mirada para posarla en los ojos verdes.

-¿No sabías?

-Digamos que nunca me entero de nada -ironizó la chica.

-No era importante -se excusó el rubio.

-Eso no lo dice tu equipo -dijo Arthur.

-No me sorprende de Kyo -habló otra voz, que todos andaban buscando de dónde provenía-. Aquí arriba.

Elevaron la vista y se encontraron con la extraña sorpresa de que Amaya se encontraba acostada sobre el techo de la cabaña, con vista invertida hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo subiste ahí? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Hay un árbol al lado de la cabaña -rió escueta-. Por cierto, ver su entrenamiento es más divertido que _Coffee Prince_.

-Nada es más divertido que tú viendo doramas coreanos -se burló Kyoichi.

-¡Son maravillosos y tú lo sabes! -imitó un tono exagerado, sacando una sonrisa alegre al rubio, y carcajadas al resto.

Al parecer, nadie imaginaba que Amaya fuera ese tipo de mujer. Salvo sus amigos, claro está.

-Por cierto, ¿ustedes no deberían estar en el laboratorio? -preguntó Arthur a la pareja de rubios.

-Yuki ya regresó -Kyoichi se encogió de hombros-. Y con una sorpresa para algunos -musitó, mirando disimuladamente a los Samejima.

Arthur iba a abrir la boca para pedirle que repitiera lo que dijo, ya que no lo escuchó, pero en ese momento, una voz infantilmente estruendosa lo interrumpió.

-¡Vuelvan al entrenamiento, hijos de su madre!

Sep, pequeña y todo, pero fuerte y soltaba palabrotas como bala de cañón. Aunque a veces se controlaba.

Rápidamente, volvieron al entrenamiento, mientras que Kyoichi y Hitomi se iban por donde llegaron, seguidos de Amaya, quien había bajado del techo de un salto, aterrizando como gato.

* * *

La tarde se había ido en entrenamiento y recesos cortos. Para cuando acabó, el sol ya estaba bajando, reflejando en el cielo su flamante color.

-¡Esto es agotador! -se quejó Sho, por enésima vez en todo el rato en que caminaban montaña abajo.

-Tendrán que acostumbrarse, todos los días serán así -dijo Koei.

El castaño suspiró.

-¿Y cuándo empieza el verdadero entrenamiento?

-Empezó hace tres días -Gabu arruinó las vagas esperanzas de su rival, por lo que recibió todas las miradas de reproche-. ¿Qué? Tenía que abrir los ojos en algún momento.

-De todos modos, Suiren dijo que no eran muy necesarias las bicicletas -dijo Makoto-. Se requería más fuerza física, resistencia y toda esa mierda de entrenamiento militar.

-Makoto, no lo entiendo -dijo Kakeru-. Tu padre fue miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales, ¿nunca te entrenó o algo?

La pelinegra negó.

-Nunca quiso enseñarme a pelear, y mi madre tampoco lo dejó; dijo que no quería que me volviera más masculina -le bajó una gota por la nuca.

El grupo rió.

-¿Y tu hermano? -inquirió.

Makoto se quedó callada, cosa que los descolocó.

-Tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no? -desvió el tema, mirando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, la niña comenzó a correr hacia la base.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Sho, luego de analizar lo ocurrido.

Eso es extraño, Sho haciendo un análisis mental (?).

-¿Dije algo malo? -preguntó Kakeru, sintiéndose culpable.

-No creo que sea tu culpa -dijo Koei.

Al parecer, todos se dieron cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Makoto, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar. Tal vez, se estaban preocupando demasiado.

Al llegar a la base, lo primero que hicieron fue limpiarse todo el sudor, producto de tanto entrenamiento. Se sentían como si hubieran caído en una piscina de grasa.

Luego, buscaron a la señorita Yuki; solía encerrarse en el laboratorio debido al constante trabajo, por lo que se dirigieron al lugar, donde se encontraba acompañada de Miyu, que observaba a sus críos jugar.

-No pensé que los encontrarían -dijo Arthur. La pelirrosa sonrió.

-Yo tampoco -respondió-. Tuvieron suerte, aunque Miyu no es la única que recibió una sorpresa.

-¿Quién...? -Sho fue interrumpido por unos gritos.

-¡SEÑOR GABU!

Sep, ésa era la otra sorpresa. Habían encontrado a los Cuatro Incompetentes, sanos y salvos. Éstos se habían lanzado sobre el pelirrojo, aplastándolo y los demás se reían de su desgracia. El niño tenía una clara expresión de molestia mezclada con sorpresa, además de que no lo dejaban respirar.

-Están en un laboratorio, ¿tanto cuesta comportarse? -el cuarteto tembló de miedo al oír la voz de Kyoichi, que pese a permanecer impasible, sabían que era capaz de enviarlos de vuelta a la Ciudad.

-Lo sentimos -el cuarteto se levantó e hizo una reverencia.

El rubio rodó los ojos y se acercó a Yuki para entregarle la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. La pelirrosa enseguida se puso a analizar el contenido.

-Son astutos -habló el chico-. Parecía un infarto común y corriente, pero encontré rastros de veneno.

Yuki lo escuchaba mientras observaba las fotografías que sacaron al último cadáver, pero una en específico le erizó la piel; el cadáver tenía el símbolo de Ouroboros grabado en su lengua.

-¿Tenemos nuevo forense? -inquirió Arthur.

-Así parece -Yuki sonrió.

Kyoichi sólo hizo oídos sordos.

-De casualidad, ¿han visto a Makoto? -preguntó Sho.

Las miradas se posaron en el rubio, quien suspiró.

-Ya que hablamos de ella, ¿se puede saber qué pasó? -preguntó de vuelta-. Cuando llegó, estaba llorando.

Eso alarmó al equipo.

-¿No te dijo por qué? -dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué me iba a decir? Si hasta de sólo respirar estaba ahogada.

En ese momento, oyeron una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, seguido de un sismo que hizo que más de uno perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por el repentino movimiento. Desde ahí, lograron escuchar un grito femenino, que pasaba inadvertido por la conmoción, pero más de uno logró reconocer la voz de Makoto, y el primero en correr fue el rubio.

Tenía que ser algo muy fuerte para que su hermana gritara así.

Yuki dejó la carpeta de lado y corrió detrás de todo el equipo, que también quiso averiguar qué ocurría, mientras Miyu cargaba a los niños y se dirigía a la sala de reuniones, hacia donde dijeron que siempre había que dirigirse en medio de una emergencia.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, lograron visualizar a Hitomi, golpeando desesperada la puerta de la habitación de su novio, intentando abrirla.

-¡La puerta no se abre! -exclamó Hitomi, sin dejar de golpear.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron los presentes.

Desde adentro, la pelinegra gritaba por ayuda, mientras golpeaba como loca la puerta. El problema no era el terror del sismo, sino que le hacía compañía una figura encapuchada, la cual se asemejaba a ver a la misma muerte. La capa negra tocaba el piso y la capucha no cubría todo su rostro; dejaba lo suficientemente descubierto para notar la piel grisácea del extraño, que enseñaba, además, una sonrisa malévola y filosa.

Makoto quedó paralizada del terror al ver cómo la figura pasaba su lengua puntiaguda por sus labios, y logró ver, en el único ojo que se asomaba, el símbolo que estaba detrás de toda la masacre.

-¡KYOICHI! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que se ahogó.

-¡Makoto, aléjate de la puerta! -gritó Hitomi.

Lo mismo hizo todo el equipo. Todos se quitaron del camino para que Kyoichi diera una dura y certera patada a la cerradura de la puerta, derribándola.

La pelinegra estaba encorvada en el piso, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos, pero cuando vio la puerta caer, gateó hasta su hermano, quien también quedó paralizado al ver a la figura, y se abrazó a él, sintiendo también ser rodeada por sus brazos.

Kyoichi, en ningún momento, le quitó la mirada de encima a la figura que tenía al frente, la cual era rodeada por unas bolas de fuego de distintos colores, como si planeara lanzarles un ataque.

Desde afuera, el equipo no podía ver nada más que un huracán en la habitación, que se había llevado al par de hermanos. No sabían qué estaba pasando ahí dentro, tampoco sabían por qué demoraban tanto. Se suponía que todo acabaría con solo sacar a Makoto de ahí.

La figura encapuchada se acercaba a paso lento a ellos, al mismo tiempo que las llamas parecían incrementar su poder, lo que probablemente provocaba que ambos hermanos se sintieran tan débiles. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellos, cerca de tocarlos, Kyoichi largó un grito ensordecedor, que se asemejaba al pitido con el que solían atacar las cazadoras.

Eso bastó para que la figura, entre carcajadas malévolas, desapareciera, al igual que el remolino de viento que los rodeaba.

-¡Chicos, ¿están bien?! -inquirió Yuki.

Los hermanos estaban arrodillados en el piso, abrazados y Makoto lloraba asustada en los brazos de Kyoichi.

-Hermano -lo llamó-. Lo vi... -soltó en un hilo de voz-. ¡Había alguien más aquí!

-Lo sé -el rubio acariciaba sus cabellos azabaches-. También lo vi -en su voz, pudo percibir pequeños rastros de temor.

Quizás qué habría pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Si algo le llegaba a pasar a Makoto, él jamás se lo perdonaría. Ese simple grito de auxilio le hizo sentir lo mismo que sintió su hermana en varias ocasiones en que él se expuso al peligro; el temor de perder a quien amaba.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasó ahí dentro? -inquirió Koei.

-Sólo veíamos un huracán, hasta que escuchamos ese pitido -explicó Sho.

Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos podía hablar. Tampoco sabían cómo describir lo que habían visto. Además, ¿cómo les dirían que, posiblemente, el enemigo casi se los llevaba?

Ni el mismo Kyoichi se explicaba cómo logró soltar ese grito.

Más tarde, cuando todo se calmó, el equipo se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, donde los esperaba la policía, y otra gente que nunca en sus vidas habían visto.

Era una habitación inmensa, casi como un laboratorio. Las paredes eran metálicas, y los asientos de la gente se camuflaban con las escaleras que daban a los controles y la gran pantalla que tenían al frente, la cual proyectaba el mapa de toda la Zona X, envuelta en llamas. Lo más espeluznante era que las llamas formaban las dos serpientes entrelazadas del símbolo que los atormentaba.

La idea era que el equipo Idaten fuera a investigar y buscar al enemigo; si se enfrentaban, bien, sólo que quedarían en desventaja porque no habían tenido mucho entrenamiento; si no los enfrentaban, ¿quién sabe qué podía pasar?

Además, todo lo que habían entrenado era la resistencia y la fuerza física, con lo que aún no había mucho avance. Nada de artes marciales o lucha libre, ni siquiera con armas. No esperaban que ese momento llegara tan pronto.

-¿No habían más sobrevivientes? -preguntó el ninja.

-Además del cuarteto de incompetentes y los hijos de Miyu, nadie más estaba vivo -dijo Suiren.

-Supongo que es un alivio, aunque Hosuke está desaparecido y el alcalde murió cuando veníamos de regreso -informó Yuki.

Eso sorprendió a todo el mundo, menos a los que ya lo sabían. De hecho, cuando el equipo estuvo en el laboratorio, Kyoichi había acabado de hacer la autopsia.

-No podemos perder más tiempo -dijo Sho, mirando a sus amigos-. Sabíamos que, tarde o temprano, esto iba a ocurrir.

-Aún así, sus habilidades no bastarán para hacerles ni un rasguño.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hitomi, quien los miraba con una expresión tan seria que daba miedo, y al tener sus brazos cruzados, era como ver una versión femenina de Kyoichi.

-Apenas llevan tres días de entrenamiento, y me atrevo a decir que no hay mucho avance; Suiren debe estar detrás de ustedes, diciéndoles lo que tienen que hacer, porque si no, se quedan sentados, sin hacer ni el mínimo esfuerzo que podría salvarnos a todos -la chica soltaba aquellas frías, pero ciertas, palabras, sin una pizca de remordimiento-. Admitámoslo; Sho pudo salvar el mundo antes y todo, pero sólo se levanta porque Suiren le da miedo; Kakeru es una gallina ante el peligro y está por ahí con Sho, y eso que es uno de los mecánicos...

-Hitomi -trató de callarla Koei.

Todos sabían que era verdad lo que decía, pero había formas más sutiles de decirlo. Suiren estaba en un rincón, aguantando la risa, pues eso era justo lo que quería decir.

-La verdad duele, ¿no? -ignoró al ninja, viendo a todos bajar la cabeza-. Hasta le ahorré saliva a Suiren -miró a la azabache, que se retorcía de la risa en el suelo-. De los únicos que puedo rescatar algo son Gabu, Ayumu, Taiga y Makoto -continuó-. Gabu puede ser un holgazán y despreocupado, pero siempre tiene un as bajo la manga; Ayumu sigue siendo un niño y lo he visto esforzarse más que cualquier militar, aunque esté muriendo del cansancio; Taiga no tiene mucha fuerza física, pero destaca por su resistencia; y Makoto, me imagino que todos han visto en más de una ocasión a ese par de hermanos dando los mejores golpes que jamás en la vida hayan visto o recibido -concluyó-. No hay otra forma de decir que, así como van las cosas, lo único que tenemos asegurado es una derrota, y discúlpenme si sueno pesimista, pero con el poco esfuerzo que he visto, y siendo seis contra todo un ejército, jamás podremos ganarles.

-Hitomi tiene razón -concordó Amaya-. Son dos adultos y cuatro niños; aunque sean seis bicicletas Idaten, es casi imposible ganarles.

-Siete -corrigió Koei.

-Son seis.

-Con Shido, siete.

Todos voltearon a ver al susodicho, quien, al sentir todas las miradas, volteó y caminó hacia la salida, sin decir una palabra. Claro, no faltó el que lo siguió para encararlo.

Ese alguien fue Koei.

-¡¿Vas a seguir evadiéndolo?! -increpó. El resto del equipo también salió, y Kyoichi volteó a verlo, impasible-. ¡Viste en esa pantalla todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero tú decides no ayudar y le otorgas la victoria al enemigo, sin siquiera haberlo intentado!

-En primer lugar, nunca dije que no ayudaría, pero si para ti, dejar el ciclismo es quedarse sentado y ver cómo a ustedes les sacan la madre, allá tú -espetó el rubio-; y en segundo lugar, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lamento sonar pesimista, pero hasta donde sé, ustedes han hecho hasta lo imposible por salvar, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de la zona, y lo único que han conseguido es estar cada vez más cerca de su final; ahora mismo, tenemos al niñato que salvó el mundo una vez, y que ahora no pone de su parte porque no está haciendo lo que le gusta; entonces, ¿qué se puede esperar, si hay que estar detrás de uno para hacer lo que el otro pide?

-¡Y ese niñato fracasó en la prueba que le hizo Suiren para comprobar su fuerza, y el único que pasó, no quiere ayudar! ¡Shido, con eso ya demuestras que eres fuerte, quizás más que todos nosotros, pero al parecer la cobardía puede más contigo de lo que puede tu dignidad!

-¡No se trata de cobardía, Koei; no voy a estar peleando solo ahí fuera por todo un equipo que con suerte sobrevive a un entrenamiento militar!

-¡Shido, no vas a estar peleando solo, todos vamos a pelear!

-¡¿Y por qué no demuestran eso en el entrenamiento?! -su voz se quebró de tanto gritar, pero ignoró el dolor de su garganta-. ¡Y esta vez no se trata de dejar toda esa mierda del ciclismo, que espero que se te meta en la cabeza de una vez por todas!

-¡¿Así hablas de un deporte que te gustaba?!

-¡Da lo mismo, no creo que le importe a nadie más que a Sho!

-¡Nos importa, a todos!

-¡Es mi vida, Koei, _mi_ puta vida; yo sé qué hago con ella!

-¡¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti cuando estamos en medio de una crisis?!

-¡Ya pensé lo suficiente en ustedes para elegir lo que quiero; quizás si hubieran puesto más empeño en el entrenamiento, lo pensaría! ¡¿Cuál fue el resultado?! ¡Que una sarta de pendejos incompetentes, como el cuarteto de mierda que siempre está detrás de Gabu, busque salvar el mundo y pedir descaradamente ayuda cuando ni siquiera son capaces de cubrir sus espaldas!

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, por lo que el ninja le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, que provocó que se golpeara contra la pared. Ignorando el ardor en su mejilla, como si Koei fuera una pared, el rubio lo utilizó para realizar un Wall Flip **(1)** , propinándole una patada en la mandíbula, que lo hizo retroceder hasta caer al suelo.

El asombro adornaba las expresiones de todos en el pasillo, preguntándose dónde había aprendido el rubio a dar esa acrobacia. Esa patada pudo haber matado a Koei.

Al menos ya sabían por qué fue capaz de derrotar a la azabache, que sonreía con suficiencia.

-Seis pueden contra un ejército -comenzó Kyoichi-. Lo demostraron la última vez, contra el Equipo X -recalcó-. Cuando volví a la normalidad, sólo creamos tácticas, y ninguna funcionó; al final, Sho hizo todo el trabajo. ¿El resto? Lo ayudó a concluirlo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves...?! -espetó Sho, siendo callado por la mano alzada del rubio.

-Uno más, uno menos, nada hace la diferencia. ¿De qué sirve que vuelva si el resultado va a ser igual, sin importar la cantidad?

Koei abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Con todo lo ocurrido, ya no sabía qué decir. Llegaba a pensar que todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe.

-No entendiste por las buenas, tuvo que ser por las malas -señaló su mandíbula-. Entonces, dime; si no pueden cubrir sus espaldas, ¿cómo esperan que los ayude en algo que ni ustedes pueden hacer?

-Es sólo cosa de preparación -Sho trató de calmar los humos-. Si entrenamos duro...

-Tres días de entrenamiento -lo cortó-. Tres días que fueron suficientes para "prepararse", como tú dices -hizo comillas con sus dedos-. No lo aprovecharon, y ahora que atacaron nuevamente, y peor, estás dispuesto a poner de tu parte. _Ahora_ -hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

Todos los que se sintieron identificados con el regaño del día bajaron la cabeza, incluso los Cuatro Incompetentes, que no tenían nada que ver, pero aún así, se afligieron cuando el rubio mencionó lo inútiles que eran; los que sabían que habían trabajado duro, mantuvieron la cabeza en alto. Kyoichi generalizó, pero sabían que él era consciente de su aporte.

-Cuando Makoto se quedó atrapada en la habitación, vino una figura encapuchada que planeaba atacarla, y cuando estuve con ella, parecía que nos estaba succionando la energía -explicó, lo que asombró a los presentes. Luego, miró a Koei-. Y a ver si dejas de molestar; yo sé lo que hago, y si no quiero volver a correr, no insistas; si lo hago, todo el mundo feliz, pero tú no eres el responsable de mis decisiones. Ni tú, ni nadie -concluyó.

El chico dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin mirar hacia atrás. Makoto decidió ir con él, por miedo a que pasara algo durante la ausencia de su hermano.

Koei no pudo decir nada al respecto, sólo apretaba sus dientes por la frustración.

-Shido -lo llamó Sho, preocupado por su actitud, queriendo correr tras él, pero Hitomi lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará.

El castaño pasó de mirar a Hitomi al chico que calló a todos con una patada. Ni siquiera se molestó por lo que le dijeron, porque lo admitía, no había demostrado madurez, pero sí le habían dolido sus palabras, porque eran verdaderas.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y el equipo se encontraba haciéndole ajustes a sus respectivas bicicletas. Les tomó toda la tarde ese trabajo, y todo el tiempo lo pasaron en un silencio sepulcral, nacido de la última palabra dicha por Kyoichi.

Se sentían ofendidos por lo que dijo. Un poco, porque no era muy grave como para enojarse con él, además, admitían que el chico tenía razón; la cantidad no demostraba que harían bien su trabajo, mucho menos cuando no le ponían empeño al entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera las respiraciones se escuchaban. Amaya y Hitomi llegaban a pensar que alguno había muerto.

La platinada hacía ajustes a Emperador Trueno, no por obligar a su novio a correr, sino que simplemente estaba aburrida y, aún arreglándola, no sabía si desarmarla. Además, pensó que la bicicleta serviría de todas formas, por si a alguien se le ocurría acompañarlos en el viaje. Probablemente ella, la única que tenía permitido tocar esa bicicleta.

Amaya se acercó a Taiga. Éste elevó la mirada para posarla en ella y le dedicó una media sonrisa, que ella le devolvió y se sentó a su lado, mientras su novio seguía ajustando su bicicleta.

A veces olvidaba que eran novios. Quizás porque todavía no se acostumbraba, y eso que llevaba casi medio año con él.

-¿A ti también te afectó lo de Kyo? -preguntó.

-Un poco -admitió Taiga-, pero ya estoy acostumbrado. Él nunca ha sido lindo cuando se cabrea.

Amaya aguantó una risa, sólo por no molestar al resto. Cabe recordar que su risa no era muy fina, aunque quizás en ese momento, habría servido para aliviar tensiones.

Todo el mundo estaba tan silencioso que resultaba incómodo.

-¿Crees que también le haya afectado lo de Makoto?

-Sin duda alguna; sabes que no reacciona de la mejor forma cuando le pasa algo a un ser querido -respondió el pelinegro.

En ese momento, la señorita Yuki ingresó al salón. Al ver a todos reunidos, sonrió, lo que extrañó a los chicos.

-Qué silenciosos están.

La mujer se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a la que probablemente era la persona a la que menos querían ver, acompañada de la niña pelinegra.

Entre tanta palidez, resaltaba la mancha violácea en su pómulo izquierdo, producto del puñetazo del ninja. Sin embargo, no se mostraba incómodo ante el equipo, mucho menos molesto, y parecía acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de golpes. Quizás hasta peores.

Aunque con las historias que habían contado sus amigos sobre él, ya tenían claro el tema de la violencia. Por lo menos, unos pocos detalles, porque el chico, como decía Suiren, era un Enigma. Podía ser un asco mintiendo, pero para ocultar cosas, pillaba a todos.

-No se olviden de mí -exclamó la inconfundible voz de la azabache, trepando por la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Sep, otra diferencia, para matar ese tenso momento y la razón por la que varios soltaron risas al ver a la niña con un divertido pijama de oso panda de cuerpo completo.

Podía ser bruta, pero era inevitable sentir ternura por esa imagen. Menos para Sho, ese idiota quedó traumatizado desde que lo derribó.

El muy animal hasta veía a un panda poseído con guantes de boxeo.

-A eso se le llama ser adorablemente ruda -rió Arthur, seguido del resto.

-¡Hey, yo soy muy ruda!

-Tiene razón -lloriqueaba Sho.

A todos les bajó una gota por la nuca.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Kakeru-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno -Yuki miró a Kyoichi-. Alguien tiene algo que decirles.

Todas las miradas se trasladaron al rubio, quien les sostuvo todo el tiempo la suya.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Disculpas? Imposible; él tuvo sus motivos, a pesar de ser algo extremo llegar a los golpes, pero al fin y al cabo, la violencia siempre es la última palabra.

Sin embargo, no fue ninguna de las posibles opciones que se les ocurrieron por las cuales Kyoichi debía hablar con ellos. Sólo sabían que, después de oírlo, el ánimo de todos volvió, y con más fuerzas para seguir con el plan de guerra que tenían.

Hitomi era la única que seguía pensativa por lo que dijo su novio. Al menos ya tenía un buen motivo para arreglar la bicicleta.

Tras acabar de ajustarla, guardó las herramientas y se levantó, saliendo luego, sigilosamente, del lugar, por lo que nadie notó su ausencia por estar cada uno en sus asuntos.

Necesitaba pensar tranquila, y estando con los chicos no podía ni oír sus quejas sobre la humanidad (?).

Se dirigió a la habitación de su novio. Ni siquiera tuvo que molestarse en tocar la puerta por haberla derribado horas atrás, y ahora ésta estaba apoyada contra la pared. Se asomó para ver a Makoto acostada en la cama, abrazando una almohada, mientras observaba a su hermano al frente, garabateando las paredes, como siempre.

Ese chico nunca podía tener las manos quietas; siempre debía tener un lápiz a mano.

Golpeó dos veces el marco para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes, lo cual logró; Makoto la recibió con una sonrisa agotada y Kyoichi volvió al dibujo.

Al entrar, se le erizó la piel. La habitación de Kyoichi era la más helada, sólo por eso entendía por qué el chico siempre andaba con suéter; le daba hipotermia dormir ahí.

¿Quién diablos lo mandaba a sobrevivir en un congelador?

-¿Cómo está Makoto? -preguntó, sentándose al borde de la cama, al lado de la susodicha.

-Mejor, aunque le da miedo estar sola -respondió el rubio.

Hitomi acariciaba los cabellos azabaches, que relajaban a la niña, al punto de pensar que quizás se quedó dormida enseguida.

-Cariño -lo llamó, sin quitar la vista de Makoto-, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Kyoichi sabía a qué se refería, estaba esperando ese momento. Aún así, no dejó de garabatear.

 _-Voy a ir con ustedes._

 _-Eso significa... -preguntó Koei._

 _-Que voy a correr._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! -las expresiones del equipo se desfiguraron por la sorpresa. Incluso creyeron que tenían un tapón de cerumen._

 _-Lo que oyeron, pero... -hizo énfasis en "pero", callando a todos- que sea la última vez; diría que, si todo sale bien, voy a considerarlo, pero con la desventaja que llevamos, no hay nada que considerar._

 _-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? -preguntó Koei._

 _-Digamos que una enana emo me siguió a todos lados, saltando como canguro y rogando por que me uniera a ustedes mañana -ironizó, mirando a Amaya, quien reía traviesa._

 _-Amas a esta enana emo -dijo la teñida. Luego, se dio cuenta del apodo que le había puesto el chico-. ¡Oye! -todos rieron._

-¿Sinceramente? -apartó el grafito de la pared. Hitomi asintió-. No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Por ver al enemigo con mis propios ojos; si tengo que ayudar, prefiero saber de primera fuente.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la cama, y con su novia, ambos, observando el recién terminado símbolo de dos serpientes.

-¿Aunque mueras en el intento?

-¿Te asusta?

La platinada bajó la mirada. No hacía falta responder, él ya lo sabía, y aunque ambos sabían que tenía sus contras acostumbrarse a alguien, era inevitable, y él lo entendía. No tenía miedo a la muerte, pero tampoco quería dejar a su familia y amigos.

Bajó la mirada para posarla en el chico, que observaba con atención el símbolo de Ouroboros. Cualquier persona se habría quedado con esa versión; el chico estaba muy callado. Bueno, últimamente era así, pero Hitomi percibió un pequeño rastro de preocupación e inseguridad en su expresión. ¿Él se estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Kyoichi era el chico más determinado que jamás había conocido.

Con un brazo, rodeó su cuello en un pequeño abrazo, para luego depositar un beso sobre su cabeza, deleitándose con la suavidad de su cabello. Kyoichi siempre fue un chico de pocas palabras, en el sentido de hablar sobre sí mismo; nunca iba a decir qué le pasaba ni cuándo necesitaba un abrazo, tampoco lo demostraba; bastaba con que alguien descifrara lo que había en su enredada mente.

-A donde vayas, te acompañaré -dijo la chica-. Incluso si dejas huellas, las seguiré -conectó su mirada con los orbes esmeralda-. Siempre lo dijimos, y sé que los demás dirían lo mismo; o todos estamos juntos en esto, o nada.

Finalmente, sonrió, dándole la confianza que necesitaba, contagiándole la sonrisa. Luego, depositó un casto beso en sus labios, antes de volver la vista al dibujo de la pared.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, los chicos ya se habían instalado en la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a la Ciudad X. Sólo quedaba esperar a Yuki, quien estaba arreglando unos asuntos con los oficiales.

Al momento de partir, los nervios consumieron a todos, aunque no lo demostraban, temían que las cosas resultaran peor de lo que planeaban. El enemigo era muy fuerte, peor que Takeshi Yamato siendo poseído por el emblema oscuro, por lo que suponían que un mal paso ya los dejaría al borde de la muerte. Incluso a ella.

Kakeru probablemente era al que más se le notaba. Como había dicho Hitomi, era una gallina que estaba al mismo nivel de su mejor amigo, incluso peor, pese a que trataba de permanecer tranquilo, pero no había cómo estarlo cuando se iban a enfrentar a un enemigo del que desconocían las habilidades más importantes. Para colmo, Sho tratando de calmarlo, sólo empeoraba las cosas; siempre salía con el humor negro que lo espantaba.

El único que no estaba nervioso era Kyoichi, quien estaba sentado en un rincón, mirando por el ventanal el paisaje debajo de ellos, aunque no había mucho que mirar aparte de un océano que apenas se movía con la brisa. En algún momento, Hitomi le preguntó si no se sentía mal haciendo eso, y aunque se tomó su tiempo para responder, hasta ese momento, lo único que le tenía mal era el hecho de que iba a agarrar nuevamente a Emperador Trueno, después de abandonarla por medio año.

Fue cosa de unas horas para llegar a su destino. Al momento de aterrizar, todos despertaron de su siesta automáticamente, y sin tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse de ella, se levantaron y cada uno agarró su bicicleta. Yuki les había dado indicaciones antes de partir, además de informarles que ella y su equipo los seguirían a una distancia donde no se hicieran notar, y con las mejoras que le habían hecho a la nave, pasarían desapercibidos si se mimetizaban con el cielo grisáceo.

Frente a ellos, estaba una pequeña parte de lo que fue un bosque. Viendo más allá de los árboles, se podía apreciar lo destruida que estaba la ciudad, y quizás no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Los nervios carcomían a todos, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás. Ya estaban ahí, y necesitaban detener el disturbio de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **(1) Wall Flip: Acrobacia en que una persona corre por una pared y luego salta, dando una voltereta hacia atrás.**

 **El cap lo comencé a escribir en el celular. Si lo hacía por computador, me demoraría un año en actualizar :v aún disconforme con el resultado -.-U**

 **En fin...**

 **Volví a pintar murales :v**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ideas para el fanfic nunca están de más ^^U sólo digo jiji**

 **Chao chao!**


	6. Sobreviviendo

**Advertencia: Violencia, gore... o al menos un intento** **:v y si son muy sensibles, preparen sus pañuelos.**

* * *

-Huelo algo -se escuchó una voz robótica y de ultratumba a la vez.

-También -se escuchó otra voz-. Ya están aquí.

Entre las sombras, resaltaba una blanca y diabólica sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos.

Hoy presentamos... Nahhhh mentira (?). Sigamos con el cap :v

El equipo había llegado a lo que parecían ser los escombros de la Ciudad X; no quedaba edificio erguido, el silencio inundaba el lugar, lo que daba a entender que no había ni un alma y también tenían sus dudas de si estaban en el lugar correcto. Sin embargo, el GPS que llevaba Arthur indicó otra cosa: habían pasado la Ciudad hace un buen rato, y quizás no se dieron cuenta por el estado en el que estaba.

Habían dejado de correr y ahora caminaban, empujando las bicicletas, para estar alerta ante cualquier anormalidad.

-¿Creen que encontremos algo aquí? -preguntó Sho, rompiendo el silencio.

Arthur soltó un suspiro y dijo-: Tal vez nosotros no, pero ellos sí.

-Se desataría una masacre si nos encuentran -acotó Koei.

-Nos encontrarán, de cualquier forma -dijo Kyoichi, recibiendo todas las miradas de reproche-. No me miren así, saben que es cierto.

-Es verdad -concordó Taiga-. _The Walking Dead_ me enseñó a que no importa dónde te escondas, los zombies siempre te encontrarán.

A Hitomi le bajó una gota por la nuca, Kyoichi golpeó su frente, mientras que el resto estalló en carcajadas.

-Pues adelanto mi despedida por si nos pasa algo -dijo Hitomi-. Fue un martirio trabajar con ustedes, inútiles.

-Gracias por la sinceridad, Hitomi -bromeó Makoto.

-Se nota que eres novia de Shido -bromeó Gabu.

Todos rieron. En mal momento, pero sirvió para aliviar tensiones un rato.

Sin más, continuaron con su misión. Caminaron por mucho tiempo, en vez de correr por precaución, ya que si se pasaban por listos, serían presa fácil, por eso era mejor ir a paso lento. De vez en cuando, se detenían por escuchar algún ruido o para tomar un pequeño descanso. Sin embargo, ésto se repetía cada corto tiempo debido a que el rubio se sentía extrañamente agotado, y por lo mismo, no podía seguirles el paso. No era el único, Makoto estaba en el mismo estado, pero al menos podía mantenerse en pie, mientras que Kyoichi daba un paso y se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

-¿Dormiste bien anoche? -preguntó Arthur-. ¿No tuviste otra pesadilla?

-No puede ser, si hoy en la mañana estaba bien -dijo Hitomi.

Mientras todos trataban de ayudar al rubio, Makoto se mantenía alejada del grupo, pensativa. ¿Por qué sólo su hermano y ella se sentían así? Además, ¿por qué caía más sobre él? Indagó en los recuerdos del día anterior; mientras ella entrenaba, su hermano trabajaba en el laboratorio, tomando el lugar de la señorita Yuki, quien, en esos momentos, supervisaba la Ciudad X; él se había encargado de realizar las autopsias de cada cadáver que se encontraba ahí, había ido de un lugar a otro con tal de entretenerse con el trabajo, que incluía analizar los antídotos y venenos, todo eso con ayuda de Hitomi, por lo que era lógico que se sintiera cansado, pero ¿por qué sólo él y no los dos? Tras un día entero de arduo trabajo, ambos deberían estar cansados; Hitomi lo estaba, pero podía soportarlo; Kyoichi, técnicamente, agonizaba.

Fue así hasta que recordó el temblor, producido por la explosión, cuando se encontró con el encapuchado; su hermano había llegado a socorrerla y, al parecer, no fue la única que sintió que sus fuerzas se agotaban a cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Y si realmente esa criatura había succionado parte de su energía? Sólo no alcanzaba a entender una cosa: si realmente les había succionado la energía, ¿por qué su hermano era el más afectado?

-¿El encapuchado? -preguntó Sho, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Makoto lo miró, perpleja. Pensó que sólo estaba en una lucha interna, pero al parecer, había soltado el nombre del principal sospechoso.

-¿Hablas del encapuchado que mencionó Shido después de la discusión? -preguntó Koei.

La pelinegra tragó saliva, antes de caminar hacia el rubio, que aún trataba de recuperar el aliento y estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia.

-Creo que... lo que vimos ayer realmente succionó nuestra energía -le dijo.

Kyoichi habría dicho algo si hubiera tenido las fuerzas para hacerlo. Tampoco tenía las fuerzas para levantarse o simplemente mirarla para transmitirle algún mensaje de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que no estaban bien para realizar este viaje? -espetó Koei.

-Koei, ¿cómo íbamos a saberlo? -preguntó Makoto.

-Era obvio, ayer tu hermano dijo que el encapuchado succionó su energía.

-Pero no estaba seguro, y tampoco íbamos a darnos cuenta si, después de eso, estábamos bien.

-Ah, no tiene energía para caminar, pero para darme la patada de la muerte, hizo su magia -ironizó.

-Te está diciendo que estábamos bien después del ataque -todos voltearon a ver al rubio, que habló con dificultad y trataba de mantenerse en pie con ayuda de Hitomi-. No había forma de saberlo, hasta ahora.

Koei rió, sarcástico.

-¿Es otra excusa para dejar de correr?

Eso enfureció al rubio.

-¿Por qué cada comentario que yo hago tienes que compararlo con que dejé de correr?

-Piensa: ayer estabas bien, y de un momento a otro, te sientes cansado y nos retrasas en el viaje.

-Ya estamos retrasados, de todas formas -increpó-. Además, ¿me lo sacas en cara justo ahora?

-Chicos, ya dejen de pelear -dijo Arthur.

-¿Qué les pasa? -increpó Hitomi-. Sus discusiones son peores que las que tuvimos con Gabu.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que controles a tu noviecito -ironizó el ninja.

-Ni modo -Kyoichi rodó los ojos y recogió a Emperador Trueno-. Mejor sigamos con esto, así Koei deja de molestar.

Comenzó a caminar, o al menos trataba, pues seguía cojeando, y los demás debían avanzar con lentitud por eso.

Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, volvieron a detenerse, no por Kyoichi, sino por su hermana, que soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor, que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Sus amigos enseguida fueron a socorrerla, mientras se veían envueltos en una densa capa de neblina, que llamó la atención de todo el grupo.

 _Awai yuki no you ni fuwari to ochiteku..._

Claro, al haber sido víctimas de la nube que aparecía de la nada, era normal alertarse.

-Nos encontró -musitó Hitomi.

Al segundo, escucharon la famosa canción de invierno de la que tanto les habían advertido. El problema era que no encontraban a la dueña de la voz.

Todos miraron hacia una misma dirección al oír el impacto de un balón contra el suelo; una pequeña niña, vestida con estropajos y con su largo y enmarañado cabello azabache cubriendo su rostro, caminaba hacia ellos, haciendo rebotar el balón mientras cantaba.

 _Nidome no fuyu ga kite toozakatte mo_ _mune_ _wo kogasu omoide  
_ _Furitsumoru dake no epilogue..._

Arthur y Koei estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, al igual que los niños, a la vez sin quitar la mirada de encima a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, Hitomi, Taiga y Kyoichi quedaron paralizados al oír esa melodía.

Una cazadora apareció de la nada detrás de Sho, dispuesta a atacarlo. Éste, al oír un ruido, volteó y la perplejidad adornó su expresión al ver a la enemiga, quien, de una sola bofetada, lo arrojó a unos metros de distancia.

Tras esto, Gabu decidió tratar de atacar, pero la cazadora, con su lengua de camaleón, rodeó uno de los manubrios de Bloody Fang, para luego levantarla y golpearlo con ella. Luego, con la misma, rodeó su cuello y lo estrujo con tal fuerza que el chico se desmayó por la falta de aire.

De un momento a otro, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de cazadoras y otras criaturas que no habían visto.

-¿Y ahora? -cuestionó Kakeru.

Koei pensaba en una táctica, cuando volteó al sentir una presencia extraña.

-¡Shido, detrás de ti! -alertó al rubio, quien volteó y vio a una criatura técnicamente sobre él, a punto de plantarle un golpe.

Cuando las garras estuvieron cerca de tocarlo, el chico enterró un cuchillo en el cuello del enemigo, cuya sangre empezó a salir a borbotones, mientras que ésta enterraba sus garras en el brazo derecho, más concretamente, en el antebrazo, el que había levantado para atacar. Kyoichi aguantaba el dolor de su brazo y sujetaba con fuerza el cuchillo, mientras veía cómo el humo negro que brotaba del cuerpo del enemigo le indicaba que quizás lo había derrotado, pero considerando que era un enemigo fuerte, descartaba la posibilidad de haberlo derrotado.

Una vez que la figura desapareció, soltó el cuchillo. Su antebrazo y su mano adoptaron un espantoso color violeta, incluso la piel comenzaba a desintegrarse como si de ácido se tratara, lo que empeoró al punto de que parte de su brazo ya no estaba ahí.

Había perdido su brazo, y debajo de él, se formaba un charco de sangre que parecía no dejar de crecer. Todo ésto bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes.

Debido a la distracción, fueron presa fácil del enemigo. Y eso no era lo peor; el mismo encapuchado de la noche anterior estaba presente, y nuevamente atacó al rubio, mientras que el resto de las criaturas se encargaban del equipo.

Koei lanzó una bomba de humo para despistar al desconocido y así aprovechar de atacar, pero el plan resultó con el mismo ejecutor herido; la criatura lanzó una bomba que explotó a sus pies, causándole graves heridas en todo el cuerpo. Era como revivir el Holocausto judío.

Arthur esquivaba los ataques que lanzaba la cazadora, o al menos lo intentaba, pues le tocó una que se teletransportaba y prácticamente era tener ojos por todos su cuerpo. Sólo bastó un mal movimiento para entregarse al enemigo, quien soltó un grito ensordecedor, que poco a poco lo paralizaba, y así, esa cosa aprovechó de golpearlo duro, como lo hizo con Sho y Gabu. Acto seguido, lanzó a Hammer Head contra él.

Makoto y Kakeru trataron de luchar juntos contra las criaturas desconocidas que parecía que se clonaron y los rodeaban. Una de ellas se detuvo, sin que ninguno lo notara, y utilizando su brazo como látigo, azotó la espalda de Makoto. La niña largó un grito desgarrador y cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Kakeru quiso ayudarla, pero también estaba en problemas como para preocuparse por alguien más, aunque en un momento había elegido salvar a su amiga en vez de a sí mismo, si no fuera porque un balón de cazadora lo golpeó en la cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero oyó el pitido característico de una cazadora y no volvió a moverse.

Sólo quedaban Hitomi, Taiga y Ayumu. Éste último se escondía entre los dos jóvenes, en parte porque tenía miedo; la otra parte era porque ambos buscaban protegerlo, era sólo un niño.

-Hitomi -la llamó el pelinegro entre susurros. Hitomi le prestaba atención, pero no lo miró; no podía quitar la mirada de nada-. Kyoichi soltó su arma.

-¿Qué planeas? -musitó la chica.

-Mira, no tengo muchas esperanzas de que esto funcione -admitió-, pero si puedes, sólo si puedes, llévate a Ayumu, corre y agarra el cuchillo.

-Pero...

-Es la única solución hasta el momento, Kyoichi logró deshacerse de una.

-Y terminó herido.

-Porque lo atacó al mismo tiempo -recordó-. Es sólo si crees que puedes hacerlo, no te estoy obligando a nada, sólo debes ser muy precavida.

La platinada tragó saliva, dando de vez en cuando un paso hacia el lado, de modo que no se perdiera la posición en la que estaba, y de forma discreta con tal de que el enemigo no los pillara. Se detuvieron en cuanto Hitomi tuvo el cuchillo en su campo de visión. Discretamente, le dio una palmada en el hombro al niño detrás de ella, dándole a entender que corriera. Sabía que estaba mal arriesgar la vida de un niño, pero quizás era la única forma de ejecutar el plan.

Cuando Ayumu corrió fuera del círculo de batalla, llamó la atención de las criaturas, que se prepararon para atacar a los dos jóvenes. Taiga ayudó a Hitomi a saltar sobre ellas, sacándola del círculo, y así, ser el único punto de ataque para ellas. Sabía que era la mayor locura de su vida, pero él prefería mil veces que se salvaran ellos.

Sin embargo, algunas cazadoras y otros se las ingeniaron para ir tras los fugitivos. Uno de esos seres obstruyó el camino de la platinada, mientras Ayumu seguía corriendo como podía para agarrar el cuchillo que estaba clavado en el piso. La criatura golpeó a la chica, lanzándola a varios metros, haciendo que rodara por la tierra. La misma criatura llegó a su lado, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos, formando una especie de mazo que levantó, dispuesta a aplastarla con él.

-¡Ayumu, el cuchillo!

El susodicho, pese a estar rodeado de cazadoras, lanzó el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que la platinada pudiera agarrarlo y salvarse. Y vaya que no fue necesario, éste aterrizó en la nuca de la criatura para acabar decapitándola. La sangre salió a borbotones, manchando a la chica, pero a ella no le importó. En cuanto la criatura desapareció en medio de un humo negro, ella agarró el cuchillo y trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le pesaban y le dolían, dificultando su labor. Era como si un camión de carga le hubiera caído encima, aplastándoselas.

La escena era literalmente una masacre. Era como revivir _Carrie_ con tantos heridos y sangre por todos lados, y con ella cubierta del líquido carmesí, era como ser la protagonista de esa historia.

Vio cómo las cazadoras atacaban al niño, al principio golpeándolo, luego entre todas, lanzaron sus clásicos balones, que explotaron sobre él. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver esa escena, las esperanzas de que el niño sobrevivieran eran probablemente nulas. Era una explosión; no le habían disparado, no le habían golpeado. No.

Era una explosión.

Se lamentó por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, y eso que siempre supo que involucrarlo en una cruda pelea era el peor error que podía cometer.

Vio de soslayo a alguien levantarse a duras penas. Volteó a ver a Sho, quien no se veía para nada tranquilo. Era obvio; si se metían con su familia y amigos, se metían con él. Se atrevieron a tocar a su hermanito, que no era de hierro para sobrevivir a las bombas, y eso era como firmar una sentencia. Sin embargo, al lado del enemigo, sólo era uno más de un montón de debiluchos que no iban preparados para una batalla.

-Sho -murmuró. El dolor le dificultaba el intento de hablar-. No lo hagas...

-Como mi hermano esté muerto... -musitó el castaño, con voz sombría- ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!

La criatura no dudó en acercarse al castaño, alzando su brazo, lista para golpear. Sho esquivó el golpe y trató de devolverlo, pero el enemigo lo esquivó y lo empujó por la espalda. Nuevamente, levantando su brazo, se pudo apreciar cómo crecían sus garras y enseñaba su lengua puntiaguda de manera siniestra. El castaño simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que seguramente acabaría con su vida; lo intentó y no logró nada, entonces, ¿qué quedaba?

-¡Sho, cuidado!

Pero ese golpe jamás llegó. En lugar de eso, escuchó el fuerte alarido que soltó el ser. Volteó apenas y vio cómo se movía alterada y agitando lo que quedaba de su brazo, del cual chorreaba sangre. De alguna manera, había perdido el brazo; seguramente alguien se las ingenió para cercenarlo, por lo que aprovechó la distracción para levantarse rápidamente, aguantando el dolor, al mismo tiempo en que una sombra cubría el sitio.

Alzó la mirada y vio la nave del equipo, que supuestamente los iba a estar vigilando por cualquier problema, pero se habían tardado en llegar y apenas estaban comenzando a lanzar misiles y bombas para espantar al enemigo.

-Ésto es sólo el comienzo.

Sho volteó al oír esa voz siniestra. El encapuchado estaba detrás de él, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, y desapareció.

La nave se acercaba a la tierra y Sho corrió a ver a su hermanito. La imagen dormida el niño no lo calmaba para nada, menos cuando se veía tan pacífico, hasta que en medio de su desesperación, halló su débil pulso.

En cuanto el resto del equipo bajó de la nave, enseguida se dedicaron a auxiliar a los heridos, empezando por los que sufrieron las consecuencias de oír el pitido. Cuando lograron estabilizar a Kakeru y a Arthur, se encargaron también del resto.

Yuki se acercó a Hitomi.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, ayudándola a levantarse.

-Sólo me duelen las piernas -respondió la chica-, pero creo que podré soportarlo.

-¿Segura? No te pudiste ni levantar.

-Bueno... -musitó-, aunque no soy yo la que necesita más ayuda.

Paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, cada uno siendo auxiliado por un grupo de guardias y algún que otro paramédico, pero un grupo, más de paramédicos que de guardias, que estaba pisando literalmente un charco de sangre, llamó su atención. El grupo cargaba a algún compañero, y no cualquier compañero; alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia, la cual reconoció enseguida, y se alarmó en cuanto vio al cuerpo envuelto en alguna especie de sábana.

-Yuki -la llamó, sintiendo que se ahogaba con sus propias palabras-, ¿qué le pasó a Kyoichi?

La pelirrosa la miró impasible, pero a través de sus ojos violetas, pudo notar la fuerte preocupación.

-Sufrió heridas letales -comenzó-. Si logramos estabilizarlo de aquí hasta llegar a la base, es posible su recuperación, o parte de ella, pero su estado es crítico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -a Hitomi se le quebró la voz-. En toda la batalla, apenas tuvimos tiempo de preocuparnos por nosotros mismos; no pudimos ver nada.

-Hitomi, a Kyoichi... -calló de repente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decir lo siguiente-: Él perdió ambos brazos y la pierna derecha.

-¿Cómo?

La imagen de Makoto destrozada a causa de su hermano pasó por su cabeza.

-Yuki... lo tienen que salvar.

-Hitomi.

-Al menos, háganlo por Makoto, es su hermanita, pero por favor, sálvenlo, te lo suplico -las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-. No quiero que se vaya él también...

-No te preocupes -trató de tranquilizarla la pelirrosa-. Él no se irá, no permitiremos que lo haga, te lo aseguro.

Con ayuda de otro paramédico, llevaron a Hitomi a la nave, más concretamente a la enfermería, donde estaban curando a los más críticos. Entre ellos, vio a su novio.

* * *

En cuanto aterrizaron en la isla, tres grupos se llevaron enseguida a Kyoichi, Koei y Ayumu para curar sus heridas, sobre todo al primero, que era el que peor se encontraba. Cuando iban de regreso a la base, el rubio en dos ocasiones había dejado de respirar, y no querían arriesgarse a más para que alguna fuera la pérdida total.

Al resto lo llevaron a la enfermería, pues al ser heridas más leves, y que pudieron tratar en el camino, no hizo falta llevarlos a Cuidados Intensivos, pero sí necesitaban reposo, por lo que ahora estaban en una habitación, cada uno en una camilla, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, e impacientes por los resultados, que de seguro tardarían horas por la gravedad del asunto.

Makoto estaba acostada en una posición fetal bastante lamentable, parecía que no tenía vida. Desde que vio la desgarradora escena de su hermano sin extremidades en la nave, no tenía ganas ni de comer, y eso que le habían dejado una bandeja con comida que ahora estaba más fría que el Himalaya. Ni siquiera hizo falta explicarle nada, ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y si era lo suficientemente madura para entender lo que había ocurrido, lo mejor era guardar silencio.

Hitomi estaba en la misma situación, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Ella estaba acostada boca arriba, con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos, tratando de distraerse con alguna estupidez que pasara por su cabeza, incluso tratando de dormir, pero la primera imagen que parecía cuando cerraba sus ojos era la de su novio. Realmente, no quería perderlo; su madre se había ido, y prefería mil veces irse con Kyoichi si llegaba a morir.

Y ni hablar de Ayumu, se sentía tan culpable como Sho al no poder protegerlo, al haberlo metido en un asunto en el que era obvio que saldría herido, pese a que había tratado de no involucrarlo. Claro, si no hubiera sido por la criatura que impidió que ejecutara su plan como había planeado con Taiga, seguramente el resultado habría sido otro; quizás ni siquiera hubiese sido Ayumu el que recibiera las bombas, quizás hubiese sido ella, quizás hubiese pasado otra cosa, y quizás no hubiesen acabado gravemente heridos. Ahora, un niño estaba en el limbo.

Taiga y Kakeru dormían. A ambos les habían inyectado un sedante por los fuertes dolores.

Si se preguntan qué le había ocurrido al pelinegro durante la batalla, acabó con un brazo roto y ahora lo llevaba enyesado y con cabestrillo. Fue electrocutado por el enemigo después de ayudar a Hitomi a escapar, y debido a que no se podía mover, éste rompió algún que otro hueso a golpes.

Arthur, por su parte, estaba tratando de permanecer tranquilo. Las heridas dolían, sí, pero no letales, o al menos así lo sentía él. Claro, al igual que Taiga, terminó con huesos rotos. No era para menos; arrojaron su bicicleta encima.

Y claro, quizás cómo estaría Koei después de recibir el golpe de su vida. ¿Mejor, igual o peor que Ayumu? Total, ambos habían recibido el mismo golpe.

Gabu ignoraba la situación, leyendo alguna revista que encontró por ahí. Claro está que sólo para distraerse, cosa que no servía de mucho. O sea, ¿en qué momento de su vida le van a interesar las mutaciones de la flora y fauna después del desastre nuclear en Fukushima? En realidad, sí le interesaba, pero no quería dar aires de ñoño. Ya imaginaba al equipo riéndose de él por eso. Bueno, quizás el cuarteto Kurosaki no tanto; Hitomi se reiría por un rato, pero no lo criticaría; Kyoichi rara vez soltaba una risa; Amaya... ¿a quién queremos engañar? ¡Se burlaba de todo! Aunque claro, lo que cada uno hiciera con su vida, al mismo tiempo, le daba igual, sólo se burlaba porque era su naturaleza; y Taiga... bueno, era su hermano, y sabía que, irónicamente, le gustaba leer, y más si se trataba de desastres naturales.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de todos, o al menos de los que estaban despiertos. Amaya había entrado junto con Yuki, y tenían una expresión tan seria que los alarmó.

-¿Cuál es la mala noticia? -preguntó Arthur.

Ambas mujeres fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Qué mala noticia? -preguntó Amaya.

-Están demasiado serias, podemos pensar cualquier cosa -dijo Hitomi.

-No hay ni buenas ni malas noticias; los tres siguen en el quirófano -dijo Yuki-. En realidad, dos; Ayumu ya está estable.

Sho saltó de su cama, ignorando el dolor que sintió por el movimiento brusco.

-¡¿Ya despertó?!

-En realidad, no -respondió la pelirrosa-. Ahora mismo, está en Cuidados Intensivos; después podrás verlo -aseguró-. De Koei no hay novedades, y de Shido... la situación es grave; nada nuevo.

-¿Se puede salvar? -preguntó Arthur.

-Esperemos que sí -hizo una mueca-. Lo más probable es que utilice prótesis, aunque no puedo asegurar nada.

Otro silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar tras oír lo poco y nada que se sabía de los dos chicos, sobre todo del último mencionado. Sho decidió romperlo.

-¿Dónde está Suiren?

-Dijo que los vendría a ver, pero está molesta y no quiere ver a nadie -respondió Amaya.

-¿Se puede saber qué hicimos para molestarla? -preguntó Arthur.

-¿No es obvio? Se enfrentaron al enemigo sin preparación, la misión acabó con todos heridos y tres medio muertos. Agradezcan que no les deseara mal en su recuperación.

Aquéllo provocó risas nerviosas en algunos.

-Chicos, hay algo que no deja de revolverme la cabeza -dijo Sho. Las miradas pasaron a él con total atención-. ¿Por qué, entre tanto ataque, y siendo todo un equipo, Shido fue el único que perdió extremidades?

-Eso es lo que trato de entender -admitió Yuki-, pero tengo mis teorías.

-¿Cuáles?

-Quizás el enemigo quiso castigarlo por defenderse -se encogió de hombros-. Recuerden que les advertí que sus garras poseían veneno, es como un ácido; hasta ahí, es obvio el por qué perdió su brazo derecho.

-¿Y su brazo y pierna?

-Seré honesta: le pedí a Shido que llevara dos cuchillos y una pistola para verificar la debilidad del enemigo -explicó-. Después de lo de Ayumu, cuando esa cosa te quería atacar, Shido agarró la pistola y le disparó en el brazo.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Y luego de eso, el enemigo le quemó ese brazo y una de sus piernas.

-Para que no tuviera cómo defenderse -concluyó Sho. Yuki asintió.

-Lo vimos todo desde la nave, mientras tratábamos de deshacernos de otras criaturas que nos habían interceptado -explicó-. Aunque es sólo eso, una teoría, bastante acertada, por cierto.

Miró a Makoto, quien seguía en su posición fetal. Quizás hasta se había quedado dormida. Posó la vista en la bandeja de comida, que seguía igual que como se la dejaron, sólo que estaba fría.

-No ha querido nada -dijo Hitomi-. Prefiere esperar días para saber si Kyoichi está bien.

-En ese caso, iré a preguntar por novedades -miró a Amaya-. ¿Te quedas con ellos?

La emo asintió, con lo que Yuki se conformó para marcharse. La chica se acercó a Gabu y rió por la revista.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa la radiactividad de Fukushima? -se burló.

-¡Cállate, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención! -se excusó.

-¡Claro, y a mí me gusta el color rosa!

Arthur, Hitomi y Sho estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yuki se dirigía al quirófano, donde, por fuera, estaba plagado de guardias. Era de esperarse por la situación en la que se habían metido.

Oficiales y médicos iban de un lado a otro por los pasillos, lo que daba la impresión de no haber mejorado, y eso la hacía sentir algo nerviosa. No quería perder las esperanzas.

-¡Señorita Yuki!

Se detuvo de golpe y volteó a ver al médico que se le acercaba.

-El niño ya despertó, pero aún no puede recibir visitas, ya que le están haciendo unos exámenes; y el otro joven, Koei, ya está estable y en observación -explicó.

-¿Y qué hay de Shido?

-Todavía están tratando de estabilizarlo -hizo una mueca-. El chico es fuerte; sin embargo, ya van más de tres ocasiones en que casi lo perdemos -Yuki abrió los ojos como platos-. Su condición es muy delicada, ni siquiera hemos logrado detener la hemorragia.

-Pero si sigue así, él va a...

-No dejaremos que eso ocurra -aseguró.

Yuki no sabía qué pensar. La situación era peor de lo que esperaba, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, pensaría que era un trabajo de unas pocas horas detener una hemorragia por pérdida de extremidades? Está bien, Kyoichi era fuerte, y no estaba luchando solo por mantenerse con vida, pero eso no significaba que pudiera aguantar tanto.

Era un humano común y corriente. Si fuera una máquina, podrían repararla cuántas veces fueran necesarias, pero una persona, si perdía la vida, simplemente la perdía.

La imagen de Makoto y Hitomi pasó por su cabeza.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? -preguntó.

El médico soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Si puede conseguir donantes de sangre, sólo en el caso de que se salve, pero si lo hace, lo ideal es tener todo listo.

-Bien, sólo dígame el grupo y haré hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

-Va a odiar al chico por esto, pero... -hizo una mueca- es O negativo.

Su mandíbula se tensó.

-Es un grupo bastante inusual, eso complica más el trabajo de salvarlo.

-Debí imaginarlo -Yuki posó una mano en su frente, pensando en qué hacer.

Estaba la opción de buscar entre toda la gente que se encontraba en la isla, o lo que habían extraído de los cadáveres, quizás hasta había algo en el banco de sangre que habían instalado. Tenía que haber una solución, al menos una persona que fuera compatible con ese grupo sanguíneo.

-Es un chico especial -acotó el médico.

-Iré a preguntar -habló Yuki, después de un largo silencio.

Dicho ésto, comenzó a correr en búsqueda de algo o alguien compatible con el dichoso grupo.

 _Shido, hasta con tu salud, nos complicas la existencia_ , pensó. _Vamos, resiste._

* * *

En el quirófano, el cirujano se frustraba cada vez más, pero trataba de controlarse y seguir con su labor.

Llevaban quién sabe cuántas horas ahí, tratando de drenar una hemorragia que provocaba que casi lo perdieran. Aún no lograban entender cómo seguía vivo.

 _"¡Vamos_ _a jugar, Kyoichi!"_ , oía entre el ruido de los aparatos y las voces de los médicos.

 _"¡A que no me alcanzas!~"_

 _Aquel día de invierno, nevaban pequeñas e inofensivas pelusas, y una menuda chica de cabellos cortos y azabaches bailaba con ellas, en vista de tres jóvenes a unos metros de donde estaba._

 _Una campana sonó y aparecieron en una azotea. Eso no importó mientras vieran la alegría de la niña._

 _-¿No nos dirán nada por estar ausentes? -preguntó el pelinegro._

 _-Creo que da igual -dijo la platinada, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero, de todas formas, no nos salvaremos del sermón._

 _El terceto rió._

 _-¡Saiko, vamos! -exclamó el pelinegro._

 _La niña hizo un infantil puchero._

 _-¡No, yo me quiero quedar!_

 _-¡Vamos a volver! -trató de convencerla la platinada._

 _-¡Pero no me quiero ir! -pataleó un buen rato, hasta que cayó al piso con frustración-. Si vuelvo, me van a molestar... -hizo un puchero._

 _De repente, sintió que una mano sobre su cabeza revolvía sus mechones._

 _-De eso nos encargamos nosotros._

 _La voz del rubio pareció tranquilizarla, pues de un segundo a otro, sonrió de oreja a oreja, contagiando al terceto frente a ella._

 _"Aquel_ _día de invierno_ , _tras esas lágrimas que caían como la efímera nieve, veían la supuesta eternidad..."_

-¿Aún nada?

La mujer negó.

-Va empeorando.

Los médicos eran ignorantes de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

 _-Cuando sea grande, me quiero casar con mi hermano -decía una pequeña e inocente Makoto, a lo que todos respondieron con carcajadas, incluyendo al susodicho._

 _Si había algo que adoraba con la vida, era a su pequeña hermanita. Claro, tenía más tesoros, pero siempre, desde el primer momento en que vio a Makoto, ella ha tenido el primer lugar. Era su preciada joyita._

 _-Eres muy pequeña para pensar en casarte, cariño -decía una rubia mujer._

 _La pelinegra hizo un puchero._

 _-Créeme que no quieres eso -decía Kyoichi._

 _-Hermano -lo llamó-. Prométeme que siempre seré tu princesa._

 _El rubio había revuelto su cabello, travieso._

 _-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo._

Los pitidos del electrocardiograma aumentaron la velocidad.

-Su pulso está bajando.

-Vamos, Shido, resiste.

 _-¡Hitomi! -gritó un chico-. ¿Verdad o reto?_

 _La platinada pareció pensar su respuesta._

 _Todo comenzó con la brillante idea de un loco compañero de jugar al famoso "Verdad o reto", y éso entre todo el curso._

 _-Reto -respondió finalmente._

 _-Uy, esto se pone interesante~ -el chico frotó sus manos como si tuviera un plan malévolo-. Debes declararte al chico que te gusta._

 _-¡Uhhhhh!_

 _-Y te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo en privado; nada frente a nosotros, y nosotros no los vamos a espiar._

 _-¡Oye, eso no es justo!_

 _-¡Hitomi debería cumplir las mismas condiciones!_

 _-¡No seas idiota!_

 _-¡Yo quería ver cómo la rechazaban!_

 _Mientras los chicos seguían reclamando, Hitomi decidió correr el riesgo y agarrar la mano de Kyoichi para salir del salón, guiándolo hacia la azotea._

 _Ahí no hizo falta hablar. El beso que se dieron expresó todo._

-Lo estamos perdiendo.

 _Amaya se había levantado de su asiento tras guardar todas sus cosas y colgó su bolso al hombro. Por impulso, había volteado hacia el fondo del salón, donde se encontraba un grupo de compañeras, mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro, y que apartaron la mirada apenas notaron la suya._

 _Soltó una risa irónica._

 _-Que juzguen todo lo que quieran -volteó al oír esa voz masculina, y vio al chico de largo cabello rubio-. Total, eso es lo único que saben hacer._

 _-¿A ti te importa lo que piensen?_

 _-Es mi vida, yo elijo qué quiero ser para la sociedad -se encogió de hombros._

 _La chica lo vio caminar hacia la puerta. Después, volteó nuevamente a ver a las chicas que la miraban como a un leproso._

 _-Amaya -miró al chico-. ¿Vienes?_

 _Dudó un poco. ¿Qué le afirmaba que él no era otro más del montón? Sin embargo, nunca nadie le había dirigido la palabra por voluntad propia; Kyoichi había sido el primero, y siendo eso nada normal en él._

 _Se fijó en el bolso que llevaba: negro, con diseños de color azul eléctrico, y adornado con parches de bandas de rock y unas pocas placas._

 _Con eso se convenció. Él no la juzgaría, y decidió ir con él, sin importarle las miradas asqueadas del resto al ver a una friki al lado del chico más popular del instituto._

 _-Así que... -miró el parche más llamativo- ¿te gusta One Ok Rock?_

 _El rubio sonrió a medias._

 _-Gustar es poco_ _-dijo-. ¿A ti te gusta Coldrain?_ _-se refirió a la música que emitían fuertemente los cascos._

 _-Touché._

 _Amaya nunca pensó que, en ese momento, comenzaba una gran amistad._

-¡No respira!

-¡Shido, resiste! ¡Eres mejor que esto!

 _-¿Quién es él? -preguntó el rubio, al ver al pelinegro al lado de Hitomi._

 _-Pensé que sería bueno incluirlo en el grupo -dijo Hitomi, tímidamente-. Bueno, si no te molesta._

 _Kyoichi miró a Taiga como si éste planeara algo en su contra. Quizás era algo paranoico, pero él no confiaba fácil en la gente. Taiga no fue la excepción._

 _-Hola -saludó el pelinegro, tratando de aliviar el ambiente. La mirada fría de Kyoichi lo ponía de los nervios._

 _-No me agradas, zopenco -espetó el rubio._

 _Aún así, no se negó a incluirlo en el grupo. Si lo hacía, probablemente Hitomi se saldría con la suya de todas formas._

-¡Quédate con nosotros!

-¡SHIDO!

* * *

Amaya salió de la habitación y se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla.

El ambiente del lugar era tranquilo, pero era palpable la tensión que todos sentían al saber que sus amigos estaban en riesgo. Y no era para menos, de sólo ver a Makoto, sentía que se contagiaba su dolor.

De repente, unos cuantos guardias y lo que parecían ser científicos pasaron corriendo frente a ella. Eso llamó su atención, y al voltear, vio a la señorita Yuki corriendo en la misma dirección.

-Yuki, ¿qué pasó?

La pelirrosa se detuvo de golpe.

-Kyoichi está en riesgo vital -respondió, sin rodeos, alarmando a la chica-, y lo más seguro es que muera si no logran detener la hemorragia y si no encontramos un donante.

-¿Donante de qué tipo?

-O negativo.

Dicho ésto, la pelirrosa volvió a correr, dejando a la emo con las palabras en la boca.

La misma sección estaba cada vez más sofocada por la cantidad de guardias que se habían sumado a la situación. Cuando se acercó, pudo ver a través de la ventanilla cómo los médicos estaban apresurados tratando de auxiliar al rubio, que yacía dormido profundamente en la camilla, y cuya piel comenzaba a albinarse.

Aquella imagen daba la impresión de que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, que Kyoichi simplemente había perdido la batalla, pero Yuki lo conocía como alguien que luchaba hasta ya no dar más, y aún tenía la vaga esperanza de que sobreviviera.

Por otro lado, Amaya llevaba un buen rato petrificada en su lugar, escuchando desde el interior el llanto desconsolado de Makoto, quien al igual que sus amigos, había escuchado todo: que su hermano estaba muriendo.

Si hubieran podido hacerlo, habrían ayudado, de no ser porque con las heridas apenas se podían mover y tenían que, estrictamente, guardar reposo.

Hitomi trataba de hacerse la fuerte mientras la niña lloraba abrazada a ella, pero es que no podía. Era su novio, su mejor amigo, el que estaba en una habitación especial luchando por su vida, y también era el chico que daría la vida por salvar a su hermanita.

Amaya no aguantó más y comenzó a caminar en dirección desconocida. Ella nunca mostraba emociones, pero ese chico era un hermano para ella, el primero en acogerla cuando la conoció, su compañero cuando planeaba hacerle bromas a Taiga para llamar su atención...

Se encerró en una habitación plagada de instrumentos quirúrgicos, tubos, máquinas, y jeringas. Agarró una de las que estaban desparramadas por la mesa, mirándola fijamente.

Desde pequeña, le había llamado la atención cómo los médicos se las ingeniaban para buscar la vena y clavarle la aguja. Al principio, le dolía; después, se acostumbró, y se convirtió en un pasatiempo eso de sacar agujas y clavárselas, o sacarse sangre con una jeringa por cada problema que tenía y que la amargaba.

Ahora tenía otro problema. Ese problema tenía nombre: Kyoichi.

No lo hizo por diversión cuando se puso en tensiómetro en el brazo. No fue un juego para ella cuando mojó un algodón en alcohol y lo pasó por su brazo, y luego buscó la vena de la que sacaría sangre por medio de la jeringa que agarró, mientras veía que el líquido se dirigía a la bolsa a la que estaba conectada.

* * *

-Señorita Yuki, encontramos esto afuera.

La aludida observó con desconfianza la caja que le entregaban. Al notar esto, uno de los policías la agarró y la abrió, también con desconfianza. Cuando vio su contenido, casi se le cae la caja.

-¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¿Cuántas más desgracias debemos aguantar?!

Yuki observó el interior de la caja y quedó petrificada, hasta sintió que sus piernas le fallaban al ver que lo que había dentro no era nada más ni menos que el búho parlanchín que llevaba semanas desaparecido, con partes de su piel a la vista entre las pocas plumas que le quedaban, sangrantes y parecía que lo habían lanzado al fuego.

Y no era lo único. En el plumaje, tenía un mensaje escrito con sangre.

 _"Él resistió más."_

-Abuelo... -musitó, antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

 **Queridos** **aliens (?), me agrada informar que... HE VUELTO CTM!**

 **Soy feliiiiiiiiiiiz, este año de mierda llegó a su fin XD ahora a festejar!**

 **Bye Bye Yesterday  
** **Sanbyakurokujuugo nichibun no manabi wo  
** **Kaban ni tsumekonde  
** **Itsumo mitai mata ashita teki ni (8)**

 **Ok ya :v me va a dar depresión (?)** **Bueno, extrañaré a mi curso fjdsfsjf pero no a los profes :v sjdfsdjvfj (sorry not sorry, Julia :3)**

 **Ok, primer punto: ¿Por qué escribí la canción del enemigo en romaji? Simple, es una canción japonesa, que dejaré que ustedes adivinen el nombre xD y no me gusta la traducción en español :v la verdad, nunca me gustaron las traducciones xD eso y que además no me gustan las canciones en español (de hecho, en mi celular tengo UNA de mil canciones en inglés y japonés :v).**

 **Segundo: ¿A quién les recuerda lo de los brazos y la pierna perdidos?**

 **Tercero: ¿Qué creen que pasará?** **7w7**

 **Eso :v espero que les guste jiji**

 **Chao Chao!**


	7. La voz que se desvaneció

**Advertencia: odié este cap :'v cambio y fuera (?)**

* * *

 _-¡Miren, ahí está el insecto!_

 _-¡Desaparece!_

 _-¡Nadie te quiere aquí!_

 _-¡Ve a cortarte las venas!_

 _-¡Hasta a tus padres les da vergüenza ajena!_

 _..._

 _-¡Nunca haces nada bien! ¡Dime, ¿quién te manda a juntarte con esa sarta de muertos de hambre para que arruines tu vida!_

 _-¡No pagamos tus estudios para que te andes drogando!_

 _..._

 _-¿Quieres probar?_

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Sólo prueba, y si te gusta, te aseguro que olvidarás todos tus problemas._

 _..._

La potente luz de la habitación dificultaba su labor de abrir sus ojos, después de sumirse en lo que parecía un largo y profundo sueño.

En cuanto se adaptó, vio a un joven con la mirada puesta encima. A juzgar por su ropa y su mascarilla blanca, supuso que era uno de los técnicos del lugar.

-Despertaste -el sujeto pareció alegrarse-. Ya veía que otro se nos iba.

Se extrañó más por las palabras del sujeto que de él mismo; era un desconocido, después de todo. Trató de levantarse sobre la cama, pero sentía su cuerpo extrañamente pesado, y notó la aguja clavada a su brazo, que estaba conectada a la bolsa de suero que colgaba a su lado.

El chico notó lo que quería y le quitó la aguja al ver que ya se encontraba estable. Luego, agarró la bolsa vacía y la dejó sobre una mesa.

-Amaya, ¿no? -inquirió, sentándose en la primera silla que vio y bajando su mascarilla por el mentón.

-¿Quién eres?

-Oh, cierto, no me he presentado -rió-. Soy Haru, me dejaron a tu cuidado durante toda esta semana que estuviste inconsciente.

La chica no tuvo ninguna reacción, estaba tan concentrada en los acontecimientos ocurridos anteriormente que no le importó que se hubiera demorado días en despertar de su coma.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó, cuando logró sentarse sobre el colchón.

-Te desmayaste por la pérdida de sangre -explicó Haru-. Por lo que vimos, te sacaste sangre por ayudar a tu amigo rubio, la cual comprobamos que era compatible con la suya; sin embargo, no estuvo bien lo que hiciste -la regañó.

-¿No están exagerando? Querían un donante, ya lo tienen; si van a regañarme por tener la voluntad de donar mi sangre, mejor ahórrense los comentarios, que suficientes problemas tengo para aguantar sermones de adultos amargados -aquel comentario dejó con la boca abierta al sujeto, sólo por no saber qué responder. Normalmente, no contestaban a los sermones-. ¿Qué pasó con Kyo? -cambió de tema.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

Haru la ayudó a bajar de la cama, y claro, verificar que podía caminar bien. Una vez que lo comprobó, salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los largos y desolados pasillos hasta llegar a Cuidados Intensivos. Una de las habitaciones tenía una ventana, por lo que podían ver el interior, sin necesidad de ingresar.

Vio un cuerpo inmóvil sobre la única cama del lugar. Lo reconoció enseguida como el de Kyoichi, pues era el único que no tenía más que una pierna. Estaba conectado a varios aparatos, excesivamente pálido, lo que daba a entender que realmente fue una larga lucha salvarlo, incluso desde ahí, podía ver lo que quedaba de sus heridas.

Se veía tan tranquilo que le asustaba; le asustaba pensar que con esa tranquilidad, él podía morir. Él, algún día, moriría, se daría cuenta de ello, pero no le iba a importar, y si le importaba, ni se inmutaría, porque es la ley de la vida, y no podría hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Cuando trataban de detener la hemorragia, él murió -relató Haru-. Estuvo muerto por veinte minutos; después, de milagro, lograron reanimarlo y estabilizarlo. Por eso está en esta habitación; él está bien, pero de repente, presenta complicaciones.

-¿Complicaciones?

-Su ritmo cardíaco disminuye hasta casi detenerse, tos con sangre, convulsiones, o está a punto de tener otra hemorragia -nombró-. De casualidad, ¿tu amigo padece de hemofilia?

-Hasta donde sé, no -Amaya respondió, sin quitar la vista del rubio-. Tampoco sé si tiene antecedentes.

-Qué extraño, porque la hemorragia no paraba -el sujeto rascó su nuca-. Bueno, supongo que le preguntarán cuando despierte.

Para la chica, observarlo desde la ventana era un martirio, pese a que entendía los motivos para tener que acatarlo.

 _-¿Qué hace ella aquí? -preguntó Hitomi._

 _Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, al lado de Taiga en la azotea, conversando sobre temas triviales, hasta que el rubio llegó con la chica emo._

 _-¿No puedo estar aquí? -preguntó Amaya, un poco a la defensiva._

 _-No he dicho eso._

 _-Acostúmbrense, se quedará con nosotros a partir de ahora -dijo Kyoichi, sentándose al lado de Hitomi._

 _Amaya lo imitó, algo insegura._

 _-A menos que quieran arrojarla a la boca del lobo._

 _-Para nada -dijo Taiga._

 _Él miraba curioso a la chica emo. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba su estilo rebelde y gótico. Suponía que si Kyoichi se dignó a incluirla, debía ser por algo, y no precisamente por apartarla de los que la molestaban._

 _-Suéltalo, nosotros no te juzgaremos._

 _Con esa simple frase, había encontrado su lugar. Al terceto no les asustó su forma de ser, al contrario..._

 _Era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía sincero por quién era._

-Ese chico es muy fuerte.

Amaya volteó a ver a la pelirrosa a su lado, que había aparecido de la nada. Ella sonreía, la típica sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-Señorita Yuki, ¿cómo está Hosuke? -preguntó el chico.

-Lograron extraer el veneno, ahora está bien -respondió-. Al parecer, un animal es inmune al efecto letal.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Amaya-. ¿Le pasó algo a Hosuke?

-Hace una semana, nos llegó un paquete y Hosuke estaba dentro, muerto.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora está bien.

Se apartó de la ventana para mirar a los dos adultos. Ya no soportaba ver a Kyoichi desde ahí; nunca le gustaron los hospitales, y menos cuando se trataba de un ser querido. En efecto, ella en vez de decir "hospital", "clínica", o cualquier sinónimo de salud, lo catalogaba de "morgue".

-¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó.

Sin responder, los tres comenzaron a caminar. Amaya iba a cierta distancia de los mayores, pues al no conocerlos, no quería tenerlos cerca, menos sabiendo que Yuki era de confianza para el equipo, pero el problema era de la emo, que odiaba el contacto de la gente, a menos que le demostraran que era de fiar.

Yuki abrió la puerta de una habitación, por donde se asomó y vio a todo el equipo reunido, cada uno en cada cama, incluidos Ayumu y Koei.

Bueno, casi todos.

-¡Amaya!

-¿Cómo es eso de que te sacaste sangre? -inquirió Hitomi.

-Pues...

-¡¿Sabes que pudiste morir?! -la regañó Sho.

-¡Por Dios, qué chica tan valiente! -exclamó Mitsuru, lloriqueando de la felicidad.

-¡Ojalá todos tuvieran tan buen corazón como el suyo! -lloriqueó Mantaro.

Sep, hasta los Cuatro Incompetentes estaban ahí.

-¡Nos habríamos lamentado toda la vida si algo te ocurría! -incluyendo a Hosuke, que siempre exageraba.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Koei. Él todavía poseía las heridas de la explosión, pero gracias a unas medicinas que le daban, sanaban rápidamente, lo que no significaba que, una vez desaparecidas, estaba del todo recuperado.

-Cálmense, lo importante es que está viva, no en riesgo vital -dijo Taiga.

-Al fin alguien que me entiende -Amaya alzó los brazos, como si le hablara a Yatogami (?)-. Además, no encontraban donantes, tenía que correr el riesgo.

-Amaya, nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza -dijo Koei.

-Pero Kyo es mi hermano, y ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

-Amaya tiene razón -dijo Yuki-, pero ahora está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse; afortunadamente, pudimos encontrar dos más.

-¿Y cuándo nos dan de alta? -preguntó Gabu. Se veía tan impaciente.

-Muy pronto -rió Haru-. A propósito, supongo que ya lo sabían, pero una vez que se recuperen, tendrán que luchar un tiempo sin Shido.

El equipo adoptó una postura seria, esperando oír las tan obvias palabras de ese médico, junto con otras más de las que no estaban informados. Era de esperarse; uno no se recuperaba en poco tiempo de una pérdida de extremidades, y sumando a las tan llamadas "prótesis", el proceso se extendía.

-... y no me refiero sólo al estado físico -continuó-. Shido sufrió algo demasiado fuerte, al punto de ser traumatizante, por lo que es normal que tenga secuelas psicológicas; da igual que digan que él es más frío que el hielo y que, por su culpa, se adelanta la época de nevada -bromeó. Se oyeron unas leves risas-, pero puede tener cambios de actitud por lo que le pasó, y les recomiendo vigilarlo y ayudarlo, que él no va a poder afrontar esto solo, y si puede, le va a tomar un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué hay de las prótesis? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Ya estamos trabajando en eso, y la chica esa... -hizo señas con sus manos- la que tiene hijos.

-¿Miyu? -preguntó Taiga.

-La misma -afirmó-. Ella nos está ayudando en la creación de las prótesis.

Las miradas se posaron en Taiga, sorprendidas.

-Bueno, eso es todo, chicos.

El sujeto se marchó con Yuki. Amaya, que se quedó en el sitio, se dirigió al lugar de Taiga, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Miyu... ¿haciendo prótesis? -preguntó Koei.

-Quiere estudiar Traumatología -el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

Amaya recordó la revista que Kyoichi le había pasado en la casa de la mencionada.

-Eso es nuevo.

-Nos salió más inteligente de lo que pensábamos -dijo Gabu.

-Lo más estúpido que ha hecho fue quedar embarazada de un idiota y tratar de separar a una pareja -dijo Taiga-. En realidad, no sé qué es de ella ahora; no tengo muchas esperanzas en que haya cambiado.

Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de la emo, quien tras salir de la habitación, se paseó por todos los pasillos para saciar su aburrimiento, y de paso, para ubicarse en ese enorme lugar. Hubo un momento en que la vio en el laboratorio, metida en su trabajo, y cuando tomaba un pequeño descanso, iba con sus hijos y jugaba con ellos.

Kyoichi le habló más de Miyu de lo que hizo Taiga, por lo que sabía que la chica era insoportable, incluso el día que la conoció, se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier actitud, pero ella no actuó como esperaba, y al parecer, la misma impresión tuvo todo el equipo. Sin embargo, habían tenido una mejor impresión, y por lo que había visto, la castaña evitaba hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, si le daban una orden, ella la acataba sin rechistar, y la mayoría del tiempo, estaba con Ren y Yui.

Es más, incluso la había visto feliz con ellos, parecía que se divertía, pero Amaya no guiaba sólo por eso; esperaba encontrar algo en ella que les diera motivos a los chicos para repudiarla.

El rubio le había contado qué problemas tuvo con ella, y le sorprendió escuchar que incluso había llegado a las agresiones físicas. Pese a eso, no escuchó en ningún momento que el chico hablara mal de ella; pensó que era porque le había dicho todo en la cara, o quizás porque, como no la volvió a ver, no había necesidad de hablar sin saber.

Pensó en todo lo que había oído mientras veía a Miyu dormir en el incómodo suelo, con los niños a su lado.

* * *

Desde el incidente, había pasado un largo mes, aunque para los chicos, había pasado un año.

Tal como les habían indicado, tendrían que luchar por su cuenta por un tiempo. Los entrenamientos se tornaron más duros y Suiren estaba cada vez más insoportable en cuanto a ello, y de vez en cuando tenían que viajar a la Zona X por investigaciones que realizaban con gran parte del equipo. Claro, en más de una ocasión tuvieron que enfrentar a los seres responsables de la destrucción; al principio, no los ignoraron... pero después del primer intento, Sho infundió miedo a todo su equipo y optaron por escabullirse y escapar cada vez que se topaban con una cazadora u otro aliado.

Lo normal.

Pero a pesar de todo, habían demostrado más seriedad en los entrenamientos. Ninguno se quejaba y acataban las órdenes al pie de la letra. Claro, tenían sus problemas, debido a que los más principiantes se frustraban con facilidad cuando algo no les salía bien, por lo que Suiren vivía regañándolos como si de una semana a otra lograran manipular bien las armas que les dieron a elegir para el combate.

Desde el primer día, empezaron a entrenar con todo tipo de armas y técnicas de combate y artes marciales. Gracias a Dios, Suiren les había dado a elegir una especialidad, ya que más de uno tuvo el temor de agarrar un arma y darle un mal uso, al punto de herir a alguien con ella. Luego, se dividieron en parejas, quedando Sho con Kakeru, Makoto con Ayumu, y Gabu con Taiga.

La primera pareja practicaba lanzando cuchillos a una tabla de madera con una figura humana, con una diana dibujada en lo que sería el pecho de la misma, done se encontraría el punto débil. Si hubieran sabido el punto débil de las cazadoras y las otras criaturas, habrían preparado tablas con su figura, pero al no saberlo, partieron por lo más simple, cumpliendo ya una semana con lo mismo, y el que Kyoichi haya logrado derrotar a dos de ellas no les garantizaba la victoria.

Y probablemente, el rubio habría dicho lo mismo de haber estado despierto.

La segunda pareja practicaba con Koei, sin embargo, se turnaban para practicar, ya que Makoto había elegido un arma de fuego por querer probar un nuevo estilo de batalla, y Ayumu quería aprender a pelear. Ahora mismo, él estaba practicando los golpes y patadas que el ninja le había enseñado, cayéndose de vez en cuando perdía el equilibrio o aterrizaba mal cuando alguna de las técnicas contenía una voltereta o un simple salto, mientras que la pelinegra recuperaba el aliento debido al sobreesfuerzo.

Y la última pareja, es decir, los hermanos Samejima, hacían lo mismo que Ayumu y Koei, con la diferencia de que ellos tenían un combate de verdad, o al menos el simulacro. Se turnaban cada cierto tiempo para uno lanzar ataques y el otro se defendía, y ahora mismo, Gabu lanzaba ataques contra su hermano, que esquivaba o interceptaba los mismos. Otro detalle era que ambos habían agarrado navajas por elevar el nivel de dificultad, y claro, se notaba que eran principiantes en el uso de ataques con cuchillo, pero había que admitir que habían mejorado con tanto entrenamiento, que casi no se notaban sus fallas a simple vista, salvo cuando tenían de encargada a una niña con supuesto instinto asesino.

Su batalla terminó cuando llegó el turno de Taiga de ser el atacante, y Gabu, tratando de esquivar uno de sus ataques, trató de realizar un Wall Flip, utilizando el árbol que tenía tras él, pero cayó al suelo antes de siquiera intentar realizarlo.

La azabache sopló con fuerza el silbato que colgaba de su cuello, indicando que se detuvieran para tomar un descanso, lo cual fue como un alivio porque todos estaban a punto de sufrir un arranque de ira porque las cosas no salieron como esperaron.

Todos se reunieron en el pórtico de la cabaña para resguardarse del fuerte sol, mientras que unos bebían agua civilizadamente y otros animales se la derramaban encima y se sacudían como perros.

En eso, vieron a la señorita Yuki acercarse, con su típica sonrisa.

-Han mejorado -los elogió.

-Es muy difícil -se quejó Sho-. Apenas y le damos a los pies de la figura.

Y era verdad, todos los lanzamientos que realizó con Kakeru eran fallidos, y con suerte, llegaban a los pies o las piernas de la figura. Otros cuchillos seguían clavados en la tierra.

-¿Hacer una voltereta es difícil? -preguntó Gabu. No preguntó como queja, tampoco como si se confiara, era más porque le daba curiosidad.

-De una semana a otra, no se dominan técnicas de lucha -dijo Suiren.

-Bueno, esa impresión das, Suiren -dijo Makoto.

Oh, sí. Makoto acaba de sacarle eso en cara a una niña que, de inocente, no tenía nada.

-¿Qué dijiste? -la niña trató de intimidarla, pero ella ni se inmutó.

-La verdad, simplemente.

La magia de ser la hermana menor de un rubio salvaje.

-Los Shido dan miedo -Kakeru miró a Taiga, quien asintió, haciendo una mueca como si fuera un caso perdido.

-¿De qué voltereta hablas? -preguntó Yuki, mirando al pelirrojo.

-La que usó Shido contra Koei -respondió éste.

Automáticamente, todos recordaron ese momento.

-¿El Wall Flip? -preguntó Makoto.

-¿Él nunca te la enseñó? -la miró.

-En realidad, cuando le pido a mi hermano que me enseñe una técnica, siempre me dice que no, así que hace rato que dejé de insistirle -le bajó una gota por la nuca.

¿Cómo olvidar el episodio del Pedal Ground?

Un aura oscura rodeó a la multitud.

-Por lo que vi, es difícil -cambió de tema-. Supongo que también depende de la disposición; cuando era pequeña, veía a mi hermano practicar esa voltereta y se notaba que era difícil, y aunque se haya demorado menos de una semana en dominarla, acabó herido.

-¿Menos de una semana? -preguntó Sho, sorprendido.

-Mi hermano es muy terco -suspiró.

-Se parece a alguien -tosió Gabu, recibiendo una colleja por parte de la pelinegra, lo que sacó risas a todos, incluyéndolo.

-¿Por qué hacía eso? -preguntó Sho.

La expresión alegre de Makoto desapareció, tornándose seria, y todos sintieron la tensión en el ambiente a causa de su repentino cambio de actitud. ¿Por qué nunca hablaba de ese tema?

-Hablando de Enigma -Suiren miró a Yuki-, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Ahí está, sobreviviendo -medio sonrió.

En realidad, no sabía nada de él. Al menos, nada nuevo; no es como si seguir inmóvil, pálido como papel y respirando mediante la mascarilla de oxígeno tuviera mucho avance.

-¿Ya no tiene problemas durante su recuperación? -preguntó Sho.

-Hace días que no los tiene; sin embargo, hay que echarle el ojo. Con ese chico, nunca se sabe qué pasará -dijo, recordando todo el lío que se presentó por salvarlo en su labor de detener la hemorragia y en la búsqueda de un inusual grupo de sangre.

-Ese apodo que le pusiste le queda bien.

Todos miraron hacia el techo de la cabaña, donde Amaya siempre solía acostarse boca abajo.

-Apareció el mono -se burló Taiga. Amaya sacó su lengua, infantil.

-¿Qué hay de Hitomi? Hace días que no la vemos -dijo Arthur.

Era como si Hitomi hubiese desaparecido del mapa desde que le dieron de alta, prácticamente, antes que al resto. Desde ese momento, no la volvieron a ver, menos cuando se asomaban por la habitación del rubio.

* * *

Hitomi se encontraba en la habitación fría de su novio, sentada a borde de la cama que pasaba intacta, con la vista en la pared, concretamente, en el dibujo que el chico había hecho antes de enfrentarse a un destino que nadie pidió.

Se había dirigido ahí en busca de alguna respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y también para no tener que acompañarlo por horas, impaciente. Pensó que la mejor forma de distraerse era buscando algo que sirviera de ayuda para todo el equipo, pero no encontraba nada y sólo se dignó a descifrar el dibujo de la pared.

Algo le decía que ese símbolo tenía un mensaje oculto, y estaba segura que su novio pensaba lo mismo. A ambos les dio esa impresión desde que el chico comenzó a dibujarlo una y otra vez, agregando y borrando detalles para averiguar algún misterio.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, rendida. Ni ella en su mente podía formar algún mensaje a través de las líneas. Parecía que el símbolo cumplía su objetivo: la lucha eterna y el esfuerzo inútil. Todo por nada.

-Hitomi -la nombrada volteó a ver al menor de los Yamato en el marco de la puerta-. ¿Qué haces?

-Nada -respondió simple la chica-. Sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En todo lo que ocurrió -medio sonrió-. ¿Y los demás?

-Preparando comida -Ayumu sonrió-. Seguramente, tienes hambre -se acercó a la chica y agarró una de sus manos, que reposaban sobre su regazo-. ¡Vamos!

Sin rechistar, la platinada se levantó y salió de la habitación, siendo guiada por Ayumu hasta la cocina. La mesa estaba repleta de comida y Sho ya estaba adelantándose a devorar todo con Kakeru, lo que sacaba las risas de algunos y las reprimendas de otros, pero no era como si pudieran controlarse después de los duros entrenamientos de Suiren.

-¡Suéltame! -todos voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a Amaya, pataleando para que un divertido Taiga la dejara en el suelo-. ¡Puedo caminar sola!

-Los monos suelen escaparse -bromeó el pelinegro.

-¡Esos son los gatos!

-Con lo traviesos que son los monos, no está de más.

-Qué lindos~ -canturreó Suiren. Apareció de la nada, sobresaltando a la parejita-. Por cierto, quiero una sesión de kamasutra en vivo.

¿Es normal que una niña pequeña diga eso?

Ah, es cierto... No era una niña.

-Eso ya es trabajo de otra parejita -Taiga miró a Hitomi, dejando a su novia en el suelo y con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. La platinada frunció el ceño-. ¿Aún no lo han hecho?

-¿Deberíamos? -inquirió la platinada.

-Llevan cuatro años, es ya es cosa suya -se encogió de hombros.

-Apúrense, yo quiero un mini Enigma o Princesa correteando por la base -Suiren sonrió como Konata Izumi con complejo de gato de Cheshire (?).

-Siempre supe que estabas demente -dijo Koei, con una gota en la nuca.

-¡Oye!

-Al menos me entiende -dijo Amaya.

-¡No le metas ideas en la cabeza! -exclamó Hitomi, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Mejor cállense, que podemos invocar al rubio salvaje y nos va a matar -bromeó Taiga.

-Peor, va a poseer a Hitomi -dijo Gabu.

-Uy, me gusta cómo suena eso~ -canturreó Suiren.

-En serio, cállense -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Qué es el kamasutra? -preguntó inocentemente Ayumu, por lo que a todos los rodeó un aura oscura.

-Verás, es... -Hitomi le cubrió la boca a Suiren. Quizás qué saldría de su boca.

-Mejor comamos y después te explicamos -dijo Sho, nerviosamente. Seh, hasta él sabía de qué hablaban.

En realidad, no le iba a explicar nada. Sólo dijo lo de la comida para distraerlo, después ni se acordaría de la palabra.

Sin más, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comenzaron a comer, como una familia, y entre conversaciones triviales, alguna que otra discusión infantil y risas, hasta se habían olvidado de todo lo que pasaba por un momento.

* * *

 _"¡No es justo, siempre me ganas!"_

 _-¡Ya verás, algún día te ganaré!_

 _-Espero que así sea._

 _Ese día nunca llegó..._

 _-¿Qué pasó con tu amiguita, Shido? ¿No pudiste protegerla? Ay, la pobrecita estaba sufriendo y no le bastó con todo lo que hicieron por ella, por eso..._

 _Antes de que terminara de hablar, el chico recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó a chocar con la pared y terminar en el piso. Una patada en la cara, otras más en el abdomen; una de ellas casi lo mandó volando al final del pasillo._

 _Terminó con más de un hueso roto. El rubio le había dado una gran lección al único que se atrevió a abrir la boca._

-Oye, está pasando otra vez.

-¿Qué?

La enfermera dejó de escribir sobre el portapapeles para mirar a su compañera, que se encontraba examinando al aún inconsciente Kyoichi. Dejó el portapapeles sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la camilla.

El rostro del rubio permanecía sereno, pero el electrocardiograma no decía lo mismo; nuevamente, disminuía su pulso.

-A estabilizarlo, rápido -dijo la enfermera, apretando el botón de un dispositivo que le entregaron para una situación así.

 ** _"I tried to have it all  
And I'm stuck in the middle..."_**

 _-¡Amo tu voz!_

 _-No es para tanto -Kyoichi rodó los ojos, apoyando la guitarra sobre el atril._

 _-Por favor, si eres el que mejor canta entre nosotros -decía Taiga._

 _Kyoichi lo miró como si hubiera contado el peor chiste de todos. Seh, el peor._

 _-Es irónico tener buena voz y nunca cantar -se burló Hitomi._

 _-¿Qué tal si llegas a cantar con One Ok Rock?_

 _-¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota? -Kyoichi alzó una ceja._

 _-Sí, tú siempre lo haces -las dos chicas del grupo rieron._

 _-¿Por qué no cantas algo? ¡Vamos! -lo animó la niña._

 _-No._

 _-¡Sólo por esta vez!_

 _-He escuchado eso muchas veces -se burló._

 _-¡Kyoichi!_

 _El terceto rió._

 _-Bien, pero sólo una._

 _-¡Sí!_

 ** _"I couldn't have it all now I'm alone..."_**

 _-Entonces... ¿no volverás a cantar? -preguntó Hitomi._

 _El rubio no volvió a hablar tras esa pregunta, y su silencio se prolongó por toda una semana._

 ** _"And I've been down and out  
_ _Now I'm stuck in the middle..."_**

 _-¿Qué tal si formamos una banda? -dijo Taiga, un día._

 _-¿Qué? -inquirió Hitomi._

 _-Estás loco -dijo Kyoichi._

 _-Vamos, Kyoichi, tú tienes buena voz -trató de convencerlo el pelinegro._

 _-¿Y tú no tienes?_

 _-No tan buena como la tuya._

 _-Pero formar una banda no es tan fácil como parece -acotó Amaya._

 _-Bueno, no estoy diciendo algo sobre llegar y formarla, sólo es una idea._

 _-Yo paso, no me metas -el rubio comenzó a caminar._

 _-Vamos, Kyoichi -pero el chico ignoró los llamados de sus amigos._

 ** _"I'll never get to say this is enough..."_**

-Vaya, se tardó.

-Vamos, Shido; lo lograste una vez, una más no hace la diferencia.

Solían pensar que la razón por la que el chico dejaba de respirar era porque, en realidad, él no quería vivir.

 ** _"Awai yuki no you ni fuwari to ochiteku..."_**

 _Él no dejó de cantar porque así lo quiso._

 _Dejó de cantar porque, simplemente, no podía, ni aunque lo intentara..._

 ** _"Namida no oku ni kimi to miteita hazu no eien..."_**

A veces, maldecía su existencia. Sin embargo, cada vez que su pulso disminuía, él sentía que alguien se lo llevaba.

 _"¡Kyoichi, vamos a jugar!"_

 _"Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí..."_

-Shido, ¿me escuchas? -escuchó en ecos la voz de la señorita Yuki.

La pelirrosa había llegado a la habitación tras recibir el llamado de emergencia, luego de que el rubio comenzara a reaccionar alterado ante las atenciones de los enfermeros, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, que en teoría, así era.

-Tranquilízate, estamos contigo -cada vez escuchaba más cerca la voz femenina, al mismo tiempo que sentía unas manos sobre sus mejillas, propinando suaves caricias.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de despertar, de ver la realidad, de notar lo inútil que se veía ahora que no tenía todas sus extremidades. Porque sí, todo el tiempo lo recordó, que era un chico que debía volver a depender de la gente, que no quería dar lástima. Estaba despertando y no sabía cómo reaccionar. No quería ver a nadie a la cara, no quería ver sus expresiones de lástima y romper a llorar ahí mismo.

-Hermano...

-Shido, resiste -escuchó decir a Arthur.

-Vamos, tú puedes, amigo -escuchó decir a Sho.

Sintió cómo le quitaban la máscara de oxígeno. Aún no abría los ojos, no quería hacerlo. Sentía el picor en ellos, a la vez que se humedecían por todo lo que había pasado desde que empezó su lucha por sobrevivir, y hasta ese momento, seguía cuestionándose si fue buena idea hacerlo. Quizás lo hizo por su hermana, por sus amigos, o por su novia, pero no sabía en realidad qué quería.

Llegó a pensar que ellos no lo necesitaban; total, ¿quién iba a querer trabajar con un lisiado que sólo iba a retrasarlos en su misión, y que iba a dar pena por su falta de extremidades?

-Kyoichi -escuchó a Hitomi.

Por si fuera poco, todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron las lágrimas correr libres de su jaula.

-Déjenme a solas con él, por favor.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Yuki.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a todos salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta; todos se alejaron por el pasillo para darles más privacidad. Mientras tanto, él sentía todavía el peso en el borde de la cama, donde Hitomi estaba sentada.

La chica acariciaba sus hebras de oro, esperando paciente a que él decidiera abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad.

Tras una larga espera, así lo hizo, lentamente, como si le afectara la luz de la habitación, aunque no fuera así, y lo primero que vio fue la expresión preocupada de su novia.

Ella lo ayudó a sentarse sobre el colchón, para luego abrazarlo, dejando que llorara en su hombro.

* * *

Mientras, el resto del equipo seguía por el pasillo a la pelirrosa, de camino al laboratorio, donde según había dicho antes, estaban preparando las prótesis.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, vieron científicos por todos lados, caminando de un sitio a otro, alguno que otro con planos en sus manos o anotando datos sobre un portapapeles. A lo lejos, lograron reconocer la asimétrica cabellera castaña, al lado de un grupo de especialistas que proyectaban unos planos en la pantalla que tenían al frente.

-Con que aquí estaban -sonrió Yuki, cuando se acercaron al grupo, el cual la saludó animadamente.

Se notaba que la mujer era bastante querida y respetada entre su gente.

-Las prótesis están casi listas; Aibara les está haciendo unos arreglos -avisó uno de ellos, señalando a la castaña, que estaba concentrada trabajando con el brazo izquierdo

Cuando se posaron tras ella, vieron las tres extremidades. Miyu tenía en sus manos el brazo de metal, material que habían utilizado para las tres prótesis; mediante una especie de control, movía el brazo levemente, junto con la mano y los dedos. Sobre la mesa, frente a ella, reposaban el antebrazo y la pierna derechos.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo -Miyu se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a Yuki.

-Ya están listas -dejó el brazo junto a los otros miembros-. Hecho a la medida, con sentido del tacto y traté de hacerlo lo más liviano posible, para que no se le dificultara moverse.

La pelirrosa tamborileó el metal con sus dedos.

-Menos mal que era un sueño frustrado -ironizó Taiga, por lo que Miyu bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

Haru, el mismo médico que los había estado acompañando hacía más de un mes, se acercó a Yuki.

-¿Cómo está el chico? -preguntó, a lo que la mujer suspiró.

-Está consciente, y se podría decir que, físicamente, estable, como dijiste, mas no de forma psicológica -explicó-. Ahora mismo, Hitomi se quedó con él, y él no quería ver a nadie.

-Ya me lo temía -soltó un suspiro-. Al principio, puede sentir rechazo, es normal. Sé que no es fácil tratar con él, pero en general, no es fácil tratar con este tipo de situaciones.

Las miradas volvieron a los miembros de metal.

Cuando volvieron a la habitación, vieron que Kyoichi se había quedado dormido y Hitomi estaba cuidándolo, y a juzgar por su actitud, era mejor que así fuera, para estar más tranquilos. No sabían si eso podía usarse como una excusa, sólo sabían que se había prolongado por toda una semana, y eso fue lo que pensaron, hasta que la señorita Yuki les dijo que Kyoichi no quería ver a nadie, y no sólo los médicos les recomendaron no asomarse por ese pasillo. Ella era la única que se salvaba del rechazo del chico, junto con Hitomi, Makoto y unos cuantos médicos que estuvieron a su cuidado.

Pese a los sermones, los chicos de vez en cuando iban a ver al chico, pero sólo se asomaban por la ventana, por un momento, y luego se iban, sin dejar que el rubio notara su presencia. Verlo en ese estado era bastante lamentable; seguía siendo la misma persona, pero se sentía extraño verlo con sólo la mitad de un brazo y una pierna, hasta que un día vieron que ya tenía sus miembros de metal y siempre estaba mirando a la nada, en compañía de Yuki, o su hermana y Hitomi.

Ésta última era la que más pasaba tiempo en ese lugar.

-Chicos, ¿están listos?

Voltearon a ver a Yuki, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se habían reunido en la cocina a esperarla, para recibir el visto bueno para ir a ver a Kyoichi. Esta vez, la visita definitiva.

Claro, a Yuki le costó hacer entrar en razón al chico, que finalmente se resignó, o por lo menos eso quiso creer.

Por lo mismo, ahora caminaban por el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación del joven. A esas horas, deberían estar entrenando, pero por la situación, Suiren les dejó llegar tarde, mientras no se prolongara la visita y usaran eso como excusa para ausentarse.

-Lo que dijo Haru -dijo Yuki, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación-. Tratar con Shido va a complicarles la existencia de ahora en adelante, espero que no mucho, y si es así, espero que puedan soportarlo.

Al no oír ninguna queja, abrió la puerta.

En un rincón de la habitación, sentado en una silla de ruedas, estaba el rubio, con la mirada perdida. No sabían si era porque no reaccionaba ante nada, o simplemente no los escuchó.

* * *

 **Todavía espero el día en que los creadores se dignen a hacer una segunda temporada TT-TT y disculpen el extraño capítulo :v es que ando falta de inspiración :l**

 **La verdad, quería dejar la "resurrección" de Kyoichi para el próximo cap, pero cagué :D me quedé sin ideas :'D tuve que rellenar con lo que hacían los chicos en entrenamiento y con unos recuerdos hueones que se me ocurrieron por andar escuchando "Stuck in the middle" :v**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho que decir -.- creo que este ha sido el peor cap que he escrito -.-U**

 **Akira... exacto, c mamut 7u7 xDDDD es que tengo una especie de obsesión con las prótesis :v y al menos logré mi objetivo de poner emocional a alguien con recuerdos xD**

 **Y esa es mi triste historia -inserte foto de anciana rubia con diseños de funeral- (?)**

 **¿Qué quieren para el próximo cap? TT-TT**

 **Chao chao!**


	8. Epílogo de invierno

**Advertencia: seh, ya empecé :v en fin, preparen sus pañuelos por si el cap es muy sentimental... y una escena un poco subida de tono :v (un poco no más, si no tengo mucha experiencia xD).**

* * *

-Shido, di algo, por favor -rogó Sho.

Pero era inútil. Desde el día que lo fueron a visitar, se dieron cuenta que el chico estaba mudo; no quería ni podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en su garganta, de modo que le facilitaron un tablero de sílabas, con el que respondía de forma escueta.

Con tanta visita, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de sus amigos. Ya podía verlos a la cara, pero cuando intentaba hablar, sólo podía soltar suspiros de frustración.

Los chicos iban a visitarlo temprano por la mañana y se quedaban unas pocas horas antes de ir a entrenar, y de paso, Yuki lo ayudaba con su rehabilitación, pues aún no podía soltar la silla de ruedas, debido a que le costaba caminar.

Aún no superaba su marca de tres pasos antes de perder el equilibrio o caer, y sus brazos apenas le respondían.

-Rubio -lo llamó Amaya-. Piensa rápido -le lanzó un balón de goma, que él atrapó entre sus manos-. ¡Ése es mi chico!

-Oye, tienes novio -bromeó Hitomi.

-Tranquila, Hitomi, no te pongas celosa.

Todos rieron, pero Kyoichi permaneció serio.

Sep, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Te estiraría las mejillas si no fuera porque Yuki dijo que debemos tenerte paciencia.

-Amaya, ¿desde cuándo cumples las reglas? -se burló Taiga.

-Desde ahora... sólo por Kyo.

-Shido, ¿qué piensas de eso? -preguntó Koei.

Hitomi le entregó al aludido el dichoso tablero, que de tanto usarlo, hasta se lo había memorizado.

-"Idiota" -leyó la chica.

-Ni con traumas, pierdes tu sentido del humor -a la emo le bajó una gota por la nuca.

-¿No te incomodan esas cosas? -preguntó Gabu.

-¿No te han enseñado modales? -preguntó Koei.

 _"Dan miedo"_ , leyó las sílabas que el rubio señalaba.

-Veo que le importa mucho -ironizó Taiga.

 _"Nunca cambiará"_

Todos rieron, incluyendo al pelirrojo.

Y como todo buen momento tenía que terminar, Suiren entró de repente, lo que hizo que las sonrisas desaparecieran. Su simple presencia sólo significaba una cosa: entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo estás, Enigma?

Kyoichi miró sus miembros metálicos y volvió la vista a la enana, como si con sólo verlo, bastara para saber cómo estaba.

-Muy bien, ya entendí -levantó las manos. Volteó hacia los chicos-. Ustedes no pierdan el tiempo y vayan a entrenar.

Así lo hicieron. Siguieron con el mismo entrenamiento de siempre, sólo que Suiren cambió el sistema y los tres equipos debían intercambiar técnicas cada cierto tiempo. Por ejemplo, si Makoto y Ayumu luchaban contra Koei, una con cuchillo y el otro a puño y patada, durante media hora, una vez acabado ese tiempo, debían cambiar lugares con Taiga y Gabu, mientras que éstos iban al lugar de Sho y Kakeru, y éstos iban con Koei.

-Ayumu parece un cachorro peleando contra un tigre.

Hitomi alzó la mirada para ver a la invertida Amaya, observando todo sobre el techo. La platinada había decidido acompañar a los chicos y ver sus fallas, si es que podía ayudar en algo después, por lo que ahora estaba bajo la sombra que le brindaba el porche, apoyada contra el pilar, de brazos cruzados. Su mirada pasó al grupo mencionado por su amiga, y sonrió divertida que era justo como decía: era un cachorro contra un tigre.

Lo más gracioso era que Makoto soltaba ataques flojos, debido a que esa pelea no tenía mucha gracia.

Al final, se acabó la media hora y pasaron a lanzar cuchillos contra la figura de madera. La complicada tarea de lanzar navajas hacia el "punto débil" de la figura, pero al menos era mejor que los intentos de Sho y Kakeru. La vez anterior, cuando los Samejima tomaron ese lugar, Gabu logró darle a un brazo, pero no estaba ni dentro de la diana.

-Se ve difícil -opinó Hitomi.

-Para Kyo, no sería imposible -acotó Amaya-. Admitámoslo, si él lanzara un cuchillo, caería junto en el centro, incluso con pistola lo lograría.

La platinada suspiró y se subió a la baranda para poder alcanzar el techo de la casucha, y así, sentarse al lado de la emo.

-Es distinto, Kyoichi sabe manipular armas desde que tiene memoria.

Amaya se reincorporó sobre su lugar, quedando completamente despeinada, y su ojo derecho quedó al descubierto por eso. La chica hizo un puchero divertido y adorable. Hitomi no entendía cómo alguien con un carácter del Demonio de Tasmania podía ser tan tierna al mismo tiempo.

-No estaría de más que Kyo le dé al objetivo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Hitomi se elevaron levemente, en una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sabía que tenías heterocromía -se burló.

Como la cara de la emo quedó completamente descubierta, pudo notar una particularidad; Amaya tenía ojos marrones, pero solía cubrir el derecho con su flequillo desfilado, y ahora notó que el mismo era de un color ámbar, como los de Gabu, sólo que en un tono más oscuro.

Oír eso provocó el sonrojo de la chica, quien rápidamente cubrió su ojo con sus mechas teñidas.

-Ahora lo sabes -apartó la mirada. Hitomi rió.

-No deberías avergonzarte.

-Claro -ironizó-. De seguro, ahora piensas que soy un fenómeno.

-Lo eres -rió-. En realidad, todos lo somos, además, desde el primer momento, dijimos que no te juzgaríamos.

 _-Déjalos, que juzguen todo lo que quieran -volteó a ver a Kyoichi._

 _-¿A ti te importa lo que ellos piensen? -preguntó Amaya._

 _-Es mi vida, yo elijo qué quiero ser para la sociedad._

-¿Kyoichi lo sabe? -sonrió-, ¿o tu novio?~

-¡Ya, cállate! -rió, pegándole una suave colleja a su amiga. Su grito y las risas llamaron la atención de los chicos-. Sólo Kyo lo sabe porque el muy maldito se aprovechó de que es más fuerte que yo y violó mi pelo -Hitomi rió-. Taiga es despistado; la única vez que tuvo la oportunidad, no lo notó, y tampoco insiste en el tema.

-Será mejor que siga así, se obsesiona con todo lo extraño que ve -le bajó una gota.

-Buen punto -Amaya rió-. Al menos, Kyo no le dijo nada.

-Debe ser lo bueno de tener el pelo tieso que tampoco lo ha visto cuando te subes al techo -Hitomi se echó hacia atrás, quedando con la vista al techo-. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estás aquí; el techo es muy cómodo.

-¿Ya ves? -ambas rieron.

Mientras, los chicos estaban tomando su típico descanso, excepto Gabu; él aún no superaba el hecho de no dominar la dichosa voltereta, por lo que seguía entrenando contra un árbol. Sólo alcanzaba a dar un paso y luego se caía.

Visualizaba una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza. El rubio había dado dos pasos antes de saltar para patear la mandíbula de Koei, pero no entendía cómo lo había hecho. Trató de imaginar que el árbol era Koei, trató de imaginar al rubio dando dos pasos sobre él para derribarlo, pero ni eso funcionaba.

-Si vas a practicarlo, no lo hagas desde el final.

El pelirrojo volteó a ver a Makoto, la única que se dignó a hacerle compañía. Los demás estaban distraídos, hablando entre ellos, ignorando el hecho de que la pelinegra ya no estaba ahí.

-Sé que tienes tu orgullo y ves fácil una "simple" voltereta, y que por eso lo practicas como si lo hubieras hecho antes, pero es mejor que empieces desde cero -opinó la niña-. Ya sabes, desde pequeños pasos a los grandes; hay colchonetas dentro de la cabaña. Por experiencia, las caídas son más dolorosas cuando estás cerca de lograrlo.

-¿Lo dices por tu hermano?

Makoto asintió.

-Practicaba en el patio de mi casa: árbol y tierra; si se caía, aguantaba, y el dolor duró por varios días, pero no le importaba, porque lo consiguió.

Gabu la observaba fijamente, y ella también lo hacía hasta que decidió apartarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña. La niña no sabía qué había sido eso, pero por alguna razón, sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor con solo ver los ojos ambarinos del chico.

-¿Qué haces, pequeña? -alzó la vista para ver a Hitomi, a quien le sonrió.

-¿Me ayudas a sacar una colchoneta?

La chica sonrió y bajó del techo de un salto. Luego, acompañó a Makoto al interior de la cabaña y la ayudó a llevarle la colchoneta al pelirrojo, dejándola en la tierra, pegada al árbol.

-Entonces -dijo la pelinegra-, practica con un paso y un pequeño salto.

-Gabu, ¿por qué tanto interés en una voltereta? -preguntó Hitomi.

-No lo sé -admitió el niño-. Supongo que me llamó la atención cómo Shido dio la patada.

Volvió a la práctica. Esta vez, hizo lo que decía Makoto, incluso le resultó más fácil.

Hitomi se habría quedado más tiempo, pero la señorita Yuki la llamó por el teléfono que le había pasado para emergencias, por lo que tuvo que volver a la base a hacerle compañía a Kyoichi.

-Ya estoy aquí -avisó al ingresar.

Kyoichi estaba sentado sobre el borde de su cama, jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello entre sus dedos metálicos. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada, pero la chica pudo ver una venda en su pómulo izquierdo, el mismo lugar donde hace más de un mes recibió un puñetazo.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó? -inquirió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, examinando el sitio afectado.

-Trató de caminar por su cuenta y se cayó -explicó Yuki, saliendo del baño con un frasco de pastillas y un vaso de agua, curiosamente con una cuchara.

-¿Todavía no responde? -se refirió a la prótesis.

-Avanza de a poco, pero evita hacerlo porque parece una marcha cerebelosa -explicó-. Ahora lo hizo porque estaba solo; como no puede hablar, no tiene sentido que llame a alguien.

-Ya veo.

-En fin -le tendió ambos objetos que llevaba en sus manos-. Necesito que le des sus medicinas. Lo haría yo, pero surgió una emergencia y perdí tiempo curando la herida.

-Bien, veré cómo me las arreglo.

-Suerte -dicho ésto, salió.

Una vez solos, Hitomi se volvió hacia su novio. Parecía un niño jugando con su cabello, y vaya que lo tenía largo, aunque tampoco era como si hubiese querido cortarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre nos complicas la existencia? -el rubio le dedicó una mirada de poker, como diciendo que no lo hacía a propósito, aunque sabía que ella sólo bromeaba, y lo demostró con la risa que soltó, antes de leer la información del frasco-. Qué organizados, escribieron hasta las horas en las que debes tomarlas -miró el reloj de la pared y sonrió traviesa.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, antes de echar una píldora en su mano y observarla detenidamente, para luego mirar a Kyoichi, quien evitaba su mirada. Le resultaba gracioso el hecho de que odiara tomar remedios, aunque para algunos, fuera exasperante. Y era aún más gracioso por lo que planeaba hacer.

-Cariño -lo llamó.

Cuando éste no reaccionó, Hitomi tomó su mentón con una mano y volteó su cabeza, sin perder el tiempo para besar sus labios. El chico conocía ese truco porque lo había utilizado antes: empezaba con un contacto simple, y hasta se podría decir que era algo inocente, que con el paso de los segundos, se volvía profundo.

Él acostumbraba a resistirse cada vez que la chica utilizaba ese truco, y esta vez hizo lo mismo, pero no contó con que Hitomi utilizara algún punto débil en su contra, y el truco estaba en acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un cosquilleo. Cuando ésto no resultó, la chica rozó sus dedos contra su cuello, provocado el mismo efecto y que no pudo evitar abrir la boca, quedando a merced de su novia, quien no tardó en introducir su lengua en su húmeda cavidad, con la pastilla.

Aunque trató de separarse, no pudo. Siempre era así; para Hitomi, recibir los besos de Kyoichi era como un hechizo, y lo mismo iba para él; para ambos era imposible resistirse al contacto del otro. Gracias a eso, el rubio olvidó el sabor amargo de la pastilla y se concentró en el beso que cada vez subía de tono.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que la espalda de Kyoichi acabó pegada al colchón y con Hitomi sobre su cuerpo, mientras se esparcían caricias por sus cuerpos.

Quizás habrían continuado de no ser porque el rubio, dándose cuenta de hacia dónde iban, decidió separarse, y claro, por la falta de aire. Ambos tenían la respiración muy agitada, los labios hinchados y mejillas sonrojadas.

Kyoichi apartó la mirada, como si algo le avergonzara. En realidad, así era, y Hitomi lo notó, pero no sabía si era lo que acababan de hacer o había algo más. Posó la mirada en el metal, y enseguida pensó que era un buen motivo para acomplejarse, después de todo, acostumbrarse a perder parte de su cuerpo y tener que reemplazarlo por algo artificial no era fácil. No era cosa de todos los días.

Sin embargo, no podía asegurar nada. Lo conocía desde la infancia; más de diez años siendo amigos, y cuatro como novios, y aún así, sabiendo hasta el detalle más insignificante, tenía todo el derecho de decir que tratar de adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza era difícil. Tampoco quería preguntarle, para no incomodarlo más con el tema, por lo que simplemente besó su mejilla y se acostó a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

De ese modo, luego de un rato, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Varios días después, el equipo tuvo que cumplir con el deber de su vida: nuevamente, debían ir a la Ciudad X, o lo que quedaba de ella. De hecho, habían dejado de llamarle así por lo mismo, pero tampoco le habían puesto otro nombre.

-Sé que no han conseguido muchos resultados -había dicho Suiren, antes de tocar tierra firme-, pero si tienen que aplicar lo que entrenaron, háganlo, aunque lo más probable es que aún sigan en desventaja.

Desde el primer ataque, cada vez que visitaban el lugar, utilizaban las bicicletas sólo para desplazarse, nunca para atacar, ya que pudieron comprobar que sus ataques no servían de nada, que no hacían daño o simplemente eran fáciles de esquivar para el enemigo.

Esta vez, probarían la táctica que le cobró un brazo y medio y una pierna a Kyoichi, y tendrían que ser muy cuidadosos. No querían a otro compañero en riesgo vital.

Los que se sentían más tranquilos decidieron llevar navajas y un arma de fuego; otros eligieron manoplas y alguna bomba que probaron en los simulacros del entrenamiento; sin embargo, no era como si sirviera de mucho.

-Sho, espero que esta vez no nos incites a correr como gallinas -dijo Koei, después de un largo silencio.

-Lo siento -se disculpó el castaño, riendo nerviosamente-, pero en serio que esas cosas me dan miedo.

-Y de lo más bien que amenazaste a una después de que le lanzaron la bomba a Ayumu -ironizó Taiga, a lo que todos rieron.

La verdad era que nadie, además de Hitomi, y probablemente Kyoichi, había sido testigo de esa escena. Sólo conocían esa historia porque se las contó, y Hitomi se las confirmó, pero ella no estaba ahí. Técnicamente, Taiga estaba reemplazando a la platinada en su papel de poseída por un rubio salvaje, sacándole a todos en cara sus estupideces.

-Recuérdenme por qué Hitomi no quiso venir -dijo Arthur.

-Tenía que ayudar a mi hermano -respondió Makoto.

-¿No era que ya podía caminar? -preguntó Gabu.

-Sí, pero ahora comenzaron con la otra parte de su rehabilitación -se encogió de hombros.

-Es gracioso; todo está más tranquilo sin él, pero aún así, se siente extraño -acotó Sho.

-Por cierto -habló Kakeru-, ¿qué creen que le haya pasado mientras estuvo dormido?

-Lo que sea que haya pasado, dudo que haya sido bonito para que despertara llorando -dijo Koei, mientras veía cómo una capa de niebla los rodeaba.

Se detuvieron, a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba. Más de alguno sintió la presencia de un ente, que se movía de un lado a otro a una velocidad increíble, y escuchaban lo que probablemente era su propia risa.

-Sho, si amas tu vida, ni se te ocurra escapar -espetó Makoto, entre dientes.

-¡Ya olvida e-! -la queja de Sho fue interrumpida por el pequeño balón, que estuvo a un pelo de rozar su nariz.

Voltearon hacia el balón, que iba rebotando, provocando ecos en medio del silencioso ambiente, hasta caer en las manos de una figura acuclillada. No era una niña pequeña, era la misma cazadora a la que tantas veces habían enfrentado, quieta en el lugar, por lo que todos agarraron sus armas.

-Vaya, que son aguafiestas -dijo una voz de ultratumba, por la que voltearon hacia el lado contrario y vieron a un encapuchado de sonrisa siniestra-, y eso que aún no empezaba.

La risa juguetona de la cazadora llamó su atención.

 _Awai yuki no you ni fuwari to ochiteku  
Namida no oku ni kimi to miteita hazu no eien_

Entre la niebla, poco a poco, comenzaban a aparecer otros seres; a algunos no los reconocían, quizás eran nuevos o simplemente no tuvieron la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ellos, pero algo tenían en común, y era que los miraban como si fueran un trozo de comida.

Una de las criaturas se acercó, pero una espada atravesó su cuello, y esa fue la declaración de guerra. El enemigo se había abalanzado sobre el equipo, quien hacía lo posible por evitar cualquier ataque, aunque cada vez más, se sumaban los rasguños, pero mientras una nueva batalla se efectuaba, Taiga estaba apartado del equipo. Hace unos momentos, había caído de rodillas al suelo, retorciéndose como si sufriera algún dolor mortal, tras escuchar la canción.

 _Kawazoi no michi te wo tsunagi..._

A su alrededor, las voces desaparecieron; el campo de batalla, sus amigos, el enemigo: todo desapareció, y de repente se vio envuelto en un perturbador blanco. Estaba en la nada misma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la base, Hitomi estaba sentada en una banca, haciéndole compañía a su novio y a otro sujeto en la sala de rehabilitación, que parecía más un gimnasio. Éste último debía estaba encargado de entrenar al rubio para que recuperara sus viejas costumbres y así estar al nivel de sus compañeros, pero Hitomi creía que ya había entrenado lo suficiente.

Veía que su chico ya podía movilizarse con facilidad, y que quizás fue su determinación la que le permitió ejecutar cada técnica a la perfección, y como si nunca hubiera perdido sus extremidades. Sin embargo, desde que les avisaron que sus amigos irían a la ciudad, había tenido un mal presentimiento, y eso la tenía preocupada, y estaba segura de que Kyoichi había sentido lo mismo.

El sujeto iba a atacar al rubio, pero éste agarró su brazo y lo arrojó al suelo en una simple, pero dura llave.

Justo en ese momento, un oficial irrumpió en el lugar, cuando el sujeto se estaba levantando.

-Veo que las prótesis no te detienen -miró al rubio, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Luego, volteó hacia el oficial-. ¿Qué pasa, Sawada?

-Problemas en la misión, uno de ellos cayó -informó-. Samejima no responde -aquéllo atrajo la atención de la pareja de rubios.

-¿Cuál de los dos? -preguntó Hitomi, pues aunque su novio sintiera curiosidad, no podría preguntar nada por el nudo en su garganta.

-El que parece punk, no me sé el nombre.

 _Taiga_ , pensó la platinada.

-Saionji, vuelve con Shido a la habitación y quédense ahí -ordenó el sujeto-. No salgan bajo ningún motivo, nunca se sabe qué puede pasar.

-Pero ¿y Taiga?

-Los mantendremos informados; por ahora, queremos que mantengan la calma y estén a salvo.

Hitomi pensó que si él lo decía, debía ser verdad, por lo que no pudo hacer más que acatar sus órdenes y volver a la habitación con su novio.

De vuelta con el equipo, la mayoría de ellos ya habían caído como peso muerto, y sólo se mantenían Koei y Makoto en pie, con Sho tratando de resistir y levantarse cada vez que podía, hasta que le lanzaban otro ataque. Y Taiga aún seguía en su posición, ensimismado.

Esa voz lo había dejado en un trance perturbador.

 _Dakishimerareta yoku kasaneta yakusoku warai naita hibi..._

Por impulso, había alzado la vista. Había aparecido en el salón de clases y el sol se estaba ocultando.

 _Awai yuki no you ni fuwari to ochiteku  
Namida no oku ni kimi to miteita hazu no eien..._

Frente a él, estaban sus amigos. Hitomi estaba sentada en una silla y Kyoichi estaba en otra, tocando una guitarra electroacústica. Uno al lado del otro. El rubio movía sus dedos con habilidad sobre las cuerdas, y de repente rasgueaba, creando así una hermosa y melancólica melodía, mientras la platinada cantaba al ritmo de ella.

 _Nidome no fuyu ga kite toozakattemo mune wo kogasu omoide  
_ _Furitsumoru dake no epilogue..._

Una niña de cabello corto y negro, pequeña de estatura, apareció de la nada, descalza, con un simple vestido blanco de mangas hasta los codos. Verla le daba frío, era como si el invierno japonés hubiese cobrado vida humana. Ella lo miraba y sonreía; no estaba feliz, era una sonrisa melancólica, y poco a poco, la figura comenzó a desaparecer. Fue la primera de los tres; después fue Hitomi; la visión del rubio duró más tiempo, dando lugar a un montón de dudas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Volvió a la realidad cuando ya todos sus compañeros habían caído. No quedaba ninguno en pie, excepto él, pero ése ya era otro caso.

-¿Qué crees, Sigma?

 _¿Sigma?_ , repitió esa frase en su cabeza, antes de voltear y ver una especie de sombra cuando una explosión lo mandó a volar junto a sus amigos.

Desde la base, los guardias pudieron ver que se formaba una nube de hongo, justo en el mismo lugar donde estimaban que debía estar el equipo, y la misma explosión provocó un fuerte sismo que llegó a mover la isla. En ese momento, gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre sus cuerpos, y éstas incrementaban hasta el punto de comenzar una tormenta eléctrica.

Ahora, oficialmente, todos se encontraban caídos, y quizás más de alguno se hallaba inconsciente. Taiga era uno de los sobrevivientes, y aunque trató de ver al enemigo, su vista se opacaba y sólo podía ver siluetas. Vio que una de ellas se acercó a él mientras cantaba.

Antes de caer inconsciente, una seguidilla de estruendos le quitó la somnolencia.

Al lugar, habían llegado los refuerzos, lanzando una vez más los clásicos misiles con los que lograban deshacerse de los seres, pero esta vez, fue un trabajo pesado, ya que no se rendían y decidieron atacar la nave. Rompieron los vidrios de los ventanales, y una cazadora lanzó su balón, titilando en luz roja. Uno de los guardias agarró la pelota y, con una perfecta puntería, la lanzó al mismo agujero en el vidrio donde se encontraba la ejecutora, antes de que explotara, y enseguida, otros más se encargaron de cubrir el agujero.

-¡Es inútil, el enemigo es muy fuerte!

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Yuki veía todo desde los ventanales. A veces, observaba los controles para atacar.

-La única solución sería soltar la bomba -con eso, se ganó todas las miradas incrédulas.

-Pero, señorita Yuki, los chicos todavía se encuentran ahí abajo.

Era una decisión complicada. Bueno, en cada misión que habían tenido, nunca habían debido de tomar una fácil decisión. Kyoichi era una clara muestra de ello, cuando decidió no volver a correr y lo hizo antes del primer enfrentamiento; la única diferencia era que, con las prótesis, estrictamente, no podría volver a correr, y oír eso, en realidad, fue un alivio para él.

La solución sería que uno de ellos se arriesgara a salvar a los chicos. Más de uno, mejor dicho, porque era imposible que sólo uno pudiera cargar con el rescate de un batallón de ocho personas, más sus bicicletas y armas, además, todos ahí sabían que aquéllo era, literalmente, un suicidio.

-¡No hay tiempo! -exclamó un sujeto-. ¡Debemos hacer algo, de lo contrario, no sólo morirán ellos; nosotros también lo haremos!

-¡¿Sugieres algo acaso?! ¡Dinos algún plan en que ninguno salga herido!

-¡No estoy diciendo que ninguno saldrá herido, pero no podemos permitir que ellos mueran; le estaríamos otorgando la victoria!

-¡Ya ganaron, de todas formas!

-Todavía hay esperanza -todos voltearon hacia el dueño de esa voz-. Alguno que otro de nosotros tendrá que arriesgarse, mueran o no mueran en el intento.

Sí, estaban en una situación complicada, pero ésa era la única solución.

-Pero...

-Me arriesgaré -un guardia, joven, por cierto, se levantó de su lugar-. Ya sé lo que dirán, pero si muero, al menos lo haré salvándolos.

Por supuesto, era lamentable que alguien tan joven tuviera más agallas que todo un ejército y arriesgar su vida por unos chicos a los que apenas conocía.

-Bien, ya tenemos uno -dijo Yuki-. ¿Alguien más?

Otro guardia, también joven, se levantó, y uno ya más adulto, que parecía tener bastante experiencia, dio un paso al frente.

-Muy bien -dijo la pelirrosa.

En esos momentos, se estaba lamentando, pero no había nada que hacer, y lo peor de todo era que ésos tres eran personas con las que convivió por mucho tiempo, incluso al primero que se levantó, quien era el más joven, lo había visto crecer.

Antes de que bajaran, la pelirrosa les deseó mucha suerte, y en el fondo, sólo rogaba por que los tres regresaran con vida, al menos con heridas, pero nada que fuera mortal. Ni siquiera quiso asomarse por el ventanal para ver cómo luchaban contra el enemigo mientras se acercaban al equipo y los llevaban a un punto en la tierra que fuera fácil para ellos de salvarlos desde la nave. Fue duro, sobre todo porque cada uno se dividió para pelear y salvar a los chicos, y después se encargaron de las bicicletas.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, cerraron la compuerta, antes de que alguna de las criaturas intentara entrar, y asegurándose de que no faltaba nadie, mientras las criaturas seguían atacando la nave desde el exterior. Sin perder más tiempo, se elevaron por el cielo y se marcharon a toda velocidad, viendo que la tierra desaparecía debajo de ellos, en medio de llamas y capas de humo. Todo eso debido a que habían soltado la bomba que habían mencionado, muy a su pesar, pero tarde o temprano debían deshacerse de ese lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a varios metros, vieron que algo había permanecido intacto de toda la destrucción. Otra isla, que parecía consumida en oscuridad.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien? -preguntó Yuki a los que se mantuvieron despiertos.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Sho, inspeccionando el lugar-. ¿Dónde estamos? -miró a sus amigos y luego a su ropa-. ¿Por qué estamos tan mojados? -alzó la vista y sus ojos casi salen de sus cuencas de la impresión.

Detrás de la señorita Yuki, se encontraba la figura alta y corpulenta de Takeshi Yamato, mirándolo con una sonrisa preocupada. Las cosas habían cambado demasiado, y más cuando el hombre que estaba parado a un metro, frente a él, vendado el muñón en el que supuestamente debía estar parte de brazo derecho.

Igual que Kyoichi.

Trató de levantarse, pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que volvió a caer, por lo que fue el adulto quien se acercó hacia su hijo, agachándose a su altura para estrecharlo entre el único brazo que le quedaba, sin importarle que el chico estuviera empapado, y dejando que llorara y gritara todo lo que quisiera por el tiempo que llevaba sin verlo.

La escena era presenciada por el resto del equipo, con una sonrisa. Luego, desviaron la mirada hacia un punto de la habitación. Un cuerpo inmóvil yacía sobre una camilla, cubierto completamente con una sábana blanca, de pies a cabeza.

Yuki sabía lo que eso significaba, pero en su mente, sólo quería creer que era un sueño, que no era real lo que veía, y a sabiendas de la identidad de esa persona, ya que era la única ausente entre tanto sobreviviente, se alejó, buscando la forma de distraerse.

Ahora, tenía que buscar la forma de darle la noticia al resto del equipo.

Se acercó al ventanal, pese a que no había nada interesante que ver, además del movimiento del océano y las gotas de lluvia que aterrizaban en el vidrio. A su lado, Taiga observaba lo mismo, con la mirada perdida. Por intuición, pensó que algo había ocurrido durante la batalla, ya que hubo un momento en que perdieron contacto con todos, menos el suyo, pero por alguna razón, no respondía a los llamados, y lo hicieron saber en la base. Quizás no había sido algo bonito lo que había visto, pero ¿desde cuánto a lo que se enfrentaban tenía el aspecto de un lindo cuento de hadas?

-¿Qué es Sigma en realidad? -el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

-No lo sé, ¿por qué? -admitió Yuki.

-Ni yo lo sé -se encogió de hombros-. Quizás sólo quería entender lo que le pasaba a Kyoichi, aunque en realidad, me aterra la sola idea.

No volvieron a hablar después de eso, ni ellos ni el resto. El viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta el aterrizaje, cuando un gran grupo se reunió a los pies de la nave. Uno de ellos no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a Yuki, apenas abrieron la compuerta.

-¿Ocurre algo?

El guardia asintió.

-Shido desapareció -avisó. El equipo Idaten lo escuchó desde su lugar, por lo que enseguida ese hombre ganó su atención.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Después del sismo, desapareció -añadió otro guardia, el cual llevaba de una correa a un pastor alemán, que no dejaba de gruñir y ladrar-. Lo buscamos por toda la base; algunos hasta lo buscaron en la colina.

Yuki alzó la mirada y vio a la platinada, con expresión preocupada, a la entrada del cuartel. Estaba completamente empapada, como si hubiera corrido por toda la isla buscando al rubio.

-Señorita Yuki -la llamó una joven, de cabello castaño claro y atado en un tomate en su nuca. Era una de las pocas guardias femeninas que tenía-. ¿Dónde está Michio?

Se refería al guardia más joven.

Bajó la mirada. Durante el viaje, se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, pero ahora que tenía a esa mujer al frente, la tarea se había complicado. Era su novia; no era cualquier persona.

Finalmente, soltó un suspiro, lamentando todo, desde su existencia hasta dar la noticia de...

-Michio murió -soltó sin más-. Gia, los chicos estaban en peligro y él se ofreció para salvarlos, aún sabiendo que eso le costaría la vida -explicó. Ahora mismo, estaba viendo cómo Gia, la novia de Michio, respiraba pesadamente, entre lágrimas, y caía sobre la arena porque las piernas le fallaban.

-No puede... -soltó en un hilo de voz-. N-No puede ser cierto... ¡Si querían salvarlos, ¿por qué no fue usted?!

-¡Gia!

-¡Tarde o temprano, debemos morir, pero ¿por qué justo tuvieron que dejar a Michio que se sacrificara?!

-Gia, él se ofreció, Yuki tampoco podía negarle ese derecho -habló un sujeto.

-Pero era su líder -decía la joven, ahogándose en su llanto.

-Michio no la habría escuchado si le hubiera dicho que no -habló el padre de Sho, en un intento por calmar la situación-. Además, no podíamos dejar que Yuki arriesgara su vida, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Mientras duraba esa dolorosa situación, el equipo vio a Amaya acercarse. Ésta sólo los miró, ya que por su aspecto, no hacía falta preguntarles cómo les fue en la misión, pero al menos no venían como la primera vez.

Todos vieron cómo Taiga comenzaba a caminar hacia la colina, por lo que decidieron seguirlo tras intentar llamar su atención para que regresara, pero el chico estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba nada.

Desde que salieron de la nave, sintieron que la lluvia torrencial había empapado todo lo que no había logrado empapar en el campo de batalla en cosa de segundos, y a ese paso, iban a pescar una buena gripe, pero en esos momentos, nada les importaba más que seguir los pasos de Taiga hacia la cima de la montaña, y una vez que llegaron ahí, visualizaron un punto negro sobre la cabaña.

Taiga fue el primero en correr hacia allá, seguido de sus amigos, y trató de subir al techo, pero por la frustración, se caía. De hecho, no sabían en qué momento rompió a llorar de forma desconsolada. Intentó una vez más y lo logró, aunque le costó unos raspones en las manos.

Tras él, subieron su novia y la platinada. Los demás pensaron en hacer lo mismo, pero pensaron que lo mejor era que el cuarteto tuviera un tiempo a solas sobre el techo. Después de todo, era Kyoichi.

Kyoichi no volteó, parecía que tampoco había sentido su presencia. Se había cambiado el suéter gigante y el pantalón de buzo, que usaba desde que despertó, por un conjunto distinto, que consistía sencillamente en una sudadera, pantalones y zapatillas converse negras, además de una remera blanca de escote v. La capucha de la sudadera cubría su larga cabellera rubia, y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de la misma, aunque era algo irónico que llevara la capucha cuando a simple vista de notaba completamente empapado.

Cuando Taiga se acercó a él, posó una mano temblorosa de frío sobre su hombro izquierdo, lo que bastó para que volteara lentamente. Gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de por qué el chico no volteó; lo notó cuando se quitó la capucha, llevando consigo los supraurales que colgó en su cuello, los cuales emitían una fuerte melodía que pasaba desapercibida por el sonido de la lluvia.

-¿Sabes algo de la melodía? -preguntó sin rodeos, con voz quebrada-. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Como respuesta, recibió una indiferente media sonrisa, que le agotó la paciencia.

-¡¿Lo sabes o no?! -exclamó alterado, mientras zarandeaba a su amigo.

-Taiga, cálmate -Amaya posó una mano en su hombro.

-No es que te vaya a responder alterándote así -dijo Hitomi.

Eso bastó para soltarlo, pero no para dejar de mirarlo, y por eso, vio un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Kyoichi. No sabía si eran las gotas de lluvia, o si realmente los orbes esmeralda se habían cristalizado.

-Dime que no es así -murmuró-. Dime que no es real -posó sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, y entre el llanto, le dijo-: Dime que no es ella... dime que no es el _epílogo de invierno_.

Kyoichi se encogió de hombros, indicando así que no sabía, que no podía dar una respuesta porque tampoco entendía nada, o al menos eso quiso creer.

Quedándose con esa versión, decidiendo que era lo mejor, estrechó al rubio entre sus brazos, sin dejar de llorar. Tras eso, el rubio cerró los ojos, dejando que las gotas saladas corriera libre por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las que caían del cielo, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

 **Ok, no sé por qué se me ocurrió un cap tan penoso :v pero al menos me convence más que el anterior (?)**

 **Por cierto, cuando hablaba del tablero de sílabas, me refería algo como "Un litro de lágrimas" :v (el que entiende, entiende). Seh, también veo doramas kasjdaskj algunos, no me gustan tanto :v**

 **Akira, olvidé que dijiste que no matara a nadie x'D bueno, filo, ya fue :v igual, es imposible no matar a alguien así como van las cosas :P**

 **Bien, como se me ocurre nada, lo dejaré hasta aquí :P cuídense de las pesadillas, chicos, nunca se sabe (?)**

 **Chao chao!**


	9. La furia para seguir

Taiga se durmió en los brazos de su amigo de tanto llorar. Para su grupo, era demasiado normal, pues no era la primera vez que ocurría, sin embargo, la respuesta no era la misma de antes y Hitomi tuvo que pedir ayuda a los chicos para bajarlo. Koei se encargó de cargarlo hasta la base, donde se encontraron con algunos oficiales, que no tenían muy buena cara, porque apenas habían regresado de otra misión fallida y habían decidido buscar a un desaparecido, sin importarles sus heridas.

-¿Dónde estaba? -preguntó uno.

El rubio no respondió, como siempre, a pesar de que los últimos días había intentado articular alguna palabra. Una sílaba, como mínimo.

-No tenemos tiempo para rebeldes -dos sujetos agarraron a Kyoichi por cada brazo y lo guiaron por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, con el resto siguiéndolo, para que no se escapara.

Ni siquiera pensaba en escaparse.

El resto se dirigió, cada uno, a su habitación, mientras Koei llevaba a Taiga a la suya para que descansara, y de paso, cambiar sus ropas para que no enfermara.

Mientras tanto, cuando un oficial abrió la puerta, el resto empujó al rubio al interior, esperando que se cayera, pero eso no sucedió, sólo se mantuvo de pie en su lugar, hasta que soltó un suspiro y caminó lentamente al baño.

Por alguna razón, eso enfureció a los guardias. Uno de ellos se acercó a él, decidido, y lo jaló del cabello, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared, por lo que cayó al suelo. Ni un sonido salió de su boca, aún cuando su expresión demostraba que el golpe había dolido.

-Ya deja de ser tan marica -escupió el guardia-. Hazte hombre y afronta las consecuencias.

-Es marica, recuerda que no puede ni aunque lo intente -dijo otro-. Ay, perdí gran parte de mi cuerpo, tengo un trauma brutal y no puedo hablar -imitó un tono burlesco, que sacó risas del resto.

-Con eso, sólo nos das problemas; no eres el único que ha perdido extremidades, así que deja de fingir debilidad.

-No se puede esperar mucho de un marica.

Un sujeto se arrodilló frente a él, y agarró con fuerza su mentón, obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

-Ni siquiera tienes pinta de hombre -el rubio golpeó la mano con la que lo agarraba-. Vaya, la nena tiene agallas.

-No tenemos tiempo para rebeldes, ¿por qué no mejor revisas qué es lo que tiene entre las piernas?

-Gran idea.

Kyoichi trató de ignorarlo y levantarse como si nada, pero el mismo sujeto que tenía al frente agarró sus muñecas y lo lanzó al suelo, acorralándolo con su cuerpo. Comenzó a forcejear por liberarse, pero con todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía débil ante seis o siete hombres que lo sujetaban contra el suelo para que el que tenía encima hiciera su trabajo.

-Vamos, no te resistas.

-Debe ser bastante penoso tener novia y seguir siendo virgen.

-Esa chica es una belleza.

-Con el cuerpo que tiene, debe ser muy buena en... -habría terminado la frase de no ser por el puñetazo que recibió.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -un sujeto había agarrado al rubio de su camisa, alzando el puño para estamparlo en su cara.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

El grupo volteó al oír la voz masculina. En la puerta de la habitación, estaba el guardia que llevaba por la correa a un pastor alemán, que gruñía molesto hacia el conjunto.

-¿No deberían estar trabajando? -preguntó-. Dejen de hacer tonterías, nadie está de ánimos para lidiar con abusos.

-Por favor, ¿quién está abusando de quién?

-Ustedes, de un chico que trata de superar un trauma -señaló a Kyoichi-, ¿acaso creen que sólo existe el abuso sexual? -alzó una ceja-. Largo de aquí, lo único que hacen es empeorar las cosas.

El grupo se marchó a regañadientes, cerrando la puerta y dejando a ese sujeto con el rubio solos. El guardia se acercó al chico, quien cayó al ser liberado del agarre de los malnacidos. Cuando se estaba incorporando, se sobresaltó al ver al perro olfateándolo. Una vez que terminó, el animal sólo se sentó a su lado.

-Creo que le agradas a Kotaro -rió el sujeto.

Kyoichi alzó la mirada hacia el tipo y vio la placa de identificación en su traje. Sawada.

Era un sujeto notablemente robusto, que a pesar de que sus rasgos expresaban madurez por la edad, tenía rasgos que le daban un aire de amabilidad, por lo que no se sintió intimidado con su presencia. Tenía el cabello corto como muchos de los oficiales, castaño oscuro y peinado hacia lado derecho. Sus ojos rasgados y pardos lo observaban con un deje de compasión, como si fuera un hijo al que miraba y no a un desconocido, y por alguna razón, al chico le pareció ver el rostro de su padre.

Tiempo después, Sawada lo guió hacia la cama y buscó ropa para que se cambiara. Frente a él, estaba el perro sentado sobre sus patas traseras y jadeando.

-¿Te gustan los perros? -preguntó el oficial cuando dejó la ropa a su lado. El rubio asintió quedamente, por lo que sonrió-. Tranquilo, no te hará nada.

Algo inseguro, acarició la cabeza del can, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su brazo. Se había acostumbrado a llevar las prótesis, lo único que le resultaba peculiar era el hecho de sentir el tacto como si jamás lo hubiese perdido.

Esa escena causaba ternura a Sawada. Por comentarios de la gente, sabía más o menos cómo era el rubio; tenía un carácter fuerte, frío y reservado, siempre se comportaba de forma correcta, cruel cuando convenía, y no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero con lo que le acababa de pasar, era como un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre, alguien inofensivo.

-¿Sabes? Aunque tus amigos puedan acostumbrarse a tu nueva faceta, creo que echan de menos al chico que mandaba a todos a la mierda -aquel comentario llamó la atención de Kyoichi-. No sé los demás, pero ahora que por fin te conocí, pienso que no eres tú.

 _-Podría acostumbrarme a esto -dijo un hombre pelinegro a su hijo, que llevaba días mudo por llevar una difícil situación._

 _Kyoichi había apartado la vista del libro para mirar a su padre, algo extrañado por aquel comentario._

 _-Sin embargo, el mutismo no es lo tuyo -continuó-. Está bien callar cuando quieres hacerlo, sólo espero que no sea eterno._

-Sawada, ¿qué haces aquí? -la voz de Arthur lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vigilando a Shido -respondió el susodicho-. Los guardias que lo trajeron lo estaban acosando.

-Ya veo -el caballero agarró una silla y se sentó frente a los dos hombres.

-¿Y los demás?

-Yo pensé que estaban aquí, por eso bajé; supongo que aún están cambiándose.

-Entiendo -Sawada asintió-. Creo que ya debo irme; tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero no podía dejar a Shido solo.

-Yo me encargo.

El mayor asintió, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, silbando al animal cuando la abrió. El perro trotó hacia el pasillo, seguido de su dueño, dejando solos a Arthur y Kyoichi.

El platinado se levantó de su asiento y agarró la ropa limpia.

-Será mejor que te cambies -dijo mientras ayudaba al rubio a bajar de la cama.

Kyoichi temblaba por el frío. El caballero lo notó por su caminar inestable, su palidez y el temblor de sus labios, de los cuales resaltaba un leve color violáceo, por lo que tuvo que encender la calefacción, luego lo dejó solo para que se cambiara tranquilo, ya que quizás no era muy cómodo para él cambiarse frente a otra persona, pese al tiempo que llevaban conociéndose y fueran compañeros.

Mientras se cambiaba, Arthur decidió pasearse por la habitación y ojear unos cuantos libros y revistas, leer la información de los frascos de pastillas o simplemente esperar a que subiera la temperatura de la habitación.

Vio los auriculares negros con diseños azules que llevaba su compañero al momento de ser descubierto en el techo de la cabaña, conectados al celular con la calcomanía de una calavera. La había visto antes, y rió al recordar las peleas con Taiga por no saber su contraseña. La música no se había detenido, quizás el chico no se había dado cuenta o simplemente no quiso apagarla, por lo que volteó el celular y apretó un botón, encendiendo la pantalla para pausar la música. Había parado en medio de una canción de _Nano._

 _SABLE_ , leyó.

Cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, soltó automáticamente el celular, aunque ya era tarde, el rubio ya lo vio con su celular en sus manos, pero no le importó. No era como si pudiera adivinar la contraseña.

El chico, ahora vestido con unos jeans oscuros, remera blanca de mangas largas bajo una sudadera cerrada negra de mangas cortas, dejó la ropa mojada en un cesto. Una toalla blanca reposaba sobre sus hombros para evitar que su cabello largo mojara su ropa.

Arthur sonrió y volvió la vista al celular, volviendo a tomarlo entre sus manos, encendiéndolo para observar el título de la canción que hace unos momentos pausó.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Shido -lo llamó-. ¿Aún no puedes hablar? -al recibir la negativa, se acercó a él con el celular y le enseñó la pantalla-. ¿Crees que puedas cantar?

El rubio lo miró, algo sorprendido por la petición. ¿A este qué bicho le picó? Nervioso, negó lentamente con la cabeza y apartó la mirada.

Arthur soltó una leve risa.

-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas ahora -aclaró-. Estoy diciendo que, si no puedes hablar, para desahogarte, podrías cantar; Hitomi dijo que tenías buena voz, y hasta Taiga está obsesionado con ella -el rubio sostuvo la mirada.

Vaya, se sentía como un titán frente a Kyoichi, y eso que no era pequeño de estatura.

La última vez que estuvo en ese mundo, era incluso más pequeño.

-Todo a su tiempo.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta al oír unos golpes en ella y vieron a Sho y, extrañamente, a Kakeru, haciendo caras graciosas pegadas a la ventana. Arthur rió y les hizo una seña para que entraran, mientras que Kyoichi se "escabullía" en el baño.

Entre comillas porque ni siquiera trató de escabullirse, simplemente caminó a paso lento hacia la pequeña habitación.

El ambiente de la habitación se tornó tenso de repente, cosa que no le sorprendía, pero algo destacaba en él y era que Hitomi, Makoto y Gabu estaban bastante distraídos desde la escena en el techo. Ni Amaya ni Taiga estaban presentes en ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que ellos estarían de igual manera.

Y hablando de éstos dos, la primera le hacía compañía al último, que dormía algo intranquilo en su cama. Quizás qué estaba soñando.

A Amaya le había bajado el sueño después de un rato debido al silencio y la tranquilidad. Estaba sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama, apoyada en el respaldo, mientras cabeceaba. Había pasado estar con ropa veraniega a un conjunto un poco más conservador; pantalones con rasgaduras que se esparcían desde los muslos hasta las rodillas, converse completamente negras, e irónicamente, una sudadera con capucha de oso panda cubría su remera con el logo de _Nirvana_.

El golpeteo de las gotas y el trueno la acompañaban en esa impertérrita tranquilidad. Desde pequeña, siempre le habían gustado las tormentas, a pesar de que le daban miedo, como a cualquier niño, pero a medida que crecía, se acostumbró; cada vez que escuchaba el estruendo, sentía el abrazo que siempre soñó, pero que nunca recibió, porque era sólo eso.

Un sueño.

Ni siquiera sintió una presencia extraña en la habitación.

* * *

-Entonces -dijo un oficial-. ¿Takeshi peleará?

-Sólo si es necesario -dijo Yuki, escueta.

Le había avisado que Miyu estaba trabajando en los planos de diseño de una nueva prótesis, algo que muchos del equipo replicaron, con la excusa de que el padre de Sho había peleado lo suficiente, y si peleaba una vez más, probablemente sería la derrota definitiva y un golpe bajo para Sho y Ayumu. La pelirrosa había respondido que el equipo Idaten hacía lo mismo, una y otra vez, sabiendo que se arriesgaban a una muerte segura, y seguían luchando, pero cuando tomaron de ejemplo a Kyoichi, no supo qué responder, ya que éste estaba en rehabilitación; aún no se enfrentaba al enemigo con las prótesis.

De hecho, Miyu hasta se había dado el trabajo de diseñar repuestos por cualquier situación, y de distinto material.

Antes de que su equipo siguiera replicando, Yuki se marchó sin decir ni una palabra, ignorando los llamados de su gente. Aunque hubiera parecido una actitud algo vulgar, ella no estaba de ánimos de nada.

Acababan de perder a un integrante, y no sólo debía lidiar con compañeros heridos y una misión en desarrollo, sino que ahora debía lidiar con la "viuda" de Michio. A la mujer le había dado un arranque de ira y tuvieron que sedarla, y el resto aprovechó la situación para llevar el cuerpo inerte a la sala de autopsias, hacia donde se dirigía, pero como no vio rastros de ningún médico, se dirigió al laboratorio y esperó.

-Señorita Yuki -la llamó una voz masculina-. Señorita Yuki.

Unas caricias a su cabello rosa la despertaron. Qué extraño, porque ella no recordaba haberse quedado dormida sobre una mesa, y menos estar cubierta con una manta.

Levantó la vista y vio a Haru, con una expresión preocupada, y en su mano llevaba una taza con un líquido humeante.

-Haru... -se enderezó sobre su asiento, con dificultad, ya que por la posición en que durmió, su cuello había adoptado un fuerte dolor.

El médico le tendió la taza de té y se sentó a su lado, viendo a la mujer darle sorbos al líquido.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Yuki tardó un rato en responder. Fue una negativa.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, sólo esperaba los resultados de la autopsia -respondió quedamente la pelirrosa.

-Le dio fuerte el tema de Michio -Haru medio sonrió.

-Pensar que lo conozco desde que era un bebé -suspiró-. No quiero saber cómo está sufriendo Gia.

Cuando rescataron a Michio, era un simple recién nacido, prematuro, y que milagrosamente sobrevivió, a pesar de su pésima condición. A días de su rescate, se enteraron de que su madre murió en el parto, y más tarde, su padre se había suicidado por ese motivo, pero nunca encontraron su cuerpo, sólo encontraron al niño en una caja, en un barrio solitario, sin abrigo.

-Conociéndola, lo más probable es que termine atentando con su propia vida -se rascó la nuca-. De hecho, hay guardias dentro y fuera de su habitación.

¿Cómo no? Si Gia era conocida por padecer de trastorno bipolar, por lo que no les sorprendía su actitud tras la muerte de su novio.

-¿Quieres saber qué encontramos? -preguntó Haru.

-Tarde o temprano me tendré que enterar, así que adelante.

El chico le entregó la carpeta que reposaba en su regazo, que Yuki no tardó en recibir para comenzar a inspeccionar los resultados de la autopsia. ¿Cómo decir que sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas por lo que estaba viendo?

-Nada -recalcó Haru-. Dentro de su cuerpo, no quedaban más que restos de huesos y tejidos, ni un solo órgano, y encontramos una sustancia que no se asemejaba a nada que hayamos visto antes; no era el ácido de siempre -explicó mientras la pelirrosa observaba las fotografías del cuerpo-. Creo que, de todas las muertes que hemos presenciado, ésta fue la más grotesca.

En la última foto, una vez más, veían el símbolo de Ouroboros, en grande y en aparente tinta negra.

* * *

 _-¡Kyoichi, llévame a caballito!_

 _-Estoy cansado, Saiko._

 _Una vez más, el cuarteto caminaba por las calles, en un día de invierno. Las pelusas blancas se habían amontonado en varios lugares de la ciudad._

 _-¡Por favor! -la niña hizo un puchero._

 _-¿Por qué no le pides a Taiga? Seguro le gustará._

 _-¿Qué? -el pelinegro levantó la mirada tras oír su nombre._

 _-¿Me llevas a caballito? -preguntó la niña._

 _-¿Por qué no le pides a Kyoichi?_

 _-Dice que está cansado, y eso que es un flojo -le sacó la lengua al rubio._

 _-¿No se supone que los flojos no crecen? -hizo alusión a la estatura de la niña._

 _-¡Oye! -los otros tres rieron a carcajadas._

El pelinegro se removía incómodo ante el recuerdo. O sueño. A esas alturas, ya no sabía diferenciar lo pasado de lo irreal.

 _-¡Nieve! ¡Nieve! ¡Qué linda es la nieve!~ -canturreaba la niña, infantil, mientras daba vueltas-. ¡Chicos, saquémonos una foto! -corrió hacia el grupo._

-No entendí lo que dijo Taiga, ¿a qué se refería con el "epílogo de invierno"?

-¿Alguna clase de código?

-¿Código de qué?

 _Un edificio de cuatro pisos. Una niña... y un charco de sangre._

-Está reaccionando.

Taiga comenzó a abrir los ojos, aunque la luz le dificultaba ese trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido? No tenía idea, sólo sabía que ésa no era su habitación. Miró a su alrededor algo aturdido, y se incorporó para ver dónde estaba, pero enseguida lo atacó la jaqueca y se vio obligado a calmarse.

Alzó la mirada para verse rodeado por sus amigos, la mayoría lo miraban sonrientes, y no entendía por qué.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó.

-¿No recuerdas? -preguntó Amaya.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba zarandeando a este imbécil -señaló a Kyoichi, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados. Éste, al oír el insulto, le pegó una colleja que para Taiga fue como el golpe con un sartén-. ¡Oye, eso dolió! -recibió una sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo.

Aparentemente, era la primera vez que le veían sonreír desde el accidente, aunque no fuera de forma sincera.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Taiga.

-Te caíste del techo de la cabaña -explicó Hitomi-. Más bien, estabas tan alterado por no sé qué, pero comenzaste a zarandear a Kyoichi con tal fuerza que él trató de defenderse y ambos cayeron del techo; tú recibiste un golpe en la cabeza, que me sorprende que no te haya matado.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó, incrédulo-. Pero yo recuerdo que... yo... tú... pero Kyoichi... -miró al rubio.

-Taiga, ¿qué estabas soñando? -preguntó Amaya, extrañada.

-¿Pasó algo? -le preguntó al chico, quien agarró una libreta que había en la mesa y empezó a escribir-. Oye, Edward Elric se hizo zurdo por su prótesis, ¿cómo es que puedes escribir?

Kyoichi suspiró y escribió algo más en la nota. Cuando acabó, Taiga notó el esfuerzo que puso al escribir esa nota; caligrafía descuidada, pero legible.

 _"Me estrangulaste, y por la caída, casi pierdo la otra pierna. Créeme que no es bonita experiencia usar prótesis.  
_ _P.D.: El hecho de ser rubio no quiere decir que sea un enano hiperactivo.  
_ _P.D.2: Seguramente, ya lo habrás notado, pero me cuesta escribir, y no traje el silabario :v  
_ _P.D.3: Deja de decir tonterías."_

-Veo que ya has despertado, Samejima -dijo Haru, ingresando a la habitación, acompañado de una enfermera. Enseguida, el resto se marchó, bajo sus órdenes, menos Amaya, sólo porque la enfermera le daba mala espina-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿Algún malestar? -preguntó, mientras la enfermera revisaba al pelinegro.

-Sólo jaqueca.

-Bien, te daremos unos remedios por si el dolor sigue -dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a unos muebles.

Taiga miró a Amaya. Ella fingía estar metida en su celular, como si hubiera algo interesante, pero Taiga notó por el golpe de sus uñas negras en la pantalla, y por su sepulcral silencio, que algo le ocurría, pues no había dicho nada desde que Haru entró con la mujer, y no precisamente por ser una autoridad, pues ella no se quedaba callada ni aunque fuera el emperador o el primer ministro el que tenía al frente.

Recibió el frasco de pastillas y los dos extraños se fueron. Bueno, aunque Haru no era completamente un extraño, para él sí lo era. Con suerte sabía que era médico de confianza de Yuki.

Volteó hacia la pelirroja, aunque en los últimos días había desaparecido gran cantidad de color sobre el azabache.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pasa? -preguntó.

-¿A mí? Nada -respondió la emo, a la defensiva.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no es como si me importara que esa mujerzuela te hiciera ojitos mientras te revisaba.

Taiga rió.

-¿Estás celosa?

-No, qué va -se sentó al borde de la cama, manteniendo su distancia. Taiga seguía riendo-. Ríete todo lo que quieras, por mí te puedes ir con ella.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Tú nunca te quedas callada.

-No iba a hacer una escena, es infantil. Lo peor de todo es que tú no te das cuenta.

En todo ese rato, el pelinegro no dejó de reír. Los celos de su novia eran divertidos; no es que fuera bueno, pero le divertían porque se veía tierna tratando de parecer indiferente. Incluso esa sudadera de panda le hacía juego.

-Amaya -la llamó, pero la chica lo seguía ignorando-. Amayin~ -la llamó por ese apodo ridículo que le puso el rubio por ser una enana.

La chica se hartó y se levantó, pero sintió cómo el pelinegro jalaba de su muñeca y fue lanzada a la cama. Trató de levantarse, pero el cuerpo de su novio la acorraló para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas, con lo que logró alegrarla, aunque fue a la fuerza.

-¡Eres un idiota! -rió Amaya, cuando el chico se detuvo.

-Tonta -rió Taiga-. Nunca dije que quería estar con otra, además, yo no te reclamo nada por ser muy cercana a Kyoichi.

-Es distinto, Kyo y tú son mejores amigos -hizo un puchero.

La risa del chico se le contagió. Él aprovechó eso para besar suavemente los labios de la emo, sacándole un sonrojo por el repentino contacto.

-¿Por qué fue eso? -inquirió.

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-No he dicho eso.

-¿Entonces? -alzó una ceja, sonriendo divertido.

-Yo sólo... digo... es que... -Amaya no podía parar de balbucear-. Agh, cállate.

Taiga reía. Estaba actuando igual que el día en que comenzaron su relación. Era un humano después de todo; podía fingir ser indiferente a todo, pero le era imposible negarse a las atenciones de su novio.

-Lindo ojo, por cierto -se burló.

-¡¿Qué?!

Fue callada con otro beso, al que esta vez correspondió.

Así es, su ojo fue descubierto y ya no había forma de remediarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como siempre, estaban todos a primera hora en la montaña. No entrenaban, Suiren les había dado el día libre por duelo, razón por la que no habían visto a mucha gente en la base, pero eso no los detuvo para ir al campo de entrenamiento a pasar el rato.

Era increíble sentir que podían respirar ahora que no escuchaban la vocecita chillona dando órdenes.

Hitomi, Makoto, Arthur, Koei y Taiga estaban sentados bajo la sombra del porche, conversando entre ellos, mientras observaban a Sho, Ayumu y Kakeru jugar con el pastor alemán por todo el campo repleto de charcos por la tormenta, y cerca de ellos, también en el porche, Kyoichi estaba apoyado en el barandal, viendo indiferente la misma escena, con los auriculares a todo volumen. Amaya estaba, como siempre, en el techo, riendo por la misma escena, y Gabu, por su parte, estaba alejado de todos, apoyado contra un árbol.

-¡Kotaro, atrápalo! -exclamó Sho, lanzando una rama de árbol, a la vez que el perro comenzaba a correr tras el "juguete".

-Sigo preguntándome de dónde salió el perro -habló Taiga.

-Es de Sawada, aunque él no es el único que tiene mascota -dijo Arthur.

-¿Hay otros guardias además de él? -preguntó Hitomi. El caballero asintió.

-Trabajan en otra sección, por eso no los han visto, además, siempre estamos en la base o en entrenamiento.

-Tal vez por eso no sabíamos de la existencia de Michio -acotó Taiga.

Nadie, aparte de Koei y Arthur, conocía al difunto, pero podían sentir el dolor de Yuki. Ni siquiera la habían visto antes de ir a la montaña, y eso que siempre era la primera a la que veían cada mañana, junto con Suiren; ésta no quiso salir de su cuarto, y como si fuera poco, les sorprendió, porque la pitufina nunca demostraba más que fuerza sobrenatural.

-Yo sólo sé que su novia es una trastornada -dijo Amaya, asomándose boca abajo.

-Qué directa -rió Koei.

-Pero si es verdad, escuché de los mismos compañeros que tenía un problema mental -bajó del techo.

-¿De qué hablan? -preguntó Sho, jadeante.

El terceto se acercó a ellos, en el mismo estado, después de un buen rato corriendo y jugando con el animal, que se había tumbado al lado de la escalera.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es de ella? -preguntó Makoto.

-Está igual que Shido cuando despertó del coma; no quiere ver a nadie -dijo Arthur.

-¿Eterna enamorada? -inquirió Taiga.

El platinado asintió.

-La relación de Gia y Michio era como la de Hitomi con Shido -dijo Koei-. Se conocían desde niños, crecieron juntos; empezaron como mejores amigos y terminaron como novios -eso sorprendió un poco a la platinada-. Ni siquiera como novios, sino que prometidos.

-Vaya, entonces era en serio -dijo Sho, asombrado.

-Amaya, lo que dijiste es cierto -miró a la emo.

-Cuando Gia fue diagnosticada con trastorno bipolar, se alejó de todos, incluso de Michio -siguió Arthur-. Tenía miedo de ser un problema para el resto y que le dieran la espalda. Lamentablemente, eso se cumplió; se enojaba sin razón, sus comentarios eran ofensivos y, con eso, se ganó el odio de muchos, pero aún así, Michio decidió quedarse a su lado, ya que era el que mejor la conocía. Él sabía que Gia no era una mala chica, y siempre la defendió, por eso ahora el equipo está tratando de ayudarla.

Tras oír la historia, se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral. No era incómodo, claro está. El día anterior, cuando vieron a Gia, sólo por unos segundos antes de ir con Taiga en búsqueda de su amigo, la prejuzgaron; pensaron que se trataba de la clásica novia controladora, que hacía drama por todo, y el oír de ella teniendo un arranque de ira por el duelo alimentó esa concepción. Sin embargo, eso se esfumó cuando oyeron sobre su problema.

El ruido de unos objetos metálicos rompió el silencio. Todos voltearon hacia el rincón del porche para ver a Kyoichi hurgando en la caja donde solían guardar las armas del entrenamiento, pero ese hecho les extrañó. Esa caja siempre estaba cerrada bajo llave.

-Shido, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Koei. El rubio lo ignoró, quizás por los auriculares, mientras seguía revolviendo el contenido de la caja.

-Se comporta como un niño a veces -dijo Sho, con una gota en la nuca.

-Está aburrido -rió Hitomi. No era la única; Taiga y Amaya también reían por la forma peculiar en que Kyoichi saciaba su aburrimiento.

-Ten cuidado -dijo Arthur, a la vez que lo veía haciendo algún truco con una navaja mariposa, haciéndola girar en su mano.

Aunque él tenía una expresión aburrida, ese truco atrajo la atención de sus compañeros.

-No me sorprendería que comenzara a trabajar como sicario -bromeó Amaya, haciendo reír al grupo.

Kyoichi guardó la navaja para posar su atención en otra arma. Sacó una bolsa de la caja y la agitó, comprobando que había algo dentro. La dio vuelta para dejar caer un bulto de tela que desplegó por el suelo de madera, revelando las partes de una pistola. Los demás observaban con curiosidad cómo la armaba con facilidad, sin dudar ni un momento, incluso se había demorado quizás menos de un minuto, como si lo hubiera hecho antes, aunque por lo que demostró a sus ojos, estaban seguros de que era así.

Cuando cargó la pistola, el disparo que pegó hacia un punto muerto en el bosque los alarmó, por el ruido y por susto, ya que nunca lo creyeron capaz de disparar. Bueno, más bien, los que no lo conocían bien, porque su novia, su hermana, y sus mejores amigos sí sabían de lo que era capaz.

Una vez que pegó el primer tiro, comenzó a desarmarla hasta dejarla cómo estaba, en una bolsa y dentro de una caja que, se suponía, estaba asegurada. Y claro, como se lo esperaban, el rubio había manipulado la cerradura.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano? -preguntó Makoto, viendo al chico rascarse la cabeza para luego quitarse los auriculares, colgándolos en su cuello, y mirarla, indicándole de esa forma que repitiera su pregunta-. ¿Estás bien?

Recibió un asentimiento, por lo que sonrió.

Vieron cómo el chico bajaba las dos escalas y caminaba en dirección al bosque, seguido de Kotaro. Iba de regreso a la base y no había avisado a nadie, ni siquiera una señal, ni siquiera una mirada. A veces extrañaban su voz, y en los últimos días, había incrementado el deseo de escucharla.

Habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente, y casi un mes desde que Kyoichi despertó. Aunque Makoto les había dicho que era normal en él guardar silencio, era algo a lo que nadie se podía acostumbrar.

Incluso habían sido testigos de sus intentos de hablar.

* * *

Parecía que el destino había elegido justo ese día, en que casi todos estaban de duelo, para que ocurriera otro fenómeno que les indicara que la guerra seguía.

Lamentablemente, para el equipo había sido un buen día, a pesar de lo ocurrido con dos soldados y lidiar con la actitud esquiva de Kyoichi Shido. Claro que había sido un buen día, y nada podía arruinarlo, pero claro, cantaron victoria muy pronto, y como siempre, lo bueno tenía su fin.

Fue cuando los pocos guardias que estaban trabajando vieron cómo a lo lejos, desde la isla desconocida que surgió tras la destrucción del continente, se formaba una explosión que casi arrasa con el sitio donde ahora habitaban, y aunque trataron de evitarlo con una barrera, la explosión era potente; no sólo acabó con la barrera, sino que un tsunami inundó el lugar.

Afortunadamente, nadie resultó herido, pero había sido un trabajo pesado salvarse de los litros de agua. No estaba totalmente salvado, pues el agua había alcanzado a ingresar en la base y les llegaba hasta casi las rodillas a cada uno de los que ahí trabajaban.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Fue obra de Ouroboros, ¿no es así?

Así habían acabado por llamar a esa organización. No tenían de otra; no sabían mucho de ella.

Por no decir "nada".

-¿Dónde está Yuki? -preguntó Arthur.

-Está con los técnicos, tratando de solucionar los problemas de cada sección, principalmente de la sala de reuniones -explicó Koei-. Claro está que no son nada simples; se perdió la electricidad en gran parte del edificio, todo porque no alcanzaron a activar la seguridad a tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora estamos protagonizando la nueva película de _La Purga_? -preguntó Sho, tratando de aliviar su propio temor.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que estaban en una cocina inundada y con la luz débil y palpitante, con algún que otro objeto flotando a su alrededor, ayudaba mucho, menos cuando Ayumu casi se ahogó y ahora estaba sobre un mueble, cubriéndose con una toalla como buscando abrigo.

-No va a ser la cuarta entrega de _Búsqueda Implacable_ -ironizó Makoto.

-¿Quieren ponerse serios? -espetó Koei-. Creo que ésta es el peor riesgo que hemos corrido, de todos los que ya hemos vivido, para que ahora vengan con el sarcasmo y recordando mierdas de un purgatorio o lo que sea que estén hablando.

-Sabemos que están asustados, chicos -dijo Arthur-, pero ahora mismo, nos estamos en posición de actuar hasta que todo esté en orden; mientras tanto, hay que ser fuertes, ¿de acuerdo? -miró a los jóvenes, quienes difícilmente asintieron-. Muy bien, ahora... ¿alguien vio a Shido? Porque lo perdí de vista minutos antes de que entrara el agua.

Varios se encogieron de hombros.

-¡Él puede salvarse solo! ¡Está bien querer protegerlo porque perdió sus brazos y una pierna, pero nosotros también debemos sobrevivir y no lo haremos si pasamos cada segundo del día pendientes de él, además, tiene sus prótesis; puede movilizarse a la perfección, tampoco les está pidiendo su atención! -gritó Kakeru en un ataque de pánico.

Si preguntan... el pendejo se abrazaba al cuerpo de Taiga cual koala, negándose a abrir los ojos.

-Justamente porque tiene prótesis es que nos pidieron estar pendientes de él, ¿qué pasa si perdió algún miembro gracias al tsunami? -sugirió Gabu.

-Es sólo un ataque de pánico, dice cosas sin pensar -dijo Makoto-. Bueno, al menos eso quiero creer.

De no ser por el agua, quizás habrían caído de espaldas.

-Eso era justo lo que trataba de decirles.

Todos voltearon para ver a Kyoichi, completamente empapado, pálido de frío, sujetándose de la pared con la mano izquierda. La vista paró en el antebrazo derecho, del cual su mano metálica no se asomaba por la manga de la sudadera blanca que llevaba ese día, es más, el pedazo de tela estaba suspendido en el aire como si de una bolsa se tratase, lo que significaba que, como temían, había perdido la prótesis.

Momento... ¿acababan de oírlo hablar?

-Shido... -dijo Koei, sin salir de asombro.

-Hablaste -Taiga terminó la frase.

En realidad, todos estaban pasmados por el suceso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Sho.

Koei se acercó al rubio para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Shido, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Arthur, cuando el ninja lo alzó para que se sentara en un mueble.

-¿Cómo perdiste la prótesis? -preguntó Taiga.

De un momento a otro, todos rodearon al rubio, aunque algunos mantuvieron su distancia.

-Eso no importa, lo soluciono después -aclaró-. No tienen que estar todo el tiempo pendientes de lo que hago por ser un lisiado.

-Kyoichi, perdiste casi todas tus extremidades y para más remate, volviste a quedar mudo, ¿en serio quieres que no nos preocupemos?

-Taiga, tengo prótesis, no estoy enfermo -espetó-. Todavía me asusta el hecho de tener que caminar con chatarra como pierna y ustedes sólo lo empeoran con sus excesivas atenciones; no voy a suicidarme si es lo que están pensando, y ya es el colmo que ahora quieran drogarme con antidepresivos sólo porque me quité la intravenosa no sé cuántas veces. Ahora, ¿me pueden escuchar? -el silencio por la sorpresa de sus compañeros le dio la señal-. Las cazadoras y el resto de los mutantes son distractores. ¿Las veces que los enfrentaron? Perdieron su tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron.

-Pero... ¿cómo sabes eso? -inquirió Koei.

-¿Quieres decir que los estuvimos enfrentando para nada? -inquirió Sho, a lo que el rubio asintió.

-Nunca debieron detenerse a atacarlos; debieron continuar su camino mientras iban disparando a alguno de ellos -lo que decía no tenía sentido para nadie. De hecho, ya pensaban que había enloquecido-. ¿Alguno de ustedes logró deshacerse de una?

Lentamente, Ayumu y Arthur alzaron la mano. Fueron los únicos.

-Es muy difícil matarlas -excusó Kakeru.

-¿Difícil? -alzó una ceja-. Los insectos son rápidos, y mueren de un pisotón, ¿sabes a que me refiero? -el peliazul negó-. Que esas criaturas son rápidas, tienen muchos puntos a favor, pero un solo defecto -entrecerró los ojos-. Es bastante simple atravesarles una navaja o una bala; no te preocupes, que no van a revivir, pero no permitas que te toquen -miró al resto-. Ahora, si me referí sólo a ustedes, fue porque yo perdí la batalla cuando ni siquiera había empezado, y aún así traté de ayudarlos cuando ya estaba con esquizofrenia escuchando a una niña me decía que ya era mi hora o no sé qué mierda. Ayumu lanzó un cuchillo y logró matar a una sin necesidad de pelear, entonces ¿cuál es el sentido de luchar contra un ejército infinito?

¿Por qué nadie pudo entenderlo? No, mejor otra pregunta... ¿Por qué, después de tanta pelea, fue Kyoichi Shido el único en hallarle un significado a esa batalla sin sentido? Él no era el más inteligente, no fue el único que sufrió heridas, pero le sorprendía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta; en lo que duró su silencio, esperaba oír algo sobre el enemigo, algún detalle del que nadie se haya dado cuenta, pero nunca escuchó nada, y él lo retuvo por dos meses en su mente. El mutismo arruinaba sus planes, y no planeaba explicar mediante un tablero o sílabas y palabras de mala caligrafía sobre algo que nadie sospechó, por lo que sólo le quedó esperar.

Esperar para nada, por algo que nadie jamás imaginó.

Ni siquiera Sho o Makoto, que también estaban en un problema gordo por las pesadillas.

-Ustedes dos -miró a los aludidos-. Será mejor que se preparen; no pregunten por qué, simplemente piensen que están en otro torneo: traten de superar sus habilidades, pero nunca tratando de superar al otro; ésto no es una competencia.

-¿Por qué sólo ellos dos? -preguntó Gabu.

-Yuki me pidió no dar información -respondió-. Sin embargo, prefiero que ellos se den cuenta; no quiero tener que abrirles los ojos todo el tiempo.

-Pero será mejor que todos nos preparemos -dijo Arthur-. La batalla no es sólo de ustedes.

-No he dicho que sea nuestra -aclaró-. Sólo digo que estén alerta.

Por alguna razón, la sádica media sonrisa del rubio no les asustó. Sentían una extraña paz, que no habían sentido desde que empezó la _revolución_.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado (?)**

 **Ésa es mi historia xD**

 **Chao chao!**


	10. Misión en la Isla Imperial

-Es obvio que esas sabandijas se aprovecharon de la situación -había dicho Suiren.

Una de las primeras labores que hicieron después de quitar el agua fue revisar averías al interior y exterior de la base, y las naves, aunque en este caso, rogaban por que no fuera nada grave y se pudiera reparar.

-Mañana a entrenar, a primera hora.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron por su propio camino.

La mañana siguiente, Makoto fue la primera en levantarse. Había dormido pocas horas y el cielo aún estaba algo oscuro, pero su intuición le decía que era bastante temprano, incluso algunos rastros de humedad habían desaparecido.

Se dirigió a la montaña, a sabiendas de que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba en el sitio. De hecho, quería estar sola, y sentía que no llegaban nunca a nada entrenando por equipos.

No quería que la ayudaran a entrenar, más bien, odiaba estar bajo el entrenamiento de Suiren; no sabía si era porque estaba acostumbrada a entrenar sola o con su hermano, pero odiaba el método de una enana endemoniada con complejo de Peter Pan. Ni siquiera les decía qué estaba bien o qué estaba mal, no les ayudaba a mejorar, simplemente decía que el nivel de dificultad aumentaría, y vaya, lo hacía, pero seguía pareciendo un entrenamiento de niños.

Cuando llegó a la cima, le extrañó ver la silueta de madera apoyada contra un árbol, a un extremo del campo, y un montón de materiales esparcidos por todo el lugar. El día anterior, no habían entrenado; ni uno tuvo el ánimo de levantarse para agarrar ni la figura y comenzar a lanzar navajas, aunque supuso que quizás alguno de los guardias había subido después del tsunami y había sacado cosas de la cabaña para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, que después habían olvidado guardar o que se habían desvelado.

Ésto último poco probable ya que no se oía ni un alma.

Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a caminar hacia el porche a sacar las armas que siempre utilizaban, las clásicas navajas, pero un simple paso en medio del campo desactivó alguna especie de trampa, y con sus vagos reflejos pudo esquivar la pila de lanzas que aparecieron de la nada, disparadas, clavándose en la tierra.

-¿No es muy temprano para entrenar? -aquella voz hizo que se sobresaltara y volteara, acabando por soltar un pesado suspiro de alivio.

-¡Hermano, me asustaste! -se quejó, desatando la risa contenida de Kyoichi.

La oscuridad de la mañana jugó bien a su favor. El muy travieso estuvo todo el tiempo sentado en las escaleras, con los auriculares en su cuello, y claro, con nueva prótesis mecánica que también hacía juego con la sombra por su oscuro color.

Makoto trotó hacia él.

-¿Tú hiciste esto? -preguntó, señalando el montón de cachivaches del campo, además de que las lanzas le habían dado una pista.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Tenían que aumentar el nivel de dificultad; no consiguen nada lanzando armas y peleando entre ustedes -se levantó, situándose frente a su hermana-. Todavía no respondes mi pregunta, jovencita.

-Eres mi hermano, no mi padre.

-Papá no está aquí para regañarte.

-Touché -ambos rieron-. Quería estar sola y no me gusta entrenar con Suiren -admitió-. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Lo mismo, sólo que estoy harto de que me estén vigilando -admitió, tras soltar un suspiro-. En fin, aprovecha de practicar; después llegan los demás y se acaba la calma.

-Pero está oscuro.

-Sho pudo correr con los ojos vendados, ¿y tú no puedes entrenar en la oscuridad? -el rubio alzó una ceja, mientras se volvía a sentar en las escalas-. Inténtalo, es cosa de memorizar -dijo, antes de colocarse los auriculares y sumirse en la música.

A Makoto le pareció escuchar una canción de _Audioslave_ , antes de agarrar una navaja y volver al campo.

Antes de comenzar, quiso examinar la pista, como podía, ya que la oscuridad le dificultaba la visión, aunque, como había dicho su hermano, tenía que memorizar. No tenía tiempo de andar examinando, además, los primeros intentos siempre eran los más complicados. En efecto, en los primeros intentos, parecía un pollito asustado tratando de esquivar la serie de trampas que puso Kyoichi; no quería saber de dónde sacaba tantas ideas macabras, a juzgar porque las trampas no eran nada sutiles, y tampoco esperaba que lo fueran si quería imaginar que era una batalla contra el enemigo.

-Correr no te servirá -había dicho el rubio, cuando había tomado un pequeño descanso-. Busca otra táctica.

-¿Otra táctica?

-¿Qué han estado practicando?

Con esa simple pregunta, lo entendió. El cielo seguía oscuro, pero no lo suficiente para que la pista siguiera siendo un obstáculo; tenía poco tiempo para memorizarla, aunque probablemente la otra opción sería que su hermano vendara sus ojos.

En los siguientes intentos, trató de emplear lo que había aprendido. Corría, saltaba, daba volteretas e interceptaba con la navaja cualquier tipo de trampa, pero al no ser un arma lo suficientemente poderosa y tampoco tener tanta experiencia, de igual manera, resultaba lastimada; al menos no tanto como las primeras veces.

La meta, en este caso, era la diana de la silueta: lanzar desde cierta distancia la navaja a la figura. Cuando la lanzó, ésta aterrizó, como siempre, en el trozo de madera, pero lejos de la diana. Suspiró resignada y caminó hacia la figura para arrancar el cuchillo.

-¿No es muy temprano?

Voltearon y vieron a Hitomi caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa divertida. Estaba vestida con una camisa roja, jeans y botas marrones con dobladillo. Sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos de la chaqueta verde militar que le quedaba grande.

-Cuidado, que a mi hermano se le ocurrió poner trampas -rió Makoto.

-Me di cuenta -rió Hitomi, pateando una lanza.

-¿De quién será esa chaqueta? -ironizó el chico.

-No sé, la encontré por ahí -le siguió el juego la platinada. Cuando se sentó a su lado en la escala, compartieron un tierno beso.

Un beso como saludo la mayoría del tiempo, pero como no eran de demostraciones en público, no lo hacían a menos que estuvieran solos. Claro, en ese momento, estaba Makoto presente...

-¡Consíganse una habitación! -exclamó ésta.

-¡Y tú concéntrate! -exclamó Kyoichi de vuelta, a lo que las chicas rieron. Hitomi depositó un beso sutil en su cuello mientras reía.

Pero la presencia de la pelinegra no los incomodaba en absoluto, y a ella tampoco le incomodaba sus demostraciones de cariño; al contrario, le encantaba verlos juntos.

Entre risas, la niña volvió al punto de partida. Sería el último intento antes de probar con otra táctica para memorizar. Este último intento resultó incluso mejor, con la única falla de la navaja, que no alcanzaba a tocar la diana. Esta vez, gritó de frustración.

-No te frustres; busca otra arma -oyó decir a su hermano.

-Suiren dijo que practicáramos con navajas.

-Suiren no está aquí, e irónicamente le haces caso cuando te quejaste de ella hace un rato -alzó una ceja, conteniendo una risa-. No llegaran a nada intentando una y otra vez, no todos van a estar peleando con navajas cuando existen más armas y mejores, y por si fuera poco, la navaja no es para todos.

Makoto pasó la vista de la navaja a su hermano.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-No sé; arquería -se encogió de hombros-, o busca un arma que se adapte a tus capacidades.

-No jodas, ¿tú me vas a enseñar arquería? -preguntó con sarcasmo, alzando una ceja, sacando una casi inaudible risa al rubio.

-Qué graciosa -ironizó-. Tienes a una arquera aquí -miró de soslayo a Hitomi.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron ambas chicas.

-¡Pero hace tiempo que no practico! -se quejó Hitomi.

-No dije que tenías que hacerlo -aclaró Kyoichi.

-¡Hitomi, ¿me enseñarías?! -Makoto llegó corriendo hacia ella y, literalmente, se había arrodillado y hecho una cara de perrito abandonado.

La platinada le dirigió una mirada algo insegura a su chico, quien levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia, como diciendo que era decisión suya. Suspiró y asintió, resignada, por lo que Makoto se levantó a buscar un arco y las flechas.

Una vez "solos", volteó a ver a Kyoichi con algo de pena.

-¿Y si fallo? -hizo un puchero que hizo reír a su novio.

-Lo harás bien.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -desvió la mirada.

Sintió un mar de nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, cuando Kyoichi tomó sutilmente su mentón con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Porque mi novia es muy talentosa y, si digo que puede, es porque puede -aquello acabó con una platinada sonriendo como idiota y con un tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

Contagiándose con su sonrisa, besó sus labios, contacto al que ella respondió torpemente al principio, pero luego se acostumbró. Fue un beso suave, se podría decir que hasta inocente, como en sus primeros días de relación, que no dejaba de transmitir todo lo que cada uno sentía por el otro. Era mucho más delicado que las caricias que acostumbraban a compartir últimamente, quizás porque estaban al aire libre y no estaban solos, aunque tampoco era como si se estuvieran reprimiendo. Simplemente, bastaba con tener al otro.

Tras un buen rato, se separaron, manteniendo unidas sus frentes, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Hitomi tenía una sonrisa que nada ni nadie le quitaba, y eso de alguna forma lo alegró, aunque con el simple hecho de verla, un mal día se convertía en uno bueno.

-Lo haré -murmuró.

-Así me gusta.

Hitomi ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a besarlo.

-¡Siento interrumpir, pero si no lo hago, terminarán mañana y quiero entrenar! -exclamó Makoto, burlona. Ella ya estaba en el campo, a unos metros de la diana-. ¡Vamos, hermano, tú la tienes todo el tiempo; déjame compartir con mi cuñada!

La pareja rió en el beso antes de separarse, y Hitomi se dirigió a Makoto, quejándose a modo de juego.

Al igual que los hermanos Shido, Sho y los demás, Hitomi sí practicaba deporte. Había aprendido a andar en bicicleta, pero no dedicaba todo su tiempo a ello; lo que a ella le gustaba era la arquería, y de hecho, lo practicaba cuando era pequeña. Gracias a su fallecida madre, creció practicando el deporte que más le gustaba, pero que había dejado desde su muerte, al igual que su novio con el ciclismo, pero él tuvo sus motivos, fue decisión propia y no lo juzgaba.

Ahora, desde que se marchó de su casa, cuando estaba guardando algunas de sus cosas, encontró el primer arco y las flechas que su madre le había regalado en el último cumpleaños que compartió con ella. Aún servían, estaban en buen estado, un poco polvorientos, y aún creyendo que no volvería a practicar, decidió llevárselas.

Y ahí estaba, recuperando lo que había abandonado hace cuatro años.

Cuando el resto llegó, unas horas después, cuando ya no quedaba rastro de oscuridad sobre el campo, se sorprendieron al ver la pista de obstáculos. Por un momento, pensaron que se trataba de una pista de pruebas Trial, hasta que notaron que Neptuno no estaba por ninguna parte y Hitomi le enseñaba el tiro con arco a la pelinegra. Además, por la cantidad de obstáculos, no se asemejaba a algo relacionado con Trial.

Vieron una piedra aterrizar en una colchoneta, activando las lanzas que Sho y Kakeru esquivaron atemorizados, espantando a Hosuke, quien ese día decidió acompañarlos. No había ni necesidad de esquivar, porque no estaban ni cerca del punto. Las lanzas estaban atadas a unas cuerdas, razón por la cual desaparecieron entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles. Luego, voltearon a ver a Kyoichi, quien apareció detrás de uno de los árboles.

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto? -preguntó Arthur, a lo que el chico asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-Sé que Suiren es la entrenadora -aclaró el rubio-. No lo digo por presumir ni nada, pero con ese método de principiantes, dudo que lleguen a algo con lo que puedan derrotar a esa organización -esa respuesta les dio como balde de agua fría-, y menos si hablamos de los secuaces de la abeja reina.

-¿Abeja reina? -preguntó Koei.

-Es un decir -se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el porche-. Por cierto, hay trampas por todas partes.

Ahora sí, al equipo lo rodeó un aura oscura. ¿Kyoichi los torturaba por su bien o planeaba un asesinato?

Suiren había avisado que llegaría más tarde, por lo que, por el momento, estaban libres. Bueno, en realidad no tanto porque recalcó que los quería ver entrenando, y si no era así, al menos los quería ver sudorosos.

Makoto ya había dominado el arco y la flecha, incluso había practicado con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que lo dominó, dejó que Kyoichi cubriera sus ojos con una banda negra, anudándola en su nuca.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? -preguntó Kakeru, viendo a Makoto caminar con seguridad hacia el punto de partida.

-Ya lo verán.

Todos estaban atentos al ver a Makoto comenzar a correr, esquivando las piedras y armas que se activaron para impedir que pasara la prueba. Entre saltar y dar volteretas, pasó la primera fila de las cuatro de esa pista. Ya al pasar a la segunda, se tropezó, y cayó de bruces al suelo, alcanzando a sujetarse por sus manos; al oír que se acercaban las lanzas, rodó para esquivarlas, hasta llegar a una viga, donde utilizó otra táctica. Se había activado otra trampa; saltó y bloqueó unos cuantos ataques con una navaja mariposa, luego oyó un disparo y dio una voltereta. Casi pudo oír el sonido de la bala al pasar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a disparar a tu hermana?! -escuchó reclamar a Hosuke.

-Eso no es nada, después les tocará a ellos -escuchó decir a su hermano, por lo que hizo un amago de sonrisa.

La atención volvió a ser de Makoto. Vieron que un árbol estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, quien lo esquivó con un rondat **(1)**. Al aterrizar, volvió a agarrar la navaja para bloquear las trampas mientras corría. Llegó hasta un cajón de salto, que era incluso más grande que ella, donde realizó un Wall Flip al oír dos disparos esta vez. Aquéllo impresionó a varios; la pelinegra siempre decía que no sabía hacer esa acrobacia, y que si le preguntaba a su hermano, él no le respondía.

En esta ocasión, el rubio, cuyos codos se apoyaban en la baranda, con su mentón reposando en su palma izquierda, una pistola en su mano derecha, jugando con el martillo de la misma, con una expresión neutra mientras el búho le seguía reclamando lo rudo que era con su hermana, fue el centro de atención. Ahora no sabían qué pensar de él; no sabían si felicitarlo por el nivel de entrenamiento o temerle.

Makoto había pasado la tercera fila sin problemas. Llegó a la cuarta, desde el otro extremo del campo, contrario a la figura de madera; la prueba final. Corriendo y esquivando las últimas trampas, alzó el arco y posicionó la flecha, recordando las indicaciones que le dio Hitomi. Sin más, soltó la cuerda, al momento en que saltaba, tras oír otro balazo.

En cuanto terminó, cayó de rodillas y retiró la venda de sus ojos, respirando con pesadez por el esfuerzo. Sonrió entusiasmada al ver que la flecha había acabado justo en el centro de la diana, desatando el bullicio de gran parte del equipo.

-P-Pero -tartamudeó Sho, cuando su amiga llegó hasta el sitio- ¡¿qué fue eso?!

-Es como la prueba que Shido le hizo a Sho al enfrentar a Koei -Kakeru recordó el entrenamiento de Sho con los ojos vendados.

-Fue el objetivo desde un inicio -todos miraron a Hitomi-. Si no lo hacían, ¿cómo iban a saber cuando el enemigo está detrás de ustedes?

-Espera, ¿eso era? -Sho miró a Kyoichi-. Significa... ¿que yo también tengo que hacerlo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -espetó el rubio-. Claro que tienes que hacerlo; lo tuyo fue con una bicicleta, inténtalo con armas, volteretas y toda la parafernalia.

-¡Sigo pensando que fuiste muy bruto con Makoto! -reclamó Hosuke, haciendo que a Kyoichi lo rodeara un aura oscura-. ¡Insisto, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a tu propia hermana?! ¡Pudiste matarla!

En ese punto, Kyoichi había agarrado al ave por el cuello.

-¡Pude matarla y sigue respirando! ¡Deja de molestar si no quieres que arranque tus plumas con una aspiradora y haga de ti un estofado!

-¡E-Está bien, ya entendí! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Mientras tanto, los demás miraban la escena con una gota en la nuca.

-Pensar que antes Hosuke lo asustaba -rió Kakeru.

-Ese chico es un desmadre -rió Sho, viendo cómo el rubio zarandeaba a la pobre ave que tenía remolinos por ojos, mientras su novia y su hermana, entre risas, trataban de calmarlo.

-¡Les dije que los quería ver entrenando! -oyeron el grito de Suiren, quien apenas terminó de hablar, se sobresaltó al ser casi atravesada por lanzas.

Alcanzó a esquivarlo, afortunada o desgraciadamente. Lo que opinara cada uno.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó, acercándose al equipo.

-Sólo una pequeña prueba -respondió Hitomi.

-¿Pequeña? -alzó una ceja-. Casi me atraviesan las lanzas.

-Eso habría sido un gran espectáculo, digno de ver comiendo palomitas -ironizó Kyoichi. Miró a Hosuke, que volaba a su lado-. O búhos.

-¡Oye, rubio psicópata, ¿por qué me odias ahora?! -reclamó el búho.

-¿En serio? ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

-Hosuke, ya cállate -Makoto rió, con una gota en la nuca.

-Bien, ¿me pueden explicar? -reiteró Suiren.

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio, pero no lo vieron en su lugar, sino que había agarrado su celular y auriculares y bajó los peldaños, comenzando a caminar en dirección al bosque. Cuando Makoto le preguntó por qué se iba, el chico respondió con la simple excusa de que sentía claustrofobia, a pesar de estar al aire libre.

Algo irónico porque... salió temprano de la base porque lo mantenían constantemente vigilado, motivo suficiente para sentirse ahogado, y ahora volvía a ella por la misma sensación en la montaña. Kyoichi, ¿quién te entiende?

En silencio, lo vieron retirarse, cruzando la pista que él mismo creó, como si se le hubiera olvidado que las trampas eran automáticas, o quizás no le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar. Estando a unos pasos del bosque, las lanzas se dirigieron hacia él, y de la nada, cayeron como si una barrera lo hubiera protegido. Decir que ninguno estaba impresionado sería mentir; hasta el mismo rubio se extrañó por la situación, pero fingió ignorarlo, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

-Muy bien, ahora explíquenme y hacen lo que sea que han estado haciendo -Suiren rompió el silencio.

Tras soltar un suspiro, Makoto y Hitomi se encargaron de explicarle todo a la azabache, quien, tras escuchar todo, mandó a los chicos a entrenar, menos a Makoto porque ya estaba lista, aunque después le daría otro entrenamiento, y a Taiga, por una lesión en el hombro, por lo que debía guardar reposo, pero aún así, quiso ver el entrenamiento.

Como había pasado con la pelinegra, los primeros intentos eran complicados. De hecho, el silencio era roto por los gritos despavoridos de los hermanos Yamato y Kakeru, y los quejidos de Gabu.

-A pesar de haber madurado, siguen siendo los mismos niños ingenuos -dijo Koei.

Ese comentario sonó tan Kyoichi.

-¿Shido dice eso? -el caballero miró a las dos chicas, quienes se miraron sorprendidas.

¿Pensaron en voz alta?

-Lo decía, cuando apenas habíamos llegado la primera vez -dijo Hitomi-. A Sho le molesta que Kyoichi le diga eso, aunque sea verdad; aún así, saben que le gustan los retos difíciles.

Volvieron la vista al campo. Cada uno pasó la cuarta fila, lanzando una navaja, pero ocurrió lo mismo que a Makoto; siempre lejos de la diana. La de Sho fue la única que acabó dentro, pero ni cerca del centro.

-Mi hermano dijo que la navaja no es para todos -dijo Makoto en el descanso.

-¿En qué sentido? -preguntó Kakeru.

-"Busca un arma que se adapte a tus capacidades" -citó-. Creo que lo que quiso decir es que está bien entrenar, pero si seguimos lanzando navajas sin éxito, perderemos mucho tiempo, por eso es mejor buscar otra arma.

-Yo quiero seguir intentando con la navaja -dijo Sho-. No sé ustedes, pero es como un nuevo desafío -sonrió entusiasta como siempre.

-Si te gustan las navajas -voltearon a ver a Hitomi-, ¿por qué no buscas otra? Algo como la mariposa.

-Oh, buen punto.

-Entonces -dijo Taiga- ¿volviste a la arquería porque Makoto eligió eso como arma?

-No -dijo Hitomi, sonrojada-. Bueno, algo así -eso sacó la risa del pelinegro-. Kyoichi lo sugirió y Makoto me preguntó.

-Oye, ¿no era que no sabías hacer el Wall Flip? -preguntó Gabu a la pelinegra.

-Tuve que aprender con lo que recordaba -la niña rodó los ojos-. Rogarle a mi hermano es como hablar con la pared.

El equipo rió. Bueno, casi todos.

Sho se había quedado pegado en las sugerencias de las chicas. A pesar de que le gustaban los retos difíciles, había considerado cambiar de arma, pero al mismo tiempo, quería seguir intentándolo, porque algunas armas le daban miedo y quizás iba a perder la cabeza por sus estupideces (?).

Bueno, el usar una navaja no quería decir que estaba a salvo de su propio ataque.

-Makoto, ¿tienes la navaja que usaste antes? -preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-¿La mariposa?

-Quiero intentar algo.

La pelinegra dudó, ya que no era cualquier navaja la que le estaba pidiendo. Aún así, se la prestó, algo nerviosa. Ni siquiera había empezado y ya se había imaginado a Sho pasando a llevar la yugular.

De hecho, no fue la única que lo imaginó.

Claro, no iba a usarla enseguida, pero no aliviaba sus nervios. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzar el cuchillo hacia arriba para atraparlo entre sus manos, a una distancia corta, que después aumentaría. Uno de los cabos había apretado sus dedos al atraparlo, pero lo soportó. A medida que aumentaba la dificultad, más nerviosos los ponía. Era Sho, se podían esperar cualquier cosa de él.

En un momento, lanzó muy alto la navaja. Ésta daba giros en el aire como una rueda, y Sho se dispuso a atraparla, pero al intentarlo, la cuchilla le hizo un corte en la mano antes de clavarse en la tierra.

El resto se acercó a auxiliar. Era algo profunda, pero no lo suficiente para enloquecer por ayuda médica, aunque tampoco era algo que se podía pasar por alto.

-Un poco más y con Enigma conformaban el club de los lisiados -dijo Suiren.

La misma mandó a Hitomi a acompañar a Sho a curarse la herida, mientras mandaba al resto a seguir entrenando, incluyendo a Makoto, que quiso hacer de nuevo la prueba.

Gracias a eso, las horas se fueron volando. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, el cielo ya estaba algo oscuro, de un color violáceo y una mezcla de amarillo a rojo en el horizonte. El día había sido más duro que los anteriores, por lo que no era de sorprender que sólo quisieran ir a dormir, pero de igual forma, fue divertido probar una nueva fórmula.

Claro, las tareas no terminaban ahí, pues la señorita Yuki los llamó para que fueran al laboratorio, que tenía una información que darles. Ese mismo día, había poca gente trabajando, pero tras el desastre del día anterior, unos cuantos volvieron al trabajo, incluyendo a la pelirrosa. Ésta última de pocos ánimos, pero trataba de mostrarse fuerte.

-¿Recuerdan la Isla Imperial? -preguntó, cuando vio a todos reunidos. Al ver la afirmativa, prosiguió-. ¿Han notado que mucha gente que conocieron en el último viaje no está? -nuevamente asintieron-. Bien, pues la misión es en la Isla Imperial.

-¿El enemigo llegó allá? -preguntó Sho. Éste tenía la mano vendada.

-Aún no, pero esta tarde recibimos una señal de alerta -informó-. Hay que rescatar a esa gente, antes de que ellos lleguen.

-Con que ése era el refugio -dijo Kakeru.

-Así es -afirmó-. Lo ideal es ir lo más pronto posible, por eso las tropas están preparando una nave para llevarlos a la isla.

-¿Nosotros? -preguntó Makoto. Yuki asintió.

-Vamos a ponerlos a prueba en la Isla Imperial; encuentren a todos los refugiados antes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso, porque suponemos que ya debe haber alguna cazadora en el lugar. Ya sé que Shido les dijo el secreto de las cazadoras; son distractores, fáciles de matar, mas no inofensivas. Deben ser muy precavidos.

-¿Cuándo iremos? -preguntó Arthur.

-Mañana a primera hora. Esta vez, los acompañará Shido.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, en busca del rubio, pero recién caían en la cuenta que él no estaba.

-Él ya lo sabe.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Kakeru-. Shido volvió a ser el mismo de antes, pero él no ha entrenado nunca con nosotros; no sabemos si estará listo para enfrentarlos.

-Estará bien; piensen que fue el único que derrotó a Suiren -miró a Sho y a Taiga-. Por sus lesiones, lo mejor será que descansen; por Taiga no me preocuparía, pero Sho... tú eres un desmadre.

Eso desató las risas de todo el equipo.

-¡Es sólo un corte!

-Es como si Shido dijera que puede matar a alguien teniendo una sola pierna intacta -dijo Koei.

Las risas se intensificaron.

Sin más, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Koei, que se quedó en el laboratorio con la pelirrosa, lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Algo te preocupa? -preguntó ella.

-Un poco -admitió el ninja, sentándose frente a ella en una silla-. ¿Qué es de Shido?

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Sé que fue el único que derrotó a Suiren, también sé que es bueno en el manejo de armas; todos lo sabemos -comenzó-, pero pienso que Kakeru tiene razón en ese punto; Shido puede tener mucha experiencia, pero ahora se mueve por medio de prótesis y nunca ha entrenado con nosotros, ¿qué nos asegura que él estará bien?

Yuki sonrió.

-¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle?

-Es nuestro compañero y amigo, y el que hayamos peleado no quiere decir que no me voy a preocupar; aunque haya sobrevivido a ese ataque, tengo miedo de que ya no pueda luchar -admitió-. Él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero se nota que en algo ha cambiado desde que eso ocurrió; está más callado que nunca, apenas nos mira y soporta nuestra compañía, y esta mañana, cuando nos reunimos en la montaña, él se fue por sentir claustrofobia, y estábamos al aire libre.

-Eso es normal -dijo Yuki-. La gente desarrolla un trauma por ese tipo de sucesos y tiene conductas extrañas, por eso Haru dijo que lo vigilaran.

-¿Aunque eso le moleste? -la pelirrosa asintió.

-Sígueme.

La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, seguida del ninja. Caminaron por varios pasillos, admirando lo impecables que estaban, a pesar del tsunami; era como si nunca hubiera afectado. Bajaron por un ascensor y caminaron por otro largo pasillo. Por las ventanas, Koei pudo ver salones con objetos para ejercitarse o algo por el estilo, por lo que supuso que fue ahí donde el rubio tenía que asistir a rehabilitación.

Al final del pasillo, entraron, por una puerta a mano izquierda, a una cancha de gimnasio, bastante sencilla a decir verdad. Pudo oír el bote de un balón y miró en la misma dirección que tenía la atención de Yuki. Ahí estaba Kyoichi, caminando mientras boteaba un balón de baloncesto, antes de lanzarlo hacia el aro. Se notaba que estaba distraído con la pelota y la música que emitían sus auriculares, porque de no ser así, habría notado su presencia.

-Que Shido diga que no hará algo no quiere decir que cumpla, por eso pidieron que lo vigilaran -comenzó Yuki-. Y como ves, él entrena solo; muchas veces, se escapa de la rehabilitación, y siempre lo encontramos aquí, y si eso sirve para alejar lo que le lastima, entonces mejor -dijo mientras veía al chico lanzar una y otra vez el balón.

Parecía que lanzaba mal a propósito, porque no saltaba, no se esforzaba en el lanzamiento. No había entusiasmo en sus jugadas.

-Un soldado se prepara para ir a la guerra, y aún siendo un profesional, tiene la certeza de que puede terminar con secuelas, incluso si se trata de su final -el balón cayó dentro del cesto-. Podemos conocer a Kyoichi, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de él; de hecho, por eso Suiren lo bautizó como Enigma.

A la vista de Koei, Kyoichi era un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, a pesar de que cambió en muchos aspectos. No sabía que pensar al ver una pequeña parte de sus piernas de distinto material, cuyo pantalón gris oscuro hasta por debajo de las rodillas dejaba al descubierto, aunque los botines negros también hacían un buen trabajo tratando de ocultar lo que quizás le acomplejaba. Era tan extraño ver una pierna blanca y otra de un material aparentemente resistente a todo, y ni hablar de las manos robóticas que sujetaban el balón, asomándose por las mangas de la remera bordó.

Hasta el mismo rubio admitió que se le hacía extraño llevar prótesis, y al ninja le sorprendía que fuera capaz de mantener la calma, pero suponía que lo hacía para no molestar o preocupar a nadie, y que por eso, un día iba a explotar y dejaría salir todo lo que le aquejaba.

-Vámonos antes de que alguien descubra su escondite -la pelirrosa interrumpió sus pensamientos, antes de comenzar a caminar.

Koei miró una última vez al distraído rubio antes de ir tras Yuki.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso y se separaron cuando la pelirrosa se dirigió al laboratorio, mientras Koei siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

-Recuerden, encontrar a todos los refugiados en el menor tiempo posible -había dicho un oficial, cuando aterrizaron en la Isla Imperial-. No sabemos con certeza cuándo atacarán, pero por lo mismo les pedimos que no se relajen. Recuerden implementar todo lo aprendido en el entrenamiento, sólo de ser necesario; desde ahora, ustedes se organizan sobre cómo van a realizar su búsqueda.

Llevaban media hora caminando por el bosque, algunos con sus bicicletas; sólo uno no la llevaba por razones obvias. Y las armas no faltaban en ese momento; más de uno decidió utilizar algo que no fuera una navaja, teniendo en cuenta la mala puntería.

Hasta granadas habían llevado.

-Hacía mucho que no pisábamos este lugar -recordó Kakeru.

-Es cierto -acotó Koei.

-¿Creen que todavía queden trampas? -preguntó Hosuke, en un tono travieso.

-No bromees con eso, Hosuke -Kakeru rió nervioso.

-¿Y quién dijo que bromeaba? -el búho imitó una voz malévola, que acabó por espantar al peliazul, al punto de salir corriendo.

El resto corrió detrás de él. No podían correr como alma que lleva el diablo, debían mantener la calma, incluso en los peores momentos, eso si no querían caer en una trampa.

Hablando de trampas... Kakeru había resbalado y cayó por un agujero, cuando vieron una cuerda bajar por ahí. Varios se asomaron a ver cómo el peliazul estaba suspendido en el aire al sujetarse de la cuerda, y mirando hacia abajo con temor. No se veía el fondo de ese agujero.

Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido al jalar la cuerda y vieron a Kyoichi. Tenía una cuerda atada a su muñeca, debía ser de un material especial, pues era muy resistente. Finalmente, logró sacar a Kakeru del agujero; el color de su cara se podía confundir con su cabello.

-Balancéate.

El niño hizo lo que indicó, temeroso, pero al fin y al cabo, sirvió para saltar fuera del alcance de la trampa.

-¿Un kunai? -preguntó Gabu, al ver dónde estaba amarrada la cuerda.

-Chicos, estamos en una misión, no en un campo de juegos -ignoró al pelirrojo-. Si alguno va a lanzar bromas para asustar a otro, son libres de ir y perderse por ahí. El resto no será responsable de lo que les pase, ¿entendiste, Hosuke? -miró al búho, quien se sobresaltó por la mirada fría que le lanzó.

Koei sonrió con suficiencia.

-Muy bien; andando -dijo Arthur, comenzando a caminar.

Más tarde, se separaron en dos equipos; el típico de los niños, Kakeru, Gabu, Makoto y Ayumu, con compañía de Hosuke; y el trío dinámico, conformado por Koei, Arthur y Kyoichi. Cada equipo se fue en distintas direcciones.

Antes de partir, Yuki les informó que estaban encerrados en celdas, en distintos puntos de la isla. Hasta en el castillo podían buscar.

-Al final, sí hay que tener cuidado con las trampas -suspiró Kakeru.

-¡No entiendo de qué se queja Shido, es obvio que iban a haber! -reclamó Hosuke.

-Es obvio, pero la idea no es que caigas en ellas gracias a una broma -dijo Makoto.

-Además, estando en una misión, se supone que debes estar alerta todo el tiempo -dijo Gabu-. Aunque, hablando en serio, ¿creen que sean trampas del Equipo X o sean de los refugiados ante cualquier ataque?

-Me voy más por la segunda opción -dijo Kakeru-, pero también puede ser que queden unas cuantas del Equipo X.

-Opino lo mismo -dijo Makoto.

Ayumu, Gabu y Hosuke apoyaron esa teoría.

Como no iban con Sho, el ambiente se sentía más tranquilo que cuando Kyoichi estaba ausente. El castaño era serio si la misión así lo requería, pero nunca faltaban los chistes inoportunos.

O sea, ¿cómo no van a faltar? Si en el Bosque Sin Nombre, estuvieron un buen tiempo haciendo el ridículo por salvar a Makoto de su sueño extraño y profundo de dulces y criaturas hijas del azúcar (?).

Por no decir otra cosa (?).

Y ahora que lo recordaban... se preguntaban si, de casualidad, su hermano se enteró de eso, ya que, de paso, se enteró de la situación con el príncipe Ryota, por razones aún desconocidas por la pelinegra, y siendo el peliazul el único consciente de aquello.

-Oye, Kakeru -lo llamó Makoto-. ¿Mi hermano cómo se enteró lo del príncipe Ryota?

Nuevamente, el azul cubrió su rostro.

-N-No tengo idea -rió nervioso.

-Mientes peor que él -siseó-. ¿Tú le dijiste?

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Él sabe qué pasó ese día.

-Siempre me dice que él lo vio y yo no le creo -lo miró como Kayako acechando a su presa (?)-. ¿Fuiste tú... o fue Sho? Porque Hitomi no fue.

-Vamos, Makoto, eso es parte del pasado -trató de aliviar la situación el pelirrojo, que de un momento a otro, recordó cuando estaban encerrados en la misma celda.

Y pensar que justo después de decir eso, la pelinegra lo zarandeó hasta casi matarlo...

Demonios, esa isla les estaba dando muchos recuerdos.

-Makoto, recuerda lo que dijo tu hermano -chilló Hosuke, viendo cómo la niña agarraba la camisa de un atemorizado Kakeru y lo zarandeaba, aunque no tan fuerte como a Gabu.

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Ayumu.

-Será mejor separarnos, así evitamos que Makoto cometa un homicidio -dijo Gabu, con una gota en la nuca. Luego, lo rodeó un aura depresiva-. La verdad, evitaremos un homicidio múltiple; Shido nos va a matar.

El aura depresiva contagió a los otros dos.

-Muy bien -dijo Hosuke-. Gabu, tú te llevas a Makoto; nosotros nos encargaremos de Kakeru.

Ok, ya eso era otra cosa, pero estaban perdiendo mucho tiempo.

Así fue. Bueno, en realidad, fue un lío separarlos porque Makoto pataleaba como un niño malcriado. Ahora mismo, el pelirrojo se preguntaba si sus padres la mimaron demasiado cuando era pequeña, aunque de ser así, sería una persona más que desagradable.

¿Para qué decir que el pobre estaba luchando por no desmayarse ahí mismo?

¡Sí, si seguía cerca de Makoto, probablemente se iba a desmayar!

Cuando lo lograron, se fueron los dos grupos por distinto camino. El grupo de Kakeru se fue corriendo, mientras Gabu alejaba a Makoto, cargándola en su costado, como si fuera un libro.

-¡Suéltame! -chillaba Makoto-. ¡Le voy a partir la madre a ese cabrón!

-Tan pequeña y tan grosera -se burló Gabu, recibiendo un golpe en la cara, que lo hizo soltarla.

-¡Tenemos la misma edad, idiota! -Makoto se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

-No lo decía por la edad.

Había que admitirlo, Gabu era más alto que Makoto por unos centímetros, y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

-Como sea -la pelinegra suspiró-, ¿dónde están los chicos?

-¡No iremos con ellos para que termines matando a alguien, sólo sigamos! -la agarró del brazo.

-¿Te preocupa que mate a alguien?

-Me preocupa más lo que tu hermano pueda hacer si te pasa algo -le bajó una gota-, además, recuerda que no podemos perder la calma, o nos van a jugar una mala pasada.

La pelinegra suspiró, resignada.

-Sigamos, y por favor, no te separes de mí; no quiero ser almuerzo de Shido tan pronto.

Makoto rió, mientras se agarraba del brazo del pelirrojo, cuyo rostro comenzaba a tornarse del mismo color. Piénsenlo, un tomate de ojos ámbar; bastante llamativo, ¿verdad? (?). En fin, la cosa es que siguieron caminando, con Gabu sintiendo taquicardia y Makoto como un fideo caminante.

Por otro lado, estaba el terceto jadeando por la carrera que se pegaron para escapar de los tórtolos. Ayumu trató de mediar la situación, pero con Kakeru temiendo por su vida, con un búho contagiándose de su sufrimiento, era un trabajo casi imposible. Afortunadamente, lograron calmarse y siguieron caminando.

Pero, por Kami, parecía que revivían el día del Bosque Sin Nombre, y eso que era la Isla Imperial, nada más.

-Ahora podemos estar tranquilos, Gabu se llevó a Makoto -dijo Ayumu.

-¿Podemos confiar en ese chiquillo? -preguntó Hosuke.

-Bueno... -dijo Kakeru- ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez; creo que hasta se podría considerar como amigo para Makoto.

El búho suspiró y siguió a los niños en el camino.

Antes de partir, a cada uno de ellos les habían facilitado un radar de búsqueda, por el que se guiaron para llegar al punto más cercano, sólo a unos metros de dónde estaban. Por un momento, pensaron que era el trío dinámico, pero luego recordaron que se fueron por otro camino.

Además, de ser el trío, habrían tres puntos en el radar, en vez de uno.

Cuando llegaron al sitio, no había nada más que árboles, lo que los extrañó. No podía ser una falla del radar. Volvieron a mirar el objeto y el punto se había trasladado; si antes estaba a mano izquierda, ahora estaba detrás de ellos, a mano derecha.

Ayumu y Kakeru sacaron sus armas, mientras Hosuke fue a recorrer el sitio para salir de dudas. No sabían si alarmarse cada vez que el roce de las hojas emitía un ruido que les indicaba que había algo cerca.

-¡No sé qué sea, pero no es una cazadora! -escucharon exclamar a Hosuke-. ¡Es algo mucho peor!

-¡¿A qué te refieres?! -exclamó Kakeru, tratando de centrarse en ambos objetivos.

Si era como decía el búho, ahora mismo se veían amenazados por una criatura que saltaba de un lugar a otro.

Sólo esperaba que algo bueno saliera de ello y que nada les haya pasado a los refugiados.

-¡Es una nueva criatura, no sabemos nada de ella!

Ok, ¿debía temer y correr el riesgo o arrancar como la gallina que muchas veces demostró ser?

No, eligió la primera opción. Estaba con Ayumu, además, era buen momento para tratar de emplear lo que aprendió.

Claro, si es que encontraba a la criatura.

El peliazul volteó al oír el grito de Ayumu y vio a... lo que parecía la silueta de un lobo. Había esquivado todos los ataques del niño, que se había quedado sin armas y ya no sabía cómo ayudar a Kakeru. Éste le ordenó que corriera en busca de los demás o se escondiera, pero el niño eligió la primera opción.

No ganaba nada escondiéndose.

Ahora mismo, el peliazul se enfrentaba a una criatura oscura de gran tamaño y ojos completamente rojos, que a cada paso que daba, él se alejaba, mientras sacaba los sables de sus fundas, a cada lado de cadera. El sitio se había inundado en una densa neblina, pero él sólo estaba concentrado en la criatura que le rugía hasta dejar sordo a alguien.

* * *

 **(1) Rondat: Esta voltereta tiene muchos nombres; "rondat" es uno de ellos. Es parecida a la rueda de carro, con la diferencia de que el aterrizaje es con los pies juntos.**


	11. Ir hacia el más allá

Cuando se separaron en dos equipos, el trío dinámico ya tenía claro que debían estar preparados ante cualquier situación, por eso, cuando en el radar vieron un punto bastante cercano a dónde se encontraban, ya tenían armas en mano.

Yuki se los había advertido. Encontrar refugiados antes de que llegara el enemigo, aunque lo más seguro era que ya habían llegado algunos. Quizás pocos, quizás muchos.

Y claro, era como un juego, en el que debían reconocer qué puntos eran los enemigos y cuáles eran inofensivos. En ese punto, ya habían exterminado a una cazadora, si es que se podía llamar así, pues la criatura a la que se enfrentaron no era nada similar a los anteriores. Sin embargo, los dos adultos decidieron hacer caso a las advertencias del rubio y creer que era otro distractor. Al final, esa táctica resultó bastante bien y fue menos tiempo perdido para seguir con la misión. Gracias a eso, encontraron una celda escondida entre la tierra de un valle, con cuatro personas dentro.

Pensaron que debía ser un buen escondite, puesto que no recordaban hacer pasado por ese valle alguna vez, cuando planeaban liberar a Kyoichi de la maldición.

-Llamaré a las tropas para que los vengan a buscar -avisó Arthur-. Ustedes traten de abrir la cerradura.

El platinado se alejó, mientras dejaba a los otros dos con su labor. Éstos voltearon a ver a los primeros refugiados que encontraron; dos mecánicos, aparentemente, un biker no identificado, y en sus brazos dormía un niño.

Mientras se encargaban de la cerradura, el estruendo de una explosión los hizo voltear. La nube de humo les indicaba dónde ocurrió.

El dispositivo radar vibró en el suelo.

-Encárgate de la cerradura -dijo Kyoichi, revisando el objeto, mientras Koei volvía a su trabajo.

En el radar, había un punto palpitante. Ese debía ser el lugar donde estalló la bomba.

Al segundo, oyeron un estruendo tras otro. Un ataque.

Arthur regresó con ellos, al momento en que la nave hacía acto de presencia sobre ellos.

-¡No puedo abrirla! -se quejó el ninja.

-Tiene que haber una manera -dijo el platinado, examinando la cerradura, pero era imposible.

No tenía abertura a la vista, parecía que se abría de una forma especial, pero no conocían ningún método que no fuera arriesgado.

La nave comenzaba a acercarse a la tierra.

-¡Chicos, ayuda! -voltearon al oír la voz de Ayumu, quien cayó al suelo por el cansancio-. Kakeru... lobo... bombas... -jadeó.

Koei corrió hacia el niño, para luego cargarlo en sus brazos y regresar con los otros dos.

-¡A la mierda el mundo! -maldijo Kyoichi, antes de clavar con fuerza el kunai en la cerradura, causando la explosión de la misma.

Eso extrañó a todos. No sufrieron daño alguno, ni el terceto ni los refugiados. Al menos pudo abrir la celda.

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó Koei, anonadado. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

Acto seguido, ambos rubios abrieron la celda, al mismo tiempo en que llegaban las tropas de rescate.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, ustedes deben ayudar a su equipo! -ordenó el comandante.

Dicho ésto, el trío se marchó con Ayumu de vuelta al lugar de la conmoción.

Mientras tanto, Kakeru corría por el bosque con una bomba en la mano. Durante el pequeño enfrentamiento, había logrado hacerle cortes a la criatura, pero las heridas se regeneraban rápidamente, y de esa forma, y otras más, había perdido los sables.

Corría lo más rápido que podía con una pierna rota y un tobillo lesionado, esquivando las bolas de fuego púrpura que la criatura oscura expulsaba por su boca.

Una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable, activó la bomba y la lanzó en dirección a ella, aprovechando el estruendo para escapar, aunque fuera sólo por unos segundos.

Se preguntarán dónde diablos se encontraba Hosuke. Pues... el búho parlante había ido en busca de los tortolitos; aunque su intención no era dejar al peliazul solo, era en parte, lo mejor que podía hacer por él. ¿Qué podía hacer un búho, además de buscar ayuda?

Al niño sólo le quedaba una bomba, y lamentablemente ningún ataque detenía a la criatura. Justo en ese momento, cayó al suelo, y el dolor de sus lesiones le impedía levantarse, dándole ventaja a la criatura para acercarse con sus peores intenciones. Por su boca, entre sus gigantes colmillos, se asomaba la ola púrpura del fuego; le daba la impresión de que sonreía con malicia, aunque si se tratara de un ser más humano, estaba seguro de que así sería.

El mutante alzó su mano oscura, exhibiendo así sus garras, a la vez que una esfera púrpura crecía en la palma de ésta.

Kakeru cerró los ojos cuando la misma se dirigía hacia su persona con tal rapidez para mandarlo a volar hasta matarlo, pero escuchó los alaridos lastimeros y se obligó a abrirlos, para ver cómo la criatura se agitaba tratando de quitar la molestia de uno de sus ojos. Alcanzó a ver una cuerda y supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

-¡Vaya, qué buena puntería! -volteó a ver a Koei.

Resultó que todos, como siempre, habían llegado justo a tiempo para salvarlo. Kyoichi jalaba de la cuerda con tal fuerza que la criatura parecía su títere, y no le importaba ver la cantidad de sangre que desprendía de su ojo.

En ese momento, llegaron los tres que faltaban. Makoto saltó de la rama de un árbol para disparar una flecha a la nuca del ser, lo que le hizo caer acostado al suelo. Kyoichi tiró con fuerza de la cuerda para arrancar el ojo de la criatura, el cual desapareció en medio de un humo negro, y la dueña del mismo se levantó dificultosamente, rugiendo de agonía, para luego dirigir su puño hacia el trío, el cual esquivaron cuando se enterró en el suelo. Gracias a eso, Arthur aprovechó para cercenarle la extremidad con su espada.

La criatura agitó el brazo por el dolor, salpicando sangre por todos lados.

-Koei -el ninja miró a Kyoichi-. Coge a Kakeru y llévalo al primer refugio.

-¿Qué?

-Lo más probable es que las tropas sigan ahí, y Kakeru no puede pelear en ese estado.

-Ve con ellos, Koei -dijo Arthur-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta cosa.

El ninja dudó unos segundos, pero al ver que el ser no se rendía, se convenció. Ayumu se subió a su espalda y Koei cargó a Kakeru, para luego irse por donde llegó con los dos rubios, acompañados por Hosuke. Antes de irse, el peliazul le entregó a Kyoichi la última bomba.

Makoto y Gabu corrieron hacia los otros dos, de modo que estuvieran frente a la criatura que rugía con sed de sangre. No era para menos; se estaba desangrando sin un ojo y un brazo, aunque no era para tanto, menos para una cosa como esa.

Kyoichi parecía jugar con la bomba, lanzándola y atrapándola, modo con el que mantuvo distraído al ser. Luego de un rato, activó la bomba y la lanzó a un punto tras el ser.

La explosión alcanzó a hacerle daño, lo que desató su ira y trató de aplastar al rubio con el puño que le quedaba. Todos saltaron, esquivando el ataque, pero el chico aterrizó sobre el mismo, que comenzaba a cubrirse por una densa capa de hielo, inmovilizándolo. Aquéllo sorprendió a los cuatro, pero no tenían tiempo para sorpresas.

-¡Hermano! -exclamó Makoto.

Ni Arthur ni Gabu entendieron lo que ese par de hermanos transmitieron para que sólo un asentimiento se viera como si pensaran en ejecutar un mismo plan. Si era así, Makoto agarró otra flecha para posicionarla en el arco cuando su hermano comenzó a correr por el brazo de la criatura, formando una pista de hielo a cada paso que daba. Con lo poco que le quedaba del otro brazo, el ser trató de quitarlo del camino, pero apenas tocó su brazo, la extremidad se congeló, pegada al mismo, mientras el rubio había lanzado el kunai al otro ojo para luego saltar y balancearse de modo que la cuerda rodeara su boca y cuello.

El ser soltaba alaridos y se agitaba para liberarse, sin resultado, y Makoto disparó la flecha hacia el hielo, pulverizando todo y con extremidades, derramando sangre por doquier. Con eso, el cuerpo cayó al suelo por la debilidad, con la boca abierta en su punto máximo gracias a la cuerda.

-Gabu -lo llamó Makoto-. Lanza una bomba a la boca de esa cosa.

Sin rechistar, el pelirrojo sacó una bomba, la activó y la lanzó dentro de la boca del ente, quizás hasta se había deslizado por su garganta. Un segundo después, el objeto explotó en el interior del cuerpo, haciéndolo polvo. Aunque en realidad, era sangre esparcida por todos lados.

El resultado de eso estaba en una especie de medusa púrpura, con un aura negra rodeándola, a la cual miraron extrañados, pero no quisieron indagar más, el cansancio no los dejaba, así que Kyoichi la atravesó con el kunai y desapareció en el humo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, comenzando a caminar hacia el grupo.

-Por el momento, estamos a salvo -dijo Arthur-, pero después de esto, no podemos relajarnos. Hay que buscar al resto de los refugiados, y rápido.

-¿Ustedes lograron hallar algo? -preguntó Makoto.

-Estábamos en eso cuando oímos la explosión -dijo Kyoichi.

-Cuatro sobrevivientes, hasta ahora -dijo Arthur-. Bien, sigamos.

El cuarteto corrió hacia el siguiente punto que indicaba el radar, con armas listas por cualquier ataque, y esperando encontrarse con Koei en una oportunidad.

Bueno, hablando del rey de Roma...

-¿Protagonizaron una masacre? -los niños se sobresaltaron al oír su voz, mientras que los rubios sólo lo miraron.

Era obvio que el que estuvieran cubiertos de sangre de monstruo no iba a pasar por alto para nadie.

-Algo así -dijo Kyoichi.

-Estos dos se la ingeniaron para atacar a la criatura -Arthur señaló a los hermanos Shido. Miró al pelirrojo-. Gabu le dio el golpe final y éste es el resultado -hizo alusión a la sangre que los cubría.

-Supongo que valió la pena -sonrió el ninja.

-Sí -afirmó el platinado, contagiándose la sonrisa-. Por cierto, Koei, hay algo que debemos hablar.

Así fue como se dirigieron a un lago que quizás nunca habían visto, para aprovechar de limpiarse y seguir con la búsqueda. Gabu y Makoto se salpicaban agua entre ellos y Kyoichi estaba sentado en la orilla del césped, con sus propias armas y las de los niños reposando a su lado, mientras que Koei y Arthur estaban en otra orilla, alejados de ellos para conversar.

El agua del lago se veía tan limpia hasta que tuvieron que llegar, aunque la corriente se llevaba los restos de suciedad.

-¿Cómo dices? -inquirió Koei, con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Pero... -el ninja no podía salir de su sorpresa- ¿estás seguro que Shido creó una pista de hielo en el brazo de esa criatura?

-Claro que sí, estoy muy seguro de lo que vi -Arthur juntó agua entre sus manos para dejarla caer por su flequillo-. Algo raro está pasando, recuerda que antes de eso, hizo explotar la cerradura de un solo golpe.

Koei miró a Kyoichi a la distancia. Llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, con la diferencia de que llevaba una musculosa negra y suelta, donde no se notaba ni mísero rastro de sangre. Frotaba con fuerza un estropajo mojado y sucio con sangre por su brazo derecho, dejando una marca roja, como si tratara de quitarse algo permanente. Fue bastante simple quitarse la mugre de las prótesis, y al ser su cabello claro, la misma le daba un toque anaranjado a unos pocos mechones.

Lo de su brazo se les hacía raro, pues a su vista, no tenía nada, pero bueno, no podían tratar de entender a ese chico tan enigmático.

-Si le preguntamos ahora, perderemos mucho tiempo -dijo Arthur-. Lo mejor será que hablemos cuando regresemos a la base, también por su comodidad; de todas formas, creo que ni él sabe qué fue lo que hizo.

-Esto es abrumador -bufó-. Entiendo el hecho de que tengamos poderes por las bicicletas, o quizás sean los emblemas, en realidad no sé, pero es extraño que él, el único que no tiene bicicleta, maneje elementos por cuenta propia; una cerradura no explota por un golpe, mucho menos con un arma, y lo de congelar las partes de un monstruo no es normal, al menos no en vida real.

-Bueno, para ellos, ésto no es técnicamente la vida real.

-Sabes a qué me refiero -lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Suspiró-. Mejor dejemos esto para después; de todas formas, tendría que verlo.

-¿Te cuesta creerlo?

-No... bueno, no tanto -admitió-. Admitámoslo, a todos nos cuesta creerlo.

El platinado asintió y ambos voltearon a ver al resto.

Mientras los niños seguían jugando, Kyoichi miraba su brazo, ahora enrojecido por la fricción. Seguramente se estaba volviendo loco, pero no sabía qué hacer para borrar las imágenes grabadas en la carne.

Siempre había escuchado decir que los niños y los animales veían cosas que los adultos no podían ver, al menos la mayoría. Claro, él no era un adulto, aún no, pero entraba en esa categoría, aunque no podía explicarse lo que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Era como un psíquico y eso le aterraba, igual que las serpientes y dragones tribales que veía pasearse por su brazo, dándole una picazón casi imperceptible.

Un chorro de agua que cayó directo en su rostro lo sacó de su laguna mental, comenzando a toser porque había respirado el líquido. Makoto reía juguetona y, a la vez, algo arrepentida; le había dado duro al agua.

-Lo siento -se disculpó su hermanita, entre risas.

Kyoichi resopló, aunque no estaba molesto. Le era prácticamente imposible enfadarse con Makoto; ella era su debilidad, además de Hitomi, claro está.

La pelinegra se acercó a él y le arrebató el estropajo para hundirlo en el agua, quitando la basura. Lo estrujó entre sus manos y, con una mano, tomó su mentón, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para limpiar la sangre que quedaba en su rostro.

A veces se comportaba como una madre, y eso que Kyoichi era el mayor.

Mientras limpiaba, no pudo evitar mirar el sitio que su hermano frotaba sin ninguna delicadeza. Podía ver las figuras en el brazo, que se desplazaban por todos lados de la extremidad, simulando ser las muy malparidas estrías blancas.

-Si sigues rascándote así, te vas a despellejar.

-Creo que hasta la idea de cortarme el brazo suena conmovedora -el chico recibió una suave colleja.

-No estoy lista para perder a mi hermano -refunfuñó la pelinegra, recordando que, por esa misma razón, casi lo perdieron una vez, aunque no era como si estuviera hablando de cortarse tres extremidades.

Si es que no estaba en sus planes cortarse a otra pierna y, de paso, la cabeza. Bueno, técnicamente, ésa la había perdido hace rato (?).

-Nunca se está listo para enfrentar una pérdida.

Makoto estrujó el trapo y se sentó a su lado en el césped.

 _-Mamá, ¿qué le pasó a Kyo?_

 _-No te preocupes, cariño; Kyoichi estará bien -decía su padre, posando una mano en su hombro._

 _La pequeña miró al interior del baño. Cristales, trozos de espejo y objetos esparcidos por el piso de cerámica, gotas de sangre mezcladas con agua, un frasco naranjo vacío y pastillas desparramadas por toda la habitación, incluso algunas piezas habían caído fuera de ella. Y al lado de la bañera, sentados en el piso, estaban los dos parientes rubios._

 _Veía a su madre, estrechando entre sus protectores brazos a su hermano mayor, a quien veía sollozar, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su madre._

-Chicos, debemos seguir -dijo Arthur, acercándose a los hermanos junto a Koei.

Kyoichi fue el primero en levantarse, después de agarrar los kunais y atar las cuerdas a sus muñecas y agarrar una pistola, para guardarla en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Junto con Arthur, fue uno de los que no quiso llevar bombas; se conformaba con lo poco que llevaba, aunque "poco" a veces era muy útil.

Los niños se demoraron un poco en acomodar sus armas, por lo que Koei y Arthur revisaban el radar con una gran cantidad de puntos a su alrededor, y todavía les faltaba ir al castillo.

-Oigan, ¿qué pasó con las bicicletas? -recordó Gabu, de repente, pues las soltaron cuando Kakeru corrió asustado por la broma de Hosuke.

-No se preocupen, estaban en la nave -dijo Koei-. Al parecer, las recogieron después de perseguir a Kakeru.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Arthur-. ¿Qué piensan que es mejor: ir separados o vamos juntos?

-Si vamos juntos, nos tomaría mucho tiempo, ¿no? -preguntó el pelirrojo-. De todas formas, para enfrentar a otro de ellos, debemos permanecer juntos.

Los cuatro miraron a Gabu.

-Shido se encargó de debilitar al animal, Makoto y yo atacamos, Arthur le cortó un brazo con la espada y eso nos facilitó el trabajo -nombró-. Creo que estaremos en desventaja si vamos separados.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Gabu tiene razón -dijo Koei-, además, ¿qué nos asegura la próxima victoria? Si nos enfrentamos a otro, esta vez puede ser peor.

-¿Alguien más? -Arthur miró a los hermanos; Makoto sonrió inocente y Kyoichi se alzó de hombros-. Muy bien; andando.

* * *

-Ese grupito nos puso las cosas más difíciles de lo que imaginamos.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Sólo tienen que ver la sorpresita que les espera; ahí sabremos qué hacer

El encapuchado miró a una figura entre las sombras.

-Sigma, ve preparándote.

* * *

-Es el último grupo -dijo Koei, viendo a un quinteto en la celda-. Sólo falta ir al Castillo Imperial.

-¿Crees que Kiku esté bien? -preguntó Arthur.

Koei se encogió de hombros, evitando decir algo al respecto. El enemigo estaba cerca y no quería dar un mal paso tratando de predecir el estado de su hermana. Si decía algo, probablemente sería lo contrario, por ello prefería dejarlo a la suerte.

Al final, resultó que Kyoichi descubrió una forma más decente de abrir la cerradura, sin hacerla explotar, como había hecho en tres ocasiones más por la poca paciencia que tuvo. Por supuesto, el resto trató de seguirlo, pero ninguno entendió la forma en que manipulaba las cerraduras, y no sabían si tomarlo nuevamente como otra de las cualidades que había demostrado ese día, que ni él mismo entendía.

Abrieron la celda. Dos chicas, más o menos de la edad del rubio; un anciano y un niño, quizás eran parientes, o eso querían pensar. Mientras Arthur llamaba a as tropas para el rescate, el resto se encargaba de las cuatro personas.

La nave había llegado en cuestión de minutos para llevarse al último grupo que se encontraba en los alrededores de la isla. Antes de irse, Yuki les dio la información de que habían sólo cuatro celdas dentro del castillo, y que, al ser un sitio cerrado, debían reunir a todos los grupos y luego reunirse en la terraza, teniendo mucho cuidado, claro está, pues podían encontrarse con alguna sorpresa, y de eso no tenían duda.

-¿Es mi idea o esas chicas te estaban comiendo con la mirada? -preguntó Makoto a su hermano.

Efectivamente, cuando sacaron a las chicas de la celda, Kyoichi no tardó en ser el centro de atención; como había dicho Makoto, las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, pero el rubio no se había dado cuenta, o al menos así lo creían porque las ignoró.

-Shido tiene un título en llamar la atención con su apariencia -rió Koei.

-¿Y qué dices de Arthur? -Kyoichi miró a Koei, señalando al ninja.

-Bueno, no me miraban tanto como a ti -rió Arthur.

Seh, Arthur también lo fue. Había que admitirlo, ambos rubios eran bastante atractivos, sólo que... Kyoichi resaltaba más por ser joven y maduro.

-Shido y sus _cuatro babys_ -se burló Gabu.

-¿No serán tres? -Kyoichi frunció el ceño.

-Cuatro, contando a Makoto -se encogió de hombros.

Kyoichi resopló con fastidio y comenzó a caminar, aún recordando dónde se encontraba el Castillo Imperial. El resto lo siguió por detrás, con los adultos aún haciendo bromas por ese incómodo momento.

Debían apresurarse, ya estaba atardeciendo. Sin embargo, no iban a paso muy confiado; estaban caminando hacia un palacio, e irónicamente, aunque fuera un sitio cerrado, eran más propensos a ser atacados que en los alrededores.

El quinteto se detuvo a unos metros del castillo, cuando el radar que estaba en manos del caballero emitió un ruido. Si era por enemigos o sobrevivientes, el sonido era el mismo, aunque el dispositivo tenía una opción para comprobar a qué se enfrentaban. El radar mostraba varios puntos esparcidos frente a ellos, y eso, para ninguno, era buena señal. Arthur modificó las imágenes del radar, mostrando un montón de puntos rojos: enemigos.

-No son cazadoras -todos miraron a Kyoichi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Gabu.

Si no fuera por el radar, no sabrían que estaban rodeados, pues a la vista normal, el campo estaba despejado, pero no lograban explicarse cómo el rubio podía decir eso. No podían ver nada, ¿y Kyoichi sí?

-Shido, te has comportado de una forma muy extraña -dijo Arthur.

-No los ven -quizás era una pregunta, aunque por el tono que usó, parecía una afirmación-. Bien...

Gabu, para comprobarlo, activó una granada y la lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Ésta explotó antes de tocar el césped, y como resultado, entre la nube de humo, aparecieron varias siluetas de monstruos que jamás habían visto. Por eso, el resto alzó sus armas, menos Kyoichi, quien era el más calmado en ese momento, como si analizara los movimientos de las distintas criaturas que ahí se encontraban.

Querían concentrarse en su misión y pasar de esas criaturas, pero era imposible cuando se trataba de algo que nunca habían visto. Arthur y Koei habían pensado en la opción de separarse en dos grupos, uno para batallar y el otro para búsqueda; el primero, suponiendo que sería de los Shido y Gabu, ya que lograron vencer a uno de ellos, claro que era más débil que toda esa sarta. ¿El problema? No querían dejarlos solos, porque si iban separados, serían dos grupos peleando, considerando que el rival los podría interceptar, y se atrasaría la búsqueda.

-Koei, Arthur -los llamó Makoto.

La niña había dicho justo lo que se temían.

-Adelántense; Gabu, mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de estas basuras.

-Pero... si nos separamos, lo más probable es que nosotros también tengamos que luchar; nos interceptarán -dijo Koei.

-No creo que sea peor que lo que tenemos al frente -dijo Kyoichi. Luego miró a Koei-. Kiku está ahí dentro.

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes vayan -dijo Gabu-. Los distraeremos mientras ustedes van a los refugios.

Los dos adultos dudaron, cosa que exasperó al terceto. No tenían tiempo y las bestias se acercaban cada vez más, haciendo temblar el piso.

Gabu lanzó una bomba hacia un grupo, explotando antes de tocar el piso, alarmando a algunos y desatando la rabia de otros. Éstos se acercaron rápidamente al quinteto, siendo un gran grupo congelado por sus extremidades, a las que Makoto disparó una flecha hacia uno de ellos, destruyendo la fortaleza junto con las partes de las bestias. Los cuerpos cayeron como peso muerto al suelo, adoptando una forma de ciempiés. Éstos iban a atacarlos cuando fueron congelados nuevamente, para luego ser envueltos en llamas lo suficientemente potentes para pulverizarlos.

-Corran -ordenó Kyoichi.

-¿Están seguros? -preguntó Arthur.

-Los alcanzaremos después -dijo Gabu.

Sin más, ambos corrieron en dirección al castillo, sintiendo de repente una especie de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, que les permitió llegar a la estructura en cosa de segundos para adentrarse en ella, antes de que las criaturas se liberaran de su celda de hielo. El terceto estaba rodeado de esos seres, pero no sentían temor alguno; tal vez esa era la oportunidad para descubrir de qué eran capaces.

Cuando los otros dos llegaron al castillo, Arthur aprovechó de llamar a las tropas para que ayudaran a sus compañeros. No era que desconfiara de ellos, pero ésa podía ser una batalla interminable, por lo que lo necesitaban, y aunque fueran distractores, de una u otra forma debían deshacerse de ellos o entorpecerían la misión.

Luego, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, buscando el punto más cercano. Habían estado ahí antes, y aunque habían olvidado un poco el camino, lo recordaban a medida que avanzaban. Desde ahí, escuchaban los alaridos y los ataques en el exterior, y cuando pasaban por las ventanas, lograban ver la batalla; podía ver lo bien entrenados que estaban, aunque fuera un combate de infierno, iban bastante bien.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de los calabozos, se toparon con tres cazadoras. Una de ellas saltó sobre Koei, pero éste la esquivó y le lanzó un kunai por la espalda para volver a correr. Arthur había atravesado a otra con su espada, y a la última la cortó por la mitad. Juntos volvieron a correr, sin saber que las heridas de las cazadoras se habían regenerado y, con las mitades de la última, habían pasado a ser cuatro.

De vuelta con el terceto, éste había saltado a uno de los balcones del castillo, mientras las tropas se encargaban de los monstruos. Habían comenzado a correr, en busca de sus compañeros. Suerte que uno había sido líder en ese sitio y los otros dos ejecutaban su plan de escape, si no estarían más perdidos.

Iban llegando a los calabozos cuando se encontraron con una cazadora. Makoto se detuvo de golpe por el susto, mientras Gabu buscaba una bomba, cuando el rubio mandó a volar a la criatura con una patada tornado. El golpe la dejó aturdida, y por eso, Gabu aprovechó de lanzarle una bomba y corrieron antes de que explotara.

Guiándose por el radar, y asegurándose que no fueran enemigos, siguieron por el pasillo, buscando a sus amigos, o sobrevivientes, lo que pasara primero. En una esquina, vieron pasar una silueta, por lo que no tardaron en alzar sus armas para luego darse cuenta que eran sus compañeros con tres personas.

-Nos asustaron -suspiró Koei.

-Pensamos que eran cazadoras -dijo Arthur.

-Sí, acabamos de matar a una -dijo Gabu-. Si hay una, debe haber más.

-No tienes idea -bufó el platinado.

-¿Dónde los encontraron? -preguntó Makoto por los tres extraños.

-En medio del pasillo -dijo Koei-. Fue un lío abrir la cerradura, tuvimos que poner una bomba -le bajó una gota.

El resto rió antes de continuar la búsqueda. Entraron a uno de los calabozos, pues el radar indicaba un punto en ese lugar.

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde? -preguntó Arthur, al ver el sitio vacío.

-¿No nos encerraron aquí? -recordó Makoto.

-¡Qué recuerdos, de cuando la letra de Shido era linda! -bromeó Gabu, viendo que aún habían garabatos en la ventana.

-No empieces -bufó el rubio, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza, lo que sacó las risas del resto, incluso del mismo pelirrojo.

-¡El ático! -exclamó Makoto, llamando la atención de los presentes-. ¡La celda debe estar en el ático!

El mismo lugar donde encontraron a Emperador Trueno y Bloody Fang para escapar.

-Y ¿por qué crees que está ahí? -preguntó Koei.

-La verdad, creo que los tres pensamos lo mismo cuando entramos -dijo Kyoichi. El tercero sería Gabu.

-Que suba Shido, él sabe cómo abrir la cerradura -sugirió Arthur.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, Koei ya lo había alzado hasta la puerta del ático, tomándolo de la cintura.

Abrir la puerta le tomó un rato, pues era un sitio viejo. Una vez que lo logró, comenzó a toser por respirar el polvo, del que había olvidado su existencia en ese castillo, hasta que se recuperó y se sujetó de los bordes para subir, mientras el resto lo esperaba desde ahí.

Pasó un rato y Koei y Arthur se encargaron de bajar a los refugiados. Eran cuatro hombres, jóvenes, quizás en plena adolescencia, aunque las apariencias solían engañar, sobre todo cuando se trata de asiáticos de piel estirada que aparentan menos edad aún cuando tienen cien años (?).

Nadie es más vampiro que los asiáticos (?).

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, lograron reunir a todos los sobrevivientes, entre persecuciones y peleas, tantos con enemigos como entre ellos; éstas últimas eran discusiones bastante ridículas. Cuando hallaron la última celda, apareció Kiku, quien estaba feliz de ver a su hermano otra vez, y viceversa.

No hizo falta llamar a las tropas, lo más probable era que siguieran disparando contra las bestias, a juzgar por los estruendos lejanos que los acompañaban en el silencio. Sin embargo, Arthur llamó para avisar que ya estaban listos, para irse enseguida, sin perder tiempo por pelear con las criaturas.

Ya habían ayudado a los sobrevivientes a subir a la nave y sólo quedaban ellos. El hecho de estar en pleno campo de batalla lo dificultaba, pero no tenían más opción; algunos tenían que salir a disparar para salvar a otros, y debido a la misma situación, estaban unos cuantos grupos de las últimas celdas que encontraron en el bosque.

-¡Me hubiera gustado estar ahí! -lloriqueaba Sho.

Así es, hasta los que no participaron de la misión estaban en la nave, y vieron toda la batalla desde ahí. Hasta Hitomi y Amaya estaban ahí, menos los que se fueron apenas comenzaron.

-Nunca había pasado tantos sustos en un día -suspiró Koei, apoyándose de una pared, para deslizarse y sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Desde que secuestraron a Kiku? -preguntó Arthur, a lo que el ninja asintió.

-La misión fue un éxito, a pesar de los contratiempos -dijo Yuki, acercándose al grupo con su típica sonrisa-. Los felicito; los cinco fueron muy valientes, pero recuerden que sólo es el inicio. Pronto vendrán misiones peores.

Koei, Arthur, Gabu y Makoto asintieron. Estaba de más el último punto porque ya lo sabían, pero de todas formas, encontraban bueno que Yuki se preocupara.

Hitomi entró a la enfermería, donde hace unos momentos se había encerrado su novio. Había notado su extraña actitud, sabía que trataba de disimular en el cansancio de la misión, pero con ella no le resultaba, preocupándola. Sabía que después aparecerían sus compañeros para preguntarle lo que había hecho, lo que ella también había visto desde ese lugar, pero a veces eran tan insistentes que prefirió adelantarse por cualquier situación.

Ahora mismo, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del lavabo, donde el rubio juntaba agua entre sus manos para pasárselas por la cara. Había notado la presencia de Hitomi, pero ambos habían evitado emitir algún comentario, por lo menos hasta que uno de ellos, o ambos, estuviera preparado.

-Hueles mal -bromeó la platinada para aliviar el ambiente.

-Koei dijo que protagonizamos una masacre -siguió el rubio, cerrando la llave del lavabo.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de reír.

La platinada se acercó a él para rodear su cintura con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, del que comenzó a olfatear como si fuera un perrito. Una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro, pasando su lengua por el mismo para terminar dejando un beso en el sitio. Luego, sintió sus mejillas ser acunadas entre el frío metal de sus manos, para alzar la mirada, quedando expuesta a los labios que se posaron sobre los suyos.

Sentir que lo que la tocaba ya no era carne se le hacía raro, pero no en el mal sentido; seguía sintiendo escarabajos por todo su cuerpo, el palpitar descontrolado, el sentirse protegida entre sus brazos. No le importaba el material, no mientras fuera Kyoichi.

Ese contacto lento e inocente decidió tomar otro rumbo cuando Hitomi deslizó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de su novio, obligándole a abrir la boca y así tener una batalla de lenguas, en la que ninguno tenía intención de superar al otro, no mientras lo disfrutaran. Buscando la cercanía del otro, acercando más sus cuerpos, si es que era posible.

Una de las manos de Hitomi ascendía por el pecho de su novio para detenerse en su cuello, propinando caricias que le causaban cosquillas a Kyoichi, haciéndolo suspirar en el beso. Sonrió y siguió torturándolo, disfrutando de las respuestas a sus estímulos, pero no contó con que él le daría de su propia medicina, separándose tras morder su labio inferior para descender sus besos a su cuello, ese punto lo suficientemente débil para hacer delirar a la platinada.

Mordió con delicadeza esa zona, sacándole un gemido que lo hizo reír antes de separarse, manteniendo unidas sus frentes.

-Travieso -Hitomi hizo un puchero.

-Tú comenzaste -rió, contagiándola.

Al oír la puerta abrirse, se separaron por completo. Para el resto, podía ser obvio que tenían sus momentos íntimos en plena soledad, pero eso no significaba que debía ser un espectáculo y a ellos tampoco les gustaba serlo.

Amaya se asomó junto a Taiga, que llevaba un cabestrillo por su lesión en el hombro derecho, para ver a la pareja. La emo tenía una sonrisa traviesa, mientras que el chico simulaba estar serio, aguantando una carcajada.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, picarones? -preguntó la gata de Cheshire (?).

-No tenemos por qué darte explicaciones -dijo Hitomi, sacándole la lengua.

-Bueno, al menos sé que disfrutaron de su sesión de besos -rió, señalando los labios rojos.

-Por cierto, Hitomi -rió Taiga-, cúbrete bien el cuello.

-¡¿Qué?!

La platinada miró su cuello a través del espejo, donde resaltaba una marca rojiza. Nada que no pudiera desaparecer en unos momentos, como no era nada fuerte y era más una marca de roce, pero eso no evitó que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-¡Kyoichi! -los otros tres rieron al grito.

-No te quejes, que lo tuyo fue peor -el rubio levantó ambas manos, inocente.

-¡Ya, cállate! -se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, mientras sus amigos estallaban en carcajadas y su novio reía entre dientes.

-¡Tengo que ver eso! -reía Amaya.

-Tienes a Taiga para eso -bromeó Kyoichi.

-¡No es lo mismo, quiero sobrinos rubios!

-Pues te esperas hasta los cuarenta.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Las risas cesaron al oír la voz de Yuki, quien había entrado junto al resto el equipo, por lo que Hitomi se arregló el cabello enseguida.

-No sé quién de ustedes se ríe para que los peces los escuchen en el mar -continuó-. Bueno, a estas alturas, dudo que haya peces -se retractó.

-Ésa era Amaya -dijo Taiga. Señaló a Kyoichi-. Ese rubio satánico que ve ahí no sabe reír y contiene su irónicamente bella voz de los ángeles...

-Ya déjate de tonterías -Kyoichi lo calló, metiéndole una pastilla de jabón a la boca.

La épica cara de poema de Taiga adquirió el color verdoso de la sustancia, la cual escupió y se pasó su mano repetidas veces por su lengua, mientras algunos se carcajeaban por la escena y a otros les bajaba una gota por la nuca. Kyoichi, por su parte, retomó su postura seria cuando sus compañeros entraron en la enfermería, por lo que el show que montaba su mejor amigo en ese momento no era algo a lo que quisiera prestarle atención.

-¡Maldito hijo de playa, ¿qué te he hecho?!

-¡KYO, TE LA JABONMAMASTE! -Amaya se retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

-Shido, necesitamos hablar contigo -habló Arthur-. Creo que todos los que estamos aquí debemos saber qué está pasando, incluyendo a Hitomi y Amaya.

En el tiempo en que se encerraron en esa habitación para aclarar dudas, salieron a la luz muchas cosas, desconocidas para la mayoría. Kyoichi creía haberse preparado mentalmente por cualquier sorpresa, pero en cuanto recibió las miradas una vez más, su paciencia se fue a la mierda; quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Se arrepentía de haber derrotado a esas criaturas; hubiera preferido ser la presa, que lo descuartizaran y probablemente ser su alimento.

-No sé nada -admitió.

-¿Seguro? -preguntó Sho.

-Ahora que recuerdo -todos miraron a Gabu-, ayer lo iban a atravesar las lanzas que puso como trampa, pero algo lo impidió.

-Tendré que investigar -dijo Yuki-. Quizás en el laboratorio sepan algo.

Dicho esto, salió de la enfermería. El equipo se sumió en un silencio que sólo era roto por el sonido del agua correr en el baño, donde el pelinegro aún limpiaba su lengua de la buena dosis de jabón que le dio su mejor amigo.

-Al final, ¿qué haremos? -preguntó Sho.

-Tendremos que seguir entrenando -dijo Koei, encogiéndose de hombros-. Incrementar la dificultad cada vez más.

-Claro que tú y Taiga quedarían fuera -dijo Arthur al castaño.

-Pero si sólo es un corte -dijo el niño.

-No veo por qué un corte debería impedir que entrene -dijo Hitomi-. Digo, es un tajo, se cura en unos días; te creo si fuera como Taiga, que tiene un esguince.

-Si Shido pierde la otra pierna, ¿podría entrenar? -preguntó Arthur.

-Es distinto, Arthur -dijo Kyoichi-, además, Sho se ha hecho daño antes; un corte no haría la diferencia.

Ante eso no podían decir nada. Ambos tenían algo de razón, quizás estaban exagerando mucho por un tajo o quizás estaban siendo despreocupados, pero bueno, Sho era lo suficientemente maduro para saber qué hacer si su herida se agravaba. Al menos eso querían creer.

Se podían esperar cualquier cosa del castaño.

-Volviendo al tema -dijo Koei-. Debemos ingeniárnoslas para crear otro método de entrenamiento; el de Shido sirvió de mucho, pero necesitamos más alternativas.

-Shido podría lanzar los ataques que lanzó en el campo -sugirió Gabu.

-¿No son letales? -preguntó Taiga, saliendo del baño.

-Ya creía que te habías hundido en el lavamanos -bromeó Amaya, a lo que el resto rió.

-Chicos, lo mejor sería que Shido no lance ataques hasta saber qué está pasando -sugirió Koei-. Digo, tal vez aún no los puede utilizar bien, a pesar de que no hubo problemas en el campo.

-Entonces, nos reduciríamos a ataques con armas -dijo Sho.

-Shido, tú nunca has entrenado con nosotros -dijo Arthur-. Sería bueno que nos hicieras una demostración.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, resignado.

En ese momento, un temblor en la nave los alarmó.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Makoto, por primera vez en todo ese rato.

Arthur fue el primero en levantarse y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Arthur, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Sho.

-Lo más probable es que hayan atacado la nave.

-Pero...

-Chicos, nuestro deber es salvar este mundo, una y otra vez -el caballero volteó a verlos-. Entiendo que algunos de ustedes hayan tenido suficiente con lo de hoy; si me quieren acompañar, bien; si no, no los obligaré.

Como siempre, si era Arthur, era con Koei y Kyoichi, el famoso trío dinámico que iba a todas partes. Esos dos fueron los primeros y los únicos que se levantaron para ir tras Arthur.

-Pero, chicos... -musitó Taiga.

-¿Están seguros? -preguntó Makoto.

-Estaremos bien -aseguró Arthur.

-Ya verán que regresaremos sanos y salvos -dijo Koei.

Aunque lo cierto era que todos estaban nerviosos, incluso si se trataba de gente que se impuso esa misión, pero... por mucho tiempo, tuvieron miedo. No valía la pena posponer algo que sabían que ocurriría en algún momento por temor a que las cosas salieran mal.

Quizás no esperaban que una nueva crisis llegara tan pronto...

* * *

 **No voy a explicar qué es la "patada tornado" porque me da paja :v y porque creo que el nombre lo dice todo xD**

 **No, no me gusta Maluma :v es más, odio a ese parásito -.- (sin ofender ofendiendo (?)**

 **Akira, te eché de menos Q-Q ya me estaba pasando películas de que te había pasado algo :'v y sí, me faltó tu valioso comentario XD espero que hayas tenido mejor suerte que yo en el año :3 en el sentido de que mis profes se encargaron de hacerme la vida imposible -_-**

 **Y... desconocido, que espero y sea la que creo que es :v si no, tienen derecho a condenarme a una pena de muerte (?) me alegra que te guste, que de nuevo me estaba pasando películas xD siiii Gabu y Mako-chan 7w7 (?)**

 **En fin... sé que me desaparecí por un mes :v de nuevo -_- qué recuerdos... de cuando estaba en el colegio :P pero ahora me pasé un mes escribiendo este maldito cap :l**

 **Sé que está de más decirlo, pero ideas nunca están de más xD y... ¿blanco con dorado o negro con azul? :3 un poquito pasada de moda la hueá xD**

 **Chao chao!**


	12. Protección, ¿Saiko?

-No hay señales de conducta extraña.

-Mmm, interesante.

-¿Crees que se habrán rendido?

-No lo creo, son muy duros de matar.

El encapuchado soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Con que ese chico esté fuera del camino, estoy conforme.

-¿Qué hay de los otros dos?

-No presentan un peligro.

Un ser, de apariencia femenina, cabello azabache y corto en estilo bob, con los ojos vendados, irónicamente, veía una silueta conocida de humo, de alguna forma.

-No sobrevivirá -aseguró-. Nadie podría sobrevivir a eso.

-Espero que tengas razón.

...

Los chicos estaban en su rutina de entrenamiento, al mando de Suiren, en vigilancia de Amaya y Hitomi.

-Han mejorado mucho desde la última vez -opinó Amaya, a lo que Hitomi asintió.

Makoto tenía una batalla contra todos los chicos. Se las ingeniaba para devolver el ataque con la navaja mariposa, esquivando y dando volteretas, a veces, aprovechando éstas para propinar unas cuantas patadas que había aprendido de ver a su hermano, hasta que fue derrotada por Taiga con una llave.

Suiren sopló el silbato, anunciando la hora de descanso.

-Si los demás estuvieran aquí, tal vez avanzarían más -opinó Hitomi.

-Es verdad -concordó la emo-. Makoto está muy distraída -observó.

La pelinegra miraba al suelo, pasando una mano por su cabello para apartar los mechones que molestaban su visión, mientras caminaba por el campo.

Después de la última misión, la demostración que exigió Arthur a Kyoichi nunca llegó, y ellos tampoco. Era claro que, cuando aseguraban que iban a estar a salvo, ocurría todo lo contrario, pero al menos se tenía la esperanza de sobrevivir, y los chicos también la tenían, pero la perdieron cuando no recibieron nuevas noticias, y no tenían más opción que seguir con su vida como si nada.

* * *

– UN MES ANTES –

Corrían lo más rápido que podían hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, las luces titilaban de manera pobre, las conexiones fallaban de tal modo que soltaban chispas, y oían los gritos de terror de la gente.

En cuanto hicieron acto de presencia en el salón de mando, los vieron. Grupos de cazadoras y mutantes intimidando a unos pocos sobrevivientes que se encontraban ahí, de los que acababan de rescatar, a algunos oficiales que velaban por su seguridad, más por la de la gente que la suya propia, y entre ellos, estaba Yuki, pensando en algún plan para librarse de ellos. Por el resto del salón, criaturas nunca antes vistas, y al centro, como cereza del pastel, un aura oscura, de la que estaban seguros que se trataba de una figura que no se dejaba ver, como si tratara de distraerlos.

Todas las criaturas que acorralaban a la gente fueron criogenizadas, para sorpresa de ellos.

-Yuki -la llamó Arthur-. Llévense a toda esta gente a un lugar seguro, y asegúrense también de que nada les pase a Sho y los demás.

-¡Pero, Arthur...! -exclamó Yuki.

-¡Dense prisa! -espetó Kyoichi. El congelar a esos seres le estaba gastando energía, y no podría aguantar mucho más.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes ocúltense! -exclamó Koei.

-¡Hermano! -se lamentó Kiku.

-No te preocupes, pequeña; estaré bien -sonrió, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad.

¿Quién iba a pensar que ésa sería la última vez que Kiku vería a su hermano sonreír?

-¡Corran! -bramó Arthur.

Sin más, todos corrieron por la primera puerta más cercana que tenían para casos de emergencia.

La energía del rubio que ocupaba para mantenerlos congelados se acabó y el chico cayó de rodillas por el cansancio, mientras los grupos corrían hacia donde se fue la gente cuando se cerraron las compuertas, impidiendo su paso.

En ese momento, era todo un ejército contra tres personas. Se tomaron un tiempo para analizar sus movimientos, y una vez terminado, una de las criaturas lanzó un rayo, que el terceto esquivó, cada uno por su lado.

Tener una batalla en una nave no estaba en los planes de ninguno, nadie se lo esperaba y la idea no era nada tentadora. Es decir, una batalla en una nave, en pleno vuelo, en el aire, como quieran llamarlo, correspondía a algo fuera de control, y lo peor es que no sólo sus vidas estaban en juego; familias, compañeros, amigos estaban luchando por sobrevivir una vez más de las garras del enemigo.

Lograron deshacerse de unos cuantos monstruos, pero no se trataba de algo de lo que pudieran deshacerse pronto. En los rincones del salón, había unos pocos cadáveres de oficiales y de los sobrevivientes que recogieron en la Isla Imperial. Supusieron que hubo resistencia, hubo pelea, todo para que el castigo fuera su muerte.

* * *

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ , pensó Makoto.

Un gran grupo, que incluía a Kiku, se había ocultado en la enfermería, algunos en el baño de la misma.

Desde que su hermano había salido por la puerta para ayudar a Arthur, la preocupación la inundó, y no podía evitar pensar que algo malo iba a salir de ahí. Kyoichi era alguien fuerte, demasiado, como muchos de su grupo. Había sobrevivido cuando la hemorragia por perder sus miembros se había salido de control. Bueno, en realidad, había revivido después de veinte minutos de deceso. Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de su vida. Sin embargo, eso lo decía todo; por muy fuerte que fuera, eso no aseguraba que sobreviviera, y si lo hacía, probablemente las secuelas sería peores que tener que usar prótesis.

 _-Ustedes dos -miró a Sho y a Makoto-. Será mejor que se preparen._

 _-¿Por qué sólo ellos dos? -preguntó Gabu._

 _-Yuki me pidió no dar información..._

Un grito ensordecedor la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando levantó la vista, lo vio; una especie de versión mejorada de los mutantes que ya conocían, intimidando a cuanto ser vivo se encontrara.

Se preguntaba: ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué Kyoichi? Su hermano mayor, el único que tenía, al que no cambiaría por nada. Al que tantas veces vio reír, caer y llorar. Del que conocía su mejor virtud y su peor defecto. El que arriesgó su vida cuando la salvó de caer por el acantilado, sin importarle sacrificar su identidad desconocida. ¿Por qué siempre era él al que le pasaban tantas cosas, incluso si no las buscaba? ¿Por qué Arthur? ¿Por qué Koei? ¿Por qué Kyoichi, al que perdió una y otra vez?

Cerró los ojos, esperando despertar de esa pesadilla. Las saladas gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus mejillas, hasta soltarse y estrellarse contra el suelo o contra el brazo de Hitomi, el que rodeaba su cuello para tranquilizarla, pero era imposible cuando su nerviosismo se contagiaba.

Qué irónico era que, hace menos de una hora, luchó al lado de su hermano y Gabu. Demostró lo que había aprendido, sin perder la calma; recordó todo lo que le habían enseñado.

Qué irónico era que, hace menos de una hora, luchó al lado de su hermano y Gabu, y ahora, se había quedado atrás con el pelirrojo, mientras Kyoichi arriesgaba su vida afuera, y ella lloraba como si sus lágrimas cumplieran sus deseos.

-¡Koei! -exclamó Sho, al ver al ninja caer de cara al piso.

Tenía rajaduras en su ropa, heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, y él había agotado toda su energía en esa batalla. Él los había salvado de las bestias que hace un segundo los iban a atacar.

-¡Koei, por favor, resiste!

-¡Hermano!

Algunos rodearon al ninja para auxiliarlo. Makoto se quedó ahí, paralizada en los brazos de su cuñada. Se imaginaba lo peor.

El puño de Hitomi se tensó en su hombro. Alzó la mirada; la platinada lloraba a lágrima viva.

-¡Cierren la puerta! -escuchó gritar a alguien.

Nuevamente se vieron encerrados en esa habitación, tratando de ayudar a Koei con lo poco que se había salvado de ese desastre.

Yuki había entrado a la habitación a ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? -escuchó decir a Taiga.

-Se quedaron en la sala peleando -explicó la pelirrosa. Se arrodilló al lado de Koei-. ¿Está todo bien?

-Se desmayó en cuanto derrotó a unas criaturas; su condición es crítica -dijo uno de los médicos.

-¿Qué pasará con Kyo? -preguntó Amaya a su novio.

-Quisiera decir que sobrevivirá, pero no puedo adelantar conclusiones -suspiró el pelinegro.

La emo pensó lo mismo, aunque una parte de ella confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Una parte muy pequeña de ella, ya que después de ver todo el trágico show de la hemorragia, pensaba que hasta el simple roce de una pluma lastimaría al rubio. Que hasta el aire era su talón de Aquiles.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ésa no era su naturaleza, pero no era necesario. No era necesario hablar con él para hacérselo saber.

Se acurrucó en los brazos de Taiga, recibiendo caricias sobre su teñido cabello disparejo.

-¿Crees... que esté metido en algo? -inquirió.

-De eso no me cabe duda -admitió Taiga, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza-, pero creo que él sabrá cuándo hablar.

Si llegaba a salvarse...

* * *

Arthur caminaba lentamente por el pasillo oscuro, alerta y con la espada en mano, a pesar de lo difícil que era movilizarse teniendo vidrios incrustados en las piernas. Parte de su armadura había caído, así que la protección que tenía era escasa.

Una bomba destruyó parte de la sala de mando, donde se encontraba el más joven; los ventanales se hicieron trizas, unos cristales muy duros y gruesos, era un material muy resistente. Con Kyoichi, tuvieron que luchar por no salir disparados de la nave a causa del viento, sujetándose de los bordes; las bestias incluso los atacaron para que se rindieran y cayeran, pero el rubio usó el poco que le quedaba de energía para lanzarle una corriente eléctrica al que trataba de arrojarlo fuera de la nave, provocando que perdiera el control sobre sí mismo y terminara siendo él el caído. Así pudo aprovechar para salvar al platinado, quien más tarde tuvo que seguir a las criaturas que habían burlado una de las compuertas.

Por lo que ahí se encontraba, en un salón vacío, sin ningún tipo de escondite, pero su intuición le decía que se trataba de una trampa.

Dio unos pasos, tratando de no concentrarse en los cristales que taladraban sus piernas. Pisó por última vez, con la oreja alzada, y volteó justo cuando una bestia aparecía de su escondite. El ser osciló sus garras hacia él, pero en el acto, su extremidad fue cortada, lo que la aturdió por el insoportable dolor.

Arthur iba a atacar, aprovechando que la bestia estaba ocupada derramando sangre, cuando apareció un gran grupo de la nada y se volvió presa de ellos. Lo lanzaron contra un muro y soltó la espada por el golpe. No lo vio venir, aunque seguramente tampoco habría podido reaccionar de haber sido así. La batalla en el salón lo había dejado agotado, prácticamente había agotado toda su energía en resistir a caer al mar desde la nave.

Pensar que había pasado por algo similar cuando buscaba información del Equipo X, pero esto era distinto; el Equipo X sólo era un grupo de marionetas de la oscuridad, que no tenían gran poder; en cambio, los monstruos que tenía al frente... debía usar una buena táctica para derrotarlos, y no era algo que sólo una persona pudiera hacer, a menos que tuviera poderes.

Ya bastante aturdido por los golpes, escupió sangre. Se arrastraba como lombriz por el piso, en dirección desconocida. Su vista se nublaba, sólo veía siluetas acercarse a él hasta recibir otro golpe, que le hizo caer rendido al piso.

Las heridas se esparcían por gran parte de su cuerpo, pero la de su abdomen era la que veía más complicada.

En medio de la niebla óptica, vio que esas mismas siluetas oscuras adoptaban un color calipso, y las mismas desaparecieron en pequeños trozos de lo que parecía hielo. Lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue la figura de una chica que tenía los ojos vendados.

* * *

De alguna forma, Kyoichi pudo mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, aún cuando tenía heridas espantosas y se había lesionado la única extremidad que tenía intacta. La habría perdido de no ser porque tuvo la suficiente fuerza para asesinar al ser, la fuerza que no le quedaba para inmovilizar al resto con algún elemento de los que había utilizado antes.

Sólo quedaba una criatura, que corrió hacia él, confiado en que lo derribaría, teniendo su débil estado como punto a favor, pero el chico lo apuntó con la pistola y disparó. La bala ingresó en su ojo, aturdiéndola, pero eso no detuvo su correr, hasta recibir un golpe que la mandó al suelo. El rubio había realizado una voltereta aérea, aprovechando así para propinarle una patada, sin importarle el dolor de su pierna, pero cuando aterrizó, cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Estando la bestia indefensa, usó la última gota de su energía para levantarla del suelo, sin tocarla. Era como si su mente se encargara de eso. Se levantó dificultosamente y, con una patada tornado, arrojó a la criatura fuera de la nave.

Claro, eso no terminaba ahí. Una extraña presencia lo hizo voltear, encontrándose cara a cara con el responsable de su pérdida de extremidades. Era justo como lo recordaba, con un aspecto de la misma muerte; piel grisácea, ojos violetas con el símbolo de la tragedia, y sonrisa siniestra, de dientes puntiagudos.

-Es admirable que hayas llegado hasta aquí, Kyoichi -habló con su voz de ultratumba.

Hasta ese momento, Kyoichi no se había dejado intimidar por la cercanía del sujeto, o lo que fuera, porque si de algo estaba seguro, él no era una persona común y corriente, consumida por la maldad. No era como Takeshi Yamato; ese ser era como una Death Note de forma humana, aunque no quería saber qué era lo que había bajo esa capa negra.

No se había dejado intimidar por la nula distancia que existía entre ambos, hasta que el sujeto abrió la boca y el rubio se alejó a varios metros.

-Fuiste muy valiente al desafiarme -volvió a hablar el ser-, aunque no esperaba que revivieras del último enfrentamiento.

El sujeto se acercaba lentamente a él, que se alejaba.

-No es normal que uno reviva después de confirmarse su partida -se detuvo frente a él-. Te ayudaron, ¿verdad?

Kyoichi lanzó su kunai, que el tipo esquivó teletransportándose al otro extremo de la habitación, hasta donde llegó el arma, clavándose a un lado del rostro serio del encapuchado. Tiró de la cuerda y el kunai volvió a parar en su mano.

-Qué gran puntería -rió-. Ése es un método bastante efectivo para llevar un arma. Sería una lástima que, siendo un chico tan talentoso, toda la gente que se encuentra oculta aquí muriera porque no pudiste defenderlos, siendo que tenías todas las de ganar -el sujeto estaba disfrutando ver la cara de furia del rubio, mezclado con el dolor de sus heridas-. ¿No es lo mismo que le pasó a...? Mmm... -fingió pensar-. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa niña dulce e inocente?

Kyoichi tensó los puños.

-¿Sachi? ¿Sayu? -inquirió-. O mejor dicho... ¿Saiko?

-¡CÁLLATE!

Una bala rozó la capa negra, pero el sujeto ni se inmutó. Estaba disfrutando el espectáculo del rubio, que hiperventilaba por la tensión que provocaba sobre él.

-Es una pena cómo terminó la historia de esa niña.

De un momento a otro, se encontraba nuevamente frente al chico, que había caído de rodillas por el cansancio.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, lo hiciste bien -formó una bola de fuego negra en una de sus manos, para luego cerrarla en un puño, y luego posó dos dedos sobre la frente del chico, haciendo que cayera al piso como peso muerto-. Lo hiciste muy bien, Enigma...

...

 _-Kyoichi..._

 _-Hey, rubio, ¿no pudiste defender a tu amiguita?_

 _-Despierta..._

 _-¡Prometiste que siempre sería tu princesa!_

 _-¡No quiero que te vayas!_

 _-¡Kyoichi!_

El rubio había jurado que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, pero la escuchó nuevamente. Esa voz que le decía que le quedaba algo por hacer, que todavía no era su hora, que debía resistir...

La batalla había terminado. Todavía se encontraba en la nave, con el ventanal roto, en pleno aire, y para mayor remate, sin tener idea cómo habían resultado las cosas para sus compañeros. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, sólo se concentró en arrastrarse con dificultad hacia donde se encontraban los controles de la nave para apretar unos cuantos botones y manejar la máquina de regreso a la isla, enviando una señal de emergencia. Apenas mandó la señal, no pudo resistir más y cayó de lleno al piso.

Lo último que vio antes de sumirse en un profundo sueño fue el rostro de una niña, de cabello corto y azabache, con los ojos vendados.

* * *

-¡Señorita Yuki! -un oficial se acercó a la mujer-. ¿Están todos bien?

Ya todos habían salido de sus escondites, mientras un grupo auxiliaba a Koei y otro iba en busca de Arthur.

-Recibimos una señal de emergencia -dijo Sawada, acercándose con su perro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yuki, sorprendida-. Pero si con el ataque, no tuvimos tiempo de mandar una señal.

-Al parecer, alguien más se encargó de eso -dirigió su mirada al rubio inconsciente cerca de los controles, a quien otro grupo trataba de ayudar.

-¡Hermano! -Makoto gritó, corriendo hacia el chico.

-¡Espera, Makoto! -gritó Sho.

Hitomi corrió detrás de ella. La pelinegra se había arrodillado al lado de su hermano, lo que a los paramédicos no les importó, pues no podían hacer nada contra su hermana.

-Hermano, por favor... -la niña estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas-. No me hagas esto, hermanito...

-Makoto... -la llamó Gabu, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

La platinada buscaba desesperada su pulso, queriendo creer que no era real. Luego de un rato, se rindió y corrió fuera de la nave.

-¡Hermano, por favor, despierta! -sollozó-. ¡No quiero que te vayas, no quiero...! -se ahogó con su propio llanto.

Para el resto era inevitable no sentir lástima al ver el rostro sereno del rubio, con unos cuantos moretones y rastros de sangre, mientras Makoto lloraba desconsolada en su pecho. No todos podían decir que lo sentían, quizás algunos lo sentían más, otros menos. Otros simplemente no lo sentían, y sus amigos estaban seguros de que la pelinegra no quería escuchar palabras vacías.

Alguna vez, Sho sintió de cerca lo que era perder a un ser querido, del que luego se enteró que nunca fue así, pero de todas formas, el dolor era similar. Arthur, Kyoichi, Koei, ese trío dinámico que se la pasaba viviendo en riesgo, sin importar que eso les costara la vida.

Todos en ese grupo eran amigos, algunos más que otros, pero lo eran al fin y al cabo. Eran sus compañeros. Trabajaron muchas veces juntos. Se sentía raro, irreal.

Amaya sollozaba en los brazos de Taiga, que trató de hacerse el fuerte por mucho tiempo hasta que no resistió más. Era su mejor amigo el que estaba ahí en el suelo, el que lo prejuzgó cuando lo conoció, con el que creció, el que incluyó a Amaya en el grupo y se burló de él para que terminaran juntos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así -dijo Yuki-. Llévenselo; no aceptaré su muerte hasta saber qué le pasó.

Los paramédicos se llevaron al chico en una camilla, al mismo tiempo que aparecía otro grupo llevando a Arthur.

* * *

– ACTUALIDAD –

El entrenamiento terminó temprano como lo hacían desde el último ataque. Eran conscientes de que a cualquier hora corrían peligro de ser atacados, pero hasta ahora, lo más seguro era que el entrenamiento terminara antes del atardecer.

La única que no respetaba esa regla era Makoto, que se ocultaba del resto cuando volvían a la base y ella se tomaba su tiempo en el sitio, pensando o practicando. Había aprendido a subirse al techo y decidió quedarse ahí, viendo el horizonte, el cual era opacado únicamente por el aura oscura que desprendía la tierra enemiga.

Le entró la nostalgia al recordar la Zona X como era antes, un continente como cualquier otro, con sus islas, sus ciudades, etc. Recordaba su primer viaje junto a sus amigos, con su hermano y su cuñada siguiéndolos como vigilantes, protegiéndolos de las garras de Shark Tooth. Recordaba su segundo viaje, en busca de respuestas; buscaba a Kyoichi y encontró lo que nunca esperó, y claro, todo terminó bien en ese problema... Su tercer viaje y sentía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, de la que quería despertar.

La única noticia que había recibido era que Kyoichi había recibido un golpe muy fuerte, que no estaba ni vivo ni muerto, pero eso no le daba muchas esperanzas. Aunque se viera caprichosa, ella quería saber si su hermano estaba bien, si tenía posibilidades de salvarse, y el que estuviera en un estado casi vegetal no la tranquilizaba para nada.

Koei y Arthur, aunque también habían recibido un duro castigo, no sufrieron tanto como Kyoichi, lo que le llevó a pensar que estaba detrás de algo, pensó que se trataba de lo mismo que les había advertido cuando ocurrió el tsunami: que, con Sho, debía estar preparada.

-Pequeña -de regreso a la realidad, bajó la mirada para ver a Hitomi. Ella no volvió a sonreír desde ese día-. No es bueno que estés aquí.

-Nada es bueno en este mundo -respondió Makoto. Bajó del techo-. Respirar tiene sus consecuencias, hasta el simple hecho de existir tiene sus consecuencias.

Otro detalle era que, desde que Kyoichi "murió", era que la actitud de Makoto se había tornado bastante ácida, por lo que nadie se acercaba a ella, salvo Hitomi. Está bien, el estado del rubio era indefinido, pero si la pelinegra estaba así porque el chico parecía más muerto que vivo, nadie quería saber cómo actuaría cuando muriera realmente.

Bueno, cada quien reacciona de distinta manera en ese tipo de situaciones. Algunos simplemente no expresan dolor, otros pueden tener arranques de ira, o cualquier otro tipo de reacción, y para ese momento, no va a importar lo que opine el resto. Los que no entienden lo que se siente...

-¿Ir a ver a Kyo te haría sentir mejor? -preguntó Hitomi.

Ella trataba de ser lo más sutil que podía con la niña, y trataba de soportarla, después de todo, no podía juzgarla. No era la única que había perdido a alguien; para ella, Kyoichi era más que su novio y mejor amigo.

-Me hará sentir mejor cuando lo vea despierto y no albino como si lo estuvieran preparando para meterlo al ataúd -respondió la niña.

-¿Sirve que te diga que, si lo vas a ver, él lo sentirá y lo ayudará en su recuperación?

-Hitomi, voy a cumplir trece años, ¿de qué sirve hablarme como si fuera un bebé?

Se detuvieron en la playa, cerca de la base.

-Entiendo que para ustedes, siga siendo una niña pequeña, pero por favor, no soy un vampiro; no voy a cumplir años y parecer siempre de doce -pateó la arena.

-Tal vez tengas razón -se encogió de hombros-, pero te quedas con la misma versión y no quieres ir a verlo, ni siquiera sabes si ha mejorado en algo.

Makoto la miró por primera vez a los ojos. Nunca había mirado en detalle esos ojos de color bronce; había olvidado que Hitomi había pasado por una situación similar, ya ahora, sus ojos se veían agotados, como si hubiera pasado noches en vela.

-Y conociendo a Kyoichi, si en vez de él, hubieses sido tú, él pasaría todos los días vigilándote hasta que despiertes -continuó-. Todo el mundo lo sabe; tú eres su más preciada joyita, jamás se perdonaría si algo te pasara. Incluso creo que ni Emperador Trueno, ni sus amigos, ni yo, podemos quitarte ese lugar, y tampoco queremos hacerlo -concluyó, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la base.

-Tienes razón -dijo Makoto, haciendo a la platinada detenerse-. Tienes razón, pero en algo te equivocas -continuó-. Tú eres parte de la familia, incluso desde antes que ustedes comenzaran su relación; no eres más ni menos importante para mi hermano: estamos al mismo nivel, y eso tú lo sabes bien.

La chica volteó lentamente a verla. Por unos segundos, sostuvieron la mirada, como si estuvieran teniendo una guerra, que ni una de las dos planeaba ganar. Luego, entraron a la base.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sector, permanecieron impasibles, pero por dentro, les sorprendía ver a Gia, la chica que hace un tiempo había perdido a su novio. Pese a que actuaba de una forma tan tosca, y con razón, fue educada y se ofreció a guiarlas por el pasillo, donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, conversando y asomándose por la ventana de la habitación de cuarentena.

La mujer castaña se marchó en cuanto los chicos notaron la presencia de sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Nada -respondió Taiga, sonriendo compasivo.

El grupo se apartó para darles espacio, aunque había de sobra para asomarse por esa ventana.

Ahí se encontraban los tres, dentro de la habitación de cuarentena. Cada uno en una camilla y con artefactos conectados a su cuerpo. Las heridas habían sanado, las más visibles; de las más graves, no podían sacar conclusiones, menos cuando los tres se veían en tan buen estado, como si nunca los hubieran atacado, pero de todas formas, era la primera vez que los veían después de un mes.

-Shido era el que peor estaba, y se notaba -dijo Sho.

-Su estado era tan deplorable que dolía el simple hecho de verlo -dijo Kakeru.

Makoto tenía una mano pegada a la ventana, como si intentara atravesarla para correr a abrazar al rubio, aunque no era capaz de hacerlo si afectaba en su recuperación. Escuchaba con atención lo que decían sus amigos, observando fijamente a su hermano en una de las camillas, con el mismo rostro sereno que tenía ese día, como si no hubiera sufrido al morir, a pesar de que fue todo lo contrario. Sabía que no era el único de la habitación, pues también estaban Arthur y Koei. También eran sus amigos, pero ¿a quién queremos engañar? La niña estaba más preocupada por su hermano que por el resto, y no era para menos. Era su familia.

Volteó a ver al pelirrojo cuando la mano de este se posó sobre su hombro, justo como lo hizo ese día.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado? -preguntó, a lo que Makoto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que él esté detrás de algo? -preguntó de vuelta la pelinegra, mirando al rubio.

-No tengo duda de eso -lo mismo que Taiga le había dicho a Amaya-, pero creo que Shido debe tener sus motivos.

La niña se abrazó a él, sintiendo cómo era correspondida y recibía caricias sobre su cabeza, mientras el resto sonreía a la escena.

Gabu nunca tuvo una buena relación con Kyoichi. Había mandado a gente para que se deshiciera de él en varias ocasiones, resultando siempre victorioso hasta que se topó con Koei; casi lo mató por ese enfrentamiento. Después simplemente, fue una relación de indiferencia; lo que hiciera cada uno no era su problema, mientras no arriesgara las vidas de todo un equipo, aunque una vez lo regañó, pero nunca más volvieron a cruzarse. Nunca lo consideró un amigo, sólo se acercaba porque Taiga era su mejor amigo, incluso sentía miedo de que el chico lo odiara por sentir cosas por su hermanita.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría intimidado por un chico como él, siendo que antes era al revés, aunque el rubio nunca sintió miedo del pelirrojo.

De Koei y Arthur no podía decir lo mismo. La relación con el último era indiferente, muy tensa cuando convenía. Con el que más tenía problemas era con Koei. ¡Vamos! Secuestró a su hermana, no es algo que se perdone fácilmente, aunque trataba lo más que podía de no molestar a nadie, pese a que aún mantenía su actitud desagradable a veces.

Kiku era la más tranquila. Al igual que Makoto, tuvo miedo; su hermano había arriesgado su vida por ellos y resultó gravemente lastimado. Tenía miedo de perderlo, pero en cuanto supo que su hermano estaba bien y que sólo estaban esperando a que despertara, se sintió más tranquila.

* * *

El ninja lanzó nuevamente un shuriken a la nada, otro shuriken perdido, a menos que lo buscaran en ese blanco lugar. El caballero estaba caminando, moviendo una de sus manos como si buscara algo que tocar, algo que no fuera aire. El más joven simplemente recorría el lugar con la mirada, aunque no había nada interesante para ver.

Era simplemente eso: la nada.

-Koei, deja de lanzar armas -dijo Arthur-. Con eso no lograremos salir de aquí.

-Por eso hay que intentarlo -dijo Koei-. No es como si pudiéramos salir de solo buscar la salida -apuntó a su mano.

Arthur resopló y miró al rubio, que le daba la espalda.

-¿Qué dices tú, Shido?

El rubio lo ignoró.

Desde que cayeron en ese lugar habían buscado alguna forma de perder el tiempo, pero no era como si en ese sitio vacío hubiera mucho que hacer. Kyoichi simplemente se resignó, tal vez ni siquiera debían buscar la salida, éso era lo que pensaba. Lamentablemente, ni uno de los dos adultos con los que convivía parecían compartir su opinión, y eso que no la dijo en voz alta.

Era como si se hubieran invertido los papeles; Kyoichi era el adulto de los tres y Koei y Arthur eran como niños.

Y desde que cayeron en ese lugar, se dieron cuenta de que al chico lo rodeaba un aura oscura, la que ni Koei ni Arthur tenían, y no sabían por qué. Kyoichi tenía sus teorías, pero no estaba en sus planes compartirlas con ellos. Al menos, no todavía, y menos cuando ese sitio los hacía más inmaduros que él cuando era un niño.

-Iré a ver por allá -dijo Koei, señalando... la misma nada.

-¿Qué encontrarás? -preguntó Kyoichi.

-Lo más probable es que lo único que encuentre sea la cantidad de armas que arrojó -se burló Arthur.

-¿Y tú qué hacías antes? ¿Buscar tu dignidad? -contraatacó Koei, acercándose al caballero con ánimos de pelea.

Kyoichi rodó los ojos y resopló. _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ , pensó.

-Al menos no la perdí tanto como lo único que te hace fuerte.

-¡¿Qué me dices de tu espadita?!

-¡Al menos yo no la lancé para perderla en medio de la nada!

-Valió ya, chicos -intervino el rubio, pasando una mano por su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? -espetó Koei.

-Tan pacifista que nos salió el niño -ironizó Arthur.

-Nadie te quita tu papel de pacifista, Arthur -dijo Kyoichi-. Además, no sé cuál es la definición de "niño" para ustedes, pero yo no soy el que pasa peleando por estupideces.

Los dos adultos se quedaron callados. Era extraño que pelearan. Generalmente, las peleas eran con Gabu... o Sho, cuando se trataba de su terquedad.

Cuando se calmaron las tensiones, Koei se sentó en el... suelo... al lado de Kyoichi, que estaba acostado en el mismo, con la vista a lo que debería ser el techo, mientras que Arthur caminaba a quién sabe dónde. Al pobre terceto ya le estaba dando una crisis existencial en ese lugar.

-¿Ustedes vieron algo durante la batalla? -el ninja rompió el silencio.

-¿Algo como qué? -preguntó Kyoichi.

-No sé, algo fuera de lo normal.

Kyoichi entrecerró los ojos al recordarlo.

-Las criaturas con las que peleé se congelaron de un momento a otro -admitió Arthur, sentándose junto a los dos-. Lo último que vi fue una niña de ojos vendados, ¿y tú?

-La vi y la seguí hasta la enfermería, cuando esas cosas iban a atacar a los chicos -dijo Koei.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Shido? -el caballero miró al más joven, que apenas escuchó esas descripciones, se quedó callado, sumido en sus pensamientos-. Shido.

-¿Qué? -respondió casi inaudible, lo que preocupó a los mayores.

-¿Viste algo inusual en la batalla?

El chico se demoró en responder.

-No recuerdo -mintió. Ellos lo sabían, porque Kyoichi mentía como la misma mierda, y porque parecía que el chico no estaba de ánimos para hablar.

¿Quién sabe? Probablemente era algo relacionado con que lo rodeaba esa aura maligna.

-¿Lo ves? Ya hiciste que se sienta incómodo -dijo Koei.

-¿De qué hablas? Tú empezaste -contestó.

-Ah, ¿y quién le preguntó qué había visto?

-¿Y quién preguntó qué había visto cada uno?

-¿Pueden callarse? -se quejó el rubio.

-¡Cúbrete los oídos si tanto te molestamos! -exclamaron al unísono los mayores.

Kyoichi tenía ambas manos sobre su cabeza, rascando... no, lijando con fuerza su cuero cabelludo por el estrés que le causaba lidiar con ese par de simios. Simios que no eran simios, pero ¡vamos! Quizás hasta Sho se comportaba de una forma más madura.

Si todavía no había muerto después de gastar tanta energía y recibir tantos ataques, ésos dos iban a ser la causa de su muerte.

-¡Oye, ¿quién te manda a decir lo mismo que yo?! -exclamó Koei.

-¡No, la pregunta es: ¿quién te manda a ti?! -exclamó Arthur.

-¡Yo lo pensé primero!

-¡¿Cómo vas a saberlo si no tienes telepatía?!

-¡Ése es un truco secreto que tienen los ninja!

-¡Secreto mis cojones!

-¡Oye, ¿cuándo te volviste tan grosero?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puedo decir lo que pienso acaso?!

-¡Joderá tu reputación!

-¡¿Qué hay de la tuya, ninja?!

-¿A quién mierda le importa la reputación? -intervino Kyoichi, ganándose las miradas-. En vez de perder el tiempo peleando como niños en preescolar, por lo menos podrían buscar una solución a esto -se refirió al sitio en el que estaban.

-Es chistoso que lo digas tú, que te rendiste hace un buen tiempo -se burló Koei.

-Jojo, te la ninjamamaste -dijo Arthur.

-Sólo era una sugerencia, además, lo dije por ustedes; no pensarán que los voy a ayudar.

-Oh...

-Buen punto -dijo Koei.

-Era más divertido pelear con Gabu -musitó el rubio, aunque, al ser un sitio silencioso, los adultos escucharon.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -gritaron al unísono.

Ese afán por ver el mundo arder (?).

-Shido nos reemplaza por un pelirrojo que trató de matarlo -lloriqueó Arthur.

-Tranquilo, se arrepentirá; uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde -Koei daba palmadas en la espalda al caballero.

-¿De qué comedia salieron ustedes? -preguntó Kyoichi, con una gota en la nuca.

Lo más impresionante en ese momento era ver a Koei y Arthur hablando civilizadamente, sin empezar una pelea como las que tenían cada cinco minutos. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, pero eso se había sentido como un año, tanto que Kyoichi pensó en degollar a ambos o suicidarse. Bueno, no sabía por qué no lo hizo.

-¿Cómo crees que estén los chicos? -preguntó Arthur.

-Por ellos, no sé. Espero que bien y que no estén haciendo pasar rabias a Suiren -ambos rieron-. Bueno, no podría decir lo mismo por Kiku.

-Es tu hermana, no creo que el caso sea el mismo.

-Bueno, creo que podría ser peor -Koei miró a Kyoichi, quien dormía con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

En realidad, no estaba durmiendo; sólo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por Makoto? -preguntó Arthur. El ninja asintió.

-Hermano y hermana, aún así, es su consentida.

-La consentida que nada consigue con su porfía **(1)** -bromeó.

-Idiota -rieron.

...

 _-Oye, Saiko -dijo Hitomi-. ¿Por qué tan feliz?_

 _-Simplemente soy feliz -la niña ensanchó su sonrisa._

 _..._

 _-Está nevando afuera -dijo Taiga._

 _-¿Eso qué importa? Saiko adora la nieve -dijo Hitomi._

 _-¡Sí, nieve! -exclamó la niña, infantilmente. Los chicos rieron._

 _..._

 _-¿Qué pasó con tu amiguita, Shido? ¿No pudiste protegerla?_

 _..._

 _-Es una pena cómo terminó la historia de esa niña._

 _..._

-Shido, despierta -escuchó la voz de Koei.

Se tomó su tiempo para adaptarse al ambiente. Una horrible jaqueca lo atormentaba, pero no evitó que se enderezara.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla -dijo Arthur.

Claro, no preguntó, pero era bueno saberlo.

-Shido, dinos una cosa -dijo Koei-, y por favor, sé sincero; no es bueno que lidies con todo tú solo.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió.

-¿Quién es Saiko? -preguntó el caballero.

El rubio resopló. Ya la había cagado

-No es nadie.

-No sabes mentir.

-No es mentira.

-Bien, entonces otra pregunta -dijo Koei-. ¿Quién _era_ Saiko?

* * *

Un golpe a una superficie de metal.

-¡¿Cómo que sobrevivió?!

-No sobrevivió; aún no está confirmado.

-¡¿Cuál es su estado?!

-Está en el limbo o no sé. No está ni vivo, ni muerto.

-¡Es lo mismo a sobrevivir! ¡Se supone que esa sustancia es letal!

-No los subestimes por ser simples humanos; salvaron el mundo una vez. Son astutos.

-No puede ser...

El encapuchado resopló, molesto por la información que acababa de recibir.

-No quiero que quede ningún rastro.

* * *

 **(1) La Consentida: Se me salió lo chileno (?) xDD nah es una canción :v le cambié una palabra ksdjaskja (lo siento, Jaime!)**

 **Matar a uno de los personajes principales sería muy cruel, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando se trata de una segunda temporada que es medio-UniversoAlternativo :v**

 **Así que quédate tranquila, Akira xD (verde con negro, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? (?) no creo que lo haga... al menos no en este fic :v en realidad, no sé xD también me dolería hacer que un personaje muriera...**

 **Espero no haberlos hecho llorar (?) Nahhhh ¿a quién engaño? Amo ver el mundo arder. LLOREN, PERRAS ahre (?)**

 **En fin... quise poner ese momento de inmadurez porque... bueno, mucha tensión :v y porque el anime es más matapasiones que la realidad akdjakdsj y me demoré poco en escribir porque me es más fácil escribir historias relacionadas con la muerte :P Ahora: no sé lo que es perder a un hermano; de mi familia, sólo murieron mis abuelos y mi papá, pero lo escribí pensando en cómo me sentiría si perdiera al mío :v eso :3**

 **CHILENSIS! (?) lo de un baile se me había ocurrido, pero para un montón de capítulos más xD aunque no así como... fiesta de gala (?) pero es muy pronto para dar detalles de algo que ni yo sé si ocurrirá :3 xDDD**

 **Ahora... me voy a dibujar :v**

 **Chao chao!**


	13. Hay luz, no hay nadie en casa

-Chicos, ha llegado una nueva compañera desde Kobe.

Natalie, la canadiense profesora de Literatura, ingresó al salón con una niña muy menuda para su edad. La ropa ancha del uniforme incluso la hacía ver más pequeña de lo que ya era, pero era obvio que ella lo eligió así. Bastaba con ver sus piernas de palo para saber que, debajo de sus prendas, se ocultaba un esqueleto. La niña, pálida, de grandes e inocentes ojos grises, y cabello azabache y corto en estilo bob, temblaba cual pollito empapado; las miradas sobre ella la intimidaban.

-¿Quieres presentarte? -preguntó suavemente la profesora.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te comió la lengua el gato?!

-Y-yo... este...

-Genial, además de ridícula, tartamudea.

La clase rió, o al menos parte de ella.

-¡Silencio! -espetó la profesora.

...

La niña iba saliendo de la sala cuando la empujaron fuertemente, haciendo que se estrellara contra el piso y sus pertenencias se desparramaran por el suelo.

-¡Vaya, juré haber matado a una pulga!

Cuando alzó la mirada, vio a un chico alto, rubio platinado, casi llegando a blanco como su piel albina, que le devolvía una amenazante mirada de color azul pastel. Resaltaba entre toda la gente japonesa del lugar, incluso de sólo verlo, podía deducir que no era japonés.

-¡¿Qué miras?!

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestar a la gente, Kovalev?

Ambos voltearon a ver a otro chico, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón. Sus cabellos, largos hasta por debajo de sus hombros, eran dorados como el oro, pálido y lo que más resaltaba era el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos tan amenazantes como los del tal Kovalev, quien le sacaba unos pocos centímetros de estatura. Detrás de él, venía un chico de cabello negro en púas y una chica de largo cabello platinado.

A ese chico, según la niña, tampoco se le notaba que fuera japonés. Quizás había que ver con mucho detalle las facciones de su cara y compararlas con las del otro chico, aunque si era por comparar, el platinado tenía más pinta de ser de otro país, tanto por su físico como su acento, muy diferente al del rubio.

No era muy común ver a asiáticos rubios, o al menos que fueran naturales.

-¿Qué quieres, Shido? ¿Viniste a defender a tu nueva conquista? Qué lástima por Hitomi.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? -Shido alzó una ceja-. Ya que estamos con esto de intimidar, te recuerdo de dónde vienes; _¿qué pasaría si todos se enteran de que eres hijo de una puta drogadicta y de un sujeto que murió a manos de su propia mafia?_ -nadie entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo. ¿Por qué? Simple, había hablado en otro idioma para que sólo el platinado le entendiera; habría sido rudo y hablar en japonés para humillarlo, pero no iba rebajarse a su nivel.

El chico platinado, Kovalev, resopló, fastidiado, y se marchó con su grupo de amigos.

-Vaya, ¿qué le dijiste? -preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sólo la verdad -Shido se encogió de hombros; él era de los pocos que sabía de las raíces de Kovalev. Miró a la niña-. ¿Estás bien?

-Ah... sí -entre el pelinegro y el rubio la ayudaron a levantarse y recoger sus cosas-. ¡M-Muchas gracias! -hizo una reverencia, sonrojada.

-Hey, sin formalismos, tenemos la misma edad -el rubio rió, alborotando su cabello-. Ishikawa, ¿no es así? -la niña se enderezó y asintió.

Ishikawa lo miró con detenimiento. Era un chico muy guapo, y se veía muy maduro para su edad; lo demostró en ese momento, y eso que sólo iban en sexto grado.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?

Volvió a la realidad y se sonrojó al notar que se había paralizado, cautivada por el rubio.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡No quise...! -los chicos rieron.

-Tranquila, no muerdo -rió.

-Ishikawa es muy formal -habló el pelinegro-. Si vamos a ser amigos, no tendría sentido llamarte por el apellido.

-¿Amigos? -musitó la niña, sonrojada.

-Claro, no creo que quieras ser la presa de los matones -habló la chica platinada, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Entonces, Saiko -dijo el pelinegro-. Él es Kyoichi, es una maldita bestia a la que conviene no hacer enojar y es capaz de provocarte una crisis existencial cuando habla en ruso -señaló al rubio, que rodó los ojos ante esa descripción.

-Wow, ¿hablas ruso? -a Saiko le brillaron los ojos, a lo que el rubio asintió con una mueca.

Cómo odiaba llamar la atención.

-Y ella es Hitomi, nuestra princesa -Taiga señaló a la platinada.

-Princesa los cojones que no tengo -se quejó la platinada.

-Eso te hace una princesa -Hitomi se lanzó a alborotarle el cabello mientras Taiga estiraba sus mofletes de princesa.

-Taiga es el intento de punk -le dijo el rubio a la azabache.

-¿Intento de punk?

-Quería ser punk, pero falló en el intento, o en el parto.

-¡Oye, no hacía falta decir eso! -se quejó el pelinegro.

-Tampoco hacía falta lo de ser bestia.

Saiko, por su parte, reía, divirtiéndose con la gente que, contrario a muchas situaciones que vivió, la aceptó por quién era. Por primera vez en su vida, podía decir que había conseguido amigos de verdad.

* * *

Makoto hacía volteretas sobre la viga, perdiendo el equilibrio cada vez que aterrizaba y acababa en la tierra. Luego, volvía a subirse a la superficie y repetía el proceso, pero siempre era la misma historia.

Su hermano le había enseñado a mantener el equilibrio sobre la barra, para luego pasar al nivel de las piruetas. No era algo a lo que le faltara entrenamiento, pero sí algo que le ayudaba a distraerse, sólo que no entendía por qué nuevamente estaba fallando.

Frustrada, bajó de la viga y caminó hacia la cabaña, cuando los demás habían llegado.

-Temprano como siempre, Makoto -dijo Sho.

La pelinegra sólo pudo mirarlo impasible antes de subirse al techo.

-Otra más que se enamoró del techo -dijo Amaya, a lo que los chicos rieron.

Hitomi se mantuvo seria y decidió ir con la niña, acompañarla en el techo, mientras los demás empezaban su entrenamiento.

-¿No irás con ellos?

-Prefiero entrenar con mi hermano.

-Se va a demorar.

-Da igual, es mejor entrenar con él que con Suiren.

Se sumieron en el silencio cuando veían a los chicos pelear entre sí, esta vez, todos contra Gabu. El chico tenía buen manejo de sus habilidades; era un rival bastante fuerte, tanto con su bicicleta como sin ella, en un combate con armas.

-Dicen que cuando alguien llora la muerte de alguien, es señal de culpabilidad o arrepentimiento, ¿tú qué crees? -preguntó la pelinegra.

-Disfruté al máximo a mi madre y, aún así, dolió verla partir; no sé qué hay de culpa o arrepentimiento en eso -Makoto la miró-. No todos los casos son iguales; puede que sí sea verdad que sea señal de arrepentimiento, pero mucha gente llora porque, en realidad, duele aceptar que esa persona ya no está contigo.

-¿Y con mi hermano?

-Es increíble que, justo después de un momento feliz, venga la tragedia -se encogió de hombros-. Ahora, si hablamos de llorar por remordimiento... me arrepiento, hasta el día de hoy, de haberla escuchado.

Makoto entendió lo que dijo. Un suceso ocurrido cuando ella tenía apenas ocho años, y su hermano tenía trece.

-Makoto, ¿no entrenarás? -preguntó Kakeru.

Miró a sus amigos en medio del campo, todos sentados en el suelo, con raspones y manchas de tierra que se esparcían desde su piel hasta su ropa. El pelirrojo era el único de pie y con menos daño, señal de que había ganado el enfrentamiento.

Bajó del techo de un salto y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, sin avisar a nadie.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Suiren.

-Lo de siempre, ¿qué más le podría pasar? -espetó Amaya.

-¿No estará exagerando?

-Perdió a su hermano, Suiren.

-Hitomi, Shido no está muerto -dijo Sho.

-Pero tampoco está vivo.

-Enigma era el único de los tres que no tenía signos vitales, de hecho, no sé por qué Koei y Arthur aún no despiertan -dijo Suiren.

Sho se quedó pensativo por cada palabra que salía de la boca de sus amigos. La situación llamaba bastante la atención: el mismo chico que había advertido sobre el peligro de la organización, y que, de paso, había alertado a él y a su hermana, era el que estaba pagando todo el banquete, aún cuando no era el único dando la pelea.

* * *

Yuki miraba fijamente al más joven del terceto, el que peor se veía, a pesar de que las cosas habían cambiado en cuestión de dos meses. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

-No esperaba verla aquí.

Sorprendida, volteó a ver a Makoto. La niña se había cambiado su ropa de entrenamiento por una más cómoda: remera de mangas largas rosa pastel, pantalón corto de jeans, con dobladillo, y botas negras. Se situó a su lado, apoyando sus brazos en el marco de la ventana de la habitación, posando su mirada vacía en su inconsciente hermano.

-Tampoco esperaba que vinieras -dijo Yuki-. Digo, antes te rehusabas a verlo.

-No quería -admitió la pelinegra-. Si muere, habrá sido en vano.

-Si llega a morir, piensa que lo hizo por salvarte a ti y a su equipo.

Makoto frunció el ceño, sin apartar la mirada de Kyoichi.

 _Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kyoichi. Sus padres le habían prohibido entrar a su habitación o acercarse a él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, por miedo a que el chico desquitara su rabia e impotencia con su hermanita._

 _Kyoichi, un chico de naturaleza tranquila, pero que, por el instituto, tenía la fama de sacar las garras cuando la situación lo requería. Dudaba que ella estuviera en esa lista._

 _Y por si fuera poco, llevaba una semana encerrado en su habitación, sin ganas de ver a nadie. Al menos quería saber si seguía vivo._

 _Olvidándose de las advertencias de sus padres, levantó una mano y giró el pomo con facilidad; la puerta no estaba asegurada. Abrió un poco y asomó parte de su cara por el espacio que se creaba, para ver al rubio sentado al borde de su cama, entre las sábanas arrugadas de su cama. Su rostro estaba oculto detrás de la cortina dorada y dispareja; debido al estrés, había agarrado unas tijeras y cortó varias mechas, sin importarle dejarse un desastre en la cabeza. Su cuerpo, cubierto con un pijama blanco que tenía aspecto de vestimenta de hospital, se veía esquelético, incluso más que de costumbre, y claro, ¿qué podían esperar después de encerrarse por una semana en su cueva? Al menos podía ver que aún respiraba, vivo y con su huesuda mano izquierda tocando el grueso vendaje de su_ _antebrazo derecho._

 _Sin miedo, se adentró en el sitio, cerrando sigilosamente la puerta. Caminó despacio hasta quedar frente a su hermano, quien, como pensaba, ni se inmutó ante su presencia. Ver su rostro demacrado estrujó su corazón; esos fríos ojos verdes, que siempre parecían tener vida, ahora estaban apagados, sin brillo, más fríos que nunca, adornados por las bolsas que reposaban bajo los mismos, y sus labios agrietados parecían ocultarse en su lividez._

 _Según ella, hasta podía ganarle a Kovalev en una competencia de albinismo._

 _-Hermano... -su voz se quebró al musitar._

 _Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y ya tenía la atención de Kyoichi. Una mirada vacía, eso había conseguido, pero quería que su hermano regresara. El que pateaba traseros y no tenía piedad con la gente que no le simpatizaba, el que reía cuando tenía que hacerlo, el que callaba cuando era necesario..._

 _Sólo quería a Kyoichi de vuelta, ¿era mucho pedir?_

 _-Te irás, ¿no es así?_

 _Bueno, en algún momento, tendrá que hacerlo..._

 _-Lo prometiste..._

 _Las promesas se rompen, incluso aunque no quiera..._

 _-¡No me dejes sola! -bramó, apretando sus puños-. ¡Lo dijiste! ¡Prometiste que siempre sería tu princesa! ¡Prometiste que jamás te irías, y ahora te veo y no te reconozco! ¡Tengo nueve años, no soy tan pequeña para no entenderlo!_

 _Tal vez no era tan pequeña, pero en realidad... muchas veces, sí se es muy joven para entender muchas cosas..._

 _Nadie jamás entendería qué pasaba por la cabeza de Kyoichi..._

 _Y lamentablemente, prometer que jamás se iría era demasiado pedir... Era mucho más que pedir que su hermano volviera a ser quien era._

 _Eso era lo único que Kyoichi no podía cumplir, y tenía miedo de decírselo. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a Makoto._

 _Ignoraron todo a su alrededor. Ignoraron los pasos veloces que se acercaban a la habitación. Ahí estaban ambos adultos, viendo cómo la niña pelinegra lloraba desconsolada, mientras los frágiles brazos de su hermano mayor la envolvían._

-Señorita Yuki -llamó a la pelirrosa-. Mi hermano no me lo dirá, y sé que usted tampoco lo hará, pero sólo quiero que responda que sí o que no.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa? -dijo Yuki.

-Kyoichi... él está metido en un problema con el enemigo, ¿verdad?

-Si es por problemas, todos ustedes los tienen...

-Sabe de qué estoy hablando, señorita Yuki -la cortó.

La mujer apretó los labios y volvió la vista al rubio.

-Así es...

Tras esa respuesta, no volvieron a cruzar palabras, por lo menos en ese momento. Makoto se marchó después, cuando sus amigos llegaron, como siempre, en busca de novedades, las que no había.

Las palabras de Yuki quedaron grabadas en su cabeza, manteniéndola pensativa, a pesar de que había confirmado las sospechas que varios tenían. Ni siquiera le extrañaba, pero pensaba que, si su hermano estaba detrás de todo, quería decir que sabía más de lo que debía saber. Era lo que creía; Kyoichi no estaba despierto para responder a las miles de preguntas que rondaban por su mente, y estaba segura que no las respondería.

Era lo que creía porque era el que más salía lastimado.

Entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, recargándose sobre ella y soltando un suspiro pesado. Estaba cansada de todo, y se disponía a dormir cuando vio un halo blanco al otro lado de su habitación. Una niña la miraba desde ahí, de aspecto prematuro. El sencillo vestido blanco y el vendaje de sus ojos simulaban su palidez, y lo que resaltaba entre tanto blanco era su cabello azabache, que empezaba corto por su nuca y terminaba largo hasta su pecho.

Abrió los ojos por el asombro.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -exclamó, aterrada-. ¡Lárgate ahora!

La niña sonrió con compasión, pero Makoto no sabía qué esperar de ella, por lo que agarró lo primero que vio, un libro, y se lo lanzó, pero la figura desapareció antes de que la tocara.

La pelinegra pasó sus manos por su cabello, jalando de ellos entre sus dedos por la impotencia que sentía. Casi podía sentir lo que su hermano sintió, aunque estaba segura de que nunca podría igualarse a él.

Unos golpes tras la puerta la hicieron espabilar. No esperó para tranquilizarse y abrió, encontrándose con el pelirrojo.

-Pasaba por aquí cuando te oí gritar -dijo Gabu-. ¿Estás bie-? -fue cortado por el repentino abrazo que le dio la niña, al que no tardó en corresponder.

Le había pedido al chico que se quedara con ella hasta que se durmiera, pero lo cierto era que ninguno quería separarse del otro. No teniendo en cuenta que Makoto se mostraba bastante inestable, igual que Gabu, aunque éste era por otros motivos.

Motivos que incluían a la pelinegra.

-Trata de dormir. Has tenido unos días duros.

-Si me duermo, te irás.

-No me iré, lo prometo.

-Todos dicen eso -sus párpados comenzaban a pesar-. Uno promete que nunca se irá, pero al final, eso es algo que no puede cumplir.

-Es cierto que todos nos vamos algún día -concordó-, pero es cierto cuando te digo que aquí estaré.

La pelinegra posó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás seguro? -su voz sonó apagada, producto del cansancio.

-Muy seguro.

-Con mi actitud, ¿quién no se querría ir?

-Hay que ser un idiota para hacer eso.

Makoto hizo un amago de sonrisa, mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

-De todas formas, no me quiero ir...

 _"¿Cómo supiste lo que sentía por Makoto?"_

 _-A veces, eres bastante obvio -Kyoichi le lanzó el balón de baloncesto. Gabu lo recibió, alzando una ceja-. Vives molestándola, incluso más que Sho, aún sabiendo que se puede enojar -rió._

 _Gabu también rió. Lanzó el balón al cesto; rebotó contra el tablero._

 _-¿Sólo por eso?_

 _-No -negó el rubio-. Te sonrojas con cualquier tipo de contacto, ¿sabías que pareces un tomate ambulante?_

 _El pelirrojo le lanzó el balón, avergonzado, que Kyoichi atrapó entre sus manos mientras reía. Algo raro en él; reía con ganas, no se contenía, aunque tampoco exageraba como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo._

 _-Pero más que eso -continuó-, se nota en tu mirada._

 _-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -esta vez, el rubio se encogió de hombros, boteando la esfera-. ¿Te molesta?_

 _-¿Por qué me molestaría? -Kyoichi lo miró._

 _-No sé, es tu joyita -Gabu se encogió de hombros-. No creo que te guste que Makoto esté con el mismo chico que mandó a matar a su hermano._

 _-Sí, eso fue lo más estúpido que has hecho -bromeó el rubio, lanzando el balón-. ¿Taiga te dijo algo?_

 _-Él me dijo algo, Hitomi me dijo algo, yo deduje cosas -nombró._

 _-Tesoro, joyita, como quieras llamarlo -le lanzó el balón-. Uno no elije de quién enamorarse; si Makoto siente algo por ti, no me molesta. Algún día tenía que pasar._

 _Gabu se sorprendió. Era una reacción muy distinta a la que le dijeron que debía tener._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara? -rió._

 _-¿En serio no vas a expulsar humo por las orejas?_

 _-A ver, ¿qué imagen tenías, o tienes, de mí?_

 _-El clásico hermano sobreprotector -admitió-. No sé, tu mirada da miedo, tu presencia es amenazante._

 _-Y no te equivocas -puntualizó el rubio-, pero una cosa es ser sobreprotector; otra muy distinta es aceptar que los niños crecen, y las cosas cambian._

 _-Y... ¿sabías si le pasaban cosas con Sho? -Kyoichi asintió._

 _-Le duró poco, eso sí. La relación con Sho es como de hermanos._

 _-¿Así como la tuya? -rió._

 _-Algo así -ambos rieron-. Con el príncipe Ryota, no lo habría dejado pasar; en primera, porque no lo conocía; segundo, porque son de mundos diferentes, y no hablo sólo de este mundo y el nuestro._

 _-A mí me conocen y no tengo muchos puntos a favor._

 _-Pero has cambiado -puntualizó-, aunque debo admitir que me costó aceptarlo por esa razón; no quiero que mi hermana salga lastimada._

 _El pelirrojo miró el balón entre sus manos, pensando en lo que dijo el hermano de la chica que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos._

 _-Oye -levantó la mirada para verlo-. Cuídala._

 _-¿A qué viene eso?_

 _-Sabes de lo que hablo -caminó lentamente hacia él-. Cuídala, no la hagas llorar. Cuando llegue lo peor, ella va a necesitar demasiado apoyo._

 _-¿Tiene que ver contigo?_

 _-No lo decía por mí, pero ya que lo mencionas... si me pasa algo, prepárate._

Regresó a la realidad cuando Makoto se removió entre sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Parecía tener una pesadilla, por lo que acarició su cabello, apartando su flequillo para dejar un beso en su frente, con lo que mágicamente se quedó tranquila.

 _-Ah, por cierto -dijo el rubio, antes de irse-. Ustedes dos se ven bien juntos._

* * *

Hitomi golpeó la puerta, para luego entrar a la habitación, tras recibir el permiso de Yuki. Ésta le había pedido reunirse con ella en el laboratorio, cuando, con los chicos, había llegado a ver al trío dinámico.

Sólo a ella la citó, alegando que tenía información que, pensó, era necesario que lo supiera, y por lo mismo ambas mujeres estaban frente a frente. El ambiente era tenso, aunque nunca hubo un ambiente precisamente tranquilo desde que regresaron a ese lugar, menos con todo lo que había estado pasando.

-Supongo que Kyoichi te cuenta todo, y por eso mismo, te llamé -comenzó la pelirrosa.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

-Nada que no sepas, aunque lo que te tengo que decir tiene tanto puntos a favor como en contra -le extendió una carpeta.

La chica la tomó, algo insegura. Ya había visto esas famosas carpetas, donde guardaban información sobre las víctimas, y gran parte de ella tenía mala pinta. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para leer que quizás el rubio tenía muerte cerebral, o quizás que el golpe le había afectado tanto que lo más probable era que le diera amnesia. Algo cliché, pero que podía pasar.

Sin embargo, leyó lo que había y era menos de lo que se esperaba, como que Kyoichi presentaba diversas lesiones, tenía una pierna rota al momento de "morir" y que su condición débil le había jugado en contra en la batalla, por lo que el enemigo habría tenido ventaja sobre él si no hubiera resistido hasta el final. Bueno, casi hasta el final. Pero llegó a la peor parte, la de los análisis de riesgo; si las lesiones eran graves, eso era poco comparado con lo que veía.

La información venía con unas radiografías de cuerpo completo. Debían ser recientes, pues no había heridas a la vista, salvo por unos puntos que veía en un sitio en específico. Siguió con la segunda imagen, de una radiografía de tórax, donde resaltaban, lo que parecían, unas manchas de color azul.

-Esto es...

-Una sustancia corrosiva que no encontramos ni en Koei, ni en Arthur.

Hitomi abrió los ojos, sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Como dije, tiene sus puntos a favor: es utilizada como un arma muy poderosa, capaz de destruir hasta al más fuerte de los enemigos; en pocas palabras, eres invencible. Sin embargo, hay que ser muy cuidadosos; si no le das el uso adecuado... ya sabes en qué terminaría.

-La muerte -Yuki asintió-. Entiendo.

-Lamentablemente, esa sustancia habita dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que intentar quitarla resulta arriesgado. Tuvimos que hacerle unos arreglos a la prótesis de su brazo derecho para que su cuerpo se adaptara al cambio, puesto que era eso lo que impedía su recuperación. Hasta el momento, no tenemos novedades.

-¿Qué hay de los poderes que tenía?

-¿Hablas del hielo y todo eso? -Hitomi asintió-. Todavía lo están investigando. Pensamos que era producto de las prótesis, pero se descartó esa teoría; al parecer, él podía controlar esos elementos por mente y contacto, incluso los tenía antes de tener implantes.

-La única forma de tenerlos sería al momento en que él recibió los ataques -señaló la platinada-, pero no tendría mucho sentido, si a todos nos atacaron.

-Pero Kyoichi fue el que peor salió de ese enfrentamiento; no sólo fue el único en perder sus extremidades, sino que también, fue atacado por un enemigo en especial, ¿sabes algo del tema?

La chica vagó por sus recuerdos, bastante vagos, pues estaban metidos en tantos problemas que varios detalles se le escapaban. No era la única, por supuesto; a todos les costaba encerrar en su cerebro todo lo que habían visto a lo largo de ese viaje. Se olvidaban de detalles importantes gracias a que obtenían otros y al final se formaba un lío en sus cabezas.

 _"¿Hablas del encapuchado que mencionó Shido después de la discusión?"_

 _"Creo que... lo que vimos realmente succionó nuestra energía."_

 _"Ésto es sólo el comienzo."_

-El encapuchado -musitó.

-Pensé lo mismo, pero son teorías, al fin y al cabo -suspiró Yuki-. ¿Cómo está Makoto? -Hitomi alzó la mirada-. Hablé con ella hace un rato; está destrozada.

-Va a estar bien... al menos, eso quiero creer.

-Es duro despedirse de la familia.

-No se ha despedido aún.

-Pero tendrá que hacerlo -Hitomi abrió los ojos como platos-. Han pasado dos meses, y he hecho hasta lo imposible por convencer al equipo, pero me dijeron que, si en una semana no despierta, lo desconectarán.

-¿Qué hay de Koei y Arthur?

-Dije lo mismo, pero al parecer, creen que la excusa de que ellos tienen signos vitales es suficiente para tomar la determinación de dejarlos vivir.

Hitomi apretó los puños sobre su regazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus orbes.

-No tendría sentido pelear sin él, por eso no dejaré que le toquen un solo pelo.

-Al menos... ¿puedo decirle a Makoto?

-Yo no lo recomendaría, pero es su hermana y merece saberlo -dijo tras soltar un suspiro-. Si lo vemos del lado negativo, sería lo peor que se enterara cuando lo estén desconectando.

Asintió, en señal de haber comprendido todo. Sin más, le devolvió la carpeta y salió de la habitación.

Yuki, una vez sola, le echó una mirada a la información y las imágenes del rubio. Acto seguido, producto de la frustración, la que nunca demostró frente a su equipo, cerró la carpeta de golpe y la lanzó contra la pared, por lo que los papeles se desparramaron por el suelo. Vio la angustia en el rostro de la platinada; fue testigo de lo buena chica que era, de lo mucho que se preocupaba por sus amigos y su novio, de lo feliz que era, a pesar de haber perdido mucho en su vida. Siempre la veía feliz, y siempre era a la que más le arrebataban lo que la hacía feliz.

Le acababa de dar una mala noticia y ella se preocupó por la pelinegra, como siempre lo hacía, como si su felicidad quedara en segundo plano.

* * *

-¿No dirás nada? -preguntó Koei.

El trío dinámico aún se encontraba en la misma situación. El mismo interrogatorio hacia Kyoichi. Las mismas preguntas que él se rehusaba a responder.

-No es algo que me interese recordar.

-No se trata de interés.

-Bueno, no quiero, entonces.

-Shido, no nos hagas las cosas más difíciles -dijo Arthur-. Necesitamos respuestas.

-¿Y tú crees que yo las tengo?

-Con esa actitud, ¿quién no lo creería?

-¿Cuál actitud? Es la misma de siempre.

-Sí, un poco más ácida -ironizó Koei.

Kyoichi rodó los ojos, bufando de fastidio. Como habían dicho, ese cabeza dura no sabía mentir, y dale con lo mismo.

-Bien, cambio de planes -dijo Arthur-. Te haré tres preguntas y quiero que las respondas con sinceridad, ¿está claro?

-Lo único que quiero saber es por qué tanto afán en saberlo -el rubio alzó una ceja.

-Shido -bufó Koei.

-No estás solo en esto -dijo el caballero-. Si queremos que esto funcione, lo mejor será que colabores; no pretendemos... o al menos, yo no pretendo incomodarte.

-¡Oye, ¿y yo qué?!

-Koei, tú incomodas a todo el mundo.

El ninja bufó, por lo que el más joven, por primera vez, hizo un amago de sonrisa, que desapareció en cuanto recibió la atención de Arthur nuevamente.

-La niña a la que mencionamos hace un rato, ¿también la viste?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes algo que nadie sepa?

-Más o menos -ante la interrogante expresión del adulto, respondió-: Yuki me pidió no dar información, y de todas formas, no lo tengo claro.

-Bien, última pregunta -tragó saliva, puesto que no era fácil preguntar, teniendo en cuenta la actitud esquiva del rubio-. ¿Quién era Saiko?

Su mandíbula se tensó.

-Sólo responde si era alguna amiga o un familiar, sólo eso queremos saber.

-En realidad, yo quiero saber más que eso -Koei metió la cuchara.

-Koei, estás complicando las cosas.

-¿Qué? Admitámoslo, tú también quieres saber.

-No quiero saber si eso involucra incomodar a Shido.

Koei suspiró, resignado, por lo que Arthur volteó a ver al rubio. Iba a hablar, pero nuevamente el ninja interrumpió el momento.

-¿Saben? Ustedes dos parecen una pareja -señaló por el hecho de que el caballero tomaba el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

Y vaya, que era como sujetar la cabeza de un bebé.

-Ya acaben con esto y dense un beso. Yo los declaro marido y... hombre.

-Tengo novia, idiota.

-¿Era necesario decir eso? -preguntó Arthur a Koei, sudando la clásica gotita, y soltando al rubio, que ya estaba bastante incómodo.

-Bueno, agradece que fui sincero.

-¿Sincero? Yo diría idiota.

Los adultos siguieron peleando por un buen tiempo más, tiempo en que el rubio aprovechó para quedarse dormido nuevamente, todo para evitar ese incómodo interrogatorio. Había olvidado lo bello que era el arte de dormir (?).

Por primera vez, estaba agradecido de que ésos dos pelearan por cualquier estupidez.

* * *

Temprano por la mañana, Sho caminaba hacia la cocina a tomar desayuno. Se había levantado demasiado cansado para ver la hora, por lo que no se dio cuenta que nadie se había levantado todavía, salvo por Makoto. Normalmente, cuando se levantaba, se oían las voces de sus amigos y el ruido que emitían por los materiales, y esta vez, no escuchaba nada.

Bueno, en realidad sí escuchaba el choque de una taza, pero el ambiente estaba en completo silencio. Cuando se asomó por la puerta, notó el porqué; Hitomi era la única en ese lugar, bebiendo una taza de té, tibio por las veces que ignoraba el hecho de estar desayunando.

Había tenido una mala noche después de oír las palabras de Yuki. No había podido pegar un ojo, pensando en cómo se lo diría a Makoto y a los demás, y por eso mismo, su mirada fría y las ojeras le daban un aspecto demacrado, preocupante; no parecía la chica llena de vida que siempre veían. Se notaba que no había pasado un cepillo por su cabello esa mañana, y así como no le importó arreglar la melena que tenía, tampoco le importó arreglar su aspecto, y parecía que llevaba una cortina para cubrirse, en lugar de un suéter.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, voy a llorar de felicidad.

-Ok, entendí el sarcasmo.

Sho agarró un tazón y se sirvió un café. También puso a tostar unas rebanadas de pan. Luego, se sentó frente a Hitomi.

-¿Vas a estar en el entrenamiento?

-Hoy no, no tengo ganas.

-Ya veo -bebió un sorbo de su café-. La señorita Yuki te dio información de Shido, ¿verdad? -la expresión de Hitomi se crispó, de forma casi imperceptible-. Sé que soy un idiota, pero si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy -trató de animarla.

-Ella... me dijo... que...

El castaño posó una mano sobre la de la chica para tranquilizarla. Todos ahí conocían a Hitomi, una chica muy alegre, fuerte, pero bastaban unas pocas palabras para hundirla.

-¡Buenos días! -Ayumu llegó, exclamando de alegría, pero su expresión cambió repentinamente al ver a la platinada-. Hitomi, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Kakeru.

Detrás de él, entraron Taiga, Amaya y Gabu, éste último acompañado de Makoto, para variar. En ese punto, Hitomi no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó el pelinegro, acercándose a su amiga.

-Hitomi, tranquilízate -dijo Sho-. ¿Qué pasó con Shido?

Con esa simple pregunta, ya tenían toda la atención de Makoto, quien se acercó lentamente a la chica, preparándose mentalmente para sobrellevar cualquier noticia, aunque las veces que lo había hecho nunca funcionó.

-Hitomi, ¿qué pasó con mi hermano? -preguntó-. ¿Él está bien?

-Ayer... Yuki me dijo que... -sollozó- que, si en una semana... Kyo no despierta...

-Lo van a desconectar... -musitó la pelinegra-. ¿Es eso?

El llanto de Hitomi se intensificó, eso le dijo todo. Cayó de rodillas, sin querer creer que era real, que eso estaba pasando, tan así que no se dio cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-Pero... si es así, entonces Arthur y Koei...

-No, ellos no... -Hitomi cortó a Kakeru-. Ellos tienen signos vitales... y no los quieren desconectar...

El estruendo que provocó Amaya al arrojar las tazas de Sho y Hitomi interrumpió el argumento.

-¡Eso es muy injusto! -espetó-. ¡El estado de Kyoichi es indefinido, pero si estuviera muerto, ya lo habrían arrojado al basurero!

-Amaya... -Taiga trató de calmarla.

-¡No, es que no pueden hacer eso! -cortó a Taiga-. ¡Se supone que Yuki es quien tiene el poder sobre toda esta gente, y el hecho de que no tenga signos vitales no les da el derecho de hacer lo que les plazca! ¡PERFECTAMENTE PODRÍAN DESCONECTAR A LOS OTROS DOS IDIOTAS, PERO SÓLO POR ESO, YA VEN A KYOICHI COMO UNA CARGA!

-¡Amaya, tranquilízate!

-¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! ¡ES KYOICHI, ES NUESTRO AMIGO, EL QUE RECIBIÓ TODOS ESOS GOLPES POR PROTEGERNOS! ¡¿LO VAN A DESCONECTAR ASÍ NADA MÁS?!

-¡AMAYA!

La emo cayó al piso, derramando lágrimas de impotencia, frustración, toda la rabia junta, mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su novio.

-No pueden hacerle esto... -siguió protestando-. No pueden hacerle esto a él...

-Al parecer, Yuki no tiene mucho poder -varios voltearon a ver a la azabache, recargada contra el marco-. Ahora mismo, ella está moviendo todas las piezas para impedir que lo desconecten.

-¿La decisión no depende de ella? -preguntó Sho.

-A estas alturas, me temo que no -respondió Suiren-, y menos cuando la decisión fue tomada por todo el equipo de salud.

El grito que Makoto pegó no ayudaba mucho, aunque a ella sí que le ayudaba a dejar salir el dolor. Enterraba sus uñas en el brazo de Gabu, a quien no le importaba ser su almohada de lágrimas en ese momento.

Se lo había prometido, y cumpliría esa promesa.

 _"Cuídala. Si me pasa algo, ella va a necesitar mucho apoyo, así que prepárate..."_

-¡HERMANO!

* * *

 **Lo sé, me gusta la tragedia :v ¿Querían una rápida actualización? Les dije que estoy más inspirada en momentos de duelo, pero les aclaro, para que no se rompan la cabeza pensando en qué va a pasar en el futuro:**

 ** _¡NO ESTÁ EN MIS PLANES MATAR A NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES!  
_** ** _Con amor, Juan_ (?) ok no**

 **Así que pueden quedarse tranquilos... o tranquilas :v lo que sea xD**

 **Ya, en serio, nunca tan mala :v**

 **Tampoco pensaba escribir esto, en serio XD les contaré qué pasó... Estaba escuchando "Talking To Myself" de Linkin Park :v fin (?) (es en estos momentos en que me corto las venas :'v)**

 **Ahora, en serio...**

 **Akira... ya lo dije arriba xD quédate tranquila kjsadkdaj el resto lo sabrás si sigues leyendo (?) we ese suspenso :v**

 **Chilensis... uff que te vaya bien en la U :v wey, me lees la mente? Se me ocurren casi la mitad de las ideas que me das xDDDDD Ah! ya que andamos con escenas tiernas :3 disfruta esa escena de MakoGabu 7u7 (ship improvisado :v)**

 **En fin... Tengo frío :v ¿Vieron los Óscar? :3**

 **Chao chao!**


	14. Dime si hay una salida

**Han pasado 84 años...**

 **Ok, continuemos :v**

* * *

 _La mano cruel de un destino infiel que nunca duerme  
Las restricciones sin culpa aseguradas por el engaño  
¿Somos libres?  
_

 **(1)**

-Kiku -llamó Koei a la niña que dormía plácidamente en su futón-. Ya despierta -rió.

-Cinco minutos más -murmuró la peliazul.

-¿No fue eso lo que dijiste hace cinco minutos? -volvió a reír, haciéndole cosquillas-. ¿Se adelantó la edad de la rebeldía?

Riendo, la niña se levantó con pereza, sacando más risas a su hermano mayor.

-Ve a lavarte la cara; el desayuno esta listo.

Dicho ésto, se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Kiku hizo lo que le pidió. Después de asearse, fue a tomar desayuno con su hermano; algo pobre, como siempre, pero lo suficiente para saciar su apetito: un tazón de arroz, huevos, entre otros aperitivos. Pasaron un agradable momento conversando y bromeando entre ellos.

Ese día sólo sería uno como cualquier otro. Como en los viejos tiempos, compartiendo como los hermanos que eran antes. Antes de la crisis en la Zona X, antes de que Kiku enfermara, antes del Equipo X...

Lamentablemente, no puedes manejar el destino a tu antojo, menos retroceder el tiempo cuando la tierra comienza a sacudirse después de oír una explosión.

Koei estaba seguro de que no fue cerca de su hogar, pero aún así, todo el mundo se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría. Por lo mismo, salió a averiguar. La peliazul lo seguía temerosa.

De lejos, podían ver que una capa de humo cubría una zona cercana a la Torre X. Corrió hacia el interior de la casa para tratar de comunicarse con Arthur, pero la línea se cortaba y el caballero no podía formular una frase coherente. Indirectamente, era un llamado de auxilio, por lo que agarró su bicicleta y se marchó, no sin antes pedirle a Kiku que buscara un lugar seguro donde ocultarse, ya que no planeaba arriesgar la vida de su hermana llevándola hasta ese lugar.

Una vez que llegó, fue testigo de una masacre; el sitio estaba envuelto en llamas, gran parte de la población destruida, y ni hablar de los cuerpos que lo más seguro era que estuvieran muertos. Un accidente de esa magnitud, era imposible de sobrevivir.

Pero... ¿realmente fue un accidente?

Trató de visualizar la Torre entre la capa de polvo, pero no podía ver ni el punto más alto. Después de un tiempo buscando, logró ver a Arthur con algunos de su equipo; el muchacho se veía muy malherido, al igual que el resto y... ¿Yuki?

Soltó la bicicleta y corrió hacia su compañero, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Ellos... eran muy fuertes -siseó Arthur.

-¿Qué?

-La explosión... cuando s-salimos a investigar... ellos-

-¿"Ellos" quiénes, Arthur? ¿De qué estás hablando?

El platinado negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que ir con Yuki.

-Arthur, al menos explica qué fue lo que ocurrió.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber.

Tiempo después, todos los que lograron sobrevivir estaban reunidos en un salón de la Torre X. Ésta había recibido unos cuantos daños, y no era nada que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, por lo que sabían que tarde o temprano, tendrían que desalojar el lugar y buscar otro refugio. Eso lo había decidido Yuki, quien de paso les dio información sobre lo que ocurrió, o al menos lo que pudo decir; que se trataba de una organización asesina, y que ese ataque era una advertencia.

De todo el gentío, sólo una pequeña parte decidió tomar precauciones. El resto no lo hizo, ni aunque hace un mes fueron víctimas de algo similar.

-Chicos, esto no fue un accidente -dijo Yuki a Koei y a Arthur.

-No puede serlo, es prácticamente un ataque terrorista -dijo el caballero.

-Y probablemente siga si no ideamos algo ahora.

-Pero ¿qué propones? De mala manera, ya comprobamos el potencial de este enemigo.

-A juzgar por los resultados, se nota que ni siquiera el Equipo X está a su nivel -dijo Koei.

-No, es mucho peor.

Iba a decir algo, pero nuevamente comenzó a sacudirse la tierra. Varios arrancaron del miedo, debido a que parte de la estructura comenzó a caer; era algo absurdo correr si se arriesgaban en cualquier lugar, pero era la primera reacción que uno tenía.

-¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Tampoco saben? -Yuki y Arthur negaron-. Se suponía que la Imperial X debía mantener todo bajo control desde el Equipo X, pero al parecer, hasta esto es mucho para ella.

-Si esto continúa, tendremos que irnos de la ciudad -dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Quiere decir...?

-Sí -cortó al caballero.

-¿A dónde iríamos?

Yuki iba a hablar, cuando un guardián llegó alarmado, avisando que algo ocurría con la poderosa y problemática bicicleta. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, la mayoría ya se encontraba en la cima de la torre para averiguar. Era algo extraño: la bicicleta seguía ahí, de lo más normal, pero su energía disminuía cada vez más y fallaba.

-¿Creen que por eso ocurrió todo esto? -preguntó Koei, viendo cómo un grupo de guardias se las ingeniaba para revisar algún daño, pues con el numerito que hubo antes, no le sorprendía que hasta el polvo la dañara.

-Es una de mis teorías -dijo Yuki, indagando en su mente sobre los posibles escenarios en los que pudieron verse envueltos en una masacre.

El emblema oscuro había desaparecido, además, los que estaban poseídos por ese objeto no eran fantasmas como para pasar desapercibidos en ese problema, pero según ella, cabía la posibilidad de que quedaran rastros de él; al mismo tiempo, le parecía ilógico, sobre todo por el hecho de que era difícil comparar gente poseída con, quizás, los entes que habían provocado aquéllo. Había pedido el testimonio a algunas víctimas, pero todos coincidían en sus versiones; sombras en medio del humo y las llamas, y ninguna era de una silueta humana.

-Señorita Yuki -el llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que alzó la mirada para posarla en el dueño de la voz, que no era nadie más que Takeshi, el padre de Sho.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El emblema no está.

Ok... eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Cómo que no está?

El hombre le enseñó el espacio vacío de la Imperial X, donde se suponía, debía estar el emblema, ahora perdido. En su lugar, había un símbolo de dos serpientes entrelazadas, tragándose sus colas, hecho con sangre, o al menos eso parecía.

Asintió, entendiendo la situación.

-Sigan investigando; hay que crear un plan, y de paso, abandonar este lugar.

Nadie rechistó. Si en algo destacaba Yuki, era en su razonamiento para cada situación, y muchas veces acertaba sus teorías, por lo que no dudaron de que, si decía que debían irse, era por algo; si había que luchar nuevamente cuando recién hubo un ataque, y sin esperar a que pasara la cuenta, era porque la situación se saldría de sus manos.

Mientras una gran parte del equipo buscaba un refugio para los sobrevivientes, y se encargaban de sus heridas, otros ya estaban arreglando el escape, y otro grupo trataba de investigar sobre el ataque. Revisaron en las cámaras de seguridad, pero al parecer, se enfrentaban a un enemigo fuerte; fueron tan astutos que el video se cortaba justo en la parte donde desaparecía el emblema.

Definitivamente, no se las dejaron fácil.

-Me iré un momento -avisó Koei.

-¿Con este caos? -preguntó Arthur-. Te puede ocurrir algo.

-Kiku está ahí fuera, probablemente ya le pasó algo.

-¿Estás seguro? -siguió insistiendo, pese a que sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría al ninja cambiar de opinión, mucho menos si la situación involucraba a su pequeña e inocente hermanita. Suspiró-. Ten cuidado; de todas formas, puede que después enviemos tropas para que la busquen, junto con los demás habitantes.

-No te preocupes; si no la encuentro, volveré.

Dicho ésto, Koei se montó en Aero Scissors y se marchó.

Claro, al cabo de unas horas, él regresó, sano y salvo, para milagro de cualquiera, pero no había rastro de la peliazul, por lo que Yuki le pidió el favor a las tropas de búsqueda, para que Koei no se arriesgara más.

Los ataques incrementaban con el paso de los días, y ni aún así pudieron visualizar qué o quién lo producía. Cuando trataron de hacerlo, fueron atacados; una niña pequeña que jugaba con un balón de tenis cantaba una canción deprimente, de la que no sabían si era una forma de distraerlos o advertirles para atacar.

Y mientras se dirigían a la isla que utilizarían como refugio, el padre de Sho se quedó atrás, investigando al enemigo. Grave error; le habría costado la vida de no ser porque reaccionaron a tiempo.

-Chicos, necesito que me hagan un favor.

Koei y Arthur se encontraban en la pequeña oficina de Yuki, quien los había citado, al ver que todo iba de mal en peor.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Arthur.

-Necesito que vayan al mundo real.

-¿Al mundo real?

-¿Quiere que vayamos al mundo de Sho y los demás? -preguntó Koei.

-Se me ocurrió algo, pero nada asegura que funcione; aún así, me gustaría intentarlo -admitió la pelirrosa-. Ustedes ya salvaron el mundo una vez, quizás ésa sea la solución.

-¿Cree que podemos hacerlo? -preguntó Arthur-. Sho pudo derrotar a su padre, pero él, al lado de esta organización, es un cero a la izquierda.

-No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos -se encogió de hombros-. Creo que es hora de que el Equipo Idaten se reúna.

-¿Y si fallamos?

-Es cosa de trabajar en equipo. Ustedes han trabajado con Shido antes; él es como una máquina cuando de análisis se trata, además de tener un buen sentido de liderazgo; Sho es de los que actúan y después analizan el terreno donde están parados, igual que Ayumu, o lo analizan mientras corren; Gabu tiene una gran potencia; y Makoto, aunque lenta, es analítica, como su hermano, y no duda a la hora de luchar. Si unen fuerzas, quizás los resultados sean favorables.

Los dos hombres compartieron una mirada antes de asentir.

-¿Cuándo partiríamos? -preguntó Arthur.

-Lo antes posible.

* * *

 _Dime que mañana no será lo mismo  
Y dime que ésto es sólo una etapa  
¿Mi historia no termina de esta manera?_

 **(2)**

Sólo era un sábado como cualquier otro. Como cualquier día. Como toda su vida. ¿Lo que lo hacía diferente? Era su cumpleaños; cumplía catorce años, pero no lo habría recordado de no ser porque su pequeña familia, como cada año, se había organizado para irrumpir en su habitación con un muffin y cantándole la dichosa canción a media noche. A las doce en punto.

Aún así, Kyoichi sólo pudo forzar una sonrisa en ese pequeño minuto de felicidad, para que después de unas horas, la realidad lo golpeara y ahora se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, resolviendo los ejercicios matemáticos que le dejaron de tarea. Diez páginas de distintos ejercicios era más bien estar en un campo de batalla; y aunque estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de Kurosaki, no quitaba el hecho de que era agotador. Y encima tenía que hacer un informe para la clase de Historia, que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Suspiró agotado, por enésima vez, mientras hacía garabatos en una esquina de la hoja.

-¿Kyoichi? -escuchó la voz de su madre, a la vez que ésta golpeaba la puerta.

El chico arrancó la hoja y la arrugó en una bola, al mismo tiempo en que la mujer, de quien era la masculina copia, entró, sin esperar respuesta de su parte.

-¿Qué haces? -se acercó a su hijo. Después de ver el cuaderno, dirigió la mirada al chico-. Anda arreglándote; más tarde, tienes cita con el psicólogo -dijo, antes de caminar hacia el armario y hurgar entre cada rincón de él.

Qué buen regalo de cumpleaños: una cita al psicólogo. De todos modos, no le gustaba celebrarlo, ¿para qué celebrar un día menos de vida?

-¿Tengo elección?

-No quiero que me apunten porque mi hijo tiene tendencias suicidas -Kyoichi rodó los ojos-. Deberías ordenar este chiquero.

Volteó sobre la silla giratoria, tratando de ver el "chiquero" que veían todas las madres. Él siempre era pulcro con sus cosas, no entendía cuál era la imperfección.

-Deja ahí -su madre lo ignoró y siguió "ordenando".

Sí, para ser la masculina copia, eran en muchos aspectos, muy diferentes. La rubia podía ser muy agradable, pero él ya se rindió con tratar de entenderla. El perfecto alumno, el perfecto hijo, la perfecta persona, pero parecía que todo lo que hacía molestaba a su madre. No trataba de complacerla, pero al menos quería que lo respetara.

Bueno, quizás sí había una imperfección; era otro japonés más, víctima de la depresión, y las paredes de su habitación estaban cubiertas de dibujos que su madre odiaba ver. Simplemente, todo lo que él representaba era una molestia para ella, excepto por el ciclismo, pero sentía que el deporte no llenaba ese espacio vacío.

No quería sonar como el infaltable que quería llamar la atención, pero a veces se preguntaba si a ella le importaría si un día se iba, ya sea por abandonar a su familia o morir. Las veces en que ella lo había tratado con cariño se contaban con los dedos.

-Ya, es mi "desorden", como tú dices -espetó-. Yo sé cómo ordeno mis cosas, tú no tienes nada que hacer.

-No me hables así, jovencito.

-Entonces, lárgate; debo seguir estudiando y no puedo contigo.

-Tienes cita en una hora.

-Cuéntame más -rió irónico, antes de voltear a seguir haciendo la tarea.

-Kyoichi, no has ido a las últimas sesiones; nos estás haciendo gastar tiempo y dinero.

-¿Te lo pedí acaso?

Sin ánimos de discutir, la mujer se marchó, enfadada.

Kyoichi soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estuvo reteniendo. Trató de concentrarse en la tarea, pero simplemente esa pequeña discusión le había quitado los ánimos. Buscando con qué distraerse, observó el collage de fotos en la pared, memorizando la fecha y el momento de cada una. Había una que llamó su atención, aunque no quería; era un ambiente invernal, con sus amigos, rodeados de nieve en la azotea del instituto, y uno de los rostros estaba perforado.

 _"¡Chicos, saquémonos una foto!"_

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Pollo -reconoció la voz de Taiga, y le siguieron tres golpes-. Pollo -tres golpes-. Pollo.

-Te la parto si no entras ahora -lo amenazó antes de que siguiera imitando a Sheldon.

Taiga abrió la puerta y entró, seguido de Hitomi. Ambos iban con una mochila.

-Eso suena mal.

El rubio se quedó pensando en lo que dijo, y sí, efectivamente, sonó bastante vulgar.

Sus amigos rieron cuando mordió su labio inferior, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando se avergonzaba de algo que hizo.

-Como sea -el pelinegro dejó su mochila en la cama, donde reposaba todo lo que su madre quería ordenar; incluso ropa que le regalaron y nunca usó-. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Mi mamá queriendo ordenar mi desorden.

-Bueno, nos ahorró trabajo -comenzó a hurgar entre la montaña de ropa. Le lanzó una remera roja de mangas cortas-. Levántate y ponte algo lindo.

Kyoichi agarró la prenda para examinarla y volteó a verlo-: ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, no te gusta celebrar un día menos de tu puta vida -el pelinegro recibió una patada en el trasero, que le hizo caer de cara en el colchón, por lo que la platinada soltó una risa-. Si no fuera tu cumpleaños, te golpearía.

-Nada te lo impide.

-Olvídalo, te quiero mucho para hacer eso -rió, y siguió hurgando entre la ropa.

-Sabes que se saldrá con la suya, de todas formas -dijo Hitomi, abriendo su mochila para lanzarle al cumpleañero un objeto, el cual atrapó sin problemas-. Nada que las chispas y los colores no puedan arreglar.

El rubio miraba atentamente la bengala en su mano, mientras la chica se unía a la búsqueda con Taiga.

-¿Es muy necesario? -guardó el objeto en el morral, cuando una chaqueta bomber negra aterrizó en su cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, la quitó para echarle un vistazo, y claro, desordenando un poco su cabello.

-Ponte eso.

-Taiga...

-Calla y obedece.

Compartió una mirada con Hitomi, quien se encogió de hombros. Suspiró resignado.

-Con la condición de que tú ordenarás todo este chiquero.

-Trato hecho -dejó decentemente unos jeans oscuros sobre la colcha.

-¿Es en serio, Taiga?

-Muy en serio -siguió buscando, en caso de que encontrara algo mejor que lo que eligió-. Pollo, tienes más ropa que yo.

-Llévate algo, me regalan cosas que ni uso.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?

-Poco más y te obliga a cambiar de ropa interior -rió Hitomi.

-Uh, no lo había pensado.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.

-Por favor, Kyoichi, no tienes nada que no haya visto.

-Puedo tener metástasis y no lo verías.

-Listo, es inteligente; irá a Harvard -dijo Hitomi, a lo que Taiga rió.

-Como sea; salgan, o no iré a ninguna parte.

Sin chistar, los dos amigos salieron, a juzgar por el mal genio del rubio. Se notaba que no estaba de ánimos, así que lo mejor era soportarlo y darle en el gusto en todo, casi como a una embarazada.

Bueno, eso si es que no derramaba lágrimas porque las cosas no resultaban como quería.

Unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta fueron la señal de que podían entrar. Taiga, literalmente, abrió la boca cuando lo vio con el conjunto que eligió. Hitomi sólo sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.

-¿De verdad cumples catorce? Porque ya eres todo un hombre -lo halagó-. La próxima vez, te daré una bolsa de basura; te verías espectacular en ella -Hitomi rió.

-¿Me ves cara de ídolo K-Pop o algo así? -frunció el ceño por lo extraña que era esa situación.

Kyoichi realmente pensaba que estaba exagerando, a pesar de que constantemente la gente le recordaba lo guapo que era. Digo, ¡sólo era ropa sencilla! Tampoco era como si estuviera usando una camisa con botones desabrochados y pantalones de cuero.

Y tampoco pensaba usar algo tan provocativo. Por suerte, lo que eligió Taiga no lo era.

-De hecho, sí. Ahora -le dio un codazo a Hitomi, que abrió su mochila para que el pelinegro sacara unas botas marrones con cordones y se los tendió- póntelos.

-Taiga, eso no era necesario.

-Te los pones o te los pongo -de todas formas, lo obligó a sentarse en la cama, sin esperar respuesta. Le hizo un pequeño dobladillo al pantalón y luego, prácticamente, lo obligó a calzarse el zapato. Le quedó perfecto-. ¿Te he dicho que adoro tus pies de bebé?

-Exageras.

-Quizás; ahora, el otro pie -hizo el mismo procedimiento-. _Voilà!_

-Idiota.

-Lo sé, soy el mejor. Ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Como era habitual en ellos, pararon en la estación desolada, la que quizás nadie conocía, salvo ellos; todo porque un día se perdieron y, mientras buscaban el camino a casa, encontraron esa tranquila playa, a la que bautizaron como su guarida. Mientras Hitomi y Taiga acomodaban una manta en la arena, Kyoichi estaba de pie sobre unas rocas, mirando el horizonte colorido y escasamente luminoso.

Esa amistad era bastante especial. No era normal en ellos celebrar cumpleaños, porque a uno no le gustaba y el resto era indiferente a ello, por eso siempre tenían un plan B para organizar algo que no se acercara a ser una fiesta. Ese grupo prefería ir a ver el atardecer a la playa, encender una fogata y caminar por todo el sitio, incluso perseguirse unos a otros mientras coloreaban el aire con el humo y las chispas de las bengalas.

-¡Kyo! -el chico volteó cuando Taiga lo atacó con una ola de humo violeta, por lo que comenzó a toser-. Quita esa cara de amargado.

Tras eso, sonrió inocente. Eso no daba buena espina, Taiga lo sabía, y también sabía que debía correr cuando el rubio agarró otro cilindro y lo prendió con la fogata, comenzando a expulsar humo rojo, con lo que le devolvió el ataque. Hitomi reía desde donde estaba sentada; esos dos juntos eran como niños pequeños.

-¡Hey, Hitomi! -exclamó el pelinegro-. ¡Vamos, agarra una bengala y únete!

Contrario a ellos, Hitomi decidió arriesgarse y sacar un grupo de varas, acercándolas al fuego para comenzar a soltar chispas. Luego, caminó hacia ellos para entregarles unas cuantas y ella se quedaba con otras.

Así pasaron lo que quedaba de día, pintando e iluminando el aire, entre locuras, risas y fotografías para el recuerdo.

Kyoichi derramó las pastillas en la fogata y se olvidó del mundo. Esa noche y varias más...

* * *

-Bueno, chicos -dijo Koei-. Fue un placer perder el tiempo con ustedes.

-Eso debería decirlo yo -bufó Kyoichi.

-Lo único que hacías era dormir -rió Arthur, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Para no escucharlos pelear.

Por alguna razón, el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse liviano. Quizás ya era hora de salir de ese lugar, o eso querían creer. El más joven, sin embargo, vivía con su aura oscura, por lo que no estaba seguro de que algo bueno saliera de ahí.

-Shido, recuerda lo que hablamos -miró al ninja-. Nos debes explicaciones, y hablo por todos.

-No te salvarás esta vez -dijo Arthur-. Además, todavía nos debes una demostración.

El chico medio sonrió, y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar por el campo nevado, pasando de ellos, quienes lo siguieron sin decir nada más.

* * *

Cuando el grupo se acercó a la sección de cuarentena, les sorprendió ver a Makoto sentada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, ocultando su rostro en sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas. A su lado, reposaban los auriculares oscuros que su hermano acostumbraba a usar, y eso no les dio una muy buena señal.

Había pasado una semana. Recién llegaban y ya el ambiente estaba tenso. Sólo esperaban porque al equipo se le hubiera olvidado su promesa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Makoto? -Sho se acuclilló frente a la niña, posando una mano en su hombro. Le preocupó sentir que convulsionaba.

-Makoto -Kakeru se acercó lentamente, procurando no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-No está... -musitó la pelinegra, levantando la cabeza para cubrir sus rostro húmedo de lágrimas.

-¿Qué...?

-Mi hermano no está...

Dicho ésto, los chicos corrieron a comprobarlo por sí mismos. Dentro de la habitación, sólo podían ver a los sujetos de traje blanco rodeando las camillas donde debían estar los dos adultos del grupo, pero la tercera camilla, donde debía estar el rubio, no estaba ahí.

-No puede ser... -musitó Sho.

-Pero si apenas empezamos el día -dijo Kakeru.

-¿La señorita Yuki sabrá de esto? -preguntó Ayumu.

Voltearon a ver a Makoto, que lloraba en los brazos de Gabu, éste sin saber cómo tranquilizarla más que con caricias a su cabeza. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que quizás estaba adelantando conclusiones, que quizás no lo habían desconectado, pero ni él estaba seguro de ello, y al final, si se lo decía y resultaba ser lo que todo estaban imaginando, entonces habrá sido en vano.

-Chicos -pocos se giraron a ver a Gia-. Siento interrumpir, pero Yuki los necesita en el laboratorio.

-Si no son por buenas noticias, ¿por qué deberíamos ir? -chilló Hosuke.

Seh, después de mucho tiempo, iba con ellos.

-¿Cómo van a saber si son buenas o malas noticias? -espetó la joven-. No me dio detalles, sólo quiere que vayan; es su problema si quieren o no quieren ir. Yo sólo cumplo con avisarles.

Dicho ésto, se marchó, dejando a... bueno, a los que estaban atentos, con la boca abierta. Esa joven tenía un carácter difícil; ahora entendían por qué nadie quería trabajar con ella. Sin embargo, tenía sus motivos para responder como lo hizo.

Incluso Hosuke casi se hace mierda por dejar de aletear de la impresión.

 _Mierda~ El mamut se hizo mierda~ (?)_

-Está todo en orden -Haru le entregó una carpeta a la pelirrosa-. Hasta el momento, no se ve ningún tipo de daño, por lo que pueden continuar con normalidad.

-Entiendo -la pelirrosa, con una pequeña sonrisa, volteó a ver a ambos adultos a su lado-. Es un alivio tenerlos de vuelta, chicos.

El ninja y el caballero fueron contagiados por su sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Yuki! -los cuatro mayores voltearon al oír la voz de Sho, quien venía con su equipo-. ¿Qué está ocurrien-? Chicos...

-Al fin nos volvemos a ver -sonrió Arthur.

Esta vez, los que sonrieron fueron ellos. Sin embargo, a un grupo no lo abandonaba el aura de melancolía.

-Todo salió bien -escucharon la voz de Sawada y pasos acercarse a donde se encontraban.

El grupo volteó y el asombro adornó sus expresiones.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Yuki.

-Sí, pero no hay que confiarse.

Makoto empujó a Kyoichi en un abrazo. Por suerte, el chico tenía buen equilibrio, por lo que pudo impedir que terminaran en el suelo. Habría sido distinto si sus extraños amigos se hubieran lanzado en lugar de la niña, y vaya que pensaron en hacerlo, pero después de tres meses prácticamente muerto, era normal que el chico apenas tuviera fuerza.

Si antes era delgado, ahora era como ver un fideo; no sólo por él, pues Koei y Arthur también habían perdido algo de peso, y ni hablar de sus expresiones cansadas. Al rubio le había crecido un poco el cabello, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a ver esa cortina cubriendo parte de su cuerpo que lo pasaron por alto.

¿Y el resto? Sólo sonrió. No sólo por la escena, sino porque al fin, después de lo que parecieron años, sus tres compañeros estaban de vuelta.

* * *

 **(1) Silence Speaks - While She Sleeps ft. Oliver Sykes**

 **(2) That's Just Life - Memphis May Fire**

 **Capítulo caca. He dicho. Caso cerrado (?). No quise escribir más, ni corregir, y ya despertaron los tres mosqueteros (?)**

 **Sé que me demoré más de tres meses en actualizar, no pensé que tardaría tanto. Seré sincera... no sabía qué mierda escribir :v a veces se me venían ideas, a veces venían otras más, y al final se me enredaba todo :v iba a poner unos flashback's, onda algo del pasado de cada uno, pero a medio escribir, sentí que me desvié de la historia, y que lo único que concordaba con ella era la historia de Kyo; sé que este tipo no es de mostrarse deprimido ni nada, pero es un FANFIC, y en el anime tampoco tenía mucho protagonismo que digamos, además, quería darle un toque más realista y el tema de la depresión es polémica en Japón, al ser un país bastante estresante. Como ven, su historia tiene menos teorías que los videos de BTS :3 que llevan como tres años creando sus mensajes subliminales (?)**

 **Así que... I'm so sorry, but it's Fake Love (?) ok no jdsfsdjfshk**

 **Tuve que juntar a Arthur y Koei; si escribía algún pasado para ellos, simplemente sería relleno, además, no se me ocurriría nada para ellos porque son personajes más secundarios que la misma Yuki :P**

 **Ya, no los agobio más. Gracias Chilensis por comentar xD diría algo más, pero tengo el cerebro seco :v**

 **Como recompensa por tardar... pídanme lo que quieran para el próximo capítulo. No sé, un especial; no necesariamente tiene que ver con la historia :v**

 **Chao Chao!**


	15. Desearía ocultar mis debilidades

**Advertencia: Amistades vergas (?). Eso para compensar la tardanza del cap anterior xD**

* * *

Sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que había despertado. Apenas lo hizo, fue llevado a un cuarto donde lo pusieron a prueba de sus habilidades, donde resultó que todo estaba en orden; no había perdido su fuerza, flexibilidad, puntería ni reflejos. Lo que sí se vio fuertemente afectada fue su resistencia, por lo que terminó bastante más agotado que cuando volvió a la tierra, pero para él fue normal, y no sólo por el hecho de que estuvo en estado vegetal por tres meses, casi.

Bueno, su situación no se acercaba ni a ser vegetal.

Menos cuando le daban el ultimátum de que una sustancia en su organismo lo había corrompido, por lo que tuvieron que hacer arreglos para que se adaptara al cambio bastante corrosivo.

Ya suponía que algo malo saldría de ahí, y no quería molestar a sus compañeros.

Para amargarle más lo poco que llevaba redivivo, el recordatorio de que debía explicaciones. No quería darlas, no aún; no tenían por qué obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería.

Bueno, en realidad... no quería hablar de nada que implicara recordar.

Suspiró, mientras frente al espejo del baño de su habitación, agarraba una hebra de su cabello y lo cortaba de forma asimétrica, de modo que le llegara a media espalda, como lo tenía antes. Hizo lo mismo con la otra hebra. Se lo habría cortado hasta los hombros, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, además, con el pelo largo tenía más posibilidades de arreglar cualquier imperfección.

Cuando terminó de recoger los cabellos del suelo, golpearon a su puerta. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se levantó a abrir; su expresión se había relajado por ver a sus amigos, pero al ver a Koei y Arthur, sólo quería retroceder en el tiempo, a cuando murió por perder sangre.

-No doy limosna.

Koei suspiró y se abrió paso para entrar, con el equipo detrás, sin esperar su respuesta.

-Fuera.

-¿Ésa es tu manera de reaccionar después de reencontrarte con tus amigos? -Koei alzó una ceja.

-Si por mí fuera, no volvería a ver tu cara.

-Ok, basta -intervino Arthur.

-Uy, te cortaste el pelo -chilló Amaya, agarrando unas mechas.

-Vaya, lo tenías largo.

-Arthur, ¿has visto el tuyo? -Kyoichi lo miró como si no le creyera el que le hubiera dicho que la mierda de unicornio sabe a malvavisco.

Traducción: cara de poker.

-Shido-

-No.

-Necesitamos respuestas.

-Búsquenlas.

-Eres el único que las tiene.

-Koei, no asumas que las tengo por el simple hecho de decir un nombre mientras dormía porque eso es lo que menos tengo claro.

-Veamos: cazadoras como distractores, el único que ha logrado algo antes que todos nosotros contra esa organización, la misma que te tiene en la mira, Taiga mencionando un epílogo de invierno, Saiko; ¿sigo?

Kyoichi rodó los ojos.

-Para mayor remate, siempre eres tú el que sale peor parado de los enfrentamientos; ésto no parece simple coincidencia.

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-No es sólo tu misión, Shido; todos estamos metidos en esto y tú no colaboras.

-¿Cuándo he dicho que es sólo mi misión?

-Eso das a entender con tu actitud.

-Chicos, no solucionan nada discutiendo -intervino Kakeru.

-Que hable uno a la vez -dijo Arthur. Miró al rubio-. Cuando quieras, Shido.

-Prefiero que no sea ahora, si no les molesta.

-Shido -gruñó el ninja.

-¡No tengo idea de qué estás hablando, Koei! ¡Lo poco que sé son sólo teorías que bien podrían ser erróneas!

-¡¿Cuándo el chico que nos dio unas pocas pistas sobre el enemigo se ha equivocado?! ¡Dime!

-¡Chicos, cálmense! -intervino Taiga.

-Si discutiendo no solucionan nada, menos lo harán a gritos -dijo Hitomi.

El silencio incómodo que se formó fue interrumpido por el fuerte portazo que pegó Kyoichi, que se había encerrado en el baño.

Vaya, habían olvidado lo terrorífico que era cuando se enfadaba.

-Koei, primero cálmate, ¿sí? -dijo Arthur, con cuidado de que el ninja ahora no se desquitara con él.

-Él empezó.

-Y tú lo provocaste.

-Muy bien, aclaremos unos cuantos puntos -dijo Taiga-. Koei, Kyoichi ha pasado por mucho en poco tiempo, es normal que esté sensible, aunque... bueno, ahora está más sensible de lo normal.

-Todos estamos pasando por mucho, y me atrevo a decir que incluso más que él; estuvo en coma, en rehabilitación y no nos acompañó a varias misiones.

-Y eso él no lo eligió -recalcó-, además, como tú mismo has dicho, es el que peor parado ha salido; despertó hace dos horas, necesita descansar. Si ustedes parecen como si hubieran vuelto de la guerra, a él parece que lo masacró la bomba atómica. Entiendo que sea el único que tenga las posibles respuestas y que estamos necesitados de ellas, pero tampoco es llegar y exigirlo.

Al fin alguien racional.

-Y tercero, dos de los puntos que mencionaste; aquí, simplemente, no puedo estar de su lado, porque se trata de un tema bastante delicado, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros esté listo para hablar del tema. No creo que esté bien que Kyoichi guarde tanto misterio, pero ahí, simplemente depende de él lo que nos tenga que decir; él sabrá cuándo hacerlo, y no hará falta presionarlo, porque si lo hacemos, será peor. Lo conozco bien, y aunque me cuesta descifrar lo que tiene en la cabeza, sé que si no nos dice nada, es por algo.

-Y si queremos trabajar en equipo -habló Hitomi-, partan por hacer una tregua; no es bueno que siempre estén peleando, ni con Gabu era así, y si Kyo ha cambiado, tú no estás en el mejor lugar.

Dicho ésto, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño a ver cómo estaba su novio, encontrándolo sentado en un rincón, hecho un ovillo. Se acercó a él para posar una mano en su hombro, sintiendo que no dejaba de temblar.

Nuevamente, se levantó para asomarse por la puerta.

-Será mejor que se vayan, este ambiente no le hace bien -avisó-. Taiga y yo nos encargaremos.

Sin más, todos salieron, excepto los amigos del chico.

-Muy bien, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Taiga, una vez que estuvieron solos. Hitomi le hizo una seña para que lo viera y entendió.

* * *

-Vaya, ¿qué es esto?

Suiren miró a Sho y sonrió maliciosa, lo que asustó a más de uno en el grupo.

El campo tenía una nueva modalidad de entrenamiento, igual que los obstáculos que había puesto Kyoichi, pero con la diferencia de que éstos no estaban esparcidos en filas, sino que se veían algunas trampas en rincones y entre los árboles.

-Le pedí a Enigma que hiciera un circuito, así se asemejaba a una verdadera batalla -la enana miró al rubio, que estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche, mientras veía algo en su celular.

Durante los últimos días, el chico se había empeñado en evitarlos, sobre todo a Koei. Los únicos que se le acercaban eran sus amigos o su hermana; fuera de eso, les daba miedo interactuar con él, por la forma en que fuera a reaccionar, pese a que sabían que sería de mala manera si lo provocaban.

-¿Vamos a entrenar en grupo o uno a uno? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Lo que quieran -la azabache se encogió de hombros-. Si empiezan de forma individual, más tarde, tendrán que hacerlo en grupo.

Y así empezaron. Primero, salió Sho; esta vez, ni siquiera se le ocurrió correr como gallina, como cada vez que se enfrentaba a un nuevo desafío, aunque era Kakeru el que se llevaba ese premio. Se las ingeniaba para esquivar e interceptar los distintos proyectiles que se disparaban en su dirección, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo el rubio hizo esos arreglos.

Ese chico realmente usaba la cabeza.

Cuando fue el turno de Makoto, que fue la última, las cosas se pusieron complicadas. Tuvo que esquivar gigantes bloques de hielo en medio de una tormenta de arena que comenzó de la nada, que luego se convirtió en un torbellino de agua. De alguna manera, logró evitar el ataque y tomar control de él, para luego desplazarlo por las llamas que la habían rodeado.

Jadeando de cansancio, miró a sus sorprendidos amigos y a su hermano; éste era el único que permanecía impasible. Por un momento, creyó que su mente le había jugado en contra y que todos esos ataques fueron producto de su imaginación, pero el asombro en sus expresiones la hicieron dudar, sobre todo por el hecho de que pudo controlar el remolino.

De repente, recordó que en algún momento, Suiren mencionó que, en las misiones, las bicicletas estarían de más, que sólo las utilizarían de transporte, pero que el enemigo no buscaba nada en ello, o al menos eso quería creer, puesto que desconocían su propósito en este juego. Pensándolo bien, cada bicicleta representaba un elemento, y el suyo era el agua; tal vez por eso pudo controlar el ataque, pero seguía siendo increíble.

Y más extraño aún: los ataques eran de distinto elemento.

-¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Sho, cuando la pelinegra se acercó al grupo.

-Eso quisiera saber -se encogió de hombros-. Pensé que habían sido ustedes.

-Ninguno de nosotros manipuló un elemento sin la bicicleta -acotó Arthur.

-Hablando de eso -dijo Koei-. Shido, ¿no habías manipulado hielo en la Isla Imperial?

No recibió respuesta, pues al chico parecía interesarle más buscar figuritas de nubes en el cielo (?). Bueno, no... pero el punto es que miraba el cielo mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior como si lo quisiera romper.

-Kyoichi -lo llamó Taiga. Sin respuesta-. ¡Pollo! -le jaló el pelo.

Grave error: recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

-Deberías controlar tu fuerza, Acero -se quejó, tocándose la nariz.

-A ti no más se te ocurre provocarme cuando no escucho, pedazo de genio -se quitó uno de los auriculares.

De seguro hasta tenía de los inalámbricos (?).

-¡Existe algo llamado "autocontrol"!

-Bueno... ¡si la cago, me avisan!

Amaya y Hitomi estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oye, Shido -lo llamó nuevamente el ninja-. En la Isla Imperial, manipulaste hielo.

-También electricidad -mencionó Arthur.

-Sean como _Asepxia_ y vayan al grano.

-O sea, ¿ser como tú? -bromeó Taiga.

-No -rodó lo ojos-. Bueno, al menos, no tanto.

-Taiga, los chicos tienen tacto, lo que a Kyo le falta -dijo Amaya.

-Ya lo quiero ver cuando Hitomi esté embarazada -recibió un golpe.

-No empieces.

-Hombre, en serio, contrólate, que ahora tienes los frenillos de JeongIn por manos.

-Ni que fueran alambres.

-Podrían serlo, estás más delgado -tocó sus costillas sobre la ropa, por lo que recibió un manotazo, sin importar que doliera-. ¡ _Cámate po favo_ , alquimista de alambre!

-¡Muérete luego! -no pudo evitar sonreír por lo estúpido que llegaba a ser Taiga.

-Escupí un pulmón -dijo Amaya, después de recuperarse de las carcajadas.

-Taiga, sé buen novio y dónale un pulmón.

-¡A ti te donó sangre, devuélvele el favor!

-¿Con todo lo que me ha pasado? Si no la he matado del susto, mi pulmón lo hará.

-Ustedes están locos -rió Arthur.

-Si éstos dos están locos, tienes que ver a Kyoichi con Kovalev -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Kovalev?

-Nuestro compañero ruso y su némesis.

-No sé si némesis, pero el punto es que nos llevamos mal y... nos desviamos del tema, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

-Vaya, se estaba poniendo interesante -dijo Gabu.

-¡Ah! El hielo y esas cosas raras -recordó Sho.

-Ahora que lo mencionas -dijo Kakeru-, se supone que cada uno controla un elemento, por lo menos los que poseían una bicicleta Idaten. Lo que no entiendo es de dónde salió que Shido manipuló hielo cuando, hasta donde sé, ninguno de nosotros tenía ese elemento.

-¿No será el tuyo? -sugirió Makoto.

-No tiene sentido; no tengo nada especial, además de hacer reparaciones y dar apoyo moral.

-Al menos, tienes salud -ironizó el rubio.

-La que a ti te falta -dijo Taiga.

-Pierde un brazo y hablamos, mariposa.

-¿Por qué siempre se ponen apodos de animales? -preguntó Makoto, entre risas.

-"Pollo" por ser un rubio teñido -dijo Taiga, a lo que recibió otro golpe. Esta vez no se quejó, quizás ya había asumido que Kyoichi no le tendría piedad por tener manos de metal-. Ahora... no recuerdo por qué me dijiste "mariposa".

-Porque vuelas y te posas, vas de boca en boca, fácil y ligera de quien te provoca...

-¡Kyoichi de mierda! -todos estallaron en carcajadas-. ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

-Actúas como si fueras mi amante y con eso me metes en problemas.

-¿Y qué? Con algo de suerte, entras a la universidad y te librarás de la vieja loca.

-¿Qué hay de Makoto?

-Oh... se me olvida que tienes una hermana.

-¿También se te olvida que tienes un hermano?

-¡Imbécil!

-Volviendo al tema...

-¡No me ignores ahora!

-Hitomi, recuérdame por qué nos hicimos amigos con este animal.

-¿Qué amistad? ¡Tú me odiabas!

-Lo sigo haciendo -Taiga lo miró con fingida indignación-. Perdón, carnal, es la costumbre.

-¡Este chico!

-Nos desviamos de nuevo -reía Hitomi.

-Si Taiga se quedara callado...

-¿Para qué me haces caso?

-¿Para qué hablas?

-Me dueles, _man_ -se puso una mano en el corazón.

-Ahora sí, volviendo al tema -suspiró.

Ya habían reído bastante por ese día.

Con Taiga, la seriedad se iba a la V (?). Sí, era alguien serio, pero cuando estaba con sus amigos, era un desastre; claro, cuando la situación lo requería.

-Durante la batalla en la nave -comenzó Arthur-, electrocutaste a una de las criaturas; me sorprendió porque, hasta ese momento, ninguno de nosotros podía hacer eso, y todavía no sabemos si podemos hacerlo; por otro lado, no me sorprendió porque tu elemento siempre ha sido la electricidad, el trueno, y esto va más allá de haber sido dueño de una bicicleta Idaten.

-¿Más allá? -frunció el ceño.

-Veamos -dijo Sho-. Básicamente, yo controlaba el fuego, Makoto controlaba el agua, el elemento de Koei quizás era el viento, Arthur podía destruir todo a su paso, el poder de Gabu es letal... Ayumu tenía un gran impulso -mencionó-. No entiendo, ¿cuál sería la conclusión?

-Shido, Yuki nos mencionó que el enemigo te quemó un brazo y una pierna -dijo Koei-. ¿No será por eso?

-Es irónico porque la idea era matarme, no darme poder.

Con eso, todos se quedaron callados.

-¿Van detrás de ti?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre -desconectó los auriculares de su celular, que hasta el momento, no habían dejado de romper tímpanos-. ¿Por qué siempre que me topo con _Phantom_ , estoy en riesgo de muerte?

-¿Phantom?

-Era más simple que nombrarlo por su indumentaria.

Koei y Arthur se miraron, y regresaron la vista cuando Makoto pegó un grito, seguido de una risa que contagió a su hermano.

-¡Ya, esta vez sí!

-¡Ni hablar, inténtalo sola!

-Bien... ¡pero no te rías! -y como es normal, eso hace que se siga riendo.

-Ya, concéntrate -Kyoichi luchaba por retener su risa.

-Ya -se preparó para comenzar de nuevo, pero volvió a mirar a su hermano de forma acusatoria-. ¡No te rías!

-¡Me voy a seguir riendo si no dejas de decirme que me calle!

La pelinegra suspiró y se preparó nuevamente...

- _Un mamut chiquitito quería volar..._

-¡Taiga, cierra tu puta boca!

-A este paso, me voy a demorar 84 años para poder hacer la técnica.

-Tú sólo hazla, y por favor, si alguien pudiera matar a este idiota, se los agradecería.

-¡Hey, tú me amas y yo a ti! ¡¿Por qué niegas nuestro amor?!

-Si fueras Hitomi, hasta sonaría lindo.

-¡¿Y yo no soy lindo?!

-¡Es como decir que mi mamá es una linda persona!

-¡Tú heredaste la belleza e inteligencia de esa mujer! ¡¿Así le agradeces?!

-En primer lugar, yo no le pedí nacer; en segunda, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?; y tercero -inquieto, golpeó con fuerza su muslo izquierdo, antes de voltear a verlo-, ¿es en serio, Samejima?

-Ah...

-Makoto, aplícale.

-¿Qué-? ¡AHHH ESTÁ FRÍA!

Al parecer, la pelinegra ya había dominado la técnica y le lanzó un chorro de agua al mayor de los Samejima en la cara. Y claro, no era un chorro pequeñito. Los dos pelirrojos, aunque una ya tenía menos, estallaron en carcajadas.

-Supondré que ya lo dominaste -ignoró la conmoción-. Ahora, por favor, no lo uses contra nosotros, o al menos no por diversión.

-Bien, una menos -dijo Koei.

-¿Qué pasó con los derechos de la mujer? -preguntó Amaya, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Amaya se pondrá seria alguna vez? -preguntó Hitomi.

-Yahoo respuestas -bromeó Kyoichi.

-Bien, ¿quién sigue? -preguntó Arthur, una vez que las risas cesaron.

-¿Sho? -sugirió Hitomi.

-¿Qué? Yo todavía no sé si lo domino.

-Es un buen momento para intentarlo -rió Gabu.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

Mientras los demás discutían, ninguno se dio cuenta que el trío dinámico se había levantado; ésto por petición de los mayores. Kyoichi obedeció, aún dudando de acercarse a ellos por los problemas que tuvieron, aunque más con el ninja, porque como dijo Amaya, Arthur tenía el tacto que él no tenía.

-Oigan, cálmense -intervino Hitomi-. En primera, no se trata de turnarse para dominar lo que sea que hayan hecho Kyoichi y Makoto, todos tienen que intentarlo.

-¿Y si no resulta? -preguntó Sho.

-Simple, practicar -dijo Amaya, con tono obvio.

-Sigo sin entender lo del hielo -habló Taiga-. Si cada uno tenía un elemento, ¿quién manipula el hielo?

-En eso estaba pensando -dijo Kakeru.

-Veamos, estás tú, Kakeru, Ayumu... -nombró la platinada.

-Koei debería representar el viento y Arthur algo relacionado con la tierra.

-Sho es el fuego y Gabu es algo similar, pero más potente -dijo Makoto.

-Algo como... ¿fragoquinesis? -sugirió Taiga.

-Vaya, los libros de ciencia ficción del instituto sirvieron de algo -dijo Hitomi.

-¿Frago qué? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tomar forma de rana? -preguntó Amaya.

No sabían si hablaba en serio o era broma, pero aún así, ninguno pudo evitar reír.

-Hitomi, lo del instituto nunca le serviría a Amaya.

-Lo siento, me acostumbré a este lugar -rió.

-En fin, la fragoquinesis es la destrucción de objetos, aunque esa descripción también va para Arthur.

-Arthur sólo destruía obstáculos como rocas, Gabu generaba explosiones -dijo Makoto.

-A ver, ¿radio-?

Un estruendo interrumpió a Hitomi. Todos voltearon a ver qué ocurría; por un lado, se sintieron aliviados de que sólo eran Koei y Arthur; por otro lado, no dejaba de ser peligroso, sobre todo cuando el campo estaba envuelto en llamas. Miles de preguntas pasaron por sus mentes; no sabían en qué momento el terceto se había levantado, no sabían en qué momento empezaron una especie de batalla, y sobre todo, no sabían en qué momento se había cubierto parte del bosque por una densa capa de hielo, impidiendo que se activaran las trampas.

Arthur fue derrotado cuando asumió que ya no se podía mantener en pie.

-Vaya, esto parece una representación del Mundial de Rusia, pero versión poderes psíquicos -el comentario de Taiga los hizo reír.

-Bien, supondré que Arthur representa a Perú.

-Amaya, eso fue cruel.

-Soy sincera, es distinto.

-¡Arthur, fuera! -oyeron gritar a Suiren, quien estaba sobre un árbol y sonreía satisfecha. Ahora que lo recordaban, tampoco vieron en qué momento se fue-. ¡Koei, ¿tu honor como ninja se vería manchado si Enigma te derrota?!

Koei la ignoraba, después de todo, esa enana decía muchas cabezas de pescado, además, él era buen perdedor. No tenía por qué quejarse por los resultados de una batalla justa.

Pese a eso, no planeaba regalarle la victoria. Le habían pedido, más bien exigido, una demostración, y ahí la tenían; Kyoichi había demostrado tener habilidades para una batalla, los reflejos no le fallaban y sus trucos tenían bastantes sorpresas.

Cuando asumieron que los kunai atados a sus muñecas serían su arma definitiva, jamás imaginaron que podría controlarlos como se controlaba un látigo, con golpes certeros y una cuerda que no tambaleaba. El chico los había engañado al hacerles creer que simplemente era por tener excelente puntería, y podía manejar las cuchillas a su antojo. A pesar de que lo había demostrado en la Isla Imperial, pero ahí no los utilizó mucho, y no sabían por qué.

Por eso, el ninja intentaba analizar sus movimientos, pero había analizado los que utilizó antes y ni eso sirvió porque, de alguna manera, el rubio siempre lo sorprendía. Era como si se burlara de él; era como si demostrara una mínima parte de lo que realmente era.

Como último recurso, lanzó una bomba y todo el campo se vio envuelto en una capa de humo. Kyoichi ni se inmutó, es más, conocía ese truco.

Ya sabía con qué contraatacar.

Cuando la nube se dispersó, el ninja se sorprendió al ver que el rubio había desaparecido de su campo de visión, y que los clones rodeaban un punto muerto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? -escuchó decir a Sho.

Por impulso, volteó y el rubio estaba ahí. El iris de su ojo derecho había adquirido un color violeta.

-Buen intento.

Vio cómo su ojo cambiaba a gris. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte ráfaga de viento que lo arrojó hacia donde se encontraban los clones, que desaparecieron por el impacto al aterrizar. No es que haya tenido problemas al hacerlo, pero por lo sorpresivo que fue el ataque, casi pierde el equilibrio.

Una zona congelada se deshizo en cristales y éstos, junto con las trampas, se dirigían al rubio. De repente, se detuvieron a unos centímetros de su cuerpo y en el aire cambiaron de dirección al ninja. Él pudo esquivar antes de que siquiera lo rozaran, y a toda velocidad, corrió hacia el chico, con kunai en mano para darle de su propia medicina.

Esta vez, ni siquiera trató de utilizar poderes. Cuando el golpe se acercaba, lo bloqueó con el antebrazo de derecho, pero no contó con que Koei agarraría el mismo para intentar doblarle el brazo o hacerle una llave, por lo que, para impedir la lesión, realizó una rueda aérea **(1)**. Koei se sorprendió una vez más con su astucia, y antes de volver a la realidad, recibió una patada en la cara, que lo obligó a soltar a su joven contrincante. Estaba preparado para atacar cuando, siendo víctima de una patada tornado que lo mandó al otro extremo del campo, la batalla llegó a su fin, con él como perdedor.

-¿Qué...?

-¿... fue eso? -Kakeru completó la pregunta de Sho, sin lograr salir de su asombro, como todos los demás.

Sabían que el rubio era fuerte. Vamos, que fue el único que derrotó a Suiren, pero de ahí, todos habían apostado que jamás podría ganar contra Koei, una ninja con todas sus letras, y ahí estaban los resultados. Hasta Taiga lo creyó, a juzgar porque ya había perdido antes contra él, y eso que sabía que su amigo tenía armas ocultas. Las únicas que no quisieron opinar fueron Hitomi y Amaya, por la misma razón; de hecho, pensaban que habría un empate.

-Vaya, no mentían cuando decían que este chico era una caja de sorpresas -y como siempre, Gabu matando pasiones desde tiempos inmemorables.

Koei se levantó con dificultad. En ese momento, una risa llamó la atención de todos y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Suiren apareciendo de la nada detrás de Kyoichi.

Ni siquiera hizo falta voltear a ver lo que hacía cuando la niña se acercó a él y trató de atacarlo con un barrido de gancho **(2)** , el cual esquivó haciendo nuevamente una rueda aérea. Al momento de atacar, la pierna de la niña recobró una forma de una hoja gigante de una hoz, y no fue el único en verla, pues cuando aterrizó tras la voltereta, su pierna seguía ahí, como si simplemente hubiera sido una alucinación.

-¡¿En qué momento creció?! -exclamó Sho, al ver que la estatura de la niña aumentó de alguna extraña forma, cuando ésta se levantó.

Claro, era como una versión demoníaca de ella. De todas formas, la catalogaron como un demonio desde que la conocieron. Sus ojos habían recobrado completamente un color carmín, desapareciendo así su iris, su cabello llegaba de forma desordenada hasta sus rodillas, y sonreía perversa, enseñando sus dientes filosos. ¿Para qué hablar de sus uñas? Parecían garras de lo largas que estaban. Era prácticamente una cazadora en su máximo esplendor, y por alguna razón, al rubio no le sorprendía que lo fuera, pues todo lo que ella representaba distaba mucho de ser una simple niña con habilidades sobrenaturales.

Se acercó rápidamente al rubio, lanzándoles patadas y golpes que él esquivaba. De la misma forma, esquivó con el mismo aéreo el barrido que él le propinó. Como respuesta, lanzó una patada, pero el chico lo esquivó con un flic-flac **(3)**.

Lo que acabó por sorprender completamente a todos fue el muro que creció desde la tierra tras el rubio, que cuando éste lo utilizó para realizar un Wall Flip, esquivando un nuevo ataque, la tapia se rompió en pedazos de lo que parecía cristal.

Suiren esquivó el kunai de la muñeca izquierda de Kyoichi. Parecía una buena táctica, y efectivamente lo era; un ataque bastante sencillo para todas las habilidades que poseía, aunque ahora lo usaba sólo como distractor. El demonio descubrió su plan y se acercó a plantarle un puñetazo, que nunca llegó a su destino por reflejos.

El equipo no pudo ver en qué momento el demonio había agarrado el brazo derecho de Kyoichi, doblándoselo a la altura de su hombro, y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Parecía que el chico no tenía escapatoria, que había perdido, y se preguntaron qué le había hecho ganar en la prueba, ¿acaso fue algo más simple? Sin embargo, los impresionó, pero supieron que no había terminado, cuando el rubio pateó las piernas del demonio, separándolas, para luego levantar la pierna flexionada, y finalmente extenderla e inclinarse brevemente para darle una patada en la cabeza, con la punta de su pie, haciéndola caer **(4)**.

La criatura iba a reincorporarse cuando la última zona del bosque que se mantenía congelada se hizo trizas y los cristales se clavaron por distintas partes de su cuerpo contra la tierra. La situación en la que se encontraba la obligó a volver a su forma original, y sólo así fue liberada de la trampa de hielo.

-Increíble... -musitó Arthur.

El resto se acercó a los dos sujetos que aún se encontraban en medio del campo, rodeándolos. Suiren aún se encontraba tirada en el piso, jadeando de cansancio.

-Eres una cazadora -afirmó.

-No -jadeó la azabache, reincorporándose. Sin embargo, suspiró resignada por la mirada del rubio-. Bueno, sí.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron todos, menos el rubio, claro está. Ni siquiera los adultos lo sabían.

-¿Saben? De los niños, no me sorprende, pero ¿ustedes? -miró a los mayores-. ¿Es en serio?

-Bien, supongo que no tenemos excusa -suspiró Koei-. Me imagino que por eso, no confías en Suiren.

-A mí me sorprendería que confiara en... lo que sea esa cosa -Amaya miró a Suiren.

-Bien, me atraparon -Suiren se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa-. Dejemos el entrenamiento hasta aquí, ¿bien? -comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

-Sabes que no te librarás tan fácil, ¿verdad?

Suiren se detuvo ante la voz del chico y soltó una risa, pero no cualquier risa. Era un sonido que demostraba conformidad.

-Por supuesto -dijo antes de continuar caminando.

Los demás simplemente la vieron desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque, aún tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-¿Sabes? Habíamos dicho que Arthur representaba a Perú, tú eras Japón y Koei Colombia, pero creo que tendría más sentido que tú representes a Corea y Koei a Alemania.

Kyoichi frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De su extraña representación del Mundial.

-Taiga, con suerte sé que toda Latinoamérica está siendo eliminada por supuesta blasfemia de Chile.

-Bueno, ahora sabrás que Kovalev debe estar llorando porque su preciado país fue eliminado.

Puso los ojos en blanco por toda la estupidez junta de Taiga. Ni siquiera entendía cómo podía aún querer a su mejor amigo.

-Por cierto, Shido -lo llamó Sho, con los ojos liberando estrellitas-. ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! ¡Cada vez nos sorprendes más!

-Sho, cálmate -dijo Makoto, con una gotita.

-Bueno, en serio queremos saberlo, pero no es la forma de decirlo -dijo Arthur.

* * *

-Sin duda, es un chico muy fuerte.

Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los puños.

-A este paso, va a ser un trabajo imposible deshacernos de él.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de exterminarlo?

-Estorba, eso simplemente -la miró-. Más vale que colabores.

Tragó saliva, pero no permitió que el resto lo notara.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no lo haría?

-Habríamos tenido la ventaja, ¿cómo es que no muere?

-Habrá que probar otro método, pero no te preocupes, que no le queda mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Posa tu mano aquí.

Yuki indicó el mineral al centro de la mesa, la cual el equipo rodeaba. Algo inseguro, Kyoichi tocó la piedra con la punta de los dedos de su mano derecha, esperando la siguiente indicación de la pelirrosa. Cuando le dio la señal, la piedra despedía rayos y truenos bajo sus falanges, por lo que la mayoría se sobresaltó, otros simplemente se sorprendieron, mientras que Kyoichi permaneció impasible. No tenía sentido sorprenderse por algo que no hacía por primera vez.

Por algún motivo, la mesa era nonagonal. Decorada con líneas extrañas en la superficie, las cuales terminaban en una circunferencia en cada esquina, donde cada uno de ellos estaba parado, incluyendo a los que no tenían un elemento concreto, como Taiga y Kakeru.

-¿Ven la piedra en el dorso de su mano? -miraron la circunferencia en el sitio que indicó; una piedra que despedía una luz ámbar-. Ahora miren su ojo derecho.

En lo que miraban el iris del mismo color, la circunferencia donde estaba posada la piedra se tiñó de dorado, y con eso, las líneas a las que estaba unida adquirieron ese color hasta llegar a la circunferencia frente a él.

-La electricidad es el elemento principal de Shido; de ahí, adquiere la _electroquinesis_.

El ojo de Kyoichi y la gema de su dorso se pintaron de naranjo, como el fuego. La piedra se vio envuelta en llamas y unas líneas adquirieron el mismo color hasta llegar a su destino, que era la esquina donde estaba parado Sho, quien estaba a su lado.

-El fuego es el elemento de Sho, mejor conocido como _piroquinesis_. Éso todos lo tenemos claro.

Con su ojo y gema azules, se formó un remolino de agua. Al igual que con el caso anterior, el camino que se tiñó de ese color paró frente a Makoto, quien estaba a su otro lado.

- _Hidroquinesis_ ; tienes la capacidad de manipular el agua -con ésos tres listos, miró a todo el equipo-. No lo quise decir antes, pero ahora parece que están listos; sólo Shido sabía de esto y le pedí que no hablara, lo aclaro para que después no vayan contra él. Sonará curioso, pero ustedes son el principal blanco en la mira de esa organización, por esa razón, deben ser muy cuidadosos en cada batalla; sonará bastante irónico, puesto que Shido es el que más ha sido lastimado, pero la razón debería ser que, si él está fuera del camino, tienen la victoria asegurada, es decir, Shido es su principal amenaza.

-¿Qué?

-Shido, ¿tu sabías de esto?

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-Lamentablemente, sí -suspiró el rubio.

Pese a que varios se imaginaban algo como eso, confirmarlo era un golpe en el abdomen. Quisieron seguir preguntando del tema, pero Kyoichi decidió desviarlo, utilizando otro elemento para aclarar rápido el asunto de los poderes.

Esta vez, con un aura verde, se formó un remolino de arena. La línea de color se detuvo frente a Arthur.

- _Geoquinesis_ , consiste en la manipulación de tierra, rocas y derivados. Básicamente, es lo mismo que hacías con Hammer Head, pero la diferencia es que lo harás con tu mente.

El remolino que rodeaba la piedra perdió masa y dio lugar a una simple corriente de aire. El gris se dirigió a Koei.

- _Eoloquinesis_ , puedes controlar el viento.

Una energía fucsia rodeó el objeto. Ya sabían quién lo representaba.

-El elemento de Gabu -comenzó la pelirrosa-, como todos saben, es similar al de Sho, pero con una mayor potencia. Se denomina _termoquinesis_ , es decir, control de temperatura, ya sea calor o frío; lo mismo que hacías con Bloody Fang, ahora lo harás con tu mente.

-Vaya, no era grafo... fango... lo que sea que hayan dicho -varios rieron.

-Fragoquinesis -corrigió Amaya-. Supieras lo que me costó aprender a pronunciarlo.

-Si te cuesta pronunciar eso, trata de imitar a Kyoichi peleando con Kovalev.

-Taiga, cállate.

-Todos aquí tienen la habilidad de destruir cosas, así que no es un poder muy especial -explicó Yuki-. Sigamos.

Lo siguiente fue bastante extraño. Tanto el ojo y la gema se tiñeron de dos colores, siendo los extremos rojos y el centro azul. La línea se pintó de rojo y azul; iban intercalados, como si representara una molécula de ADN, incluso la piedra tenía una forma extraña. Los colores se detuvieron frente a Ayumu, quien no salía de su asombro.

-Aquí cambia un poco -dijo la pelirrosa-. Ayumu posee algo llamado _metamorfosi_ s, es decir, puede cambiar de forma y todo lo relacionado a ello, siempre y cuando la situación así lo requiera, y claro, al ser Shido el que está controlando todo, él también tiene esa capacidad.

-Genial -musitó Sho.

-Aquí es importante que ustedes dos unan fuerzas, pues al ser Ayumu muy joven, puede que algo salga mal, ¿entendido? -ambos chicos asintieron.

Hizo que la piedra volviera a su forma original. Una línea violeta iba en dirección a Taiga.

-En este momento, estás siendo poseedor de la _cronoquinesis_ , puedes manipular el tiempo.

En cuanto lo mencionó, Taiga recordó una de las misiones en que le dio una "crisis". Aquel momento en que sintió que estaba en otro lugar.

-Puede parecer simple, pero lo van a necesitar para su búsqueda, tal vez ahí estén las respuestas; puedes abrir portales, teletransportarte, y claro, también puedes utilizarlo en modo de defensa -explicó.

El único camino que quedaba, donde estaba parado Kakeru, despedía haces de luz. Varios objetos se levantaron a su alrededor.

-La _telequinesis_ se basa en el control de objetos, sin embargo, en una batalla, puedes paralizar tanto el ataque como al ejecutor.

-Vaya...

-Tenemos mucho que aprender -dijo Sho, sin dejar de lado su entusiasmo.

-Y por último, pero no menos importante -siguió Yuki. La piedra se congeló, y entre tanto color, el centro de la mesa fue el único que se mantuvo blanco, con la diferencia de que no había poseedor concreto, más que Kyoichi, pero él ya tenía su elemento-. Con el equipo, asumimos que Shido, al salir lastimado, sufrió alteraciones y así fue como desarrolló todos los poderes, incluido la _crioquinesis_.

-Control del hielo -musitó Makoto.

-Exactamente.

-¿Por qué sólo el centro? -preguntó Ayumu, curioso.

-¿No le pertenece a ninguno de nosotros? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Desconozco los motivos por los que Shido adquirió esta habilidad -aclaró-. Tiene propietario, pero no está aquí. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles porque no sé más del tema.

-Creo que sé por qué.

Las miradas pararon en el rubio, que mordía su labio inferior, pensando en la posible respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó su hermana, pero Kyoichi, por mucho que quiso responder, no lo hizo.

Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta.

-Como pueden ver, cada uno tiene un elemento -comenzó la pelirrosa. Kyoichi alejó la mano de la piedra, pero no apartó la mirada de ella-. Sin embargo, Shido posee tanto el suyo como el del resto debido a las mutaciones.

-¿Qué tipo de mutaciones? -preguntó Arthur.

Yuki miró al chico y le hizo una seña. Éste se levantó la manga derecha de su sudadera negra, revelando su prótesis, donde destacaba una línea azul a lo largo del antebrazo.

-Los exámenes que le hicimos mientras ustedes estaban inconscientes determinaron la existencia de una sustancia maligna, pero poderosa, en su cuerpo; por esa razón, le hicieron ajustes al antebrazo para que se adaptara a este cambio, el cual le permite entrar en un estado de invulnerabilidad ante cualquier ataque, siempre y cuando requiera de su uso, pero tiene su límite -recalcó las últimas palabras-. Por último, a pesar de todas las cualidades que tiene esta sustancia, al habitar dentro de su cuerpo, resulta un peligro; con esto, Shido tendría sus días contados.

-¡¿Qué?!

-A menos que encontremos una solución a esto, que por el momento no tenemos.

-¿Y no han intentado quitar la sustancia? -preguntó Sho.

-Habita dentro de su cuerpo como si fuera un tumor, así que, viéndolo de ese modo, Shido estaría enfrentando una etapa terminal de cáncer; no es que sea así, pero es para que vean la gravedad del tema.

Nuevamente, miraron al chico, que en todo ese tiempo, permaneció impasible, y se notaba que no era sólo porque ya lo sabía.

-Con esto, terminamos de aclarar este asunto -los colores se extinguieron y, con eso, la piedra volvió a su estado normal-, a menor que tengan alguna duda -pero ninguno habló, todavía estaban procesando la información-. Bien, los dejaré solos para que conversen.

Dicho ésto, se retiró.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la pelirrosa abandonó la habitación. Cada uno de ellos estaba disperso por el cuarto, sin terminar de tragarse lo que les dijo la mujer. Cuando miraron al rubio, éste mantenía su expresión tranquila.

Bueno, si es que "tranquila" era ver una cara demacrada, sin sentimientos, pero unos ojos que reflejaban dolor, mientras aparentaba ser el mismo de siempre frente a sus amigos.

Eso fue lo que vieron antes de que abandonara el cuarto, sofocado por el ambiente. Luego le siguió Hitomi, luego Taiga, y por último, Amaya, mientras que Makoto seguía en shock, con la mirada puesta en la piedra. Cuando ésta salió, acompañada por el pelirrojo, el resto decidió moverse también.

El resto estaba justo afuera de la habitación, todos con una expresión incrédula, mientras que Kyoichi sólo despedía resignación.

-¿Yuki te pidió no hablar? -preguntó Koei. En respuesta, obtuvo un suspiro y un gesto de negación-. ¿Entonces?

-Simplemente no podía.

-Pero, Shido -habló Sho, pero las palabras se estancaron en su garganta.

-Hitomi, ¿tú lo sabías? -preguntó Makoto, al ver que la chica permanecía indiferente al tema, pero al mismo tiempo, preocupada.

Sin embargo, la chica, en lugar de responder, comenzó a caminar lejos del grupo, y no se atrevió a mirar a nadie. Su silencio respondió por ella.

-Yuki se lo dijo cuando estábamos inconscientes -dijo su hermano-. No la agarres con ella.

-Pero...

-Te conozco; en su lugar, habrías hecho lo mismo.

Makoto optó por callar. Lo bueno fue que no se alteró.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? -preguntó Arthur.

-Normal -se encogió de hombros-. De algo tengo que morir, ¿no?

-¿Te vas a rendir?

-Si no hay solución, sí -acotó, sin remordimiento-, pero no por eso, voy a dejar de pelear.

-¿Aunque mueras en el camino? -preguntó Koei, a lo que el rubio asintió.

En todo ese rato, el chico no los miró a la cara; los evitaba. Por ese motivo, el resto pensó que en realidad sólo quería mostrar una faceta de chico fuerte, pero luego recordaron que él siempre fue así; asumía las consecuencias, incluso si no existía una solución.

Sin más, se levantó de la pared donde estaba apoyado y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que se fue Hitomi. Cuando Taiga lo llamó, se detuvo de golpe, mas no volteó.

-¿Qué sabes de la crioquinesis?

Esa pregunta taladró sus oídos, pero ni se inmutó, porque de todos modos, se los diría, aunque en esos momentos, después de la escenita de los poderes, estaba cansado y todo lo que quería era desaparecer.

Suspiró con pesadez y dijo-: Saiko Ishikawa.

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué pinta Saiko en todo esto?

-Es lo que quisiera saber -apretó los puños en los bolsillos de su sudadera-. No entiendo qué te sorprende, si ya lo veías venir, ¿no es así, _Epílogo de Invierno_?

Sin esperar respuesta, retomó su camino.

-Taiga, ¿a qué se refiere? -inquirió Sho, pero la mente de Taiga estaba fuera de sí.

* * *

 **(1) Rueda aérea: La voltereta de la rueda :v lo mismo, pero sin apoyo de manos (lo mismo, pero más barato (?))**

 **(2) Barrido de gancho: En realidad, creo que tiene otro nombre :v pero me refiero al clásico ataque donde el oponente está agachado y así da un giro para ejecutar la patada.**

 **(3) Flic-flac: Saltar, arquear espalda hacia atrás, apoyo de manos sobre el suelo. Antes de finalizar la voltereta, las manos dejan de ser apoyo y los pies tocan el suelo.**

 **(4) Patada de escorpión: Hay muchas formas de hacer esto, pero mi técnica favorita es la de Chloe Bruce jsdkfhsj**

 **Pobre Taiga, lo hago sufrir XDDDDD la verdad, si volviera a ver la serie, no me imaginaría a ninguno de los personajes como los estoy escribiendo, pero como es un fanfic, todo puede pasar (?), además, cuando comencé a escribir la historia (el año pasado :v), advertí que habría OOC y mucho tema fuera de lugar, más encima, hubo un tiempo en que estuve desaparecida por los estudios o falta de inspiración y con eso perdí el hilo :B lo otro es que sin drama, no hay historia, así que agradezcan que intento poner comedia, si no, ya habría matado a alguien :v**

 **Ahre que voy para allá :B o algo así xD no sé, los dejo con la duda :3**

 **En fin...** **Akira, aunque haya sido broma, me diste una idea, bastante rara, para poner en el cap xD así que... espero que te haya sacado alguna risa y... en FF no se pueden poner fotos, así que me conformo con escribir los memes (?) aksdjaskdj**

 **Volvieron los clones ninja 7u7 ok ya**

 **¿Sal o azúcar?**

 **No sé qué más decir :v**

 **Chao Chao!**


	16. La venda en los ojos

Cuando el equipo trató de encontrar respuestas en Taiga, éste sólo se marchó, sin decir nada. A diferencia de Kyoichi, él era bastante prudente con sus palabras, y también muy sensible; no podía pensar en decir una sola palabra sin sentir ganas de llorar. Luego de eso, la atención la tenía Amaya, pero ella con suerte sabía quién y qué era Saiko Ishikawa para los chicos, y las reacciones que causaba en ellos con el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre.

Ahora mismo, la pareja estaba acostada en la cama del pelinegro. La emo dormía abrazada a él, mientras que Taiga seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, algo que no lo dejaba descansar; probablemente, ése era su propósito.

Con cautela, estiró su brazo hacia la mesa de noche, abriendo el cajón para sacar una pequeña libreta. Levantó la cubierta, dejando a la vista una fotografía de Polaroid pegada en primera plana. Un cuarteto, como lo había formado con sus amigos, antes de Amaya, rodeados de nieve; una fotografía que simulaba ser una cicatriz para los protagonistas de esa imagen.

Su mirada se posó en la azabache, al centro de la foto, que aparentaba ser menor que ellos, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad.

Una risa triste se le escapó al oír su risa contagiosa en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos se humedecían a cada parpadeo.

-¿Tai? -Amaya se removió incómoda, por lo que soltó la libreta-. ¿Qué año es? -se frotó los ojos. Taiga rió.

-¿Te desperté? -su voz salió quebrada.

-No se responde una pregunta con otra, abominación de Kiss.

-Amaya Hayashi, la chica más ruda que conozco, ¿con modales?

-Tonto -apretó su nariz, aunque no tan fuerte-. ¿Por qué lloras?

Suspiró y volvió a levantar la tapa, revelando la fotografía.

Amaya la había visto algunas veces. De hecho, siempre que tomaba esa libreta, se quedaba un buen rato observándola, tratando de entender la situación de sus amigos.

-Aunque suponía que me diría algo así, se siente irreal -miró a su novio-. Kyoichi siempre ha sido muy directo a la hora de hablar, pero quiero creer que, si hubiera tenido más tacto, el resultado sería el mismo -suspiró-. ¿Por qué ella? Saiko era la niña más buena e inocente que hemos conocido, no entiendo nada.

No hizo el esfuerzo de secar las lágrimas que se habían escapado, no quiso hacerlo. Pensó que Taiga había aguantado demasiado y que llorara era lo mejor que podía hacer para liberar su amargura. Lo abrazó, aunque jamás podría entenderlo desde su punto de vista.

Sólo sabía quién era Saiko y qué era para ellos. Pudo pasar por muchas cosas en su vida; perder a seres queridos, soportar el rechazo de sus padres y de la sociedad, sacrificar su felicidad para crear un escudo e impedir que la dañaran, pero jamás podría entender el dolor de sus amigos y su novio, ni aunque lo intentara.

Por otro lado, Kyoichi estaba en misma situación, acostado en posición fetal y con la misma fotografía entre sus manos, salvo por la perforación.

 _"Si vuelvo, me van a molestar..."_

 _"¿No les bastó con lo que le hicieron y tienen que venir a joder aquí también? ¿Qué falta? ¿Poner cámaras?"_

 _"¿Qué pasó con tu amiguita, Shido? ¿No pudiste defenderla?"_

 _-Ten._

 _-¿Qué es esto? -tomó con desconfianza el sobre que le tendía el ruso._

 _Ambos estaban de pie en medio del pasillo, que al estar medio vacío, sentían la libertad de hablar sin pelear._

 _-Ella me pidió que se los entregara -se encogió de hombros, pero ni con eso, Kyoichi dejó de dudar._

 _No era normal que Misha Kovalev, su némesis desde que se conocieron en tercer grado, se le acercara para hablar, mucho menos sin ánimos de pelear. Aunque debía admitirlo, el ruso podía ser maduro cuando se lo proponía, y por eso mismo, el rubio era indiferente en cuanto a su personalidad._

 _El platinado alzó la vista para ver a un grupo de cotillas que los observaban sin disimulo. Miró al chico frente a él, que seguía con la vista fija en el sobre, aunque de igual manera, sentía las miradas sobre él y su compañero._

 _Para nadie era secreto que ésos dos se llevaban mal, por eso era sorprendente verlos juntos, sin discutir en otro idioma._

 _- **¿Te lo dio a ti?** -y ahí empezaban con su conversación privada._

 _Cuando volvió a mirarlo, el chico había abierto el sobre, cuyo contenido era una fotografía de Polaroid, la última que se sacaron, el mismo día en que terminó todo._

 _- **Me sorprendió un poco, a decir verdad** -admitió-. **Supongo que lo hizo porque soy "cercano" a ustedes** -hizo comillas con sus dedos._

 _Kyoichi alzó la mirada, buscando en la expresión de su enemigo algún rastro de burla._

 _Por parte de Kovalev, lo normal habría sido que se aprovechara de la situación, y vaya que lo pensó, pero luego borró esa idea de su mente, sobre todo cuando vio los ojos cristalinos del más bajo, adornando su expresión demacrada; él también era un humano, y no iba a burlarse de su desgracia, por mucho que odiara al chico japonés. Ésto le causaba un poco de gracia; Kyoichi tenía más pinta de europeo que de asiático, que no le sorprendería que tuviera doble nacionalidad, sobre todo por el hecho de que hablaba muy bien su idioma._

 _- **Gracias, supongo.**_

 _Iba a voltear, cuando el ruso lo agarró del hombro. Ni siquiera trató de liberarse, no tenía fuerzas, ni razones para hacerlo; el agarre fue suave, ni siquiera le molestó._

 _- **Sé fuerte, ¿sí?**_

 _Kyoichi frunció el ceño-: **¿Por qué dices eso?**_

 _ **-Porque te conozco** -medio sonrió-. **Sé que lograrás salir de esta, pero no es lindo sentir que caes en un agujero...**_

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Soltó la fotografía, escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos. No hizo falta voltear, y tampoco era como si le molestara su presencia para quejarse.

Hitomi gateó por la cama hasta acostarse frente a él, agarrando la fotografía, con cuidado de no arrugarla.

-¿Crees que se trate de ella? -preguntó.

-Tiene sentido -el rubio suspiró-. No sé, no quiero creerlo.

Alzó la vista para ver a su novio. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, entre la foto y el chico frente a él, y pensar en la misión lo empeoraba. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran de sólo ver el agujero de la foto.

En un principio, cuando vio a Kyoichi hacer eso, pensó en que era una forma muy inmadura de olvidar a alguien, pero luego pensó en que ella no estaba mejor; sólo vio la foto una vez y fue cuando Kovalev se la entregó en un sobre, pero después de eso, la guardó en un sitio donde jamás la pudiera ver. En parte, agradecía que Kyoichi recortara ese rostro.

El único que se mantuvo firme con respecto a verla fue Taiga, pero eso también lo entendía.

* * *

Estaban Taiga y la pequeña azabache en la azotea, sin importarles el frío que hacía ni el que estuviera comenzando a nevar. El mayor leía un libro que le encomendaron para la clase de Literatura, mientras que la niña, de pie sobre la misma banca, apoyaba sus brazos sobre la baranda, observando la ciudad y tarareando alguna canción.

Taiga sonrió y apartó la vista del libro para posarla en su amiga. Su corazón se oprimía de pensar en ella de esa forma, pero como siempre, Kyoichi era el centro de atención para cada mujer que se cruzaba, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Quizás sí, pero no lo consideraba natural. Respetaba que a Saiko, para la edad que tenía, tanto mental como cronológica, le gustara su mejor amigo, aunque el sentimiento fuera unilateral.

-¿Esa canción no es algo triste?

La azabache posó un dedo en su mentón, pensativa, a lo que Taiga rió enternecido.

-Tal vez, pero el significado es bello -soltó una risita.

Saltó de la banca para luego lanzarse sobre Taiga en un abrazo, haciendo que él, entre risas, suelte el libro, sin importar que las hojas se mojaran por la nieve.

-¿Qué están haciendo, tortolitos? -voltearon a ver a Hitomi, que aparecía por la puerta, con Kyoichi detrás.

-Se demoraron mucho -rió Taiga.

-Silencio, Punk -dijo el rubio, entregándole un vaso de café.

-Oye, Taiga -dijo Hitomi, recogiendo el libro-. ¿Qué harás ahora que las páginas están mojadas?

El pelinegro rió, nervioso, mientras que la niña abrazada a él se separaba haciendo un puchero. Por su culpa, su amigo no tenía libro con el que estudiar. Taiga notó ésto y alborotó su cabello.

-No te preocupes, Sai -la tranquilizó-. Lo he leído muchas veces.

-Le salvaste el pellejo, hace rato que se quería deshacer de él -se burló Kyoichi.

-Bueno, eso también.

Los cuatro rieron, como los niños ingenuos que les hubiera gustado ser, antes que sufrir y darse cuenta que la vida, por muy agradable que podía ser a veces, tenía sus momentos turbios.

Pronto, la nevada se intensificó y Saiko saltó de su asiento, para correr lejos de sus amigos y bailar con los copos, como era habitual en ella.

Los chicos reían. Les parecía increíble que esa niña, a pesar de todo lo que sufrió, fuera más feliz de lo que ellos alguna vez fueron con unos simples copos de nieve y sus amigos.

A pesar de que, como decían, las personas que más sufrían eran, irónicamente, las que poseían la más grande y genuina de las sonrisas.

Tal vez porque aprovechaban la poca libertad que tenían para ser lo que eran, sin que la sociedad los juzgara...

 _Awai yuki no you ni fuwari to ochiteku  
Namida no oku ni kimi to miteita hazu no eien..._

...

-Entonces...

-Como dije, es una teoría.

A la mañana siguiente, dos del cuarteto Kurosaki se encontraban en la cocina tomando desayuno, mientras aclaraban unos puntos, una vez superada la crisis tras descubrir el posible origen de la manipulación del hielo.

-¿Teoría tipo BTS? Porque no quiero que esto se convierta la versión sobrenatural de _Love Yourself_.

-Taiga, ese grupo es sobrenatural desde que empezaron las teorías -refutó-. Al menos, se agradece la estupidez como distracción -musitó antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

El mismo té al que le importó un comino si tenía o no azúcar. Al final, estaba más agrio que su genio.

-Kyoichi -alzó la vista hacia el pelinegro, sentado frente a él-, ¿crees que...? Tú sabes.

-Si nos ayuda a estar más tranquilos -suspiró-, y de paso, si eso resuelve este rompecabezas.

Taiga asintió, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. A pesar de que había despertado hace más de una semana, se veía igual o peor que ese día, físicamente, incluso juraba que estaba más delgado. Su rostro cansado le daba para pensar que la sustancia que poseía estaba absorbiendo poco a poco su vida, y no le sorprendía que realmente fuera así, sobre todo cuando Yuki lo comparó con algún cáncer.

Vio sus manos robóticas y se imaginó lo huesudas que serían si nunca las hubiera perdido.

Luego de un rato, vio cómo se levantaba de su asiento, recogiendo la única taza que había agarrado para desayunar, ni un plato para un sándwich. Por alguna razón, eso no le sorprendía; le alegraba ver que Kyoichi seguía con su misma rutina, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba.

-¿Nos acompañarás en el entrenamiento?

-No; aunque suene a resentido social, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Bueno, no hará falta; estás bien entrenado -sonrió, levantándose.

-Supongo...

El rubio lavó las tazas y el plato, sumido nuevamente en el silencio. Taiga quiso creer que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no quiso descifrarlo; lo conocía bien, pero no lo suficiente para adivinar en qué pensaba. Su mejor amigo no era alguien psicológicamente sano, pero en el último tiempo, parecía que todo iba decayendo.

Lo que sí podía decir era que frente a los demás sí podía actuar como si nada pasara, una actitud aparentemente neutral.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento el chico se fue, pero le restó importancia. De todas formas, él tenía entrenamiento, y Kyoichi quizás estaría metido en sus propios asuntos.

El silencio fue reemplazado por varias voces, mezcladas con algunas risas. Los chicos saludaron al pelinegro en cuanto ingresaron a la cocina, pero fue ignorado enseguida debido al hambre de varios, cosa a la que le restó importancia. Tras la conversación con su amigo, estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Incluso el ambiente con los chicos se sentía agradable, lo contrario a como terminaron las cosas el día anterior. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque no le sorprendería que Kyoichi haya retrocedido el tiempo, o incluso él, pero luego quitó esa idea de su cabeza.

Ninguno usaría el control del tiempo por beneficio propio.

* * *

El entrenamiento seguía su curso con los chicos aprendiendo a manipular sus elementos, mientras Amaya y Hitomi hacían apoyo moral, observando desde el techo. Los niños, en algún momento, habían aprovechado sus elementos para jugar, pero cuando Sho estuvo a punto de calcinar accidentalmente a Kakeru, optaron por tomarse la práctica en serio.

Afortunadamente, el peliazul ya tenía gran parte de su poder pulido, así que pudo paralizar el ataque, justo como le había dicho Yuki.

-B-Bien -tartamudeó Sho-. Ya sabemos que no podemos jugar con ellos.

-A menos que de verdad planees matarnos -Makoto alzó una ceja.

-Eh, no... ese lugar se lo lleva Shido.

-Nombra una vez en que nos haya querido matar -intervino Gabu.

-¿Cuando golpeó a Koei?

-¿Cuando hizo el primer circuito? -dijo el peliazul.

-¿Cuando, en ese mismo circuito, disparó a Makoto?

Gabu rodó los ojos.

-Corrijo; nombren una vez en que, intencionalmente -recalcó-, nos haya querido matar.

-Pues...

-Ninguna -concluyó Kakeru.

-¡Oigan, ¿qué hay de mí?!

El repentino chillido de Hosuke los sobresaltó.

-Ah, bueno... -dijo Makoto.

-Quizás -el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros-, pero en ese momento, tú lo provocaste -se burló.

-No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica -rió Sho.

Aquello sacó risas de todos, mezclados con los reclamos del búho.

-Por cierto, Makoto -habló Kakeru, cuando las risas cesaron-, ayer después de la reunión, tu hermano le dio un nombre a Taiga.

La niña lo miraba pensativa, cosa que nadie esperaba. Si hubiera sido uno del cuarteto, el resultado hubiese sido otro, algo casi aterrador.

No dejó de formar burbujas de agua mientras analizaba lo dicho por su amigo.

-Gabu, tú también deberías saber algo -dijo Sho-. Supongo, porque la reacción de tu hermano no fue mejor.

La reacción del pelirrojo fue casi la misma de la pelinegra. Se mostró confundido, aunque debía admitirlo, el dato que dio Kyoichi le sonaba de algo.

-Saiko... -musitó, tratando de recordar de qué conocía aquel nombre.

-¡Chicos, ¿siguen practicando?! -preguntó Arthur.

Con eso, volvieron a sus asuntos.

De todo el grupo, Taiga era el que más se mostraba distante. Trató de disimularlo, concentrándose en esquivar los ataques que le lanzaba Koei, para acostumbrarse a abrir portales y a teletransportarse para esquivar. Sin embargo, para nadie pasó desapercibido lo perdido que estaba del mundo; se habían dividido en grupos, y hasta para los niños era notoria su distracción.

-¡Taiga!

El grito de Hitomi lo devolvió a la realidad, justo cuando una bomba se dirigía a él. Y no, no eran las clásicas bombas de humo.

De repente, desapareció del mapa cuando la bomba estaba a un pelo de estallar en su rostro, pero acabó estrellándose contra la tierra, cubriendo en llamas el sitio donde estalló. Taiga reapareció lejos de ese punto, perdiendo el equilibrio al pisar tierra, justo para ver cómo Makoto lanzaba un grueso chorro de agua para apagar el fuego.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Koei.

El pelinegro asintió, aún aturdido, lo que preocupó a los demás.

-Tomaré un descanso -avisó, caminando hacia el porche.

El resto se reunió en medio del campo, sin quitar la vista del chico.

-Ok, necesitamos saber qué está pasando aquí -dijo Koei-. No quiero sonar desesperado, pero hablo por todos.

-No es normal que Taiga esté así -dijo Arthur-. Sé que suele ser distraído a veces, pero hoy lo está más de lo normal.

-Es claro que tiene que ver con lo que dijo Shido después de la reunión -dijo Kakeru.

-¿La tal Saiko? -preguntó Sho.

-No sólo eso...

-Mencionó algo de un epílogo de invierno -recordó Ayumu.

-Hosuke -lo llamó Arthur-, tú estuviste en las manos del enemigo por un tiempo, ¿no te suena algo?

-¿Eh? -chilló el búho-. Pero no sé de qué hablan.

-De verdad, ¿nunca has escuchado ese nombre? -preguntó Kakeru. El ave negó-. ¿Ni el otro?

-En serio, es la primera vez que lo escucho.

-Bien, con eso inferimos que es algo que involucra a Shido -dijo Koei-. Probablemente, también a sus amigos.

-¿A Hitomi, Taiga y Amaya? -preguntó Sho.

-No, Amaya era la menos afectada con todo esto -acotó Gabu.

-¿Ustedes no sabrán nada? -Arthur miró a Makoto y Gabu, quienes se encogieron de hombros, sin alterarse.

Bueno, Gabu nunca se alteraba, pero Makoto tenía los mismos gestos que su hermano; cuando le preguntaban algo, apartaba la mirada como si así pudiese esconderse; cuando lo sabía, pero no le preguntaban, se alejaba, en un intento de no llamar la atención. Sin embargo, se quedó en su sitio, firme, y le sostuvo la mirada. Arthur pensó, por un momento, que estaba disimulando muy bien, pero incluso sus ojos eran más expresivos y no vio nada raro en ellos.

Makoto, a diferencia de Kyoichi, no podía mentir; la culpa la carcomía cuando lo hacía. Kyoichi mentía cuando no quería hablar. En eso, ambos eran iguales; mentían con buenas intenciones.

Voltearon a ver al pelinegro, quien se encontraba acompañado por las chicas. La emo tenía una expresión neutra, aunque de igual manera, se veía preocupada por su novio y su amiga, que parecían perdidos en su mundo.

* * *

-Si jugáramos a las escondidas, apostaría a que Shido nos ganaría todo el tiempo -ironizó Gabu.

Todo el equipo iba caminando por toda la base, buscando al rubio. Al parecer, para esconderse era más hábil que una araña, motivo por el que se les estaba dificultando la misión que se auto-impusieron.

-¿Y si nos separamos para buscar? -sugirió Kakeru.

Se sumieron en un silencio... bastante extraño. Era como esas escenas de película cómica donde todo el mundos e queda en silencio cuando alguien dice algo fuera de lugar (?).

-Buscaré en su habitación -dijo Sho, comenzando a caminar.

-Iremos al laboratorio -dijo Gabu, caminando mientras Makoto lo seguía.

-Buscaremos fuera de la base -dijo Koei, caminando con Arthur en otra dirección.

-Buscaremos... -dijo Kakeru, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no conocía mucho al rubio como para conocer algún sitio donde pasara el rato-. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo -comenzó a caminar con Ayumu y Hosuke tras él.

-Shido -Sho golpeó la puerta mientras lo llamaba, pero no recibió respuesta.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el cuarto vacío. La puerta del baño estaba abierta, y desde ahí podía ver que no había ni un alma ahí. Suponía que, como ahora el rubio estaba más delgado, se podía esconder en cualquier sitio, pero jugar a las escondidas no era su estilo.

No conforme con eso, ingresó al sitio, buscando con la mirada una mínima pista que delatara a Kyoichi.

Vio el bolso del instituto en un rincón, con el que había llegado a ese mundo. Se tragó las ganas de hurgar ahí; ese chico no era lindo cuando se enojaba y no estaba listo para morir por hurgar en sus cosas, algo irónico porque éso era justo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había tocado nada.

En la pared, había dibujos y frases en algún idioma extraño del que no tenía conocimiento, pero lo que más llamó su atención, además del símbolo de las serpientes, fue el dibujo de una chica con los ojos vendados.

No observó con mucho detalle, y siguió buscando con la mirada. Abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, pero no vio más que lápices de distintos tamaños, gomas gastadas y carbones, además de una telaraña de auriculares blancos, negros y azules.

Cerró y miró a su alrededor. Buscó debajo de la cama y en los cajones de la cómoda. No encontró nada interesante, hasta el último cajón, que era muy duro de deslizar. Sho pudo pensar que el rubio lo tenía bajo llave, pero no había cerradura que lo delatara.

Soltó un suspiro pesado al ver lo mismo que los anteriores, hasta que un papel llamó su atención. Lo agarró con delicadeza y lo desdobló, de donde cayó una fotografía de Polaroid, con cuatro chicos como protagonistas, a los que reconoció como Kyoichi, Taiga y Hitomi de aparentes trece años. No pudo reconocer a la última persona, pues el agujero donde debería estar su rostro no lo permitía.

Frunciendo el ceño, volvió la vista al papel, el cual descubrió que era una noticia de un hecho que ocurrió hacía cuatro años, por lo que decía la fecha.

-¿Qué es esto? -murmuró, leyendo el titular, pero no quiso leer el resto.

Una sensación de angustia lo invadió y dejó el periódico con la foto en su lugar, para luego marcharse del cuarto, tratando de distraerse de lo que leyó.

-Disculpe -Arthur llamó la atención de un guardia-. ¿No ha visto a un chico de cabello largo y rubio?

-¿El que tiene manos de metal? -asintió-. Lo vi irse por allá -indicó un lado del pasillo-, pero no sabría decirle hacia dónde.

Arthur suspiró y se alejó, no sin antes agradecerle.

Junto con Koei, buscaron alrededor de la isla, sin obtener resultados. La única opción que quedaba era que el chico nunca hubiera salido de la base.

-¿No hay un sitio especial donde él quiera estar solo? -preguntó al ninja.

-Lo hay -confirmó-, pero nunca se sabe; Shido es muy espontáneo, podría estar con Yuki o con alguno de sus amigos.

Optaron por ir primero al escondite del chico. No lo encontraron ahí, ni rastros había de que haya pisado el lugar. Cuando voltearon, se sobresaltaron al ver a Gabu y Makoto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Koei.

-Lo mismo que ustedes -rió Gabu.

La situación causaba un poco de gracia, por lo que los demás lo siguieron.

-No está, ¿verdad? -preguntó la pelinegra.

Los adultos negaron, y en conjunto, regresaron por donde llegaron para seguir buscando. O ir al encuentro con los chicos, lo que pasara primero.

-¿No estará con Hitomi? -preguntó Arthur, cuando entraron al ascensor.

-Le preguntamos y no lo vio por ningún lado -respondió la niña.

Recorrieron todos los posibles lugares donde podían encontrarlo, pero luego, no quisieron seguir con la búsqueda, pues se estaba haciendo un caso perdido, por lo que decidieron ir a la cocina. Ahí se encontraron con todo el grupo, cuyas expresiones resumían que no tuvieron éxito con la búsqueda.

Aunque, entre todos, Sho tenía una cara de haber visto a la muerte.

-¿Nadie sabe nada?

-Preguntamos a cada persona que se nos cruzaba -dijo Kakeru-. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Bien -suspiró.

-Nuestras opciones se reducen a preguntarle lo que ocurre cuando lo veamos, cosa que no es sencilla -dijo Koei.

-Shido es capaz de llevarse el secreto a la tumba -dijo Ayumu.

-Tenemos a Taiga y a Hitomi, pero dudo que ellos tengan las respuestas.

-Hablando de Taiga -dijo Makoto-. ¿No creen que mi hermano le haya dicho algo?

-¿Lo dices por su actitud en el entrenamiento? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Pero si es por eso, él estaba así desde que tu hermano mencionó a... -Gabu ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

-Makoto -la llamó Sho-. Saiko... ¿era una amiga de tu hermano? -la pregunta extraño a la niña-... ¿o eran más que amigos?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Verás-

-Con que aquí estaban, chicos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yuki en la puerta, con el tan buscado rubio de pie detrás de ella.

-Shido, ¿dónde estabas? -preguntó Koei.

-Te hemos buscado por todas partes -dijo Sho.

-Tranquilos -intervino Yuki-. Lo importante es que se encuentra bien. Ahora -frunció el ceño-, ¿dónde está Taiga?

-Tuvo problemas en el entrenamiento, lo dejamos descansar -explicó Arthur.

-Ya veo -asintió-. Chicos, ¿cómo van con el asunto de sus poderes?

-Logramos dominar gran parte de ellos -dijo Kakeru-. Creo que bastaría entrenar el ataque y la defensa para enfrentarnos al enemigo.

-Bien, porque tendrán otra misión -avisó-. Investiguen el terreno del enemigo, desde sectores hasta criaturas; necesitamos toda la información posible sobre ellos para evitar contratiempos. No podemos descansar ahora, el tiempo se está acabando.

Miró a todos a su alrededor, buscando alguna queja de alguno, y al no encontrarla, prosiguió-: Cuando estén listos, les daremos la misión. Lo otro; esta vez, no estaremos para ustedes, a menos que sea una emergencia.

-¿Qué tipos de emergencia? -preguntó Sho,

-¿Peligro de muerte? -sugirió Gabu-. Digo porque Shido es más que un vegetal.

-Además de eso -siguió Yuki-. Todavía no llegamos al fondo de esto; lo que quiero decir es que, cuando sea necesario acudir a nosotros, avisen, ¿está claro?

Se aseguró de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo para retirarse, dejando a Kyoichi contra todo un equipo, aunque él tampoco era una gallina para no enfrentarlos, era simplemente que no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Ya lo dominaste? -preguntó Koei.

-Sí.

-¿Completamente?

-Sí.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes decir?

-No.

Los niños trataron de retener sus risas, lo que les resultó imposible.

-Shido, antes de que te vayas -dijo Arthur, cuando el chico ya volteaba para irse-. ¿Viste a una chica con ojos vendados después de la batalla en la nave?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sho.

-¿De qué hablan? -Gabu frunció el ceño.

-Esa chica... -todos voltearon a ver a Makoto- ¿llevaba un vestido blanco?

-Sí -musitó Arthur-. ¿También la viste? -la pelinegra asintió.

-Hablé con Taiga esta mañana -el rubio se recargó en el marco de la puerta-. Me dijo que, durante una batalla, había visto ilusiones que nos involucraban a Hitomi y a mí, y claro, al _Epílogo de Invierno_ , como él lo llamó -miró al platinado-. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí vi a esa chica; les aclaro esto para que después no digan que tengo las respuestas y no las digo porque quiero pelear solo -miró a Koei-. La relación con Saiko y la chica sólo es una teoría que saqué y que todavía no tengo confirmada, aún así, pienso que ambas son la misma persona. Es todo lo que tengo por decir. ¿El resto de la historia? Pues, no la sé; no soy _Doctor Strange_ para saber cómo termina.

-Muy bien, pero eso no aclara la duda de quién es Saiko -dijo Koei.

-Saiko no es nadie, y no me vengas con que no sé mentir porque no saben ni cuándo hablo en serio.

-Bien, una última pregunta -intervino Arthur-. ¿Qué hay del _Epílogo de Invierno_?

-Ella era el _Epílogo de Invierno_ , ¿alguna otra pregunta? -todos negaron-. Bien, les diré el resto después de la próxima misión, eso si es que no termino en un coma que me dure un año o con posible muerte cerebral; si es el último caso, pueden rendirse, y que ni se les ocurra pedirle a Taiga que haga retroceder el tiempo y hacer una patética imitación de _Dramarama_. Y Sho -miró al castaño-, por hurgar en mis cosas, no te diré nada, pero como lo vuelvas a hacer, o decir una palabra de lo que viste, te quemo vivo y serás la comida del perro de Sawada, ¿oíste?

El niño, tembloroso, asintió repetidas veces. Conforme con eso, el rubio se marchó, y todos soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que estaban reteniendo.

-Ese chico es en serio muy aterrador -dijo Gabu.

-Es gracioso que lo digas tú -rió Makoto, por lo que se sonrojó.

-Al menos, obtuvimos algo -dijo Arthur, un poco aliviado.

-Sólo queda esperar -dijo Koei.

No dijeron nada después de eso, sólo se quedaron en su sitio, disfrutando del silencio, por primera vez, acogedor. Después de un rato, uno a uno fueron abandonando la cocina para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones, quedando solamente los mayores. Ambos se miraron y, como si así pudieran transmitir algo, comenzaron a caminar en dirección al laboratorio.

Sabían que Yuki siempre estaba en el mismo lugar, así que no debían perder tiempo en buscarla. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles de, quizás, algún experimento.

O la sustancia que controlaba a Kyoichi, que era lo que causaba más conmoción en toda la base.

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos? -la pelirrosa dejó de lado la carpeta para mirarlos.

-Habló -dijo Arthur-. Sólo le hicimos una pregunta y soltó más de lo que esperábamos.

-Así que... ya se los dijo.

-¿Usted ya lo sabía? -inquirió Koei.

-No -negó-. No exactamente, sólo me explicó lo de Saiko Ishikawa, que, por lo que vi, es un tema que le afecta; el resto sólo lo deduje.

-Son teorías -recordó el caballero-. Dijo que nos lo explicaría después de la misión.

-Y lo hará, él cumple con su palabra -sonrió-. Lo único que les aconsejo es que, si de repente es evasivo con ustedes, no lo presionen; así menos llegarán a donde quieren llegar.

Sin más que decir, se marcharon. Las palabras de la mujer los había dejado más tranquilos, aunque debían admitirlo; a veces daban ganas de ser Taiga para viajar en el tiempo y descubrir de qué iba todo ese asunto, pero conociéndolo, no lo haría a menos que fuera necesario, como todos habían acordado. Claro, no faltaba el que se emocionaba por el hecho de tener poderes y querer utilizarlos a su antojo, pero que debía contenerse para evitar errores.

A pesar de que el solo pensar en la manipulación de un elemento daba miedo.

-Debemos entrenar muy duro si queremos pronto al fondo -Koei rompió el silencio.

-Sí -fue la vaga respuesta de su compañero-. Sólo... espero que Shido lo logre.

-Es inteligente, lo logrará -y de repente, bajó la cabeza-. Aunque quizás le cueste la vida.

Arthur suspiró con pesadez.

-Tiene que haber una forma de que se libre de ese castigo -espetó-. Pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué? -se detuvo.

-Makoto, Sho y él tuvieron pesadillas por cinco o seis meses, no recuerdo bien, pero el único que se ha visto afectado ha sido Shido; es como si él recibiera todo el castigo por protegerlos.

-¿Será verdad que el enemigo va tras él? -Arthur lo miró-. Lo otro, ¿tendrá algo que ver con la chica de los ojos vendados?

-Basándome en lo que dijo en el comedor, tiene sentido.

En medio de un sofocante silencio, que aprovecharon para analizar miles de situaciones en sus cabezas, oyeron un ruido, que provocó un eco en el vacío pasillo. Miraron en la dirección de la que escucharon el fragor y vieron a Sho caminando tan lento como una momia.

La situación extrañó a ambos adultos, quienes no dudaron en correr tras el niño para ver qué ocurría. Estando a sólo unos metros de él, sus sentidos auditivos se vieron ahogados en una perturbadora estática, con un dolor casi imperceptible esparciéndose por sus cuerpos. Eso no los detuvo para seguir tras el castaño, aunque a un paso más lento que antes, y que se ralentizaba a cada segundo.

Como pudieron, lo siguieron hacia el exterior. El choque de la olas contra las rocas los acompañaba, pero eso no evitó que escucharan unos susurros. No tardaron en darse cuenta que quizás era eso lo que controlaba a Sho.

Eso, o la melodía que acabaron por reconocer.

Arthur, con la poca fuerza que tenía, levantó una gran capa de arena y la lanzó contra el ente, cuidando de que no le ocurriera nada al niño, que pareció volver en sus cinco sentidos. No recordaba cómo había llegado al mar, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Confundido, volteó para ver a dos de sus compañeros peleando contra una silueta oscura, que trataba de evitar los ataques. Retuvo el tornado de arena quieto en su sitio hasta que lo lanzó contra la base, junto con sus amigos.

Su mano derecha adquirió un color anaranjado hasta prenderse fuego, con lo que lanzó una ráfaga hacia el torbellino, que se deshizo en cristales.

Todos voltearon a ver a la silueta, pero ésta no estaba.

-Sho, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Arthur.

-Ah... sí -respondió, aún confundido. Se acercó a ellos-. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Al parecer, un ente te estaba controlando, e hizo lo mismo con nosotros -explicó Koei-. De verdad, ¿no recuerdas nada?

-No estaba en mis cinco sentidos, lo siento -negó.

Lo que faltaba. Si antes no respiraban, ahora estaban agonizando.

-Será mejor que entremos -dijo Arthur-. Mañana se lo comentaremos a los demás.

Antes de entrar, el castaño volteó a ver a su alrededor, en busca de algún rastro de lo que había pasado. No había nada, y aunque no estaba conforme con eso, simplemente volvió a la base, detrás de sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Ste Kyoichi, tan misterioso que nos salió XD de todas formas, en la serie era igual, así que no se quejen de su terquedad (?) (Me salió verso sin mayor esfuerzo :v)**

 **He aquí otro cap de esta historia que me hace perder la inspiración :3 iba a aclarar algunas (cofcofvariascofcof (?)) dudas, pero pensé que la historia avanzaría muy rápido :v y si avanza muy rápido, no hay drama, y si no hay drama, no hay historia :v y digamos que drama tenemos para un buen rato (?)**

 **Dramama ramama ramama hey! (?) ok no**

 **Akira... espero que hayas visto Infinity War y sepas que Doctor Strange nunca nos hace spoiler (?) aunque yo sería feliz con eso, pero no es el mismo caso para mucha gente :3 bueno, el punto es que ni yo sé si habrán visiones del futuro, aunque igual podría (?)**

 **Ok, no alargo más esto :v**

 **En fin...**

 **¿Cuáles son sus teorías? :v siempre se me olvida preguntar esta hueá XD**

 **Chao chao!**


	17. La chica de las nieves

-Hitomi.

La platinada volteó a ver a la azabache, quien desde la mañana, tenía una sonrisa que nada le borraba, a diferencia de días anteriores. Se le hacía extraño, pero inevitable contagiarse su tierna e inocente sonrisa, que pocas veces tenía el privilegio de ver.

-¿A ti te gusta Kyoichi?

-¡¿Q-Qué?! -tartamudeó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

Saiko la miró y rió.

-Eres muy fácil de leer -Hitomi bufó. Odiaba que le recordaran lo transparente que era, y Kyoichi era el chico más enigmático que ha pisado la tierra.

De esa clase de chico se había enamorado. Era muy difícil saber en qué pensaba, pero sabía que él no sentía más que un cariño amistoso por ella. También sabía que era el mismo cariño hacia su pequeña amiga, pero el pensamiento de que el rubio realmente podía sentir algo por ella, y lo disimulaba, la atormentaba.

-Oye, cuídalo -volvió a hablar Saiko-. Ese chico vale la pena.

Cuando la miró, notó que su semblante había cambiado. Se había ¿relajado? Quizás. Con la mirada hacia el cielo, cerró los ojos, sintiendo las pequeñas pelusas aterrizar contra su albino rostro, hasta volverse agua.

Hitomi solía pensar que Saiko era un ángel, un ser demasiado bueno para ese mundo tan cruel.

-Es lindo tener amigos -ensanchó su sonrisa. Sin embargo, esta vez no se le contagió; al contrario, sintió una opresión en su pecho-. No pude tener mejores amigos que ustedes -dijo, mientras una lágrima se le escapaba.

...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. No se sobresaltó, no se levantó, no movió ni un dedo.

Ese sueño la dejó con una sensación extraña, mas no perturbadora. Era como un aire de añoranza, que le impedía pegar un ojo.

Estiró su brazo hacia la mesa de noche para agarrar su celular. Eran las dos de la mañana, y no se escuchaba nada más que su respiración en el silencio sepulcral.

Suspirando, quitó las mantas que la cubrían para levantarse y salir hacia el pasillo oscuro, en dirección a la habitación del frente. Golpeó suavemente, y luego de unos segundos, abrió para asomar su cabeza.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?

Tras recibir una vaga respuesta, cerró la puerta y gateó para meterse bajo las cobijas, acurrucándose, sacándole una risita a su novio, mientras éste apartaba algunos mechones de su rostro.

-¿Mal sueño? -Hitomi negó.

-Más bien, un recuerdo -admitió-. La última vez que la vi.

-¿Y qué sentiste?

-Sólo... nostalgia, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió-. Ella tenía razón sobre ti -bromeó. Ambos rieron.

-Hay chicos mejores que yo.

-Tal vez, pero cuando te tengo a ti, el resto no me importa -acarició su mejilla y su sonrisa se ensanchó al sentir que hervía-. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No puedes dormir?

Kyoichi sonrió, tranquilo por no tener que contarle lo que le pasaba. Ella ya lo sabía.

-Me molesta que tengas esas mañas, pero al mismo tiempo no, porque son parte de ti -lo regañó entre dientes, mientras apretaba su mejilla.

-¿Lo siento?

Entre risas, la chica besó esos labios finos que tanto la tentaban. Algo corto, inocente, cálido, acogedor, sin mayores intenciones.

-De todas formas, no es tu culpa -murmuró al separarse-. Saiko hace un buen trabajo espantándote el sueño, ¿no?

-Saiko, la misión, los chicos... -suspiró-. No sé si en general o sólo Koei.

-Tienen que arreglar sus diferencias, no es bueno que siempre estén discutiendo.

-En algún momento... -se encogió de hombros.

-Eso espero -apretó su nariz, recibiendo una queja, pese a lo suave que fue, sacándole una risita-. ¿Quieres dormir?

-No tengo sueño.

-Entonces... -adoptó una pose pensativa, hasta que una sonrisa volvió a asomarse- ¿quieres que te cante una canción de cuna?

-Tomi, no tengo cinco años -rodó los ojos.

-De todos modos, no recuerdo ninguna -rió-, a menos que _Dango Daikazoku_ cuente como una -Kyoichi la miró, entrecerrando los ojos, como diciendo _"ni siquiera lo pienses"_ -. Tampoco tendría sentido, cuando tenías cinco años, ni siquiera los aparentabas.

-Es increíble que aún recuerdes eso -pasó una mano por su rostro, suspirando.

-Soporté tu indiferencia por varios años, es imposible no recordar eso.

-Ah, cierto.

Se sumieron en un silencio en el que sólo disfrutaban observando las facciones del otro, proporcionando caricias inocentes. De repente, compartían besos, algunos duraderos, otros no tanto, pero todos con el mismo sentimiento. Se volvían más delicados a medida que pasaban los minutos y los párpados de Hitomi comenzaban a pesar, aunque ella se esforzaba por no cerrarlos porque quería disfrutar al máximo la imagen serena de su novio frente a ella, porque nunca se cansaba de mirarlo...

-Deberías dormir -susurró el rubio.

-Cuando lo hagas tú -bostezó, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Sabes que, de aquí a que me duerma, van a pasar como dos o tres horas? -esta vez, fue Hitomi quien rió-. Duerme, no iré a ningún lado.

La platinada se quejó, pero se acomodó para dormir, abrazándolo, y así notando lo delgado que estaba. Cuando parecía lista, se quejó como si algo le incomodara.

-Quiero mi beso -hizo un puchero. Escuchó a su novio reír, mientras el metal frío se posaba en sus mejillas.

-Pequeña caprichosa -unos labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos, por unos segundos-. ¿Mejor?

-No, otro -y así fue, sólo que éste duró más, y Hitomi finalmente se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kyoichi le siguió acariciando el cabello, dirigiendo su mirada al techo. Nuevamente, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente; las imágenes, las palabras, el ambiente... y luego, estaba la fecha. Si fuera por él, retrocedería en el tiempo y trataría de arreglarlo, pero luego pensaba que quizás era lo que tenía que pasar, que quizás era lo mejor.

Saiko era un ángel, alguien que no tenía lugar en un mundo tan podrido.

Con la otra mano, cubrió sus ojos, mientras mordía su labio inferior y aguantaba la respiración para no soltar ruido que lo delatara. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, tratando de retener las lágrimas traicioneras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en vez de entrenar, se reunieron en la playa para hablar de lo ocurrido durante la noche. Ahora, los niños buscaban rastros que probaran que algo realmente había ocurrido. No era que no le creyeran a Sho, pero era necesario investigar de qué se trataba ese fenómeno, y eso sería más fácil si encontraban la prueba.

-¿Lo trajo hasta aquí? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Sí -dijo Arthur.

-Bueno... -Sho se rascó la nuca- cuando fui consciente de lo que ocurría, yo estaba en el agua.

-Ya veo...

-Primero, Shido; luego, Makoto; y por último, Sho -Koei suspiró. Luego, miró a los hermanos, que tenían cara de haberse desvelado por vigilar a que una araña no los matase; sobre todo la niña-. De verdad, ¿no sintieron nada?

-Pues... -musitó Makoto.

-¿En qué-? -el rubio se tapó la boca cuando un bostezo lo interrumpió-. ¿En qué momento ocurrió?

-A medianoche, supongo -dijo Arthur.

Dicho eso, los hermanos compartieron una mirada neutra por la somnolencia, pero llena de dudas.

-¿Saben algo? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Más que saber -volvió a hablar la pelinegra-, me desperté en la madrugada y vi una silueta oscura a mi lado -recordó-. Me caí de la cama, había más de ellas en toda mi habitación. Traté de gritar, pero resultó imposible; era como si me hubieran dejado muda.

-Demonios, esto parece más un documental de fenómenos paranormales -se quejó Gabu.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Shido? -el ninja miró al rubio, sentado en una roca-. ¿Viste o sentiste algo?

Kyoichi pareció dudar antes de hablar, y estaba tan muerto de sueño que cada cinco segundos tenía que aguantar los bostezos.

-Tuve una parálisis de sueño -admitió. El resto no pudo evitar verlo preocupado.

-¿Las has tenido antes? -inquirió Arthur. El rubio negó.

-Pensé que era por el cansancio, pero no pude dormir después.

En todo ese rato, evitó la mirada recelosa de su novia. Por eso era tan difícil saber lo que pensaba; podía ser verdad que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le quitaba el sueño, pero siempre se les escapaba un detalle, el que siempre ocultaba para no preocupar al resto. Esta vez, hizo la excepción porque pensó que quizás la parálisis estaba ligada a lo de su hermana y Sho.

-¿No creen que Suiren sabrá algo? -preguntó Taiga-. Es una cazadora, ¿no?

-Hay algo que me llama la atención -habló Makoto-. Si es una cazadora, ¿qué hace aquí y por qué está ayudándonos?

-Kyo, ilumínanos -dijo Amaya.

-¿Qué? Yo me hago la misma pregunta desde que la conocí.

-La decepción, hermano.

Algunos sudaron una gota, otros rieron y uno que otro cayó de espaldas.

-En fin, volviendo al tema -dijo Koei, aún extrañado por la reciente situación.

-¿Pudieron ver cómo era? -preguntó Kakeru. Los tres únicos testigos negaron con la cabeza-. ¿Sólo una silueta?

-¿No tendrá relación con la chica de blanco? -preguntó Sho.

-Imposible -dijo Arthur.

-Esa chica, más que atacarnos, parece estar ayudándonos.

-Concuerdo con Shido -dijo Koei.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea un aliado siendo parte de esa organización? -cuestionó Gabu.

-Bueno, siempre hay un bipolar en esos grupos -Taiga se encogió de hombros.

-Me preocuparía más por Phantom que por la chica -opinó el rubio, levantando unos granos de arena en el aire. Cerró el puño de golpe, dejando caer los granos-. ¿El padre de Sho no había mencionado una pista cuando trató de investigar sobre el enemigo?

-¿Sigma? -preguntó Arthur.

-¿No hay algo que sepan de eso?

-Ahora que lo dices -habló Taiga-. Cuando te mencioné lo de... tú sabes -el rubio asintió-. Durante esa batalla, después de ver las ilusiones, había una sombra; no pude distinguir qué era, sólo que Phantom mencionó a Sigma.

-¿Crees que Sigma tenga que ver con esa silueta?

-No sabría explicarlo.

-Aún si llega a ser Sigma -dijo Kakeru-, ¿no sería ilógico? ¿Por qué el principal problema de todo esto daría la cara?

-¿Algún secuaz? -preguntó Sho.

Tantas pistas y tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Mientras concluían algunas teorías, mayores eran sus dudas, incrementaban. Al final, iban a terminar con una jaqueca, o morir como el gato curioso.

-Debemos ir a investigar -dijo Koei.

-Pero ¿y el entrenamiento? -preguntó Sho.

-Si ya pueden dominar sus poderes, no hará falta -dijo Arthur-. Shido, ¿puedes ir a avisarle a Yuki?

El chico pareció dudar. No por la somnolencia, sino porque sabía que esa petición tenía dobles intenciones. Sin embargo, se levantó e ingresó a la base, compartiendo una mirada disimulada con sus amigos antes de desaparecer.

-Chicos, esta misión tiene otro propósito -empezó el platinado-. Shido tiene sus teorías, debería aclararlas en esta misión, o al menos es la idea; si no lo logra, hay un camino largo que recorrer. En caso de que lo haga, nada nos asegura que nos lo diga, porque es muy reservado, y sobre todo, porque este problema afecta principalmente a él.

-Pero tampoco hay que presionarlo -dijo Kakeru-. Si lo hacemos, lo haremos dudar más en revelarlo.

-Quizás él espera que estemos preparados -dijo Makoto.

-Bien, es un punto -dijo el ninja-. Tampoco es como si supiera el propósito principal del enemigo.

-Otra cosa, chicos -volvió a hablar el caballero-. Estén atentos a cualquier actitud suya; ahora mismo, con esa sustancia en su cuerpo, no sabemos cuáles serán las secuelas, pero en su lugar, no confiaría tanto en él. Nunca se sabe, hasta podría utilizarla contra nosotros.

Salvo por Makoto, que se sintió levemente ofendida, todos los demás asintieron. Sabía que en parte, tenía razón, pero le resultaba imposible desconfiar de su hermano cuando sólo atentó contra ellos estando poseído.

* * *

-Este sitio es escalofriante -dijo Ayumu.

Esa misma tarde, se habían organizado para ir a la isla donde se encontraba el cuartel del enemigo. Parecía una isla cualquiera, hasta que pisabas el lugar, y enseguida se veía rodeados por el aura maligna que despedía cada rincón. Para los chicos, era como pisar la tierra del bosque Aokigahara.

Y vaya... ¿De lejos era pequeña? Porque más que isla, parecía un continente.

-Entonces... -dijo Sho, analizando su alrededor- investigar sectores y criaturas.

-En el caso de las criaturas, ¿cuentan habilidades y debilidades? -preguntó Gabu.

-Sería lo más lógico -opinó Koei. Miró a Kyoichi, que miraba un punto de la torre frente a ellos-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Shido?

El chico no contestó. De hecho, en todo el viaje, no había ni una sola palabra. Es más, trataba de mantenerse alejado de los chicos desde que Taiga le comentó lo que dijeron.

-Shido -volteó al llamado del ninja-. ¿Todo bien? -asintió.

-Avancemos -dijo Arthur, comenzando a caminar.

El grupo lo siguió, yendo el rubio al último y a varios pasos de distancia. En cuanto pisó ese sitio, consideró lógico que desconfiaran de sus intenciones, por muy inofensivas que fueran; quiso creer que era por la sustancia, que sentía que atraía malas energías.

- _Chicos_ -todos se detuvieron en su sitio al oír la voz de Yuki por el auricular comunicador-, _ese edificio está dividido por tres sectores. Es importante que vayan juntos a cada sitio; por ningún motivo, se separen, ni siquiera por ganar tiempo; lo que sí puedo permitir, en este caso, es que algunos se adelanten, siempre y cuando estén todos en el mismo sector, ¿entendido?_ -todos afirmaron-. _Bien, hallamos un punto en el sector donde están parados._

-¿Hay que activar algún mecanismo? -preguntó Arthur.

- _Es lo más probable, quizás a partir de ahí se puedan dirigir a los otros sectores._

Dicho ésto, cortó.

-Esto parece más un videojuego que una misión -dijo Taiga.

-Veamos si sigues pensando lo mismo cuando nos atrapen -dijo Kyoichi, levantando el dorso de su mano derecha frente a una especie de monitor.

La máquina se activó y una compuerta al lado de ésta se abrió, revelando un pasillo oscuro.

-Vaya -murmuró Kakeru, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -preguntó Arthur.

-Sólo escaneé; andando.

Caminó sin esperar al resto, salvo por Ayumu, quien decidió ir siempre a su lado, después de que Yuki advirtió que debían trabajar juntos en el tema de metamorfosis. Los demás se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, antes de ir tras los dos chicos.

-Específicamente, ¿a qué se refería Yuki con "primera misión"? -preguntó el castaño.

-No lo sé -dijo Kakeru.

-Se supone que vamos tras la chica, ¿no? -preguntó Makoto.

-Todo depende de lo que encontremos en el camino -dijo Koei.

En cuanto cruzaron el túnel, se encontraron con un entorno bastante pobre de una especie de selva; había poca vegetación, y por ello, eran más visibles las rocas, la tierra, las ruinas y cualquier aspecto que se asemejara a un mundo normal.

-Empezamos bien, ya me siento humano -ironizó Gabu.

-Disfrútalo mientras puedas -dijo Taiga, analizando todo el sitio-. ¿Sólo tras la chica? Porque esto tiene más pinta de ser una larga misión.

-Todas las misiones son largas -dijo Arthur.

-Ah... creo que no habla sólo de la chica -dijo Kyoichi.

-¡Miren, estas plataformas siguen como puente! -exclamó Ayumu, señalando el dichoso puente de rocas que apareció de la nada. Emocionado, empezó a correr.

-¡Ayumu, cuidado! -exclamó Sho.

De repente, el niño se detuvo en plena carrera, manteniéndose en una posición de correr. Todos observaron extrañados.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo controlado -miraron al rubio con el ojo derecho violeta.

-Todavía no me acostumbro a esto -Koei se tomó el puente de la nariz, algo hastiado por la situación.

-Al menos no estás muriendo.

-¿Seguro que lo puedes controlar? -preguntó Sho, aún preocupado.

-En serio, cálmate.

Su ojo volvió a la normalidad y Ayumu siguió corriendo, ignorante a lo que acababa de pasar. El resto, en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, continuó su camino, en busca de algunas respuestas.

No tuvieron mayores contratiempos, sin mencionar a las criaturas a las que se enfrentaron en el camino, nada comparado a las cazadoras, y algún que otro obstáculo. Sin embargo, llegaron a la conclusión de que, con eso, el principal enemigo ya sabía que estaban en su territorio, y que haría hasta lo imposible por deshacerse de ellos.

Ahora mismo, se estaban enfrentando a los distractores, pero lo mejor siempre iba al final.

-Videojuegos, ahora los apreciaré más -lloriqueaba Sho, encorvado en el suelo como si estuviera rogando por el perdón de una deidad.

Sus amigos lo miraron con una gota en la nuca, mientras trataban de animarlo, aunque era lo mismo para ellos; era como vivir un videojuego en carne y hueso, sólo que de la forma más dura y sin posibilidades de revivir.

A menos, claro está, que Taiga o Kyoichi retrocedieran el tiempo.

Ahora mismo, estaban frente a otra compuerta. Esta vez, Taiga se encargó de escanear el monitor para abrirla, revelando otra puerta que daba a una habitación con un ascensor.

-Oigan, ¿están seguros que éste es el camino? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Sólo había uno y terminamos aquí, ¿todavía lo dudas? -inquirió Gabu.

-¿Tú qué dices, Yuki? -preguntó Arthur, por el auricular.

- _Es el punto que indicaba el mapa; al parecer, es el camino correcto._

Miró al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros y entraron al cuarto. Los niños se sobresaltaron por la velocidad con la que bajaba, Gabu sólo perdió el equilibrio, mientras que los mayores ni se inmutaron. Estaban más preocupados por saber qué iban a encontrar al final que por la rapidez con la que avanzaban en ese sitio.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, los primeros en salir fueron Koei y Arthur, para asegurarse de que la zona estuviese despejada. Cuando le dieron la señal a los demás, el siguiente fue Kyoichi, pero éste, a diferencia de los otros dos, miraba todo el sitio, analizándolo.

El sitio que pisaban era una zona calurosa. Un puente sobre un río de lava unía dos superficies; en la contraria a la que estaban, había otra puerta. Estaban rodeados de cascadas del mismo líquido corrosivo, dándole un ambiente todavía más caluroso. Algunos se vieron afectados por la ola de calor, pero no lo suficiente para posponer el viaje, además de que ya habían avanzado demasiado para echarse para atrás ahora.

-En realidad, pienso lo mismo que Kakeru -dijo Koei.

-Es cierto, no parece que éste sea el camino -dijo Arthur.

-Sea cual sea, dudo que hayamos terminado aquí de haber otro -opinó Taiga.

-Ése es un buen punto -dijo Kakeru.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Shido? -el ninja miró al rubio, que estaba en medio del puente, viendo un punto muerto-. Shido.

-Sí te oí -respondió impasible, sin apartar la vista de lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

Koei se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro, tratando de ver desde ahí lo que tenía su atención. Tuvo una sensación extraña al notar que el chico parecía estar cada vez más delgado, pero quiso creer que simplemente le era un trabajo difícil ganar peso, así que lo dejó pasar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Kyoichi se encogió de hombros y respondió-: Me pregunto cómo alguien que trabaja con hielo puede sobrevivir aquí.

Efectivamente, habían unos cuantos campos de hielo esparcidos por el lugar, que era sorprendente que no se hubieran derretido ni un poco. No había ni un poco de agua como esa señal, seguía intacto. Incluso, una de las cascadas estaba en las mismas.

-Estamos hablando de una organización maldita -esta vez, fue el ninja quien se encogió de hombros-. Puede que sean capaces de hacer cosas realmente imposibles -lo miró; por más indiferente que se mostrara, mayor era la preocupación que transmitía. O miedo, no lo sabía; con Kyoichi, nunca se sabía-. Hey, estamos juntos en esto. Si caes, caemos todos; nadie se quedará atrás, ¿bien? -el rubio asintió-. ¿Estás listo? -volvió a asentir. Koei sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Arthur, acercándose con el resto.

Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ambos, siguieron caminando, encontrándose con otro laberinto de obstáculos. Tuvieron que pelear con las mismas criaturas con complejo de espantapájaros, o mezcla de animales, que vieron antes, lo que no era difícil, pero vaya que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cosas de distractores.

Cuando creían haberse deshecho de todas, una cazadora apareció de la nada, dispuesta a atacarlos. Gran parte del grupo corrió hacia la primera puerta que encontró, pero no contó con que el ente los perseguiría hasta ahí, en lugar de pelear con el terceto que se quedó en su lugar.

Taiga abrió un portal frente a ella, cerrándolo cuando cayó en él, y su mejor amigo abrió otro a unos metros de donde se encontraban, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no atacara a sus compañeros. Kakeru la retuvo en el aire cuando ésta saltó, en un nuevo intento de atentado, y la lanzó al río de lava. Aprovechando la distracción, corrieron al encuentro con los demás. Justo en el momento en que entraron al cuarto, la cazadora saltó nuevamente; un aura azul la rodeaba.

A unos centímetros de tocarlos, un ataque la mandó a volar. Esta vez, sí murió.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kyoichi, que sostenía su pistola de forma horizontal, y también lo rodeaba un aura azul, que desapareció poco a poco, mientras se frotaba la sien, en un notorio dolor de cabeza.

-Así que ése es el poder -dijo Sho.

El rubio soltó un quejido. Se notaba que no lo estaba disfrutando; su cara expresaba lo mucho que estaba aguantando las ganas de suicidarse.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? -Gabu cambió de tema.

-Aparentemente, en un ascensor -dijo Arthur.

-Si estamos en un ascensor, ¿por qué no avanza?

-Quizás porque ¿no lo hemos activado? -sugirió Taiga, apoyándose contra la pared, posando su mano en... ¿otro monitor?

El piso bajó de golpe, haciendo que ninguno se salvara de perder el equilibrio o caer. Luego de cinco segundos, se detuvo.

-Quiero morir -jadeó Makoto.

-Bienvenida al club -ironizó su hermano.

-Al parecer, nadie estaba mentalmente preparado para esta clase de ascensores -dijo Arthur, con una gota en la nuca.

-Fue mi culpa, lo siento -se apresuró a decir Taiga.

-Está bien, tú no sabías -Sho rió, nervioso.

-Bien, sigamos -dijo Koei-. O al menos, cuando puedan -volteó a ver una puerta sellada.

-Mientras, adelántense -sugirió Kakeru-. Me refiero a los que se sientan mejor.

-Claro, cuando descubramos cómo abrir... -un estruendo lo interrumpió. Voltearon a ver a Gabu, el responsable de hacer estallar el sello-. Olvídenlo.

-Bien, ¿quién viene? -el pelirrojo volteó a verlos. No recibió respuesta debido a que algunos aún se encontraban en shock-. Shido -miró al rubio.

El chico le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvo por unos segundos, antes de recibir una seña y se levantó del piso, agarrando la pistola que reposaba a su lado.

-¿Koei? -el ninja asintió y los tres cruzaron la puerta.

-¿Confían en esos tres? -preguntó Taiga, atrayendo la atención de los chicos-. Koei y Gabu se llevan mal.

-Últimamente, no pelean tanto -acotó Arthur-. Gabu y Shido hacen un buen equipo; con eso, estoy tranquilo.

Después de eso, tuvieron un rato de silencio al no saber qué decir, hasta que oyeron ruidos desde el sitio por el que fue el terceto. Sin más, se levantaron y corrieron a su encuentro. Cuando llegaron, vieron a los tres jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Kakeru.

Koei señaló una especie de red como obstáculo en el único camino disponible, como una telaraña, o una mandala con unas cinco figuras extrañas. Habían tratado con todo tipo de ataques para destruirla, pero la barrera no cedía. Entendían que fuera demasiado gruesa para ser una simple red, pero que no pudieran romperla era ya otro nivel.

-¿Qué tan duro es? -preguntó Taiga, cuando Sho lanzó una bola de fuego, que se apagó apenas la tocó.

-Tú dime -dijo Koei.

-¿Intentaron todo? -preguntó el platinado.

-Pues...

Voltearon al oír un disparo. Miraron al rubio, que nuevamente trataba de soportar el dolor de entrar en el estado que lo hacía invencible a cualquier ataque, como había dicho Yuki. Cuando volvieron a mirar la red, sólo quedaban cuatro figuras.

-Bien, quizás sí intentamos todo, excepto eso -espetó Koei.

-Shido, continúa -ordenó el caballero.

Disparó a otra figura, y a otra. Cuando iba a disparar por cuarta vez, su vista se nubló y, de repente, ya no tenía total control sobre su cuerpo. Luego le siguieron las convulsiones, y se sentía tan entumecido que no pudo aguantar su peso, hasta el punto de caer de rodillas al suelo. Los demás trataron de ayudarlo, pero al final, estaba en un estado que resultaba peligroso hasta para los terceros, que ni él podía controlar. Ni siquiera podía oír las voces de sus compañeros; un pitido en sus oídos lo dejaba sordo.

No supo de dónde sacó la poca fuerza para empuñar la pistola y disparar a la red, tratando de apuntar hacia las dos figuras restantes. Cuando lo logró, sintió que su alma volvía a su cuerpo, pudo oír al resto preguntarle reiteradas veces si se encontraba bien, así como pudo sentir su costado chocar contra el suelo antes de perder la consciencia.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Sho, pasmado, viendo a los dos adultos acercarse al chico a auxiliarlo.

-Fue la sustancia -dijo Arthur-. Al parecer, es demasiado para él controlarla.

-¿De este tipo de problemas hablaba Yuki? -preguntó Makoto. Ésta había querido acercarse a su hermano desde que lo vio perder el control, pero sus amigos lo impidieron.

No sabían de que era capaz Kyoichi en ese estado, y conociéndolo -lo poco que lo hacían, al menos-, él también habría preferido al resto lejos cuando tuviera esas crisis.

-Yuki, ¿lo viste? -dijo Arthur.

- _Lo hice_ -admitió-. _Lo siento, chicos, no tenía idea que ésto iba a pasar._

-¿Qué haremos? -preguntó Kakeru-. La misión es larga y será difícil continuar si Shido presenta estas dificultades por cada vez que active ese poder.

- _¿Lo ha utilizado antes?_

-Hace un momento, lo utilizó contra una cazadora -dijo Koei-. Creo que, en ese momento, fue necesario; después, presentó una leve jaqueca.

- _Ya veo..._

-No nos digas que no ha entrenado eso -espetó Gabu.

- _Por supuesto que lo hizo. Lo otro es que haya presentado dificultades por el lugar en el que están, o por los poderes; controlar diez elementos no es fácil._

-Miren, está despertando -dijo Ayumu.

Koei ayudó al chico a reincorporarse. El resto los rodeó para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Podían ver a Kyoichi temblar como si estuviera muriendo de hipotermia, y por lo poco que veían de su rostro, oculto tras su flequillo largo, parecía realmente enfermo, y no sabían si era por la poca costumbre y el lugar le estaba afectando.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Taiga.

-Como mi mamá embarazada -soltó ahogado. Algunos soltaron pequeñas risitas.

Ni prácticamente moribundo perdía su humor negro.

- _¿Te sientes listo para continuar?_ -Yuki rompió el silencio-. _Si no puedes, está bien; nadie te está forzando._

-Estaré bien, supongo.

- _Si tú lo dices... Chicos, tengan cuidado_ -y cortó.

Le tomó un tiempo recuperarse. Esta vez, nadie quiso adelantarse; primero, querían asegurarse de que el chico estuviera estable. Luego de que Koei lo ayudara a levantarse, activó nuevamente la función, con algo de temor a que resultara un peligro irreparable, pero no sintió nada, ni siquiera dolores. Tal vez porque sólo comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó Arthur, cuando el chico pegó un disparo a un punto muerto. Luego, volvió a la normalidad.

-Tendré que acostumbrarme -se encogió de hombros.

Asintió, no muy convencido.

-Sigamos.

* * *

Una criatura se levantó de golpe, olfateando el aire cual sabueso.

-Intrusos...

-Son ellos, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Ah, con que los niños vinieron a jugar.

-Y vienen con su rey.

Se escuchó una risa por todo el lugar.

-Nos divertiremos mucho...

* * *

Después de un tiempo caminando en total silencio, con armas en mano por cualquier sorpresa, y tratando de adivinar el camino correcto, aunque sólo fuera algo único, llegaron a una especie de campo, con una gran plataforma al centro, sin ningún puente por el que pudieran cruzar, y por supuesto, el infaltable río de lava, aunque los chicos comenzaban a pensar que, más que un río, era un mar.

-Bien, la solución será saltar -dijo Sho, con las manos en sus caderas, y extrañamente serio. De repente, volteó a verlos-. ¿Quién irá primero?

-El que pregunta -dijo Makoto.

-No seas cobarde -espetó Gabu.

La parejita lo empujó, no tan fuerte como para lanzarlo al fuego, pero sí lo suficiente para perder el equilibrio y caer, pero que alcanzara a agarrarse del borde de la plataforma.

-No deberían bromear ahora -los regañó Koei, ayudando a Sho.

-Lo sentimos.

-¡Pude sufrir un trauma! -exclamó el castaño-. ¡De Gabu me lo espero, pero de ti, Makoto! ¡Te juntaste mucho con este rufián!

-Sho, no seas exagerado -dijo Makoto, con una gotita.

-¡Oye, por lo menos, déjame dramatizar como recompensa!

-Sho, guarda silencio, el enemigo nos puede atrapar -dijo Arthur, reteniendo una risa.

-A estas alturas, ya deben saber que estamos aquí -habló esta vez Kyoichi. Su mirada puesta en un punto superior al nivel donde estaban.

Ese comentario hizo que las risas se apagaran de a poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Taiga. El rubio lo miró unos segundos y volvió a mirar donde mismo.

Una silueta se alejó del lugar, pero él no dejó de observar, como si esperara su regreso. Estaba seguro de que debían enfrentarse a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Koei.

-Tengo frío.

Los demás compartieron miradas extrañadas, preguntándose cómo podía sentir frío si estaban en un lugar donde respiraban fuego. Sin embargo, Taiga pareció entenderlo cuando sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, acompañado del nudo que de repente se formó en su garganta.

Cuando saltaron a la otra plataforma, sólo bastó caminar hacia el otro extremo para que se vieran encerrados entre las rejas que aparecieron de la nada, al igual que unas criaturas dentro de la celda y unas cazadoras que disfrutaban el espectáculo desde el exterior. Éstas comenzaron a atacar. Los chicos demostraron en ese enfrentamiento que ya no eran como los novatos de antes; prácticamente podían predecir los ataques, pero para ejecutarlos, se notaba una gran diferencia.

Seguían siendo igual, o quizás más duros de causarles un rasguño, pero podían aprovechar sus pequeños ratos de debilidad para lanzar ataques continuos, por lo menos hasta que parecían molestarse y volverse cada vez más inmunes.

Una repentina sacudida los hizo perder el equilibrio, y eso fue un punto a favor para el enemigo, aunque pudieron prevenirlo. Se dieron cuenta que la plataforma se elevaba con forma de espiral.

Pudieron deshacerse de las cuatro criaturas dentro de la celda, pero aún quedaban las cazadoras. Éstas volaban alrededor de la celda, lanzando rayos y las bombas que siempre tenían a mano. Los chicos trataban de atacar y prevenir a la vez, pero se hacía un trabajo complicado. Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando los ataques se detuvieron en el aire; Kakeru los retuvo y lanzó la bola de poderes que formó hacia el portal que abrió Taiga, que luego abrió en el exterior para que las cazadoras lo recibieran sin posibilidad de defenderse.

La plataforma volvió a elevarse, liberándolos del encierro, mas no de los distractores. Las nuevas cazadoras desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron cuando Gabu creó una explosión, pero no evitó que aparecieran unas cinco más. Parecía una batalla sin fin, y ellos seguían luchando a pesar de que habían perdido algo de fuerza.

Unos rayos cayeron sobre tres de ellas, matándolas al instante; las otras dos lograron esquivar y esta vez iban contra el ejecutor.

-¡Shido!

Una cazadora voló a toda velocidad hacia el nombrado, sin contar con que poseía uno de los elementos más peligrosos, y recibió una descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarla. La criatura convulsionaba en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse. Visualizó al rubio acercarse, y a duras penas, alzó su mano, con intenciones de clavar sus garras en su pierna, pero antes de moverse, recibió una patada que la mandó a volar, y su cuerpo chocó contra el de la otra cazadora, electrocutándola a su vez, y provocando una explosión que concluyó con su derrota.

El rubio caminó hacia su grupo lentamente, sin inmutarse. Nadie habló, era como si esperaran la señal de él para poder romper ese silencio sepulcral.

Kyoichi volvió a mirar la cima donde había visto la silueta. Frunció los labios, a la vez que sus ojos se achinaban más de lo que ya eran.

Escucharon un ruido extraño. Por reflejo, todos miraron al techo, donde había otra distinta cazadora agarrada a la estructura como Koei en su modo Spiderman (?). Se soltó y comenzó a caer para estrellarse cual meteorito contra los chicos, quienes lo esquivaron, cada uno saltando a distinto lados. Todos se prepararon para atacar, pero el ser optó por ir a por el principal blanco de la situación; Kyoichi no fue tan rápido para atacar y recibió un rayo que lo hizo caer de la plataforma, directamente hacia la lava.

La cazadora reía malévola mientras iba contra el resto del equipo. Esquivaba cada ataque, incluso cuando Kakeru trató de paralizarla, el efecto no duró mucho; era mucho más fuerte, y como si pudiera controlar su mente, el peliazul fue derrotado a causa de una horrible migraña.

Justo cuando volteaba a mirar a los demás, un rayo la mandó a volar al otro extremo. Por la expresión que tenía después, no sabían si compararla con Momo, ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó con toda la mala intención que tenía. Un aura azul la rodeó y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra su principal contrincante. Ya cuando estaba a centímetros de él, éste desapareció de su campo de visión. Confundida, se detuvo, pero supo que había cometido un gran error sintió un objeto puntiagudo clavarse en su cuello, y por los espasmos que la mantenían inmovilizada, supo que el arma estaba electrificada.

Con un último intento, alzó las garras, pero desapareció entre el humo negro. La plataforma se elevó por última vez; ésa era su oportunidad.

-Creía más inteligentes a las cazadoras -dijo Gabu.

-Lo son -dijo Kyoichi, desactivando la fuente de poder-, pero también es fácil jugar con su mente.

-Bien, ahora debemos continuar -dijo Arthur.

-Antes que todo -intervino Taiga. Miró a su mejor amigo-. Kyo, quiero que lo pienses muy bien y digas si quieres continuar.

El susodicho frunció el ceño; la expresión del otro chico no le daba buena espina, menos cuando un aura violeta rodeaba su mano derecha. El pelinegro caminó hacia él y elevó la misma frente a su cara, incitándolo a juntar su mano izquierda con ella. Titubeante, lo hizo, y no sabía si lamentar o agradecer por las consecuencias de hacer eso.

Bajó la mirada casi al mismo tiempo que su mano. No tenía nada que pensar, pero al mismo tiempo, era imposible no sentir miedo.

-Yo no te retengo -habló nuevamente el pelinegro-. Sólo digo que... tú sabes lo que haces, nosotros sólo podemos apoyarte como equipo, aún si esto será muy duro para ti. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que vas a estar bien; es muy difícil descifrarte en estas situaciones -sin embargo, se sintió un poco más tranquilo cuando el rubio hizo un asentimiento. Miró al resto-. Chicos, creo que sería mejor si Kyo se adelantara; esto prácticamente lo involucra, y nosotros sólo lo retrasaríamos.

El equipo compartió miradas, comprobando que alguno tuviera algo que objetar. No hubo respuestas negativas, sólo quedaba depositar toda la confianza en el joven de las prótesis.

-Avísanos si tienes problemas -puntualizó el ninja.

-Shido -lo llamó Gabu, cuando el mayor volteó-, ¿puedo ir contigo? -aquéllo sorprendió a los niños.

-¿Qué planeas? -inquirió Kakeru.

-Nada malo, lo juro -levantó ambas manos-. Son muchas razones, pero principalmente, no me parece buena idea que Shido vaya solo.

-Bien, si él no tiene problema, puedes ir -dijo Arthur.

-Yo también iré -habló la pelinegra.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás segura, Makoto? -preguntó el castaño.

-No es que te subestimemos, pero... -dijo Kakeru.

-Pueden venir -lo cortó Kyoichi. El ambiente se tornó tenso con su determinación-. Andando -comenzó a caminar, con ambos niños detrás.

-Kyo -lo llamó Taiga, aunque el chico no detuvo su andar-. Ten mucho cuidado -la seña que le vio hacer con la mano confirmó que había escuchado.

En cuanto los vieron saltar hasta la plataforma más alta y desaparecer corriendo por el pasadizo, les tomó tres segundos comenzar a correr por el mismo camino. Los campos de hielo que decoraban la plataforma llamaron su atención, y ahí entendieron que el rubio tenía razones para preocuparse.

Llegaron a un sitio con más lava, simulando un lago esta vez. Tenían que saltar unas rocas que estaban en medio de éste para evitarlo. El primero en pasar fue Ayumu, sólo porque se transformó en un ave y voló hacia el otro extremo; luego, volvió a la normalidad como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

Bueno, en ese mundo, ¿quién sabe?

El último en cruzar fue Arthur. Lo prefirió así para asegurarse de que todos llegaran a salvo.

Cuando se trataba de explorar, la misión era simple; como era un único camino, sólo podían correr, apresurarse para alcanzar al terceto, y claro, evitar los obstáculos. No tenían que preocuparse por decidir hacia dónde ir.

-Ok, ¿y ahora? -preguntó Koei.

La habitación era larga y angosta, rodeada de cascadas y sin posibilidad de cruzar hacia el otro lado. No había plataformas ni un puente, y no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar.

-¿Los chicos no habrán tenido problemas para cruzar? -preguntó Sho.

-Shido manipula diez elementos y, con uno de ellos, se puede teletransportar -dijo Arthur. Luego, cayó en lo que dijo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Taiga.

-¿Por qué me están mirando?

-Taiga, tú te puedes teletransportar.

-Ah, cierto... -pero siguió quieto en su lugar.

-Taiga, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Kakeru.

-¿Es mal momento para sentirse nervioso?

Los demás compartieron miradas extrañadas.

-Sólo abre un portal; antes, no tuviste problemas -acotó el ninja.

-Kakeru y Ayumu ya están al otro lado -dijo Arthur.

Los nombrados agitaban sus manos desde su lugar, mientras exclamaban que se apresuraran.

-¿Cómo...?

-¡Oigan, ¿cómo se atreven a dejarme aquí?! -Sho hacía una pataleta.

-¡Está bien, tranquilos! -exclamó el pelinegro, abriendo el dichoso portal.

Mágicamente, aparecieron junto a los otros dos y siguieron con su misión.

-¿Cómo estarán los chicos? -preguntó el peliazul.

-Me quedaría tranquilo porque hacen un buen equipo -dijo Arthur-, pero ahora que lo mencionas, me preocupa que no nos hayamos comunicado.

- _Chicos, ¿dónde están?_ -oyeron la voz de Makoto por el auricular. Se oía asustada.

-¡Makoto, ¿todo bien?!

- _Las cazadoras nos atraparon_ -todos abrieron los ojos como platos-. _Mi hermano y Gabu están peleando contra ellas._

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzaron a correr, acabando con cualquier criatura a su paso. Corrieron por un largo túnel que les daba la impresión de que no acababa nunca o ellos simplemente no avanzaban. La carrera se les hizo una eternidad, hasta que llegaron al final del recorrido y desde ahí podían escuchar los estruendos que simulaban ser lo que mencionó Makoto, pero la niña no estaba a la vista y no tenían idea cómo pudo contactarlos durante la batalla. Quizás pudo haberse escondido antes de que la atraparan.

Cruzaron el túnel de entrada a la habitación donde debían estar los chicos, y se detuvieron, pasmados al ver a todo un ejército criogenizado.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí? -Taiga observó todo el lugar.

-¡Chicos! -exclamó Sho, al visualizar a sus amigos.

Voltearon para observar una silueta entre los restos de un destrozado campo de hielo. La niebla obstaculizaba su visión, pero en cuanto ésta se dispersó, lograron verla con claridad.

Lo que había visto Kyoichi en esa pendiente, era lo mismo que tenían justo en frente, y que aún rodeada de todo un equipo, sólo el susodicho captaba su atención.

Esa silueta pertenecía a nadie más ni menos que la chica de los ojos vendados, la misma chica que antes les salvó la vida.

Miraron a Kyoichi, quien le devolvía una mirada vacía a la chica. Lo veían respirar pesadamente a causa de la batalla que acababan de tener, y quizás, por otras razones, que tal vez incluían a la figura que tenía al frente, a un metro de distancia.

-¡Shido! -gritaron cuando vieron que la chica le lanzó un ataque.

No supieron de dónde el chico había sacado la fuerza para esquivar el hielo con un mortal hacia atrás, sólo supieron que, por su distracción, un cristal atravesó su muslo izquierdo, y que el grupo que acababa de llegar tuvo que saltar hacia un lado cuando la gran capa fría bloqueó el camino del túnel.

Todos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el chico, quien luchaba a duras penas por mantenerse en pie, sin verse afectado por la herida.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Arthur.

-Después lo arreglo.

Kyoichi pasó de mirar el túnel congelado a la chica frente a él. Casi pudo ver el símbolo de Ouroboros a la altura de su pecho, cosa que a simple vista, no tenía, pero daba igual.

La chica con la que se habían topado varias veces era la misma que tenía en frente. La misma que los ayudó una vez, era la misma que ahora lo atacó, con ánimos de matarlo.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Lo supo cuando vio los caminos de hielo desaparecer junto a sus víctimas congeladas, reemplazados por torres de hielo. Cuando él, dejando de lado los nervios, levantó su pistola, apuntando hacia ella, mientras los chicos tras él preparaban sus mejores armas.

* * *

 **Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapítulo caca :v**

 **Lo siento, soy un asco narrando escenas de guerra xD y en todo caso, si tienen críticas, yo me defiendo diciendo que lo advertí al principio del fic, que iba a sacar referencias de otras series porque no puedo sola con mi mente, y por esto, les digo al tiro que me basé en mi videojuego favorito, aunque igual traté de ponerle mi toque :v**

 **De hecho, cuando estaba pensando en la planificación de este cap, hubo un momento en que quedé como "oh, se parece a tal juego"... Así que filo, se queda así no más; total, mi cerebro no sirve mucho en estos casos :P**

 **En fin... no recuerdo ni qué decían los comentarios *c va a leer* (?) Listo, el Doctor Strange XD**

 **Por último, un tema que me molesta muuuucho... ¡ES QUE SE ME OLVIDAN LOS PERSONAJES!**

 **¡Listo, lo dije!**

 **En fin, ahora sí... buenos días, tardes, noches, no sé :v XD**

 **Chao Chao!**


	18. ¿Más frío que el invierno?

Sinceramente, ya no reconocían a la chica contra la que peleaban, por lo menos, los que la vieron, porque para otros, ésta era la primera vez, pero eso no les quitaba su extrañeza, quizás por todo lo que escucharon de ella. Y algo les decía que Kyoichi ya se lo esperaba, pues no movió ni siquiera un músculo de la cara; pensaron que quizás era lo que había advertido Taiga antes de que se separaran.

Habían tratado de trabajar como equipo cuando empezó la batalla, pero la chica estaba tan empeñada en ir tras Kyoichi que sus distracciones no servían de mucho, pero hacían lo que podían.

-Es demasiado fuerte -dijo Arthur.

Se habían ocultado tras uno de los tantos pilares de hielo que creó para entorpecerlos. Sabían que no durarían mucho ahí, considerando la astucia de su contrincante, pero trataban de crear una táctica rápida, mientras Kyoichi trataba de quitarse el cristal perfectamente incrustado en su muslo. Finalmente, se rindió y se levantó, pero no podía evitar tocar el hielo.

-¿Alguna idea? -preguntó Koei.

-¿Esa chica tiene alguna debilidad? -preguntó Sho.

-El fuego destruye al hielo -dijo Kakeru.

-Sí, pero a esa cosa no parece afectarle.

-Shido, ¿has tratado con hielo? -el platinado miró al chico.

-Es inútil. Este sitio inhibe la crioquinesis.

-Lo inhibe, pero esa chica está...

-Arthur, por si no lo has pensado, es un poder alternativo; quizás ella puede hacerlo porque lo controla en su totalidad.

-¡Cuidado! -bramó Ayumu, antes de que el pilar se trizara tras el rubio, que enseguida se apartó y paralizó a la chica en el aire, para luego lanzarla con fuerza contra otro pilar, rompiéndolo.

-Ayumu -lo llamó el chico. El niño entendió enseguida lo que quería.

-Espera, ¿qué van a hacer? -preguntó Sho, notoriamente nervioso. Digo, planeaban usar a su hermanito.

Koei pareció entender el plan-. Prepárense, nosotros trataremos de distraerla.

El dúo se alejó, cada uno en distinta dirección, mientras los demás planeaban una nueva táctica. Comenzaron el ataque en cuanto la chica comenzó a desplazarse por el aire sobre una pista de hielo, mientras lanzaba piedras por todos lados y que el resto se empeñaba en esquivar y destruir.

Sho lanzó una llama que destruyó la pista, pero la chica no se vio afectada por eso y aterrizó en unos de los pedestales. Desde ahí pudo visualizar al rubio. Una ventisca la rodeó, formando así un gran pedazo de hielo, casi como un iceberg. Se preparó para lanzarlo y cuando lo soltó, pudo ver la media sonrisa del chico. En el último segundo, se fijó en un importante detalle: no tenía prótesis; lo confirmó cuando su altura y apariencia descendió hasta volverse ese pequeño niño de cabello castaño.

La piedra se detuvo en el aire, sorprendiéndola cuando se dirigía hacia ella. Pudo esquivarlo y aterrizó en el suelo. De repente, todas las torres congeladas se trizaron. Todos voltearon a ver a Gabu, quien fue el responsable de la explosión. Detrás de él, se encontraba Kyoichi; el verdadero. Su ojo derecho se mostraba negro en su totalidad; mantenía los cristales en el aire.

La chica tensó la mandíbula; la expresión sombría con la que la miraba no le daba buena espina. Con un chasquido, los millones de cristales cayeron sobre ella, fue tan rápida la acción que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Totalmente enfurecida, dio un gran salto en su dirección, dispuesta a atacarlo. Como ya no había torres a su paso, el chico ya no tendría cómo esconderse. Sin embargo, una cuerda rodeó su brazo derecho; se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a la muñeca del contrario, quien tiró con fuerza para atraerla hacía sí y mandarla volar contra el muro de una patada. La cuerda había desaparecido.

A duras penas, se levantó y nuevamente corrió para atacarlo. Le lanzó un ataque con intención de criogenizarlo, pero él tenía excelentes reflejos. Se notaba la diferencia entre el principio de la batalla y lo que llevaban ahora; Kyoichi tenía algunas heridas, pero nada que le impidiera seguir peleando; ahora, la chica estaba tan debilitada que era fácil atacar, y al intentar esquivar, fallaba.

Hasta que en un momento, la mente del rubio le jugó en contra y la roca que le lanzó la chica estuvo a punto de golpearlo, de no ser porque lo esquivó, aunque rozó su brazo derecho. El resto del equipo no pudo evitar mostrarse preocupado al notar que no reaccionaba; no sabían si era por el cansancio o algo en especial. Taiga se encargó de abrir un portal para sacar al chico de ahí, y lo hizo reaparecer junto a ellos.

-Shido, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Arthur, pero no reaccionaba-. ¡Shido!

-¡Ahí viene! -gritó Makoto.

Koei tomó al chico en brazos y todos se apartaron del lugar, justo cuando un gran bloque aterrizó, trizándose y haciendo temblar la tierra.

-¡Chicos, Kyoichi no puede pelear por ahora! -acotó Taiga-. ¡Lo mejor será que lo hagamos nosotros para que se recupere!

-¡¿Cómo lo hacemos?! ¡Ninguno de nuestros ataques funciona contra ella! -dijo Sho.

Taiga agarró al rubio y se teletransportó cuando la bruja ocasionó una ventisca contra él.

-¡Funciona, pero él es su punto débil!

-¡¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?! -preguntó Arthur, mientras los chicos seguían desapareciendo y apareciendo en distintos puntos del campo, evitando la posible muerte de su compañero.

Si en algún momento trataron de escapar de ahí, no pudieron. Estaban condenados a deshacerse de ella.

-¡Sigan atacando!

En ese momento, una explosión retumbó de nuevo el sitio. Fue Gabu nuevamente, que jadeaba cansado a lo lejos, y la chica cayó al suelo. En cuanto se recuperó, creó nuevas torres y la batalla continuó como si nunca hubieran estado en crisis.

-Mierda... -musitó el pelinegro, viendo los cristales. Su vista se posó nuevamente en el rubio entre sus brazos-. Vamos, amigo, reacciona.

-¡Taiga, cuidado!

-¡Ah! -se teletransportó nuevamente.

Se reunieron detrás de una torre. Después llegó Sho con Gabu, ambos apenas podían caminar.

-Dos menos -contó Koei.

-Chicos, no puedo continuar -jadeó Taiga.

-Con él, tres -dijo Arthur.

-Demonios...

-¿Puedes utilizarlo una vez más? -preguntó Kakeru.

-No, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros -dijo el caballero. No planeaba seguir arriesgando al pelinegro.

-Ayumu -llamó Koei-. Hazlo una vez más.

Mientras el niño adoptaba el físico y habilidades del rubio, Arthur cerró los puños con fuerza, causando que las torres se hicieran polvo. Formó una avalancha contra la chica, que deshizo la misma. Ayumu formó una bola de fuego entre sus manos falsas y lanzó una ola, pero al ser sólo una imitación, no tenía mucha potencia como la de su compañero, razón por la que la chica pudo congelar las llamas con facilidad.

Otra vez crecieron los pilares. Se subió a uno de ellos para formar otro cristal y lanzarlo contra ellos, trizando torres a su paso. Lamentablemente, los chicos no se salvaron de los daños, pese a esquivar el objeto.

Los chicos voltearon a ver lo ocurrido, mientras Koei se levantaba y lanzaba corrientes de aire como podía, con tal de distraer al oponente. No servía de mucho, ya que era muy fuerte y congelaba todo a su paso. Makoto se abstenía de atacar, pues no parecía ser rival para la bruja del hielo, y menos cuando el agua era lo que componía el hielo; más que atacar, le estaba dando armas para ser atacados.

-No puede ser...

-¿Qué? -volteó a ver a Kakeru.

-Mírala.

Hizo lo que le pidió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar el aura azul que la rodeaba, que a esas alturas, ya era un problema; Kyoichi era el único que podía atacar en ese estado.

La chica golpeó con su puño el piso, haciendo estallar desde los pilares hasta lanzar lejos a cada uno de ellos.

...

Por cada paso que daba, oía a la gente en los pasillos cuchichear sin disimulo, sin importar si ella escuchaba. Sin importar si le afectaba la opinión de la gente.

 _-Mira a esa pobre criatura._

 _-Qué ridícula es._

 _-No entiendo cómo alguien tan guapo como Shido puede elegir a ese tipo de gente como amiga._

 _-¿Quién sabe? De seguro, le paga con favores._

La gente reía sin disimulo, y ella se repetía cada día que estaba acostumbrada, que ya pasaría, que al día siguiente, todo mejoraría. Pero éso era sólo otra prueba más de que la realidad era espantosa, que la vida no era complicada porque uno la hacía así -y vaya, que le resultaba ridículo cada vez que lo escuchaba de los adultos-, y que lo único bueno que había en su día a día era ver a sus amigos. A Kyoichi.

Lo cierto era que también se preguntaba qué fue lo que aquel casi perfecto rubio había visto en ella para incluirla en su pequeño círculo de amistad, pero luego lo olvidaba y simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar, pues no creía que alguien tan fríamente acogedor tuviera pocos amigos cuando podría tener más. Se notaba que elegía bien a quién quería en su vida, con quién quería ser simpático y con quién quería ser tajante.

Y pensar que sólo tenía trece años.

Un golpe la devolvió a la realidad, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de caer al suelo. Sus útiles desparramados por el suelo, y muchos pares de pies cerca suyo. Trató de ignorar la situación y recoger cada una de sus pertenencias, pero sintió a alguien agarrarla por su cuello y otra persona más tirando los libros y cuadernos que acababa de recoger.

-Oye, niñita, ¿acaso no ves por dónde caminas? -en lugar de responder, seguía intentando liberarse del agarre que le quitaba el aire-. ¿No piensas disculparte?

No podía responder. La mano agarrando su cuello se lo impedía.

-Olvídalo, viene de otra ciudad; es obvio que las costumbres son distintas.

-Tienes razón, habrá que enseñarle modales -el sujeto recogió uno de los cuadernos y lo hojeó, sin fingir interés. Hasta que se asomó una sonrisa maliciosa por su rostro-. No juegues, ¿te gusta Kyoichi Shido?

-Pobre estúpida, es imposible que ese chico se fije en alguien como tú.

En uno de los intentos por liberarse, pateó accidentalmente el abdomen del chico frente a ella.

-Lamentarás haber hecho eso.

El otro chico la soltó y comenzó el pan de cada día. Empezó por un puñetazo, luego le siguieron las patadas y algunos le lanzaban comida. Acabó cuando le tiraron todo el contenido del basurero. Ahí ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-Ay, la bebé está llorando~

-No puedo creerlo, qué patética.

-Escúchame bien, escoria -el chico la agarró fuertemente de las mejillas-. Tú nunca tendrás un lugar en esta ciudad; tu mundo y el nuestro son totalmente diferentes, así que será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste, pequeña basura.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -todos voltearon a ver al chico ruso.

-¿Qué pasa, Kovalev? ¿Acaso viniste a defenderla?

-No es mi estilo, pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea provocar a Shido -hizo un gesto, indicando detrás del chico, que volteó para ver al chico con expresión sombría.

-¿Podrías repetir lo que le dijiste a Saiko? Creo que no te escuché bien.

-S-S-Shido...

-Levántate, Saiko; si vas a llorar, que no sea frente a estas basuras -volvió a mirar al otro chico-. Y tal parece que el que necesita modales aquí es otro, porque el único error que ella comete es ser bastante paciente con gente tan enferma como tú, y eso aplica también para el resto.

-¡Pero...!

-¿Ella necesita modales? Tus amigos le tiraron el basurero encima, y espero que lo compenses arreglando todo este desastre junto a tus gorilas.

El chico bufó y miró a Saiko-. Lograste lo que querías, pequeña sabandija. ¿Eres feliz, ahora que tu enamorado está de tu lado?

-Por cierto -interrumpió-, ¿qué hay de malo en que esté enamorada? No es como si tú no estuvieras detrás de cada mujer que se te cruza.

-¿Aunque sea de ti?

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado, y agradece que no te rompo el cuello aquí mismo.

Dicho esto, recogió los libros de Saiko, que se limpiaba como podía, y desaparecieron en el pasillo, en medio de un silencio sepulcral.

Saiko se había ido a duchar a las duchas de los camerinos. Kyoichi, por su parte, fue a buscar alguna muda de ropa. Con suerte y encontró el conjunto de Educación Física en su casillero; un buzo negro como el uniforme, lo único blanco era la remera y el costado del pantalón, a lo largo de las piernas.

Mientras la niña se secaba, llegó el rubio, pero no estaba solo. Hitomi venía con él.

-Saiko, ¿qué te pasó? -preguntó la platinada, agachándose frente a ella, con una expresión preocupada. La azabache desvió la mirada, no quería que la vieran llorar.

-¿Puedes traer medicinas? -escuchó decir al rubio.

Hitomi, sin dudar, se fue por donde llegó. Escuchó otra voz fuera del camarín, por lo que supuso que Taiga venía también.

Kyoichi agarró una de las toallas y empezó a secar con delicadeza el cabello corto de su amiga.

-Se supone que es el camarín de mujeres -musitó Saiko.

-Está vacío, ¿qué más da? -le restó importancia-. Además, no es como si las chicas no hayan compartido espacio con un hombre antes.

-Como todas te aman, deben estar encantadas si les pasara eso -con ella incluida.

-Quizás -se encogió de hombros-, pero sólo me importan Hitomi y tú; el resto puede pudrirse.

Y nuevamente surgían sus dudas.

-Kyo -lo llamó-. De todas las personas del instituto, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí? -los movimientos en su cabello se detuvieron-. Hay gente mejor que yo y tuviste que elegir a la más estúpida.

-Todos tenemos nuestro grado de estupidez -el chico se sentó a su lado-. Además, eres amable, no estúpida, ¿me oíste? -lo miró-. Prefiero tener de amiga a una chica dulce e inocente que a una que disfruta de ver sufrir a los demás.

-Pero...

-Oye, ni te conocía y estaba de tu lado -la cortó-. No te quiero escuchar decir esas cosas otra vez; y recuerda, esos tipos que te estaban molestando con suerte saben que somos amigos, pero nadie fuera de nuestro grupo sabe quién eres realmente.

Por lo general, ella siempre se mostraba desconfiada a la gente. Nunca antes había tenido amigos, pero cuando los chicos le dieron la oportunidad, no dudó en tomarla. Sabía que no se había equivocado; Kyoichi era muy sincero, no tenía pelos en la lengua; Taiga siempre sonreía hacia ella, sus sonrisas eran sólo cuando algo era de su agrado; y Hitomi era tan transparente que no podía dudar de su bondad.

-¿Puedes darme un abrazo?

Kyoichi lo hizo. La rodeó con sus brazos, sin importarle que sólo la cubriera una toalla, o que su cabello estuviera húmedo, sólo le importaba que la pequeña no reprimiera nada. Fue así cuando la niña comenzó a llorar, pero a él no le importó.

 _"Ustedes no deberían estar aquí..."_

...

Sus heridas no impidieron que abrieran la boca con sorpresa, aunque por ella, se habían olvidado de eso.

La chica había atacado al rubio. O al menos lo intentó. Dirigía su puño congelado hacia él, aterrizando en el bloqueo sorpresivo de la mano izquierda contraria, la cual había drenado toda fuente de poder. A duras penas, se levantó del suelo, justo cuando la chica, con la que notaron la diferencia de estatura, levantaba el otro puño, pero no alcanzó a moverlo cuando una fuerte ráfaga la empujó.

Las torres obstruyeron la visión. La chica lanzó ventiscas una vez más, ninguna lo alcanzó; trató con las piedras, Kyoichi trizó cada una de ellas con el roce de la cuerda y el kunai. A simple vista, parecía un arma cualquiera, pero el material era muy fuerte, y eso que no estaba en su mejor estado.

Vieron cómo posaba dos dedos en la barra azul, manteniéndolos quietos. Parecía dudar de activar la función, pues sólo observaba los movimientos de su rival mientras desviaba mentalmente cada trozo de hielo. Sin más, deslizó los dedos hasta la muñeca, siendo rápidamente rodeado por el aura azul. Levantó la pistola en su dirección, con su índice sobre el gatillo, sin aplicar presión.

La chica nuevamente se acercaba con rapidez hacia él, juntando todo el hielo que poseía con tal de crear un ataque que resultara mortal, pero el chico no reaccionaba. Sólo seguía apuntando.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Acaba con ella!

Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, apretó los labios. Su mente lo estaba lastimando, pero era a lo que estaba condenado, porque si le daban a elegir, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su equipo, y con todo el dolor que portaba, los eligió a ellos.

Jaló el gatillo. Si eso lo ayudaba a estar tranquilo, entonces... _que así sea._

El golpe del disparo la hizo deslizarse por el suelo, hasta detenerse en medio del campo, sin fuerzas. Sintió las miradas de todos encima, pero la suya lograba a penetrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

Bueno, si es que tenía.

La venda en sus ojos le impedía verlos, pero su sentido auditivo y su intuición le indicaron que él estaba justo a su lado, por lo que alzó su mano hasta tocar la contraria. La sintió temblar ante su tacto. Hubiese querido tocar carne y hueso, pero mientras se tratara de él, estaba bien. Sonrió.

Era una sonrisa sincera, genuina, y se mantuvo así, incluso cuando se vio atravesada por pilares de hielo.

El resto observaba el espectáculo, totalmente impresionado por lo que acababa de pasar. No lo entendían. Taiga apartó la mirada, no pudo soportar seguir viendo, pero Kyoichi no podía apartar la mirada, por mucho que quisiera.

Finalmente, su cuerpo desapareció en humo oscuro, al igual que los pilares y todo rastro de hielo a su alrededor, incluyendo el trozo incrustado en el muslo, dando paso a la sangre derramándose por litro.

-Vaya... -Sho rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que una batalla terminaría de esta forma? -preguntó Gabu.

-Shido -lo llamó Arthur. El chico no volteó.

Ese chico que nunca mostraba sentimientos, un enigma andante para todo aquel que lo mirase, ahora cubría su rostro con sus manos, en un intento de demostrar nuevamente que estaba en perfecto estado. Tratando de ocultar que no estaba roto.

Taiga fue el primero en acercarse. Éste ni siquiera se molestaba en secar las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

-Todo estará bien -posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento...

-Hiciste lo correcto.

-La maté...

No pudo evitar abrazarlo. No esperaba que le correspondiera; sabía que el rubio ya estaba en una dura batalla contra sus sentimientos.

En ese momento, todos descubrieron que esa batalla era algo más para ese par de amigos.

* * *

Hitomi cubrió al durmiente chico hasta la nariz, como acostumbraba a hacerlo. A su vista, parecía un chico indefenso, pequeño. Y en teoría, lo era; a veces, sus demonios internos podían más que él.

Vio su celular en la mesita de noche y lo tomó entre sus manos. Lo desbloqueó sólo para poner un tono de caja de música. Era algo infantil, pero por lo que había notado, ese tipo de música siempre lo había ayudado a relajarse, irónicamente.

Dejó el aparato en el mueble y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta junta por cualquier problema, y entró a la suya, donde estaba todo el equipo reunido, pero ninguno habló. Nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar.

Hablar sobre la batalla no parecía buena idea, y la reacción del vencedor al finalizar ésta lo era mucho menos.

Taiga suspiró-. Supongo... que les debemos una explicación.

Claro, él tampoco se sentía cómodo para hablar en nombre de su mejor amigo. No era como si ver a la chica de las nieves mutilada fuera una hermosa vista, pero debían acabar con las dudas.

-Sólo una pregunta antes de empezar -contestó Koei-. ¿Te afectó lo que ocurrió?

Demoró un rato en pensar la respuesta, para finalmente asentir-. Creo que a Kyo le afectó más; él mató a esa chica.

-Taiga, no es necesario que-

-Lo es -cortó a Sho. Suspiró con pesadez, mientras caminaba por la habitación-. Me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo; ojalá esto no estuviera pasando, y no lo digo sólo por Kyo.

-Nada te lo impide -Amaya se encogió de hombros.

-No es tan simple.

-Taiga, de casualidad -dijo Arthur-, Shido... ¿tiene depresión?

-Es algo tonto -rió amargamente, mientras se sentaba en el suelo-. Sólo tenía trece años; se suponía que debían ayudarlo, pero todo empeoró, y... no sé. No volvió a mostrar signos de eso, por eso pensé que quizás ya lo había superado.

-Pero ¿cómo? -preguntó Sho, sin disimular su extrañeza-. Siempre se ve tan tranquilo, como si nada le pasara.

-Eso es normal en depresivos -dijo Hitomi-. Mientras más grande sea la sonrisa, mayor es el dolor; en su caso, su indiferencia.

-Tampoco podemos asegurar nada -siguió Taiga-. Como vieron, es muy difícil saber qué le pasa.

Nuevamente, se formó un silencio, que el resto aprovechó para mirarse entre ellos. Ese trabajo resultaba más difícil de lo que se imaginaron.

-¿Qué pasa con la chica? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Verás, ella sí estaba de nuestro lado -explicó-. La razón por la que lo atacó debió ser porque estaba corrompida; ya sabes, la magia de esa organización, pero creo que es algo que sólo Kyo puede confirmar. Todos vimos cómo se comportó al final, y eso da a entender que ninguno de los dos quería pelear, pero por su situación, era lo mejor que podían hacer.

-Bien, ya me perdí -suspiró Gabu-. Es demasiada información.

-Imagínate cómo es para él -dijo Amaya.

-Déjame ver si entendí -continuó-. Shido puede controlar un elemento que ninguno de nosotros tiene y la única pista que dio fue ese nombre de una chica; luego, se enfrentó a una chica con el mismo elemento; ¿quieres decir que, la chica a la que se enfrentó, era la misma Saiko Ishikawa?

-Me temo que sí...

-¿Qué? Oigan, ahora sí me perdí -dijo Sho.

Taiga lo miró-. Saiko era una amiga que falleció hace cuatro años; ahora, con esta batalla, Kyoichi la mató, y eso, más que aliviar, incrementa su culpa. No sé interpretar sus sentimientos, pero quiero creer que lo siente como su castigo por intentar olvidarla.

-Si era su amiga, ¿por qué intentó matarlo? -preguntó Koei.

-Ahí ya no sabría decirte.

-Ya, pero ¿por qué sólo a él? -insistió Amaya-. Taiga, si esa chica se trataba de Saiko, estaba atentando contra uno de los dos amigos que se encontraban ahí peleando.

-Realmente, creo que es algo que sólo Kyo puede saber -concluyó-. Chicos, yo no tenía idea de nada, sólo sabía que tendría que enfrentarla. Supe que se trataba de ella en cuanto Kyo empezó a llorar; él nunca pudo superar el que Saiko muriera.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? -preguntó Ayumu.

-Bueno... no nos gusta hablar de ella, supongo que eso les dice todo -una sonrisa forzada se asomó por su rostro. Su voz quebrada, mientras se levantaba del suelo-. La gente suele reaccionar de distintas formas al duelo, y honestamente, no sé a quién le afectó más -abrió la puerta y se fue.

La siguiente en abandonar la habitación fue Amaya, y por último, Hitomi. Ésta pensaba quedarse con su novio; después de todo, alguien debía controlar sus crisis.

El resto se quedó en su sitio, petrificado, aún procesando la información. Bueno, lo del rubio no les impresionaba, pero enfrentar a alguien que, en su momento, fue su mejor amiga, era demasiado. Simplemente, si estuvieran en la misma situación, la reacción hubiera sido la misma.

Gabu y Makoto eran los que menos conmocionados se mostraban. Conocían la historia con esa chica, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin oír su nombre que lo habían olvidado.

-¿Por eso dudó en disparar? -Arthur miró a la pelinegra, quien después de unos segundos de meditar la pregunta, asintió.

-Es lo más probable.

-¿Tan duro fue?

-Por lo poco que recuerdo, Saiko murió en circunstancias muy... injustas -explicó-. No recuerdo lo que ocurrió, ni su rostro, pero recuerdo que para los chicos fue un golpe bastante fuerte. Sé que para ustedes, es sorprendente oír de mi hermano como alguien con trastornos psicológicos, pero no es como si a él le gustara hablar de eso, y estoy segura de que para Taiga y Hitomi es igual.

Dicho ésto, se levantó y se marchó. Las miradas se dirigieron a Gabu, quien no aguantó la tensión y fue el siguiente en abandonar.

-Chicos -habló Kakeru-. Una parte de este trabajo quedó clara, pero eso no significa que esté concluso el propósito que tiene el enemigo.

-Probablemente, sea la misma razón del Equipo X: destruir el mundo -sugirió Sho.

-Y para eso, ¿los necesitan a ustedes como carnada?

-Pues...

-Analizando la situación -dijo Koei-. Shido fue la principal carnada, y al parecer, todo indica que fue la culpa por haber perdido a su amiga; sin embargo, no hemos escuchado su versión, no podemos asegurar que tenga culpa de su muerte.

-Se supone que, si él cae, caemos todos -dijo Kakeru-. Es un efecto dominó; con esto, quizás le estamos dando ventaja al enemigo.

-No lo sé, chicos -intervino Arthur-. Shido aún tiene mucho que decir, partiendo porque le recalcó a Sho y a Makoto que debían estar preparados.

-Entonces... -dijo Sho- si Shido está literalmente fuera de todo esto, y considerando que es un efecto dominó, ¿eso indicaría que, si caemos con Makoto, estamos perdidos?

-No lo había pensado...

-Bueno, eso lo averiguamos después -dijo el ninja-. Pongamos la salud de Shido como prioridad; con lo que nos dijeron, se nos salió de las manos.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo, y sin más que decir, se fueron a dormir.

Se habían levantado temprano por la mañana para conseguir algo de información por parte de Yuki, pero ésta se mostró reacia, con el pretexto de que faltaba un poco para finalmente saber de qué iba tanta obsesión por Sho y los hermanos Shido.

-Taiga ya me avisó sobre lo ocurrido -avisó-. La opción sería que Shido se ausente por un tiempo, pero eso lo decide él; nosotros no podemos obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere. Mientras tanto, ustedes deberían avanzar, a menos que quieran estar con él; en la condición en la que está, hay que vigilarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de lo demás? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Estamos investigando -finalizó-. Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?

-Bueno...

-Volvió a desaparecer esta mañana -dijo Makoto.

-Este niño -suspiró.

Abandonaron el cuarto, con el propósito de buscar al chico. La última vez no les había resultado, pero ahora esperaban hacerlo mejor y así evitar una posible tragedia. La cancha había sido su primera opción, considerando lo solitario que era, pero no lo encontraron ahí, ni había rastro de que lo haya pisado.

-¿Creen que haya ido a la isla? -preguntó Sho, como último recurso.

-¿En su condición? -preguntó Taiga, enarcando la ceja.

-Kyo no es tan idiota para hacer eso, ¿o sí? -preguntó Amaya.

-Ni idea -terminó por suspirar-. Ese chico es impredecible.

-¿Por qué lo haría? -preguntó Hitomi-. Acaba de tener una batalla con Saiko, y Kyoichi es de los que evade todo lo que le hace mal.

-Ése es un buen punto -dijo Makoto.

Justo en ese momento, escucharon un vidrio romperse, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Extrañados, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que no tenían idea que había.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó Sho.

-Oigan, éste es el sitio donde Kyo tenía rehabilitación -dijo Hitomi.

-¡¿Qué?!

Taiga abrió la puerta. La luz de la habitación delataba que estaba ocupada. Recorrió el sitio con la mirada hasta que lo vio, de perfil, sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra el espejo, cuyos cristales rodeaban y reposaban sobre su cuerpo. Tenía los auriculares puestos, quizás por eso ni se inmutó a los gritos de hace un momento.

-¿Nuevo escondite? -preguntó, acercándose a él.

Los demás lo siguieron, manteniendo su distancia, temiendo por alguna mala reacción de su parte, pese a que el chico sólo les dedicó una mirada vacía.

Los cristales se levantaron en el aire y trastabillaban de pegarse a la pared. Esa simple acción les daba a entender lo dañado que estaba el rubio, tan así que terminaron por romperse aún más cuando ya no los pudo mantener y cayeron al suelo.

-Kyo...

-No sé qué es peor; odiar los espejos y encerrarse en un cuarto con uno, o buscar un arma letal que, al mismo tiempo, los repele.

¿Había algo más masoquista que eso?

-No eres un arma letal.

-Eso no lo demostraron ayer; no es que me moleste, pero me resulta irónico.

El pelinegro, algo consternado, tocó el espejo, haciendo que los cristales volvieran a su lugar, dejándolo como nuevo.

-Hey -el pelinegro se agachó a su lado, llamando nuevamente su atención. Levantó su mano derecha frente a él-. Todavía queda mucho por resolver; por favor, no te caigas, ¿bien?

Observó la palma, luego miró a su amigo a los ojos, para finalmente suspirar y juntar su derecha con la contraria. Justo como lo había hecho en ese lugar, pero la diferencia era que esta vez no se trataba de una premonición, sino una promesa.

Otra promesa de tantas.

Su semblante cambió, y Taiga lo notó, por lo que entrelazó sus dedos, ejerciendo presión, con tal de sacarle, aunque sea, una sonrisa. Se asomó una pequeña, pero sincera.

Taiga sabía el miedo que tenía Kyoichi por hacer promesas, y lo entendía. Después de todo, _nunca las pudo mantener_.

Se preguntaba si esta vez podría hacerlo.

Kyoichi se liberó del agarre y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, evitando las miradas del resto.

-Hay que hacer algo; se está yendo -dijo Amaya.

-Tiene depresión -dijo Kakeru.

-Sí, desde los trece años -Taiga se levantó-. Chicos, es en serio; si no se fue antes, esta vez, puede que lo haga, y cuando eso pase, será muy tarde, y no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero vivir con el remordimiento de que pude ayudarlo y no lo hice. Es mi mejor amigo, y no lo quiero perder a él también.

-Tranquilo, eso no va a pasar -lo tranquilizó el caballero.

-Nos aseguraremos de eso -dijo Koei.

* * *

 _Yukiko  
_ _ELIMINADA_

-Bien...

Phantom sostenía el copo de nieve en su mano huesuda. Una sonrisa escalofriante adornaba su rostro.

-Al parecer, el amor que tenía por esa gente fue más fuerte que cualquier maleficio.

-¿Era necesario reclutar a alguien tan inútil? Revivió a ese chico dos veces, y más encima, se rinde ante sus ataques.

-Ya la derrotaron, así que no deberíamos tener problemas a partir de ahora.

-Lo importante es que con su derrota, ese chico ya se encuentra fuera del camino; las secuelas que dejan su crimen son un punto a nuestro favor -habló el de la capucha-. Ahora hay que poner manos a la obra con los dos niños que lo acompañan.

-Sho Yamato salvó el mundo una vez, ¿crees que será suficiente obstáculo?

-Si nos deshacemos de la niña, será pan comido; además, el rubio era su arma más poderosa.

-Si tú lo dices...

-No lo duden.

Una niebla oscura inundó la habitación. Voltearon a ver dos puntos rojos en medio de la oscuridad.

-Ese grupo está cerca de perder su arma principal; sólo es cosa de ejecutar el siguiente ataque para que su caída sea definitiva.

-Sigma...

-Me encargaré de eso -intervino Phantom. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-Adelante.

El copo de nieve se tornó oscuro y desapareció en un aura violeta.

...

-Ahí está, con todos los horarios -Taiga dejó el famoso frasco naranjo sobre la mesa de noche.

Kyoichi estaba acostado en posición fetal en la cama, mirando inexpresivo el tubo, abrazando una almohada. Ésto último lo hacía ver bastante adorable, pese a que su estatura y seriedad de su rostro le jugaban en contra de ser visualmente tierno. Bueno, al menos hasta que su humor decayó y sus ojos cristalizados hacían que la gente se compadeciera de él. Era como ver un gatito acurrucado en las piernas de su amo.

Podía ser muy maduro para su edad, pero había veces en que se podía ver más pequeño e indefenso.

-¿Era necesario? -musitó.

-Kyo, entiendes que esto lo hacemos por tu bien, ¿no? -se agachó para quedar a su altura, apoyando sus brazos cruzados en el colchón.

-¿Seguirás pensando lo mismo cuando me dé una sobredosis?

-Seguiré pensando lo mismo cuando ponga cámaras para evitar tu suicidio.

-¿Y si no quiero seguir?

Taiga acarició las hebras rubias, con una pequeña sonrisa-. Entonces, llévame contigo.

-Oye, se supone que somos un grupo -intervino Amaya, abrazándose al rubio por la espalda y con su pierna como si fuera un koala-. Si uno se va, vamos todos.

-Ya llegó la matapasiones -Hitomi rodó los ojos-. ¿Taiga no se pone celoso por cómo abrazas a mi novio?

-Tranquila, no me van los menores.

-Interesante, ¿por qué no dijiste eso cuando te gustaba? -alzó una ceja, divertida.

-Oye, pasado pisado, vive el presente.

Taiga y Hitomi estallaron en risas. Kyoichi escuchaba y apretaba los labios, cuando ni una sonrisa se asomaba por ellos.

-¿Se puede? -voltearon a ver al resto, asomándose en la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? -Makoto fue la primera en acercarse.

-No sabes lo que nos costó hacer que se tomara la pastilla -rió el pelinegro.

-Hermano, nunca cambiarás.

-¿Así de mal? -rió Arthur.

-Es peor que un niño pequeño -dijo Hitomi.

-Eso explica por qué raya las paredes -observó Gabu.

-Al menos sus rayas tienen sentido -opinó Amaya.

-¿Es otro idioma? -preguntó Koei.

-Pues... -Taiga fue interrumpido cuando el rubio se reincorporó sobre la colcha repentinamente, sus manos sobando su frente, con una expresión entre somnolienta e incómoda-. Kyo, ¿te sientes bien? -dijo, cuando el otro se levantó y caminó a paso tambaleante hacia el baño-. Makoto, ¿qué efecto tenían las pastillas en Kyoichi?

-Cualquier efecto que tuvieran no era nada positivo, es todo lo que sé -se encogió de hombros.

Una tos persistente los alarmó. Hitomi y Taiga fueron los primeros en levantarse para ver al chico frente al inodoro, expulsando lo poco y nada que había comido durante el día, a menos que se tratara de un efecto de los antidepresivos. La platinada apartó su cabello mientras el otro sobaba su espalda.

Cuando todo acabó, el resto se asomó para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien, o al menos con el enfermo vivo. Taiga le limpió los labios con un trozo de papel, disimulando su preocupación al ver la mancha roja; Kyoichi no tenía la mejor salud del mundo, pero estaba seguro de que eso no era normal. Nunca había visto eso en él.

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Kakeru.

-Kyo -lo llamó Taiga, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Su mirada vacía-. Vamos, reacciona.

-Taiga -volteó hacia Hitomi-, su cuello.

Extrañado, posó su vista en la nuca del rubio, sorprendiéndose después.

No sabía si el tener un copo de nieve como tatuaje era signo de preocuparse.


	19. Glacial

El pequeño pajarito agitaba sus alas, sin despegar sus delicadas patitas del suelo. Frente a él, un rubio, acuclillado, observaba sus movimientos, con una mirada apagada, al igual que los dos amigos que lo acompañaban.

Su presencia parecía llamar la atención del canario de plumas monocromáticas, que con su trinar, trataba de aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente, y acabar con el silencio sepulcral, pero el chico no se podía concentrar en él, sólo en los movimientos que, tarde o temprano, representarían su ida sin retorno.

El pajarillo sólo pudo elevarse unos centímetros del suelo antes de volver a aterrizar, para continuar el mismo proceso que había ejecutado por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, esa sola acción fue el detonante para que el rubio se levantara y volteara para irse.

-Kyo... -el pelinegro agarró su brazo.

Sin voltear, negó con la cabeza, liberándose después y continuó su camino. No sabía si era por su fobia a las aves, o simplemente tenía miedo de dejarla ir.

La platinada hizo lo mismo. Si ver al ave ya era difícil, no quería saber cómo sería verla partir.

El pelinegro los vio irse antes de volver la vista al canario, que repentinamente guardó silencio, mientras observaba el camino por el que se fue la pareja. Pareció bajar la cabeza y siguió agitando sus alas, pero su trino no se volvió a escuchar.

El chico cerró los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas, y apretando los puños. Él quería esperar a que el pajarito estuviera listo para volar.

...

-La sustancia ha incrementado de tamaño, y con eso, aumenta el riesgo biológico -explicó Yuki, revisando unas carpetas-. Antes ocupaba el 9% de tu organismo, ahora aumentó el doble; puede ser poco, pero debes tener mucho cuidado.

Posó la vista en el rubio, que veía los análisis recientes en la pantalla del laboratorio. Frente al equipo, se mostraba total y absolutamente indiferente, pero no sabían cómo lo estaba pasando realmente. Si era como ser víctima de cáncer, ¿sufría dolores? ¿se resignaba a hacer algo para impedirlo?

Había muchos casos de gente con cáncer que se rehusaba a someterse a tratamientos. ¿Para qué? Era más arriesgado, y nada aseguraba que iban a sobrevivir. Querían pensar que Kyoichi estaba en la misma situación. De todos modos, ésa sí que no tenía arreglo.

-Hasta el momento, no les podemos dar una respuesta concreta -continuó-. El equipo sigue investigando, pero al parecer, es más difícil de lo que pensamos.

-Entiendo -habló, por todos, Arthur.

-¿El tatuaje tiene que ver? -preguntó Taiga.

-Si es así, diría que no es más corrosivo que la sustancia -opinó la pelirrosa-, y que sólo es la prueba de que derrotó a uno de los obstáculos. Eso no significa que están cerca de saber qué buscan.

-¿Cree que Suiren lo sepa?

-Si fuera así, ¿por qué nos lo diría? -habló por primera vez Kyoichi.

-Por algo está aquí -dijo Sho.

-Para entrenarnos; nunca nos ha dado información, menos lo hará ahora.

-Pero...

-Si mi hermano no hubiera peleado con ella, no sabríamos que estamos al lado de una cazadora -habló la pelinegra-. Entonces, hago la misma pregunta: ¿por qué nos ayudaría?

El tono gélido con el que habló, junto con su mirada, los conmocionó. Miraron a Kyoichi, pensando que él sabía lo que ocurría, pero incluso él había lanzado una mirada calculadora con respecto al comportamiento de su hermana. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo había ocurrido, y que se lo diría cuando fuera el momento. Mientras tanto, no planeaba forzarla.

-¿Es todo? -miró a Yuki, quien asintió. Cualquiera en su lugar, se habría sentido intimidado, menos Yuki. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los altibajos de cada uno-. Permiso -dijo antes de retirarse.

-¡Espera, Shido!

La pelirrosa observó cómo todos iban tras el rubio, excepto Makoto, que se quedó quieta en su sitio, con la mirada puesta en ella. Esa actitud llamaba su atención. Bueno, más bien, todos llamaban su atención de alguna forma, pero la niña estaba actuando muy extraño.

Miró a través de la ventanilla cómo los chicos parecían discutir con Kyoichi, quien no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por prestar atención, o al menos entrar en razón. Su actitud llegaba a ser molesta para quien no entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero ella sí lo hacía. Había acabado con el alma poseída de lo que fue una amiga desaparecida, lo único que quedaba de ella, y ahí estaban las consecuencias. La angustia nublaba su juicio.

Había escuchado que el símbolo de Ouroboros representaba la lucha eterna. Supuso que esa descripción calzaba con el chico y sus demonios.

¿Algún día podrían llegar al final del recorrido?

Volteó a ver a Makoto cuando ésta hizo una leve reverencia antes de irse. Su silueta desapareció detrás de la puerta. Desde ahí, pudo escuchar las voces mezcladas entre los gritos, a duras penas oyendo las más suaves, en un intento de apaciguar las aguas.

Todos posaron la vista en la niña, quien tenía la suya sobre las manos mecánicas que apretaban las de Koei, buscando liberarse del agarre que el ninja ejercía sobre el cuello de su chaqueta verde musgo.

El adulto lo soltó, y como si eso fuera lo que esperaba, la pelinegra empezó a caminar, sin voltear a ver a nadie. Segundos después, sin alzar la mirada, Kyoichi también se fue, sigiloso como un fantasma, que si el resto no estuviera pendiente de las acciones de cada uno, no lo habrían notado.

-No podemos detenernos sólo porque uno de nosotros no quiere seguir -miraron a Taiga-. Somos nueve personas; nuestra vida no se acaba sólo porque Kyoichi se siente inseguro de seguir. El mundo no deja de girar porque alguien deja de existir.

Dicho ésto, también se marchó.

Era verdad, pero para el equipo, el rubio era el arma más fuerte que tenían. Aunque muchas veces pelearon y alguno que otro estaba ausente, no veían por qué ahora debía ser diferente. Quizás porque la misión era, literalmente, un suicidio; nada comparado a lo que habían visto antes.

* * *

Salvo por los hermanos Shido y Taiga, a la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron con un único plan en mente: volver a la isla para concluir lo que no pudieron ese día. Quizás era lo mejor, dudaban de que el par de amigos estuviera estable como para volver al sitio donde se enfrentaron a su vieja amiga, pues para ellos ya era incómodo pisar ese lugar. No podían evitar ver los pilares de hielo y que uno de ellos atravesara a la chica.

-Muy bien -dijo Sho-. ¿Hacia dónde? -miró hacia todos lados, sin pista que indicara el camino.

-No lo sé, chicos -dijo Kakeru-. ¿Están seguros de que hay un camino?

-Debería -dijo Arthur-. Dudo que el recorrido acabe aquí.

-A menos que necesitemos a Kyoichi -sugirió Gabu.

-Pensé lo mismo -dijo Koei-, pero es mejor que se recupere y nosotros sigamos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Qué hay de Makoto y Taiga? -preguntó Sho.

-Verás, cuando se trata de su mejor amigo, también afecta a Taiga -dijo Gabu-. No sólo porque sea él, sino también porque la situación lo involucra.

-Además, Makoto es su hermana y se preocupa, pero últimamente su actitud es bastante extraña, y no creo que alguno de ellos haya estado capacitado para venir -dijo Koei. Miró al pelirrojo-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no te afecta.

-Yo no era tan unido a Taiga, menos entendía lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, Makoto era muy madura para su edad -dijo Sho-, pero tampoco lo era como para entender por lo que pasaba su hermano.

-De hecho -continuó Kakeru-, lo hizo cuando su familia atravesó una crisis, o eso fue lo que escuché. No sabemos los detalles de lo que ocurrió, pero todo apuntaba a que Shido fue el detonante.

El ninja miró a Arthur, quien comenzaba a sudar frío al imaginar ese ambiente tan enfermizo. Gracias a un extraño ruido, olvidaron el tema y voltearon a ver a Ayumu, parado al inicio de un pasadizo que antes no estaba.

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó su hermano.

Ayumu se encogió de hombros y alzó su dedo índice; tenía una mancha roja-. Encontré el símbolo de la pared y lo marqué.

-No pensé que esta organización tendría algo tan normal como hacer pactos con sangre -dijo Koei. Todos lo miraron.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, espero que no hayan secuelas -dijo Arthur.

Restándole importancia, continuaron su camino.

* * *

Taiga hojeaba el libro gordo y viejo que había encontrado en un rincón. Cuando llegó a la última página, soltó un suspiro y lo devolvió a su lugar, levantándose para seguir tratando de descifrar el significado de los extraños símbolos que llevaban por nombre.

-¿Qué haces? -saltó en su lugar, para luego suspirar aliviado al ver a Hosuke.

-Me asustaste.

-Parece que Shido te traspasó la fobia -bromeó el ave.

-¿Qué no me contagia él?

-Buen punto -ambos rieron.

Si estuviera en el mundo real, trataría de ignorar a Hosuke o hablar disimuladamente para que la gente no le recomendara visitar a un psicólogo, o en casos extremos, llevarlo directamente al manicomio, si es que el instituto no era considerado uno. Pero como era la Zona X, y ese lugar era todo lo contrario a normal, le daba igual que alguien lo viera.

-¿Entonces? -insistió el ave.

-Bueno... -se rascó la nuca- Kyoichi dijo que Suiren, aunque esté de nuestro lado, nunca nos ayudaría a resolver nuestras dudas sobre el enemigo, así que este rompecabezas los debemos resolver nosotros, y de paso, quería averiguar sobre los símbolos, pero nada aquí tiene la información adecuada, ni el idioma adecuado -le bajó una gota.

-¿Y tú crees que la encuentres en un libro?

-Ya vi los símbolos en uno, el problema es el idioma.

-Si tú lo dices...

Taiga siguió hojeando los libros, hasta que paró en una página que le llamó la atención.

-El copo de nieve...

-Representa lo rápido que se va la vida -dijo Hosuke, traduciendo el escrito.

-¿Puedes leerlo?

-Algo recuerdo -rió nerviosamente-. Un copo de nieve tiene muchos significados, y basándome en lo que dice ahí, quizás la marca que tiene Shido en el cuello es un castigo para que no olvide lo que hizo. Dime, esa amiga que perdieron, ¿la identificaban con un copo de nieve?

Considerando lo distinta y peculiar que era, su pureza, y lo repentina que fue su partida...

-Definitivamente...

-Es una forma muy bella de torturarse, pero que no te engañe; esa chica fue parte de la organización, ¿quién sabe si hay algo detrás de esa marca? Que represente algo inofensivo es una cosa, pero no sabemos lo que pueda causar.

El pelinegro cerró el libro, pensativo, aún analizaba las palabras del búho. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón; podía ser algo inofensivo, pero si venía de aquella organización, podían esperar cualquier cosa que no fuera inofensiva.

-Cuídenlo bien, Taiga -volvió a decir el búho-. Acabó con el primer obstáculo, pero ahora comienza la parte difícil, que es cuando más lo necesitan; y sé que tiene los días contados por lo que ocurrió, pero a nadie le gustaría que se fuera antes de tiempo.

Todo empezó con un temblor. Estando en ese sitio, el movimiento era casi nulo, pero con la quietud del ambiente, era de esperarse que fuera una advertencia.

Las palabras de Hosuke resonaban en su cabeza mientras corría por los pasillos, buscando a su mejor amigo, y de paso, a la menor de los Shido, junto con su amiga y su novia. Mientras corría, pudo ver a un grupo de guardias guiando a los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro. Eso le confirmó sus sospechas sobre el temblor. Entre toda la gente, pudo visualizar a Kiku, quien permanecía con una expresión preocupada y llena de miedo, tal vez por la situación de peligro, o porque su hermano estaba fuera de la isla y no tenía noticias de él.

* * *

La habitación oscura, únicamente iluminada por unos haces azules, que daban la impresión de que estaban bajo el agua, poseía una calma bastante perturbadora. No sabían si preocuparse o seguir su paso como si nada, aún así, estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento.

-¿No creen que esto está resultando bastante simple? -preguntó Kakeru-. Digo, con suerte y nos encontramos a una sola criatura en el camino, y ni siquiera nos atacó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad -dijo Gabu.

-De todas formas, no se confíen -dijo Koei.

Sho saltó en su lugar, ahogando un grito, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros. A través de la luz, podían ver un ojo carmesí demasiado grande para su gusto, que al segundo desapareció como si nada.

-¿Eso es normal? -preguntó el pelirrojo. Por alguna razón, estar ahí estaba alterando cada vez más su tranquilidad.

-Aquí nada es normal -acotó el caballero-, aunque eso no quita que sea escalofriante.

Sin más, continuaron su camino hacia la única salida que había. Claro, sin mencionar por la que llegaron, pero antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, la puerta se cerró en sus narices. Al voltear, también se cerró la otra.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Comenzó a temblar. Del piso, emergió una silueta gigante; no pudieron ver qué era, debido a la oscuridad, pero por el aspecto extraño que tenía, supusieron que sería una buena batalla.

El monstruo soltó un alarido y de lo siguiente que fueron conscientes fue del fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, producto de un golpe que los arrojó contra las paredes. La rapidez con la que se movía junto con la oscuridad les jugaba en contra.

Sho formó una bola de fuego y la lanzó a cualquier sitio, lo que permitió que la habitación se iluminara por un segundo con tal de ver a la criatura, antes de que las llamas se apagaran. Los demás aprovecharon para tratar de atacar. Juntó sus manos, sintiendo cómo llegaba el calor a ellas hasta adquirir las llamas; acercó una a su boca, su índice y su pulgar formando un círculo, y sopló una flama directo al insecto. Ésta soltó un gran alarido de agonía antes de caer de lleno al piso, provocando otro temblor que los chicos ignoraron para aprovechar de atacar.

Ayumu adquirió la figura del rubio para lanzar una corriente eléctrica que la mantuvo inmóvil por unos segundos, pues al ser sólo una imitación, su poder no era tan potente como el del mismo adquirente. Cuando el efecto acabó, la criatura se preparó para atacar. Esta vez, Gabu juntó sus manos antes de golpear con su puño el piso; la explosión volvió a debilitar a la silueta. La habitación se cubrió de humo, lo que les dificultaba más la batalla, pero en el punto de vista de Sho, una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro (?).

Claro, en plena oscuridad, la situación daba más miedo que el agujero que el pelirrojo dejó.

Si tuvieran visión de Rayos X, todo sería más fácil. Estaban seguros de eso cuando escucharon sonidos metálicos que se asemejaban a pisadas por estar escalando las paredes. Sho creó más llamas, preparándose para atacar lo que fuera que los estuviera esperando. Koei, por su parte, juntó todo el humo de la habitación entre sus manos y creó un torbellino; el chillido les dijo todo. El piso se movió y gracias al fuego, pudieron ver que se encontraban frente a una especie de libélula mutante, o un escorpión. No sabían exactamente que era, puesto que cada criatura que se encontraban tenía un aspecto bastante grotesco y nada agradable a la vista.

Arthur lanzó su espada como _boomerang_ a una de las extremidades, cortándola. Enfurecida, trató de golpearlos, por lo que Ayumu volvió a transformarse, esta vez en la chica a la que se enfrentaron la última vez, y congeló las extremidades. Sho aprovechó eso para lanzar una gran bola de fuego hacia ese sitio, de paso prendiendo fuego en un rincón, por lo que ya no tenían que preocuparse por la oscuridad. En el momento en que iba a generar más llamas, la criatura se elevó y empezó a golpear el piso con el aguijón que tenía en su cola. Los demás hacían lo mejor que podían por esquivar el ataque, hasta que escucharon el grito del menor; se había clavado en su costado izquierdo.

-¡Ayumu! -gritó Sho, desesperándose al ver a su hermanito caer como bolsa, y siendo sujetado por los mayores para evitar ir con el y ser atacado de igual forma-. ¡Suéltenme! -sollozó.

El monstruo no parecía tener intenciones de quitar su aguijón pronto. Por lo que parecía, planeaba matar al niño ahí mismo.

Gabu vio la agonía de Sho, cayendo de rodillas. Automáticamente, recordó a la pelinegra abrazando a su inconsciente hermano, aferrándose a una vida que, en ese momento, ya no estaba. Si Kyoichi realmente hubiera muerto, no habría querido ver la reacción de Makoto; y si eso ya era bastante estremecedor, no quería ver a más gente en el mismo en el mismo escenario. Sacó una bomba de su bolsillo, le quitó el seguro y esperó unos segundos antes de lanzarla hacia arriba, estallando cerca del insecto, cuya caída no impidió su ataque con el pequeño. Un aura fucsia lo rodeó mientras lo veía acercarse con más ánimos de pelea; cuando reunió una buena cantidad de poder, golpeó con su puño el piso, arrojándola lejos y profundizando más el agujero. Eso bastó para soltar al niño, quien ya se veía literalmente inerte, y de lo que esperaba que fuera todo lo contrario.

El castaño se soltó de los mayores y corrió hacia el pequeño, buscando desesperado sus signos vitales.

Estaba atento a los movimientos de la criatura, quien dirigió el aguijón hacia ellos, cuando un tornado la rodeó, desviando el ataque y haciéndola dar vueltas hasta que no fuera consciente de sus propias acciones. Cuando la corriente de aire se dispersó, Kakeru centró su mente en el aguijón y lo dirigió a su cuello, haciéndola soltar otro alarido de dolor. La mantuvo un buen rato así, hasta que se agotaron sus fuerzas, pero con el alivio de verla débil, incapaz de levantarse.

En medio del silencio sepulcral, miraron a Sho, envuelto literalmente en llamas. El ambiente de la habitación, más el ardor que emanaba, daban a entender que nada bueno saldría de ahí, pero mientras fuera contra la criatura, todo estaba bien.

Una vez más, se levantó, a duras penas pudiendo mantenerse. Cuando abrió la boca para soltar otro alarido, una flama aterrizó en su garganta. Luego de eso, le siguieron más llamas, sin darle oportunidad de atacar, y claro, no la iba a tener a ese paso. Así siguió hasta que se totalmente envuelta en llamas, que por más que trataba de apagar, no podía, y el castaño seguía quemando, decidido a acabar con ella.

En medio del descontrol total, el aguijón golpeó el piso. Éste se abrió, ocasionando que la habitación comenzara a inundarse de un líquido azul, cuya peculiar apariencia no les daba confianza como para no escalar las paredes, buscando alejarse. El resto se alarmó cuando vieron que la criatura gritaba en agonía, mientras se desintegraba con el contacto de la sustancia.

* * *

Una tormenta cayó sobre la isla. Con ello, le siguieron temblores, uno tras otro, cada vez más fuertes y prolongados. El enemigo había llegado a rodear ésta, y aunque todas las entradas estaban selladas, eso no parecía detenerlos.

Al atravesar las paredes, se toparon con gente que no dudó en atacar, y claro, no la tenían fácil; estaban bien entrenados y podían esquivar y atacar todo lo que podían, como si estuvieran literalmente en el campo de batalla.

Por otro lado, Taiga seguía buscando a sus amigos. El ver a los refugiados correr, siendo guiados por los guardias, aumentaba su tensión, sin embargo, trataba de no concentrarse en eso. Entre la muchedumbre, vio a la platinada, quien al verlo, no dudó en correr hacia él.

-¿Has visto a Kyo? -hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que estaba contigo -el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-No le veo desde la mañana.

-Diablos -musitó-. ¿Qué hay de Amaya y Makoto?

-Amaya también está buscando -Taiga abrió los ojos como platos-. Makoto también anda desaparecida.

-Mierda -siseó, antes de continuar su camino, dejando a Hitomi atrás.

Entró a un ascensor. En situaciones así, era lo que más quería evitar, pero no quería perder tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro.

Llegó al último piso, acompañado del silencio sepulcral y el sonido de su respiración. Las pisadas hacían eco por los pasillos, cuyas luces titilaban, lo que llamó su atención. Ése era el sector subterráneo de la base, y por muy fuerte que haya sido el impacto del enemigo, la electricidad no parecía fallar, entonces ¿por qué ahí sí?

Sintió miedo por alguna razón. Era como ser protagonista de esas películas de terror tan clichés y sin efectos especiales, aunque ya veía el momento en que se le aparecería el diablo o una muñeca diabólica. O bien, lo que pasara primero, no iba a librarse del miedo.

Lamentaba no ser bueno en la manipulación de armas, quizás en ese momento habría llevado una, pero podría usar sus poderes, ¿no?

Siguió caminando, a paso de tortuga, tragándose el miedo que lo retenía.

...

-¿Taiga? -su madre se asomó por la puerta, perfectamente arreglada, para ver a su hijo que se arreglaba frente al espejo, desganado-. Ya es hora.

-Estoy casi listo.

-Abrígate bien, no quiero que enfermes.

Taiga asintió, desviando la mirada en busca de su bufanda. La mujer sonrió compasiva antes de darle su soledad. Justo lo que necesitaba, tiempo para sí mismo; dos días pensando en arrepentirse, pero tomó una decisión. Quería ver a Saiko por última vez.

Miró por la ventana los copos de nieve caer, como una leve llovizna, nada que arruinara los planes de esa mañana. Automáticamente, veía la imagen de la azabache bailando infantil y alegre, como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero claro, hay que ser realistas; no lo hay, al menos para ella no.

Agarró la bufanda gris y salió de la habitación, buscando distracción en los adornos navideños.

¿Algo peor que perder a una amiga? Claro, asistir a un funeral en Nochebuena.

Funeral que fue un desastre desde el momento que puso un pie en el lugar y vio a todos los simios que conocieron a Saiko, fingiendo lamento, diciendo que era una buena chica. Taiga apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo, con rabia; deseaba decir tantas cosas, y sin embargo, no podía. No podía porque no tenía el suficiente coraje para hacerlo y por respeto a cada una de las personas que llegaron a despedir a Saiko.

Sin embargo, él tenía el filtro que Kyoichi no tenía, mientras que éste tenía la memoria que él no tenía. Los tenía identificados, y sin pudor, agarró el micrófono y ordenó a todos aquellos hipócritas a que se fueran. No le importaba quedar mal frente a un montón de desconocidos, lo valía si era por darle una despedida digna a su amiga.

Y claro, se llevó el odio de mucha gente, pero la opinión de la familia era la más importante. Sus padres seguían llorando como lo habían hecho durante dos días desde que recibieron la trágica noticia, y ¿cómo no, si habían perdido a su única hija? En el momento que escucharon las duras, pero sinceras, palabras del rubio, más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no sólo por la angustia, sino también por la paz y alegría de que su pequeña había conseguido buenos amigos. Una mirada bastó como agradecimiento, y el funeral siguió su curso, esta vez, sólo con familia y amigos cercanos.

Taiga sólo pudo ver un minuto el cuerpo quieto de la que fue su mejor amiga. Leves manchas violáceas esparcidas por su lívido rostro de niña, una corona de flores blancas rodeando su cabeza, resaltando en su oscuro cabello, y un sencillo vestido blanco que se mimetizaba con todo el arreglo del ataúd. Tocó el vidrio; una infantil niña de trece años, ¿eso era lo que merecía? La amaba... la amaba tanto que hacía lo posible por memorizar cada una de sus facciones. La amaba tanto que dolía pensar que no era correspondido, pero ella era feliz, y si lo aparentaba... estaba bien. Llegó a su límite, ya no iba a aparentar ser algo que no era en su totalidad.

Cuando miró a sus rubios amigos, Hitomi estaba aferrada al cuerpo del mayor, estrujando entre sus puños su abrigo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello, llorando desconsolada; fue la última que vio a Saiko con vida, y lamentablemente, varios se habían puesto de acuerdo en tirarle la pelota sobre su partida. Aunque sus amigos se encargaron de defenderla y tratar de convencerla de que no tenía forma de saber que Saiko moriría, ella insistía en que debió restar más atención a sus acciones.

Kyoichi sólo acariciaba el cabello de la chica, pero su estado no era mejor. Una mirada vacía, expresión demacrada, se notaba que luchaba por mostrarse fuerte, pero simplemente no podía. El par atraía las miradas de lo desgarradora que era la imagen.

-Con que ustedes eran los amigos de mi pequeña _Yuki_.

El funeral había llegado a su fin. Sólo quedaban pocos familiares, y los padres de los chicos esperaban a unos metros de ellos, cuando los padres del angelito al que acababan de decir _adiós_ los habían interceptado.

-¿Yuki? -inquirió Taiga.

-Porque amaba la nieve, le llamábamos Yukiko -dijo su madre. Las lágrimas opacaban su suave sonrisa-. Nuestra pequeña nos habló mucho de ustedes.

-Tú debes ser Kyoichi -habló esta vez el hombre, mirando al rubio, que se tensó a su llamado-. Yuki nos mencionó que su amigo Kyoichi parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, pero que su carácter fuerte lo hacía mejor que cualquier personaje ficticio. Tenía razón; eres todo un guerrero, muchacho -sonrió-. Lo que dijiste en el podio es un sacrificio que poca gente es capaz de hacer, te lo agradezco. Gracias, niños, por hacer feliz a mi bebé...

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Su bebé se había ido, estaban al lado de su tumba. Ya no había más bebé.

-Me pregunto si realmente lo era -musitó Kyoichi, mirando el nombre grabado en el mármol. No lo dijo con mala intención, sólo que, con lo que pasó, surgieron muchas dudas.

-Así era -dijo la mujer-. Hacía mucho que no la veíamos sonreír, estaremos eternamente agradecidos -sonrió. Posó su mirada en Hitomi-. Cariño, no te sientas culpable; quizás era algo que tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano, así que no te rompas la cabeza por algo que no podías predecir, ¿de acuerdo? Ven aquí -la atrajo en un cálido abrazo que hizo que la platinada se quebrara aún más, pero aliviada tras escuchar esas palabras. Le tomaría algo de tiempo asimilarlo y convencerse de que no fue su culpa, pero estaba tranquila de saber que los mayores no le guardaban rencor-. Eres muy bonita para llorar por la vida, pero estoy segura que sabrás levantarte cuando sea el momento -dijo al separarse.

Sin más, se despidieron. El terceto vio a la pareja acercarse al grupo conformado por sus padres, deteniéndose frente a la mujer rubia.

-Cuide mucho a su hijo, tiene un corazón de oro -escucharon decir a la mujer. Tanto la familia Shido, como los chicos, se sorprendieron por sus palabras-. Es de los que ya no hay. Cuídelo muy bien, ámelo, disfrútelo, nunca suelten sus manos; nunca saben cuándo perderán su rastro.

La pareja finalmente se fue, no sin antes despedirse con una reverencia. Todos los veían irse, analizando las palabras de la señora.

Algo había cambiado ese día, y recién lo notaban. Saiko ya no estaba. El mundo se mantenía girando, pero la sensación era aburrida, vacía. Se sentía irreal continuar una vida sin la azabache. Continuar... como si la niña nunca hubiese existido.

Kyoichi volteó a ver la tumba al escuchar el trinar de un ave. Ni siquiera saltó en su lugar, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que veía a esos seres. Se le hacía raro ver un pajarito en esa época. Una pequeña criatura de plumaje blanco y detalles negros.

Los otros dos también miraban al pajarito cantar sobre la tumba hasta que Kyo comenzó a caminar.

-Kyo, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Taiga.

-No me gustan las aves.

Para sus amigos, era obvio que era una excusa para cubrir la sensación extraña que le provocó ver al animal. Su familia lo miró preocupada; era raro ver al chico que nunca se quebraba, finalmente roto. ¿Siempre sería así?

El cementerio se vaciaba conforme pasaban las horas. Todos los familiares de Saiko se habían ido, quedando únicamente los Samejima y Hitomi, que venía con su madre. Ésta se despidió de Taiga cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el llanto, quería ahogar sus penas en la almohada, desaparecer, cualquier cosa que le aliviara el dolor que estrujaba su pecho.

El pajarito dejó de cantar y Taiga seguía observando, hasta que emprendió su vuelo sin retorno. Sólo en ese momento, tomó la determinación de volver con su familia.

...

Las tropas disparaban sus metralletas contra la manada que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Hasta el momento, nadie había resultado herido; estaban demasiado concentrados en impedir que más criaturas ingresaran a atacar la base. Sabían que habían logrado colarse, por eso no iban a dejar que aumentara el número.

Por otro lado, el equipo iba en su camino de regreso a la isla, como podían, con un niño moribundo y el resto sin fuerzas. Fue demasiado gasto de energía en esa batalla, y más esquivando la sustancia ácida. Cuando iban llegando, fueron capaces de ver la masacre que estaba protagonizando el equipo de Yuki, y aunque parecían estar bien sin su ayuda, Koei lanzó una fuerte ráfaga contra toda la multitud de bestias. Aquello dio tiempo al escuadrón de recargar sus armas; no entendían cómo habían sobrevivido a tanto ataque, pero estaban tranquilos de que todo resultó bien, de lo bien entrenados que estaban.

Cuando las criaturas se levantaron e incrementaron considerablemente en cantidad, rodeándolos a todos, le siguió un fuerte temblor del que nadie se salvó por la pérdida de equilibrio.

-¡Chicos, váyanse! -gritó un soldado-. ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!

El equipo dudó, pero cuando le siguió otro temblor, que más se asemejaba a un terremoto, vieron al moribundo niño. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y esa fue la señal para el ejército de obligarlos a irse por las buenas.

-¡Fuego!

Escucharon por última vez antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Los focos del pasillo parpadeaban, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

-Hay que buscar a Yuki -dijo Arthur.

No hizo falta decir más. Emprendieron su camino hacia el laboratorio. Bajar en el ascensor era perturbador, funcionaban bastante bien a pesar de los temblores, y los ruidos metálicos a través de las paredes daban la impresión de que una criatura estaba escalando, buscando la forma de perforar las paredes y, de paso, matar a alguien, pero se quedaron tranquilos cuando llegaron a su destino sin problemas. Las luces parpadeaban, tanto en el pasillo como en el mismo salón, donde estaba gran parte del equipo, incluyendo a sus amigos.

Se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Están todos bien? -preguntó el caballero. Al recibir afirmativas, suspiró de alivio.

-Sólo falta Taiga, ya debería estar aquí, de todos modos -dijo Amaya.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Estaba buscando a Kyo, claro... -Hitomi miró a su novio- este rubio tonto ya estaba aquí, nos quiere matar -le desordenó el cabello. El resto rió.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien? -voltearon a ver a Yuki.

-Sí, las tropas están afuera ocupándose del resto -avisó Arthur.

La pelirrosa sonrió y miró a los demás, alarmándose al ver a Ayumu, por lo que llamó al equipo médico para que se lo llevaran a examinarlo. Pudo ver la conmoción en la mirada de Sho, quien ni se inmutó cuando apartaron al pequeño de sus brazos. No quería decir nada relacionado al tema, por lo que decidió preguntar por Taiga.

No pudo evitar preocuparse cuando recibió negativas por respuesta.

-La última vez que lo vi, fue para buscar a Kyoichi -dijo Hitomi.

El nombrado, que no habló en ningún momento, rompió el silencio-. ¿Y fue solo?

Hitomi no supo qué responder. El tono de Kyoichi sonó tan frío que erizó la piel de cualquiera que lo escuchara. No sabían si estaba enojado o simplemente era su tono de voz, pero lo que fuera, no dejaba de hacer más tenso el ambiente.

Kyoichi suspiró y dejó de apoyarse contra la pared para comenzar a caminar.

-Kyo, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó Amaya.

-No quiero enterarme por terceros de que algo le pasó y nosotros no hicimos nada por evitarlo -articuló. Su voz algo débil-. Iré a buscarlo.

-Iré contigo -Makoto se levantó del suelo.

-Chicos, tengan cuidado -advirtió Koei. Kyoichi volteó a verlo-. Si se demoran mas de cinco minutos en aparecer, no dudaremos en ir a buscarlos, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió. Sin nada más que agregar, los hermanos se fueron y los guardias sellaron la puerta.

Fuera de esa sala, los chicos aún sentían los temblores. Quizás se sentían más potentes por estar en uno de los niveles más bajos, pero eso era algo a lo que realmente los tenía sin cuidado; ahora sólo estaban preocupados de encontrar a Taiga.

Las luces parpadeaban en comparación a como se veían cuando llegaron; podía haber una seguidilla de sismos y las luces seguía funcionando con normalidad, hasta el terremoto.

-¿Dónde te buscaría Taiga? -preguntó Makoto.

-Subterráneo -soltó en un hilo de voz.

La pelinegra lo miró. De repente, notó lo pálido que se había puesto en el lapso en que habían salido del laboratorio, mordía su labio inferior y su mirada, siempre fría, seria, ahora mismo, reflejaba la angustia de revivir una etapa que no quería recordar. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, veía una faceta mortificada en su hermano mayor, ante la inseguridad sobre el estado de uno de sus amigos. Éso era algo que no iba a demostrar frente a nadie.

Agarró su mano, transmitiéndole confianza, y comenzaron a caminar, con lentitud. En una situación así, no podían simplemente caminar con el único objetivo de buscar a alguien; el enemigo estaba en todas partes, y sabían que podía aparecer de sorpresa.

El trayecto por el ascensor no fue mejor. En medio del silencio, se podían oír los ruidos metálicos, cualquiera que fuera la causa, sonaba estremecedor. Temían que en cualquier momento, el aparato se soltara y cayera con ellos adentro. Cuando llegaron a su destino y las puertas se abrieron, los recibió un capa fina de niebla. Salieron para ver que todo el sitio estaba envuelto en el humo.

El ascensor se cerró y a los hermanos no les importó si un espectro se aparecía cuando se apresuraron en buscar al pelinegro, aunque con la niebla, el trabajo se hacía casi imposible. En una esquina, se separaron para buscar por distintas direcciones, pese a que sería quizás el peor error que podían cometer.

Kyoichi vio a su hermana desaparecer entre la bruma para luego mentalizarse de que debía ir por otro camino. Miró a su costado, el camino que daba al otro salón en que Taiga lo buscaría. Los pasos de Makoto dejaron de escucharse en medio del silencio, en un ambiente más muerto que el de un funeral.

Demonios, no era buen momento para pensar en funerales.

Un paso bastó para acabar con su estado emocional, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo por detenerlas. Mientras más las secaba, más salían. La vista se le nublaba, no sólo por el ambiente y las lágrimas, y de repente, comenzó a sentir frío. Estar en ese pasillo era vivir en carne propia un frío invierno.

Habían pasado más de cinco minutos. Incluso diez. Los chicos ya estaban más que preocupados por el paradero de los hermanos Shido, por lo que, con un simple gesto hacia Yuki, y ésta permitiéndolo, salieron en su búsqueda. A diferencia de los otros, ellos se mostraban más seguros; realmente querían saber qué había ocurrido como para que ni Taiga hubiese regresado en ese lapso.

Tomaron el ascensor. Dudaron de qué camino tomar, pero finalmente decidieron ir al último piso.

En el subterráneo...

* * *

 **Primero que nada... Happy Merry Christmas, dijo Yuta Nakamoto (?)**

 **Segundo... lo sé, desaparecí de nuevo :v ¡porque no sabía qué mierda escribir! Y claro, no les iba a dar un capítulo todo cagón de 2000 palabras :P tenía que rellenar con algo.**

 **Tercero... esta página me ha fallado dos veces, sumándole a que vivo en un sector donde los apagones son pan de cada día (?). Bueeeeno, tampoco tanto, pero de que se corta seguido la luz, se corta, y lo peor de todo es que es justo cuando me llega toda la inspiración para escribir -_-**

 **Más encima, mi laptop es viejo; debe tener sus ocho años, quizás más, y aunque tenga la batería puesta, lo debo tener siempre conectado. ¿Por qué? Porque si no, se apaga, esté o no la batería completa. ¿Qué pasa cuando se apaga? La sesión no se guarda y con eso, pierdo todo lo que escribí :v en la tarde, me pasó y, créanme, no es muy bonito perder algo por lo que te esforzaste. Quizás este capítulo fue una mierda por lo mismo, y en serio había escrito algo más bonito antes de que se me apagara este pedazo de chatarra (igual te quiero, laptop). Después, escribí con lo que recordaba, lo cual termina siendo una mierda XD**

 **Creo que eso es todo, chicos. Diría que trataré de actualizar seguido, pero todo depende de qué tan inspirada ande.**

 **La verdad es que quería terminar este fanfic en lo que duró el año, pero así como ando, creo que no va a ser posible ^^U -c mata (?)-.**

 **En fin... ya no sé qué preguntar :v**

 **¿Qué les regalaron pa' Navida'? :v**

 **Opiniones, ideas, tomatazos, balazos son bien recibidos (?)**

 **Chao Chao!**


	20. Hipotermia

Su cuerpo se congeló al entrar a la habitación. Quizás ya estaba así antes de hacerlo y no se había dado cuenta, o quizás recién sintió el frío al verse protagonista de la ventisca que lo envolvía. Suponiendo que así no iba a encontrar a su amigo, debido a que el viento helado dificultaba su visión, dudó de irse sin antes buscar; tenía miedo de abandonar el sitio y arrepentirse por no haberlo intentado, no sabía si Kyoichi se encontraba ahí, pero también se preguntaba si sería en vano.

Aún así, cuando trató de irse, al no soportar más la baja temperatura, notó que la puerta estaba sellada. Trató de abrirla, pero las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo impedían. Golpeó la puerta, trató de gritar. Su voz no salía o nadie estaba cerca para ayudarlo, aunque de todas formas, ni él mismo se escuchaba.

El silbido del viento tarareaba esa canción que los había llevado hasta donde estaban actualmente, la misma que traía sus malos recuerdos. No entendía por qué seguía escuchándola si la chica ya no existía; Kyoichi la derrotó... ¿no es así?

Las voces en su cabeza, tratando de controlar sus acciones, le erizaban la piel. Ni siquiera sentía el frío del ambiente. Tenía miedo de voltear y ver algo que no quería.

Tenía miedo de retroceder...

Llegó un momento en que se rindió con seguir golpeando la puerta. Nadie llegaba, no oía nada, no sentía nada...

Las voces en su cabeza seguían, lo torturaban. Rompió en llanto al verse solo en un lugar inmenso, sin posibilidades de que lo salvaran.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. No sintió el golpe ni el ruido. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue la escritura con sangre en el espejo.

* * *

Cada rincón de la cancha se hallaba escarchado. Makoto se adentró en la gran habitación, sintiendo la temperatura bajar en cosa de segundos. La niebla dificultaba su visión, el frío calaba en sus huesos, ralentizando sus movimientos, sus dientes castañeaban y no le iba a sorprender si ahora parecía pino en plena época de Navidad, con rastros de hielo.

La niebla se dispersó y pudo ver siluetas a unos metros. Inmediatamente, recordó el episodio en el templo, aquel en que, con sus amigos, fue víctima de las visiones que ésta le provocaba. Tenía miedo de verse afectada otra vez, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, ahora se sentía lúcida y era consciente de lo que veía.

Un campo de nieve y una silueta bailando en medio de éste. Oía las risas infantiles, otras burlescas, los gritos, los susurros, el llanto...

Todo eso la abrumaba, era como si sus demonios internos cobraran vida.

De un segundo a otro, parpadeó y la silueta danzante ya no estaba. En su lugar, un pajarito trinaba a sus pies, intentando volar. Sintió que esa escena ya la había vivido, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde. Su mente estaba nublada de siluetas que no reconocía, pero que le causaba cierta inquietud, sumándole a la melodía, ya muy conocida por ella y sus compañeros, cantada por el ave.

Su cuerpo no respondía, no sabía si era por el frío o ella simplemente no quería, ni podía, moverse. Su vista no se despegaba del albino cantor.

Por otro lado, Sho esperaba noticias sobre su hermano en el laboratorio. Ya había pasado un buen rato de que los mayores del grupo, junto con Gabu y Hitomi, se habían ido en busca del resto de sus compañeros. Aún no recibían noticias, lo cual se tornaba preocupante. Ni siquiera del pelinegro, que fue el primero que desapareció, había dado señales de vida.

Kakeru se sentó a su lado después de pasar un buen rato de pie, impaciente por que sus amigos aparecieran. Amaya, al lado contrario, trataba de conciliar el sueño, con el propósito de olvidar todo el alboroto, pero no podía sólo quedarse tranquila y de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que su novio estaba desaparecido, que su problemático mejor amigo había ido a buscarlo, y que ahora también su mejor amiga decidió sumarse a la búsqueda de ellos. No era que el resto no le preocupara, claro que lo hacía, pero con ellos había compartido más; le habían dado lo que en la vida nunca se le dio, y no quería perderlo.

Le habían dado un hogar, una familia que, aunque pequeña, era muy unida y sólo con eso bastaba.

Soltó un pesado suspiro y se rindió ante su insomnio, topándose con la persona menos esperada tendiéndole una botella de agua.

-No está envenenada, si es lo que te preguntas.

Vacilante, tomó el envase y le quitó la tapa, olfateándolo después. Miró a la castaña.

-Te vas a deshidratar de seguir esperando a los chicos, y suficientes problemas tenemos ahora -sin más, volteó para volver a su trabajo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -inquirió, obligando a Miyu a detenerse.

-Nada justifica toda la mierda que hice, entiendo que no me perdonen -volteó a verla-, pero aunque no lo creas, amaba a Taiga; fui muy inmadura y lo dejé ir. Ahora mismo, está contigo y se ve feliz; no quiero quitarle esa felicidad.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, volvió a su trabajo, ignorando las miradas pasmadas que le dedicaban el peliazul y la emo.

-Oye, ¿ésa es la perra que mencionaron? -preguntó Amaya.

-Al menos, lo era -Kakeru se encogió de hombros-. Una vez, le dijo cosas hirientes a Hitomi, pero lo que le dijo Shido fue mil veces peor; no sé si fue cruel o justo, pero el punto es que no tuvo filtro para decirle las cosas -le bajó una gota.

-Kyo, desde que lo conozco, nunca ha tenido filtro -rió-. Bueno, por eso siempre se mete en problemas.

-Si es así, ¿por qué dejó de correr?

-Una cosa es ser brutalmente honesto, otra cosa es quedarse callado o evitar hablar -acotó-. Aunque eso es algo que ni yo logro entender, pero si te sirve de algo, cuando él quiere abandonar algo, no es por capricho; algo le pasó y fue grave.

La conversación terminó ahí, cuando Yuki se acercó a ellos, para tocar el hombro de Sho.

-Hey, tu hermanito ya está estable, por si lo quieres ir a ver.

Por primera vez, el castaño levantó la cabeza para ver la sonrisa comprensiva que le dedicaba la pelirrosa. Se levantó de su asiento y una enfermera lo guió a la habitación donde internaron al pequeño. Yuki, por su parte, se quedó en su sitio, esperando a perder el rastro del chico. Sólo así volteó a ver a los otros dos, tomando el asiento en medio de ambos jóvenes.

-Perdimos el contacto con los Shido -empezó-. Pensamos que era por el sitio, pero logramos comunicarnos con Arthur hace un momento y dijo que aún no hallan rastro, ni de los hermanos, ni de Taiga -se pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente tras esas palabras, por lo que se apresuró a agregar-: El sitio donde están ahora está nebuloso, por lo que están investigando y es difícil buscarlos en ese ambiente, pero están haciendo todo lo posible por traerlos a salvo -miró a Kakeru, quien asintió, y luego miró a Amaya. Ésta aún se mostraba algo aturdida, por lo que posó una mano sobre las suyas y le dio un ligero apretón-. Escucha, no es la primera vez que Taiga se expone al peligro; ha estado en situaciones incluso peores, por lo que esta vez no hará la diferencia, tenemos fe en eso. Quizás no haya pasado por situaciones tan terribles como Kyoichi, pero él es fuerte, demasiado, y es muy pronto para adelantar conclusiones.

Dicho ésto, se levantó y se reunió con el resto de su equipo. Kakeru se movió de asiento para quedar al lado de la emo, quien apretó los puños y los labios, tratando de convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien, pero...

¿Cómo tener fe cuando había visto a su novio decaer y a su mejor amigo morir en más de una ocasión?

* * *

Sho entró a la habitación, estremeciéndose al ver a Ayumu pálido, conectado a miles de cables, con un pulso débil. Por sus brazos y su cara se asomaban unas venas azules, que le indicaban que lo que pasó no fue cualquier cosa.

Se sentó en el banco al lado de la cama y tomó su mano. Se sentía áspera y fría al tacto. Si no fuera por el electrocardiograma, dudaría de que el niño siguiera vivo.

Evitaron darle información por temor a su reacción, debido a que ya estaba vulnerable por lo ocurrido y otra mala noticia podía hacerle peor, por lo que decidieron esperar a que, si no se recuperaba, al menos estuviera todo el equipo presente.

Su mente lo traicionaba repitiendo esa escena una y otra vez, la manera tan despiadada en que esa miserable bestia apuñaló a su hermanito con su cola, ver cómo lentamente perdía el color, y quizás la vida. A él, a un niño que aún tenía mucho por vivir, del que en algún momento pensó que nunca debió involucrarse con ellos en las batallas, pero de todas formas, Ayumu fue bastante consciente al elegir su destino y terminó por aceptarlo. Ahora se preguntaba si él estaba consciente de que ser partícipe en esa especie de suicidio.

Un largo temblor movió el piso. En el subterráneo se sentía una eternidad.

El cuarteto detuvo su caminar ante la sacudida, sujetándose de la pared cubierta por una fina capa de hielo.

-Debemos apresurarnos -dijo Arthur.

-¿No sería más fácil quitar la niebla? -preguntó Gabu.

-Podría ser una buena opción, pero también están los contras -dijo Koei-. El enemigo podría estar vigilando nuestros pasos, un sitio sin niebla supondría una desventaja para nosotros. Sólo podemos continuar estando alertas.

El movimiento se detuvo.

-Mejor avancemos antes de que- ¡Hitomi, cuidado!

Hitomi volteó y al instante fue embestida por una silueta, que no pudo reconocer por la falta de luz, y la bruma no mejoraba la situación. Rodó por el piso, y cuando trató de levantarse, la silueta estaba sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Antes de que pudieran atacar, una ráfaga la empujó, haciendo que soltara un chillido y liberando a la joven.

-Hay que ser muy cobarde para atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse -espetó Koei.

La chica se levantó y la silueta empezó a gruñir, sus ojos rojos delatando su posición. Koei, Arthur y Gabu se preparaban para atacar, cuando otro temblor hizo que perdieran el equilibrio, sin que quedara ni uno en pie. La silueta pareció recuperarse enseguida y aprovechó para correr hacia ellos. El pelirrojo fue el primero en levantarse y juntó como pudo una cantidad de energía que fuera suficiente para derribarla. Ésta ya se hallaba a un metro de ellos cuando él decidió golpear el piso, generando una explosión. Probablemente, se arrepentiría después, pero en apuros no se podía pensar con claridad.

El piso nuevamente se sacudió y la silueta había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

-¿A dónde se fue? -inquirió Arthur, inquieto de haber caído en alguna trampa.

-Chicos -todos voltearon al llamado de Hitomi, viendo a unos metros una figura encapuchada.

Por la mente de cada uno, pasó el recuerdo del rubio poseído, con las manchas oscuras rodeando sus ojos y una sonrisa siniestra. Por un momento, esa imagen jugó con ellos, pero había un detalle; esa sonrisa puntiaguda era incluso más aterradora. La figura levantó la cabeza, ensanchando su sonrisa, para mirarlos con sus turbios ojos morados antes de desaparecer, llevándose consigo la niebla del lugar. La luz del pasillo seguía siendo débil y parpadeante, pero era mejor a no ver casi nada.

-Era él.

Voltearon de golpe, preparándose para un nuevo ataque, pero bajaron las armas y suspiraron de alivio al ver a Kyoichi.

-No nos asustes así -se quejó Hitomi, aunque por dentro estaba saltando al ver a su novio bien, a pesar de verse un poco demacrado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? -Arthur se acercó a él, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, examinándolo.

El chico se quejó y el mayor pudo notar cómo agarraba su hombro derecho. Fuera de eso, sus mejillas y su nariz estaban levemente enrojecidas por el frío y sus labios estaban partidos, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse con rapidez y voltearon a ver a Makoto, con una expresión que no supieron descifrar, pero había pasado tanta cosa rara que era obvio que, lo que haya visto, no debía ser normal.

-¿Y Taiga? -preguntó.

Las miradas volvieron al rubio, quien apartó la mirada hacia el pasillo. El resto lo imitó. Luego, estaban frente a la puerta del salón donde el chico solía esconderse, y si Taiga fue en su búsqueda, no les sorprendía que hubiera buscado ahí, menos cuando fue la primera opción de Kyoichi.

Arthur intentó abrir la puerta, pero hacerlo era como tratar de mover una pared.

-Está trabada.

-¿No hay otra manera? -preguntó Koei.

El caballero miró a Kyoichi. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada gacha y respirando con dificultad, como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento; la manera en la que agarraba su hombro le dio a entender que dio una buena lucha por intentar abrirla. A su lado, Hitomi trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Koei, necesito tu ayuda.

El ninja se posicionó a su lado y juntos comenzaron a empujar la puerta. Al principio, no se movía ni un milímetro, pero después de un rato empujando con fuerza, comenzaba a ceder. Cuando lograron abrirla, el frío nuevamente los recibió, pero éste se fue tan rápido como vino cuando el hielo y la niebla comenzaban a disiparse. A través de la oscuridad, era difícil distinguir algo, hasta que Koei se acercó a una silueta en el piso.

-No encuentro su pulso -verificó.

Arthur vio al rubio tensarse al oír eso. Quería decirle muchas cosas, como que debía ser fuerte por su amigo, que iba a estar bien, pero no se sentía en la posición de decirlo cuando ya habían experimentado eso con él, vivir con la incertidumbre de tener que despedirse de un compañero. A Kyoichi lo perseguía la maldición de haber perdido a una amiga; perder a Taiga era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Señorita Yuki -la llamó.

- _Arthur, ¿está todo bien? ¿Encontraron a los chicos?_

-Sí, todo en orden; sólo... -miró al pelinegro en los brazos de Koei-. Taiga está débil, necesita ayuda urgente.

- _De inmediato._

Yuki cortó la transmisión. Volteó a ver al resto.

-¡Los encontraron! -todos detuvieron lo que hacían para mirarla-. Necesito un equipo médico para Samejima.

Un grupo de gente se movilizó automáticamente, mientras que otros preparaban lo demás. Amaya y Kakeru, por su parte, suspiraron de alivio. Al fin sentían su alma regresar a su cuerpo.

* * *

Cuando vieron al grupo de paramédicos llevarse al pelinegro en una camilla, la tensión se sentía mayor. Un ruido los hizo sobresaltarse y miraron a Kyoichi, quien había golpeado la pared y ahora jalaba entre sus dedos sus hebras doradas, con tanta impotencia que parecía que se iba a arrancar la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, Shido -Koei posó una mano en su hombro sano.

Amaya y Hitomi no estaban mejor, no estaban en posición de dar consuelo y esperanzas cuando ni ellas las tenían. De Gabu, ni qué decir; tal vez no había sido el mejor hermano ni había demostrado tanto cariño, tal vez era lento para reaccionar cuando se trataba de dar ayuda, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Taiga y no se imaginaba una vida sin él. Ellos sólo veían al rubio apretar sus puños y morder su labio ya sangrante, rodeado por todo el equipo.

-Shido, Taiga es muy fuerte, va a salir de esta, tú lo-

-¿Quieren dejar de decir eso? -el nombrado interrumpió a Arthur-. "Él es fuerte, se va a recuperar", ¿es que no tienen otro repertorio? -espetó bruscamente-. Sé que él es fuerte, pero muchas veces eso no es suficiente para sobrevivir.

-Tú moriste dos veces y sigues aquí.

-¡¿Y eso para qué?! ¡¿Para que al final tenga literalmente los días contados?!

No supieron qué responder contra eso. Está bien, Kyoichi estaba teniendo un arranque de ira por lo que le estaba pasando a su mejor amigo, era comprensible; era normal que uno explotara en una situación así, y por mucho que quisieran decirle que tuviera fe, él tenía razón, aunque sonara pesimista.

 _¿De qué servía luchar tanto para terminar en una situación que consume tu vida más rápido que al resto?_

-Hey -el caballero tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a levantar la mirada. Incluso si él era más bajo por unos cuantos centímetros, ahora se veía más pequeño, y es que siempre creyó, en el fondo, que el rubio era un niño al que debían proteger como si se tratara de una figura de cristal-. No pienses en eso, sólo piensa positivo, y si no resulta como tú esperas, como todos esperamos, quiero que mantengas la frente en alto y pienses que al menos diste lo mejor, y que Taiga dio su vida por ti -secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y miró a las chicas-. Chicos, ustedes tienen un corazón de oro, es bueno ver que estén juntos en todo; sin duda, son buenos amigos -sonrió, y volteó a ver a Kyo cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo de parte de éste, por lo que sólo pudo atinar a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo delgado se sentía pequeño entre sus brazos.

Amaya se deslizó por la pared hasta tocar el piso, donde abrazó sus piernas y ocultó su rostro en ellas. Cerró fuerte los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas, pero en cuanto Hitomi comenzó a acariciar su cabello, no aguantó más y salieron como cascadas.

Kakeru no pudo soportar más el ambiente del lugar y decidió retirarse e ir a ver a Sho, de paso, ver cómo seguía Ayumu. Makoto lo vio irse y se acercó a Gabu, entregándole una botella de agua, que el chico recibió y agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. La pelinegra se sentó a su lado, algo incómoda por el silencio, pero lo entendía; no todos los días estás a punto de perder a tu hermano, y ella ya lo vivió varias veces y por distintos motivos.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que este día llegaría -el pelirrojo decidió romper el silencio-. Uno se acostumbra y da por hecho de que sus conocidos siempre estarán ahí, pero cuando su vida está en riesgo, sientes que el mundo se detiene -suspiró con pesadez-. Siempre pensé que sería independiente, que no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para conseguir mis metas... siempre vi a mi hermano como una distracción, pero ahora, con esto, siento que no sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, y si lo supiera, no tiene sentido si él no está.

-Todos tememos perder a quienes amamos.

-Sí -dijo mientras asentía-. Es difícil imaginar a esos chicos sin mi hermano -observaba a Hitomi y Amaya, una al lado de la otra, y a Kyoichi siendo consolado por los adultos del grupo.

Makoto sonrió-. Taiga es, en la vida de esos tres, lo que se puede llamar desastre.

-Ese desastre que todos necesitamos -ambos rieron.

-Pero estoy segura que él estará bien, aunque... -sintió la mirada de Gabu sobre ella- temo que mi hermano sufra una recaída si a él le pasa algo.

El pelirrojo miró al rubio, aún recibiendo aliento de los mayores. Ellos también se veían como una pequeña familia si lo veías de otra manera, trabajaron juntos tantas veces que era ridículo imaginar a uno sin los otros; simplemente no podían ser separados.

Volvió la vista a la pelinegra y la rodeó con un brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para dejar un suave beso en su sien. La niña sonrió y correspondió al abrazo; la preocupación no se había ido, pero de alguna forma, ambos se sentían mejor.

* * *

Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio mezclada con la angustia fue lo que recibió Kakeru al entrar a la habitación. Alivio porque el niño sobrevivió, angustia por lo que pasó y cómo se veía. Ésto último sólo esperaba que fuera por un coma.

-Te ves mal.

-Mira quién habla -contraatacó el castaño.

Ambos rieron. Eso bajó un poco las tensiones.

-¿Qué es de los chicos?

-Oh, bueno... -Kakeru se sentó a su lado- encontraron a Taiga sin signos vitales y al borde de la hipotermia; ahora lo están reanimando.

-¿En serio? -Sho estaba sorprendido. Seguía serio, pero por su tono y su vaga expresión, se notaba bastante la preocupación-. ¿Y cómo están los demás?

-Bueno -Kakeru rascó su nuca-. Se podría decir que Gabu está en shock, mientras que Shido, Hitomi y Amaya no se tomaron muy bien la noticia; de hecho, a Shido le dio un arranque de ira y Arthur estaba tratando de calmarlo.

-No es fácil perder a un hermano...

El peliazul pudo captar a lo que se refería su amigo, por lo que se abstuvo de responder. Él siempre tenía palabras correctas para decir, pero estaba seguro de que Sho no estaba de ánimos para escucharlas.

-¿Qué dijeron sobre Ayumu?

-La señorita Yuki dijo que era mejor decirlo cuando todos estemos reunidos, ya sabes, por contención.

-¿Contención? -el peliazul alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Bueno, no quiero ser Hulk y sacarles el alma como a Thor -bromeó.

-Sho, ambos sabemos que Thor es más fuerte, aunque no tiene buena puntería.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No apuntó a la cabeza.

-Oh, buen punto.

La conversación acabó ahí. Sho volteó a ver a su hermanito; en ningún momento soltó su mano, la cual empezaba a recuperar algo de calor, aunque no sabía si era por el contacto con la suya o porque se estaba recuperando. Le gustaba creer que era la primera opción, esperaba que fuera así.

* * *

 _-¿Quieren ir a la azotea?_

 _-¿No prohibieron entrar ahí? -Kyoichi frunció el ceño hacia Taiga, mientras colgaba su bolso al hombro._

 _-Por favor, ni que nos fuéramos a tirar de ahí -rodó los ojos._

 _El rubio alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, olvidando luego el tema. Miró a Hitomi, aún sentada anotando la actividad que dejaron de tarea. Suspiró, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a la lentitud de su amiga cuando se trataba de Física._

 _Bueno, tampoco era alguien para juzgarla; era la única materia con la que estaba teniendo problemas, aunque no era porque no la entendiera, pero dejó de darle vueltas al asunto._

 _Taiga también miró a la platinada y sonrió-. Oye, te podemos pasar los apuntes luego, ya deja eso._

 _Pero la platinada lo ignoró. Parecía un robot cuando se trataba del instituto. Bueno, en realidad, eso era con todos._

 _Kyoichi probó un último recurso y apartó el flequillo de su frente, con lo que logró que la chica se sobresaltara y comenzara a arreglarlo. Si había algo que odiaba, era su frente descubierta; era algo absurdo, pero siempre tuvo un complejo con su frente. Volteó a ver a sus amigos, que reían._

 _-¿Vas a seguir o vienes con nosotros?_

 _-Los alcanzo luego -se apresuró a contestar, antes de seguir escribiendo._

 _-Como quieras -el rubio volteó y salió del salón._

 _Taiga corrió detrás de él-. Ella es muy obvia._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-No puede ignorarte, pero tampoco mirarte._

 _Kyoichi desvió la mirada, fingiendo analizar la situación. Sabía que Hitomi era muy obvia, también sabía que podría delatarlos si no lo hacía, porque sabía por qué actuaba así, y no era muy distinto a como era antes. Llevaban casi un año siendo pareja, y nadie, ni siquiera Taiga, lo sabía o sospechaba. Llamaba tanto la atención en el instituto que no quería soltar la bomba todavía._

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? -la voz de Taiga lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _No se dio cuenta de en qué momento llegaron a la azotea._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-¿En serio no sientes nada por ella?_

 _Taiga vio cómo desviaba la mirada y fruncía los labios. Conocía bien a su mejor amigo para saber cuándo ocultaba algo, pero nunca sabía qué era._

 _-¿Debería?_

 _-Es bonita._

 _-Eso es demasiado superficial._

 _-Es bonita, tierna, y tiene carácter._

 _-Es algo complicado._

 _-O sea que sí te gusta._

 _-No dije eso._

 _-Tampoco lo negaste._

 _-¿No es más válido afirmarlo?_

 _-Supongo -se encogió de hombros-. Vamos, Kyo, ¿cuál es el problema?_

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-¡Tonto! -le pegó una colleja, riendo-. ¿Por qué serías tú el problema? Eres guapo, maduro, buena persona, ¿sigo?_

 _-Olvidaste mi humor de mierda._

 _-Es lo que te hace especial._

 _-Taiga, ¿estuviste leyendo mangas shoujo?_

 _-Oye, te estoy halagando, ¿así me agradeces? Nadie te va a querer con esa actitud -se calló de golpe-. Olvídalo, hasta a mí me haces dudar de mi sexualidad, seguramente también a Kovalev._

 _-¿Kovalev?, ¿en serio? -alzó una ceja-. El ruso más nacionalista que he conocido, ¿dudando de su sexualidad?_

 _-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?_

 _-Puede vivir en Japón, pero no puedes juntar "homosexualidad" y "Kovalev" en la misma frase, menos si hablamos de Rusia._

 _-Kyo-_

 _-¿Qué? Puedes sacar a un oso de Rusia, pero no puedes sacar a Rusia del oso._

 _Taiga explotó en risas-. ¡¿Qué estupidez acabas de decir?!_

 _-Ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que diga tantas estupideces._

 _La puerta se abrió y entró Hitomi-. No deberíamos estar- ¿de qué se ríe Taiga?_

 _-Este hombre es un chiste -dijo Taiga, sin dejar de reír-. Iré a tomar agua._

 _Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo, ya sintiendo que se ahogaba de tanto reír._

 _En los últimos meses, había notado los cambios de actitud en su mejor amigo; se mostraba más retraído que de costumbre, no hablaba a menos que uno le metiera conversación, sus ojos se veían apagados y las cicatrices a lo largo de sus brazos y que fingía no notar. Sabía que Kyoichi había tratado de disimularlo, pero mentir era algo que nunca se le dio bien._

 _Pensó que era algo común: hace poco más de un año, habían perdido a su mejor amiga; era algo que le afectó a los tres, pero el rubio pareció haberlo superado muy rápido para la magnitud con la que recibió el golpe. "Saiko" era una palabra que ya no salía de su boca, el cementerio era un sitio como cualquier otro, el rostro invisible de una fotografía..._

 _Pese a eso, le alegraba ver que no había cambiado tanto, que seguía siendo el chico serio y espontáneo de siempre, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso._

 _Era como si su mejor amigo, casi hermano, hubiera muerto junto con la niña de las nieves..._

El pitido continuo inundó la habitación. Los médicos se preocuparon y buscaron el desfibrilador.

-¡Despejen!

Un click.

 _-¿Cuando le dirás a Hitomi que te gusta?_

 _-¿Quién dijo que me gusta? -Kyoichi no alzó la mirada de los garabatos que hacía al borde de la libreta._

 _-No trates de engañarme, maldito pollo, he visto cómo la miras._

 _-¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?_

 _-Cuando muera, y no me cambies el tema._

 _El rubio suspiró y lo miró-. Según tú, ¿cómo la miro?_

 _-Como si One Ok Rock hubiera sacado un nuevo álbum -su amigo frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué? Te brillan los ojos cuando eso pasa._

 _-¿Y yo soy el de las comparaciones raras?_

 _-Bueno, tú eres especial -se encogió de hombros._

 _-Recuérdame por qué somos amigos._

 _-¡Oye!_

 _Kyoichi aguantó una risa. Taiga notó que eso también era algo habitual después de lo ocurrido con Saiko._

 _-Si fuera así, ¿qué cambiaría?_

 _-Vamos, tú también le gustas._

 _-¿Conoces los casos de gente que nunca está junta por muy enamorada que esté?_

 _-¿Acabas de admitir que te gusta Hitomi?_

 _-No, idiota, es la realidad._

 _-¿Que te gusta?_

 _-¡Taiga!_

 _-¡Está bien! ¡No me golpees! -se cubrió la cabeza cuando el rubio alzó su cuaderno. Soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio bajarlo y rodar los ojos-. Eso es un "sí"._

 _-Y la perra seguía..._

 _Taiga se levantó, haciendo que varios se sobresaltaran por el ruido de las sillas chocando. Lo siguiente que vio el resto de la clase fue al pelinegro arrancando, gritando como delfín, mientras un demonio rubio lo perseguía._

 _Hitomi iba pasando y se apartó al ver al pelinegro correr. Volteó y vio al rubio lanzar un borrador de pizarra en dirección al primero._

 _La parte triste de la historia era que Kyoichi tenía excelente puntería y Taiga cayó al suelo de un golpe en la cabeza._

 _-Hola, Tomi, no te vi pasar -y de repente recuperó su compostura tranquila._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?_

 _-Ah... ¿un musical?_

 _La gente en el pasillo rió. Hitomi negó con la cabeza mientras reía._

 _-Me enojaría contigo si no me hubieras dado buen material Kyomi -Taiga se acercó, sobándose la cabeza._

 _-¿Kyomi? -preguntó la platinada._

 _-El nombre de su ship._

 _Ambos rubios lo golpearon por el resto del día. Y tal vez no era de sorprender, pero algo en el ambiente cambió desde ese día._

Con suerte, un pitido estable, pero al segundo, volvía a ser continuo.

-Aún nada.

-Vamos, no se detengan.

Segundo click.

 _Taiga abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Amaya. Acababa de pelear con dos de sus amigos, recibió el puñetazo de uno de ellos, lo que menos esperaba era ver a la emo, mucho menos con una expresión tan tranquila, como si no supiera nada._

 _-Peleé con mis padres, no tengo a dónde ir, ¿te molesta?_

 _-¿Y los chicos? -preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar._

 _-Hitomi siempre está con Kyo, y él no está en su casa; su madre está preocupada._

 _-¿Y eso?_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-¿Cómo que su madre está preocupada?_

 _-Je, el pan de cada día: pelearon y él escapó; quizás no tan así, pero salió -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?_

 _-Pues..._

 _-Pelearon -lo interrumpió-. Hitomi me contó todo. Te pasaste para ser imbécil._

 _-¿Por qué estás acá?_

 _-La pelea fue con ellos, no conmigo, sin embargo, me molesta; si vas a herir a alguien, lo peor que puedes hacer es usar a su familia; la vida de Hitomi es una mierda desde que su madre murió y prácticamente vive con Kyoichi, cuya vida no es mucho mejor -espetó-. Kyo hizo bien en golpearte, espero que sirva para que abras los ojos y veas que estás perdiendo a los pocos que darían la vida por ti._

 _-Amaya, ¿a qué viniste?_

 _-A decirte las cosas -recalcó-. Escucha, ustedes tres son mis amigos, pero no tolero que les hagan daño como si no sintieran nada; a esa chica que le dijiste arrastrada y dramática, fue la primera en acercarse a ti cuando no tenías a nadie-_

 _-Amaya._

 _-Y ese chico, suicida, patético, falto de cariño y atención, como quieras llamarlo, es más joven que tú y te protege como si fueras su hermanito, aún si antes te odiaba. Tú no puedes imaginarte una vida sin ellos, y te darás cuenta ahora que los estás perdiendo._

 _-¿A esto viniste a perder el tiempo?_

 _-Yo sólo vine a confirmar lo que me dijo Hitomi, que al parecer es verdad: Taiga Samejima, no te reconozco -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta._

 _-¿A dónde vas?_

 _-Lo de mis padres era una excusa; sí peleé con ellos, pero ya estoy demasiado grande para andar escapando de los problemas -dicho ésto, se fue sin despedirse._

La tensión era palpable en el pasillo, donde todos estaban sentados.

Habían sido largas y tortuosas horas de espera a recibir noticias del pelinegro.

Amaya se había calmado, pero las lágrimas no se habían acabado. Hitomi la abrazaba y trataba de no pensar mucho en que su amigo estaba al borde de la muerte. Frente a ellas, estaba Kyoichi sentado entre Arthur y Koei, con la mirada gacha; el primero miraba al techo, cruzado de brazos y agitando una pierna de la impaciencia, mientras que el segundo se encargaba de transmitirle tranquilidad a su joven compañero, abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello. Los más tranquilos, o al menos aparentando, eran Makoto y Gabu. Éste último se tragaba toda clase de sentimientos hasta que le dijeran algo.

 _-No los necesitas._

 _El pelinegro miró a su hermano menor, que había escuchado toda la discusión. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona._

 _-Es mejor quedarte con algo que te sirva y darle las sobras a quien las necesite. Tranquilo, en unos días, lo olvidarás. Ahora, vámonos, se nos hace tarde._

Tratar de separar a ese cuarteto había sido el peor error que pudo cometer.

* * *

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos, viendo a la gente apartarse como si fuera el diablo o algo parecido. De todas formas, para sus alumnos sí era así, pero eso era algo que poco le importaba. Suponía que dar miedo debía ser un punto a favor, más respeto y nadie la pasaba a llevar.

Entró al salón, donde estaban sus colegas reunidos y hablando entre ellos, algunos compartiendo risas o intercambiando opiniones. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó. Frente a ella, la canadiense estaba sumida anotando sus observaciones en el libro.

No sabía de qué hablaban sus colegas, no le interesaba saber qué maravillas o desastres se mandaron sus hijos, o a qué evento fueron, o qué pelea de pareja tuvieron, sólo se puso a revisar los exámenes y traspasar notas.

-¿Fujita llegó? -preguntó una de las profesoras.

-No -escribió la nota suspensiva en el libro-. No entiendo cómo no lo han expulsado.

-Estudiar es un derecho.

-No para los perezosos.

-Podríamos decir lo mismo de tu hijo -dijo el hombre sentado a su lado-. Ha estado bajando las notas.

-El joven Shido no tiene ningún problema -esta vez, intervino Natalie, cerrando el libro de golpe para mirarlo-. Ha bajado las notas, pero no es por flojera, además, sigue manteniendo su buen promedio, cosa que el otro chico nunca ha conseguido.

-¿Qué tienes que decir ahora de mi hijo? -alzó una ceja la rubia, para luego seguir en lo que estaba.

El temblor que vino de repente interrumpió a todos en lo que hacían. Cuando se intensificó, se vieron obligados a salir y mantener la calma entre los alumnos que se estaban reuniendo en el patio, algunos al borde del colapso. Si es que no estaban ya temiendo por sus vidas.

Pese a que debía ser costumbre en ese país soportar tantos sismos, era normal ver a gente ya llorando y contactando a sus familiares, ¿y cómo no? Si parecía que literalmente el mundo se iba a acabar.

-Miren eso -dijo Natalie.

Todos voltearon a ver el cielo, las nubes oscureciéndolo y comenzando una tormenta, como cereza del pastel. Al parecer, el mundo sí se iba a acabar.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y no tardó en contestar.

- _Cariño, ¿está todo bien?_

-Sí, estoy con los chicos, ¿ya viste?

- _Lo vi. Vaya, qué terror_ -la rubia no contestó-. _Atsuko, dime que los niños están contigo..._

-No, ¿por qué? -comenzó a alterarse.

- _Kyoichi no me contesta, pensé que Makoto estaría con él, pero ni ella contesta el celular._

-Demonios... -se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrada-. Averiguaré.

- _¿Qué? ¡No, voy ya mismo a buscarte al instituto!_

-Hiro-

-Shido, vámonos de aquí, esto se salió de control -interrumpió la canadiense.

Los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a correr. Lo que creyeron eran sólo nubes, llegaron como humo al lugar y no tuvieron más opción que correr.

O al menos lo intentaron.

- _¿Atsuko?... ¡Atsuko!_

Se cortó la señal.

* * *

 **Alguien me habló de una película tan dramática que lloró. Se llamaba "Sólo los valientes", contaba la historia de una brigada de bomberos. Me dijo que lloraría, pero como soy un ser sin sentimientos (?), no lo hice, aunque debo admitir que, apenas leí el nombre, se me puso la piel de gallina, y supe que sería una historia que me marcaría.**

 **Digo esto porque pensaba en esa historia mientras escribía este capítulo. La verdad, nunca entenderé por lo que pasó esa gente, pero con sólo verlo puedo imaginarlo, lo que creo que no es suficiente. Traté de plasmar esos sentimientos al describir a los personajes: el sacrificio, la preocupación, la angustia, la amistad, la familia, etc.**

 **Fue raro para mí escribir todo esto, pero de alguna forma, sentí que era lo mejor mostrar más el lado humano de cada uno de ellos, ya que siempre muestro más el lado en que parecen máquinas de guerra.**

 **Bueno, recomendaría esa película, pero si son sensibles, mejor no la vean :v**

 **Ahora... Feliz año nuevo bien atrasado XD pensé que lo había dicho en la nota del cap anterior, pero no, sólo dije "Feliz Navidad" y rindiéndole honores a Yuta *cueck***

 **Akira... espero que le des un buen uso a ese edredón, ¿quién sabe? Quizás lo necesites (?). Nótese, no soy psicóloga, no me pidan consejos de calidad :v**

 **Hablando de eso (más bien, de carreras), en unas semanas entro a la universidad, así que creo que alcanzaría a escribir uno o dos capítulos antes de entrar, depende de qué tan inspirada esté, y bueno... si la U tampoco me consume XD (obviamente, lo hará)**

 **En fin... este capítulo pudo ser escrito gracias a la música reflexiva de One Ok Rock y My First Story, una canción de Dierks Bentley, Asking Alexandria, Drag Me Out y Nu'est W (?) (inserte voz de patrocinador XD)**

 **Chao Chao!**

 **PD: One Ok Rock va a sacar su nuevo álbum pronto, voy a lloraaaar :'D ahora sí, bai (?)**


	21. ¿La culpa?

La pelirrosa hizo su aparición con una sonrisa en el rostro. Inmediatamente, los adultos y Gabu se levantaron de su asiento.

-Está a salvo.

La sonrisa de Koei y Arthur se ensanchó al oír al rubio soltar todo el aire que tenía retenido. Amaya rompió a llorar nuevamente, esta vez por el alivio de por fin escuchar noticias de su novio. Hitomi suspiró aliviada, no pudiendo retener la sonrisa que se asomaba por su rostro, y Gabu con Makoto se abrazaron.

-Ahora mismo, está descansando, pero por el momento, no puede recibir visitas.

-Qué buena noticia -dijo Arthur, mirando a Kyoichi, que aún estaba en proceso de asimilarlo.

Yuki notó que evitaba mover su brazo derecho, hasta que vio que el problema nacía de su hombro.

-Ven, Shido, vamos a examinar ese hombro -lo ayudó a levantarse.

Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo y el resto se quedó solo, pero nunca se perdió esa euforia que sintieron cuando Yuki se los confirmó.

* * *

Masumi tuvo que suspender su jornada de trabajo cuando empezó a temblar. Se preocupó al notar que sus hijos no habían regresado; la mayoría del tiempo, estaban con los Samejima y los Shido, sobre todo con los últimos, motivo por el cual le pasaron su número en caso de cualquier emergencia, pero la línea estaba cortada y no tenía cómo comunicarse con ellos.

Los gritos de la gente mientras corría la alarmaron. Salió a ver qué ocurría, pero sólo pudo ver la ciudad ser envuelta en la niebla oscura en lo que supuestamente empezó por una tormenta.

-Maldita sea, Hitomi, contesta -siseaba un hombre, sosteniendo con fuerza su teléfono.

No entendía por qué seguía intentando contactarla, empezando porque Hitomi ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera vivía en su casa, y lo otro era que la línea estaba cortada. Sólo esperaba que ese jovencito estuviera haciendo algo bueno por la vida y tratándola con delicadeza, sobre todo en una situación de crisis como la que estaba atravesando.

-¿Aún nada? -preguntó la mujer a su lado.

-La línea está cortada.

-¿Es eso o no te quiere responder?

-No lo sé, ni ese chiquillo contesta.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tienes su número, o cómo lo conseguiste.

-Eso no importa, sólo espero que esté con mi niña ahora mismo.

El hombre parecía tener memoria selectiva y querer pensar que Hitomi seguía siendo su hija, una mujer a la que había respetado; eso quería creer. Quería creer que la había tratado como se merecía, que jamás le había levantado la mano... que la edad de la rebeldía le pegó fuerte y que por eso se fue de la casa, aún cuando ella tenía motivos suficientes para no querer compartir techo con esa gente. Ese ambiente era tóxico.

-Ishida, mira eso.

Volteó a ver lo que indicaba su esposa: la ciudad envuelta en el humo negro. La primera impresión al ver eso era una tormenta, ahora la gente pensaba en un incendio, lo que habría sido lógico con el terremoto que hubo.

-Vámonos de aquí, cariño -dijo al ver a la gente correr lejos de la neblina, pero terminaba desapareciendo.

* * *

- _Señorita Yuki, tenemos una situación algo..._

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- _La nube oscura_ -eso fue suficiente para entender.

-Chicos, odio tener que pedirles esto, pero ¿podrían darle una mano a las tropas? -se dirigió a Koei, Arthur, Gabu y Makoto.

-¿Ocurrió algo? -preguntó el ninja.

-Es algo difícil de explicar -respondió. Luego, miró a Kyoichi-. Soy consciente de que puedes atacar con un solo brazo, pero te quiero pedir que te quedes y descanses; si por algún motivo, quizás un ataque o algo por el estilo, tienes que moverte, eres libre de hacerlo, pero no fuerces tu hombro, ¿entendido?

El rubio asintió. Le habían puesto un cabestrillo, por lo que el brazo estaba lo suficientemente inmóvil.

-Me quedaré aquí -dijo la pelinegra.

-Pero, Makoto -musitó Arthur.

-Mi hermano está herido; si hay un ataque, no quiero que él, en su condición, se arriesgue demasiado, menos con las chicas presentes.

-Muy bien -concordó la pelirrosa-. Andando, chicos.

Antes de irse, Gabu besó la frente de la pelinegra, rogándole que se cuidara. Cuando en la habitación sólo quedaron los cuatro, Amaya y Hitomi no dudaron en empezar a hacerle burla.

-Gabu y Makoto sentados en un árbol~ -canturreaba la emo.

-Cállate, mi hermano está aquí -se quejó, sonrojándose.

-Lo único que me preocupa es que no te haga daño -Kyoichi encogió el único hombro que le quedaba, recibiendo miradas extrañadas.

-¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

-Es parte de crecer, Timmy.

Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

La alarma retumbó en toda la base, llamando la atención de Sho y Kakeru. Tenían entendido que estaba todo bajo control, pero como todo parece tener su fin, algo salió mal.

-Cuida a Ayumu, iré a averiguar -el castaño se levantó de su asiento-. No lo dejes solo por ningún motivo.

-No lo haré.

Kakeru vio a su amigo salir, y volteó a ver al niño. Ver las venas azules sobresalir en su piel le estremecía; pensó que si Kyoichi ya estaba infectado, no sería sorpresa que Ayumu estuviera en la misma situación. Quizás estaba siendo extremista, pero habían pasado tantas cosas desde que llegaron, y pensar en que sus compañeros aún respiraban después de tanto peligro no era suficiente para sentirse aliviado.

Sho se acercaba al laboratorio cuando vio a todo el equipo moviéndose de un lado a otro, más tropas armadas, pero Yuki no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Sho?

-Miyu -se acercó a la castaña-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Arthur, Koei y Gabu están peleando afuera -explicó-. Parte de la tropa que defendía está malherida, y la nube oscura...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La nube oscura?! -abrió los ojos, pasmado-. ¿Y los demás?

-Kyoichi se lesionó y Yuki le ordenó que no se esforzara a menos que la situación lo ameritara, Makoto y las chicas se quedaron con él.

-¿Dónde está Yuki?

-No lo sé.

Con eso, salió corriendo y tomó la vía que más rápido lo llevara hacia el exterior, por muy arriesgada que fuera. El temblor que se produjo con gran magnitud hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, y quiso seguir avanzando, pero así no podía. En esos momentos, deseaba tener los poderes de Taiga y teletransportarse. Lo bueno era que le quedaba poco recorrido, pero aún así, parecía una pérdida de tiempo en medio de una crisis.

Cuando se iba acercando a la salida, escuchó una explosión, que debía ser lo que movió el piso nuevamente. El humo oscuro bloqueaba su visión, pudo ver las siluetas de algunas criaturas, pero no sabía identificar entre el humo que le mencionaron o el que había visto cuando derrotaban a un enemigo.

La bruma se dispersó y pudo ver al pelirrojo caer al suelo de tanto poder que ocupó en la batalla. Arthur y Koei no estaban mucho mejor; el primero tenía su mano manchada con sangre sujetando el abdomen, mientras que el segundo apenas respiraba. Había el doble de tropas en comparación a cuando llegaron, preparando todo el armamento y la defensa, así como también había heridos. Veía a las criaturas aprovechar eso para atacar, a sabiendas de que otros iban a distraerse tratando de ayudar.

Eso fue suficiente para reunir toda la energía que tenía y con ello, lanzarla contra todo invasor ahí presente. Aquello supuso un alivio para los chicos y las tropas, aunque éstas últimas no se detuvieron en su labor, ya que parecía que las criaturas se reproducían de forma instantánea. Sho, nuevamente, se deshizo de todas ellas, cuando vio que alrededor de la isla se activaba un campo de fuerza, que acababa por hacerles daño a los enemigos que intentaban ingresar. Las tropas se encargaron del resto, mientras que el castaño corría a verificar cómo estaban sus amigos.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Llegaste justo a tiempo -sonrió Gabu, secándose el sudor de su frente.

-Chicos -otra voz los interrumpió.

-Señorita Yuki -el castaño se sorprendió

-Vuelvan adentro, ya hicieron suficiente; nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora.

Ella se marchó y los chicos obedecieron a su pedido.

Al interior de la base, vieron cómo los guardias trataban de calmar a los refugiados. Incluso gente que no reconocían.

* * *

Hitomi y Amaya habían acabado por dormirse al cabo de unos minutos, entre el silencio sepulcral y el agotamiento mental. Los hermanos también se sentían soñolientos, pero a diferencia de ella, no podían darse el lujo de descansar ni por un minuto. Debían estar alerta.

-No entiendo cómo puedes arriesgar tanto tu vida -dijo Makoto, viendo el aparato ortopédico.

-Sólo es una lesión, tampoco exageres -Kyoichi rodó los ojos.

-A ver si sigo exagerando cuando estés al borde de la muerte.

-En teoría, lo estoy.

La pelinegra lo fulminó con la mirada-. Eso ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Cuando pienses que voy a morir, recuerda que me lancé de un acantilado por ti.

-Idiota -ambos estallaron en risas.

-Bueno, tú tampoco te quedas atrás, señorita "evito que mi hermano se caiga de un puente".

-Empujaste a Sho de una competencia y dejaste que Koei te lanzara al río.

-A ti también te lanzaron a un río, claro que fue por trampas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? Y aún no me dices cómo supiste lo del príncipe Ryota.

-Makoto, ya supéralo; te vi.

-Si fuera así, habría recibido un sermón.

-Ahí se metió Hitomi.

-Ella te tiene mal -se burló.

-Igual que Gabu a ti.

Makoto rió avergonzada y apartó la mirada. Su hermano lo había asumido, incluso soltó una que otra broma al respecto, pero para ella, que siempre fue su joyita, era raro. Era raro porque, desde que tenía memoria, era él quien siempre la protegía y ahora parecía dejarla ir, aunque también sabía que tenía miedo.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no quisiste ir con los chicos?

-Ya lo dije, estás herido, no quería dejarte solo en ese estado y con dos chicas que no tiene lo suficiente para defenderse, por mucho que puedas hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-¿Segura que es sólo por eso? -el rubio alzó una ceja.

Soltó un suspiro. La conocía tan bien; no podía mentirle.

-Veo a los demás luchar, te veo a ti, que tienes todo lo que ellos tienen, incluso lo que yo tengo -comenzó-. Los demás dominan bien sus poderes, es obvio que yo también, y luego estás tú, que dominas los nueve elementos como si ya lo hubieras hecho antes, eso hace que todos nosotros, en el fondo, dependamos de ti.

-¿Sabes que yo no lo elegí así?

-Sí, lo sé -sonrió, mientras jugaba con sus dedos-. A lo que voy es que todos ustedes tienen habilidades increíbles, capaces de dañar al enemigo, pero luego estoy yo manipulando el agua y estoy tipo... "¿y esto para qué sirve?", "las cazadoras serían como mis peces", "el agua no hace mal a nadie". Ni siquiera pude ayudar en la batalla contra Saiko.

-Eso debe ser porque no has descubierto del todo lo que tienes.

-Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Piensa en que hubo gente que murió en un tsunami.

-Tú y tu humor negro -rió.

-Pero en serio, quizás tú lo veas así porque no has sacado tanto provecho de tus poderes.

-Pues...

-¿O es que olvidaste lo que hiciste en las batallas?

-Es distinto, ahí era con la bicicleta.

-Bueno, eso mismo ahora lo puedes hacer con tu mente, pero eres muy insegura, y ni siquiera te he visto intentarlo como para que ya te hagas una idea de lo simple que debe ser controlar el agua; cada elemento tiene sus dificultades.

-El simple hecho de controlar un elemento es difícil.

-¿Ya lo ves?

Alzó la vista y rió cuando el chico revolvió su cabello, a lo que se vengó lanzándose a abrazarlo, de lo que se arrepintió luego cuando el choque contra el colchón lo hizo quejarse por el dolor de su hombro.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, entre risas nerviosas-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, ayudándolo a enderezarse.

-Sí, no es para tanto.

Una queja llamó la atención a su lado. Hitomi se removió en la cama como si fuera un gatito, hasta que abrió los ojos a duras penas.

-¿Qué año es? -inquirió, haciendo reír a los hermanos.

-Te lo diría, pero no entiendo la cronología de la Zona X -la platinada rió ante lo dicho por su novio.

-Es lindo verlos unidos.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad acabó cuando nuevamente el piso se movió. Sabían que todo estaba prácticamente fuera de peligro en el momento en que las alarmas se apagaron, pero al parecer no era así.

-Algo está cerca -dijo Makoto.

-Hitomi, despierta a Amaya -ordenó Kyoichi, levantándose de la camilla.

La platinada obedeció y trató de ser lo más cautelosa posible. Las actitudes de Amaya al despertar eran impredecibles, por lo que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? -habló la emo al despertar.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí -dijo la pelinegra.

Por otro lado, los chicos caminaban alertas a cualquier movimiento. Si bien se habían quitado un peso de encima con las criaturas al exterior de la base, eso no quería decir que el interior era seguro. No había que ser un genio para saber que más de alguno había aprovechado la distracción para intentar atacar.

Iban en busca del cuarteto restante para verificar que estuvieran bien, pero en cuanto llegaron a la habitación, ésta estaba vacía e impecable, como si ni un alma hubiese pasado por ahí. Supusieron que el enemigo estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que los hermanos tomaran la determinación de marcharse con las chicas.

Si antes ya estaban en guerra, ahora no tenían descripción para eso; varios sectores estaban bloqueados, incluso los ascensores, en más de una ocasión se habían topados con soldados camuflados y alguna que otra trampa que pasaba desapercibida. Y el armamento siguió hasta el laboratorio.

-Chicos, pensé que ya no volvían -voltearon a ver a Gia.

-Yuki nos ordenó ayudar a las tropas -dijo Arthur-. Ahora está afuera con ellos.

-¿Yuki? -la atención pasó a ser de Sawada. El pastor alemán gruñendo a su lado-. Chicos, Yuki desapareció después de que ustedes se fueran.

-¿Cómo dice? -inquirió Sho.

Con otro temblor, las tropas volvieron a alzar las armas.

-¿Dónde están Shido y las chicas?

Al no obtener respuesta, el cuarteto volvió a salir, ignorando los llamados de los demás. Iban corriendo cuando se vieron bloqueados por un ser de gran tamaño, y uno de los pasadizos que se hallaban sellados se hizo trizas por otros de distintas especies. Éstas bramaron, dispuestas a atacarlos, y los chicos habrían hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque la primera criatura atacó a las otras hasta matarlas.

La situación era bastante confusa para todos, pero la entendieron cuando vieron al ser reducir su tamaño y modificar su apariencia para tomar la de Kyoichi; las chicas se acercaron por detrás con una sonrisa. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Ése es un buen truco -sonrió Koei.

-Sirvió jugar _Metroid_ con Taiga -bromeó, a lo que el otro rió.

-Será mejor que volvamos -intervino Arthur.

-Pero, ¿y Yuki? -preguntó Sho.

-¿Qué? -habló Makoto-. ¿Ocurrió algo?

-Nos dijeron que Yuki desapareció después de dejarlos en la habitación.

-No puede ser -siseó Hitomi.

-Chicos, ustedes vuelvan -dijo el platinado-. Iré a buscarla.

-¡¿Qué?! -todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Eres consciente de que te estás tirando a la boca del lobo? -preguntó Amaya.

-Sí, pero nadie va a estar tranquilo hasta ver que ella esté bien, además, tengo una idea de dónde puede estar.

-¿Estás seguro? Es demasiado arriesgado -dijo Koei.

-Por eso Shido vendrá conmigo.

-Oye, ¿qué?

Arthur lo miró y sonrió-. Soy consciente de que estás lesionado, pero eso no parece detenerte, por lo que vimos hace un momento.

-Quizás yo no, pero ustedes sí.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya qué.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

El resto se marchó cuando los rubios desaparecieron de su campo visual. Iban caminando tranquilamente cuando escucharon unos ruidos metálicos, y se detuvieron de golpe, todos tratando de ubicar de dónde venía. Sabían que no era una simple avería dentro de la base, por lo que se mantuvieron alerta.

Las luces titilaban. Salvo por lo ruidos, todo estaba en completo silencio. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido.

Sho tragó saliva y, por instinto, miró al techo. Unos ojos rojos resaltando en una silueta oscura, que se camuflaba con la oscuridad, lo alarmaron.

-¡Cuidado!

Se apartaron del camino antes de que la silueta se soltara del techo para caer sobre ellos. Gabu formó una esfera entre sus manos y la lanzó a la silueta, empujándola con la explosión. Todos prepararon sus armas cuando ésta chilló.

-Hitomi, Amaya, adelántense -dijo Koei.

Las chicas ni rechistaron, pues eran conscientes de que no podían hacer mucho, por lo que avanzaron cuidando de no llamar la atención del enemigo.

Antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera continuar, Makoto hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos, haciendo que un remolino rodeara a la criatura, que se mostraba confundida. Cuando logró levantar suficiente agua, ésta se convirtió en un montón de cristales de distintos tamaños. Los objetos atravesaron de una a la silueta, haciéndola desaparecer en humo negro, pero no había terminado.

De la nada, se vieron rodeados en una multitud de criaturas, con cazadoras incluidas, y juraron haber visto al encapuchado entre tanta especie. Éste último sólo los miraba impasible e hizo un gesto con la mano huesuda, indicativo para atacar. Sho juntó sus manos, prendiéndoles fuego, y golpeó el piso. El anillo de fuego que rodeó al equipo se dirigió a las criaturas. Las que estaban más cerca murieron al instante, eso no detuvo a las demás cuando las llamas se dispersaron.

Un remolino atrapó a un grupo, e iba incrementando su cantidad, hasta que el remolino se dispersó y fue la ráfaga la que los empujó hacia el resto de los enemigos. Más humo negro.

Los chicos aguantaban una sonrisa al ver la ira plasmada en el rostro del encapuchado, y fue mejor; habría desaparecido al ver que las criaturas volver a formarse desde el suelo.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí -dijo el ninja.

-¡¿Cómo?! -espetó Sho.

-Distractores -declaró Gabu-. Shido lo dijo una vez; las mismas criaturas con las que estamos luchando son las mismas por las que perdimos tiempo y sangre.

Makoto levantó una gran cantidad de agua y embistió en una ola a las que bloqueaban su camino.

-Andando.

Por otro lado, estaban los rubios en el cuarto donde siempre se encerraba la pelirrosa, pero ni rastro de ella había ahí. Arthur buscaba por cada rincón donde una persona podría esconderse mientras Kyoichi vigilaba que las especies no aparecieran, pues en todo el camino, habían sido bloqueados por el enemigo, y por mucho que se deshacían de ellos, resucitaban.

-Arthur, vámonos ya.

Una serie de alaridos lo interrumpió, acompañado de unas pisadas que movían el suelo. Ahí estaban de nuevo.

- _Arthur, ¿encontraron a Yuki?_ -escuchó la voz de Koei por el auricular.

-No, ni un cabello.

- _Demonios_ -maldijo-. _Vuelvan al laboratorio, ahora._

Ambos salieron al pasillo, enfrentándose a la manada que tenían al frente. Esta vez, en lugar de transformarse, como lo había hecho en la última hora, hizo que el tiempo se detuviera.

Arthur miró a su acompañante.

-Lo siento, compadre, tendremos que correr.

-Entiendo.

Kyoichi quemó a los seres inmóviles. Aprovecharon ese lapso de tiempo y retomaron su camino de regreso, sin importarle que los monstruos estuvieran detrás de ellos, gritando y pisándoles los talones.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba al laboratorio, donde estaban todos reunidos y un montón de gente más, una fuerza los empujó. Frente a ellos, estaba el encapuchado y más seres a su alrededor.

Arthur pensaba en alguna manera de escapar, mientras que el más joven miraba atento los movimientos de su rival, intentando descifrar qué sería lo siguiente que haría.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar -sonrió el demonio.

-Ríe mientras puedas.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Arthur golpeó el piso con sus puños, dirigiendo una ola de tierra hacia sus oponentes. El oscuro desvió la masa de modo que no lo tocara, pero no evitó que sus aliados se vieran afectados en el camino. Claro que de alguna forma, todo volvió a como estaba, y nuevamente se vieron rodeados.

-Tendrás que hacer más para deshacerte de nosotros -soltó una risa, la cual no duró mucho al ver cómo el ojo derecho de su principal blanco cambiaba a un color amarillento, al mismo tiempo en que los cuerpos de sus aliados despedían rayos.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a los mismos siendo atraídos hacia el par, generando una explosión en cuanto chocaron, acompañado de un apagón.

-Tsk -chasqueó los dedos-. ¿Es todo lo que- eh?

Cuando resucitó a las criaturas, los rubios habían desaparecido. En su lugar, una bomba se había activado, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Las bestias se vieron envueltas en llamas, gritando de dolor. El demonio volteó sólo para ser embestido por otra explosión.

El par aprovechó para correr en dirección al laboratorio, cuyas puertas se estaban cerrando, y desde donde el resto del equipo les gritaba para que apuraran el paso. Evitaban mirar hacia atrás, con las criaturas persiguiéndolos y esquivando las bombas de las cazadoras.

El encapuchado, enfurecido, tomó control de las llamas y las dirigió a ellos, quienes en el pequeño espacio que quedaba para cerrar, se deslizaron por el suelo hasta entrar al salón. La compuerta se cerró completamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca -suspiró Arthur, ayudando al joven a levantarse.

El dolor en su hombro se había intensificado, pero no podía importarle menos.

-Demasiado simple cuando pudo hacer más -jadeó.

-Ya lo creo -rió el caballero.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar qué está pasando aquí? -Arthur, que tenía una mano en el hombro del joven, pudo sentir cómo se tensaba al oír esa voz.

Volteó a ver a la multitud, su vista paró en la dueña de la voz y se sorprendió al ver el increíble parecido. Supo enseguida la causa de la tensión en el rubio; una madre siempre era motivo para temer, aunque no sabía qué pensar ahora que el chico simplemente volteó a ver a su progenitora y se mostró indiferente.

Entre la multitud, no sólo estaba su familia y la de sus amigos, había también gente que no entendía qué estaba pasando y por qué aparecieron en ese extraño lugar.

* * *

-Atsuko, cálmate -habló su esposo.

Makoto le había entregado a su madre el enésimo vaso de agua, y es que le explicaron también innumerables veces a la mujer, y ella como mamá oso seguía hiperventilando.

-Mi esposo es de aquí, ya he venido, nada me sorprende -se encogió de hombros Masumi.

-A ver si entendí -habló esta vez la, si la memoria no les fallaba, canadiense-. Estos chicos fueron héroes una vez, algo recuerdo de ese suceso; nuevamente, hay una crisis y la historia se repite -el equipo asintió-. Eso no explica tus prótesis, Shido.

-Jovencito, me puedes explicar ¡¿por qué tienes prótesis?! -la rubia se levantó.

-¿Es algún cosplay de _Fullmetal Alchemist_? -preguntó otro rubio, alto y de apariencia... Algo diferente.

-Me sorprende que tu estupidez haya llegado a un nivel en que no sabes diferenciar entre medicina y cosplay, Kovalev -Kyoichi alzó una ceja.

-Es que no entiendo -la mujer se cubrió la cara.

-¿No será que no quieres entender? -preguntó Makoto.

-Tal vez, pero es que... mis hijos desaparecen de la nada, y de repente me encuentro con que están en otro mundo luchando, con poderes y... ¡Kyoichi perdió dos brazos y usa prótesis!

-Sí, bueno, también una pierna -dijo el rubio como si nada, haciendo que unos se cayeran de espaldas, mientras que a otros los rodeaba un aura oscura.

-¡Kyoichi Shido! -gritaron sus padres.

-Y vendrán cosas peores, dice la biblia.

-¡Tú no lees la biblia! -bramó su madre.

-¿Quién necesita biblia cuando tienes memes?

-¡ESTE NIÑO!

-¿Puede alguien darle un calmante? -y así fue cómo un zapato de tacón voló hacia su cabeza.

Zapato que atrapó entre sus manos como si nada.

-Hermano, deja de poner nerviosa a mamá -a Makoto le sudó una gotita. Kyoichi medio sonrió, lanzando el zapato de vuelta a su dueña.

-¿No hay una forma de volver? -habló esta vez su padre.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber -habló otro hombre, mirando a Hitomi-. No quiero que mi hija esté involucrada en las patrañas del delincuente que tiene por novio.

-Disculpa, pero soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir qué hacer -Hitomi se cruzó de brazos.

-Me vas a bajar el tono, Hitomi Namikawa-

-Saionji -lo cortó-. Si sabes que engendrar no es suficiente para ser padre, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que eso fue lo único que hiciste?

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ya hemos estado aquí antes -la platinada miró a su novio-, además, llevamos un buen tiempo aquí y sigue viva, lo que al parecer no existía bajo tu techo, ¿no es así, Namikawa?

-¿Cómo te atreves a recalcarme eso? ¡Yo-!

-No mezcles las cosas; así como la ayudaste cuando te lo pidió, también causaste el que perdieras el derecho como su padre, eso si es que lo tuviste alguna vez.

El hombre apretó sus puños. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente; todos sabían que Kyoichi tenía carácter y un muerto filtro, pero de ahí a ver cómo enfrentaba al padre de Hitomi era otra cosa. Ella, por otra parte, estaba acostumbrada; a su padre nunca le agradó su novio, pero aún así, los nervios al verlo seguían ahí, por eso se sentía aliviada cuando Kyoichi hablaba por ella.

-Sobre lo otro -intervino Arthur, antes de que las cosas empeoraran-. No, no hay forma de salir de aquí, salvo retroceder el tiempo, lo que no es una opción. Lo mejor es volver cuando todo se solucione, mientras tanto, ustedes tendrán que acostumbrarse a su estadía en este mundo.

Los demás no hicieron más que suspirar resignados. No había opción, ellos sabían lo que hacían, había que hacerles caso.

-Por cierto, Gabu -lo miró una pelirroja-. ¿Y tu hermano?

-Es cierto, tampoco he visto a Ayumu -habló Masumi.

Todos notaron cómo Kyoichi volteaba para irse, y por el aura que desprendía, nadie se atrevió a detenerlo. Desapareció por una puerta, y Hitomi y Amaya decidieron ir tras él. Ninguna de las dos soportó el ambiente de la habitación, y no consideraban apropiado hablar de Taiga sin saber nada de él, además de que estaba bien.

Y, por parte de Amaya, tampoco estaba dispuesta a compartir aire con sus amargados padres.

Realmente nadie entendía qué hacían todos sus conocidos ahí, aunque la peor parte se la llevaron los Shido.

-Taiga tuvo un accidente -dijo Gabu-. No sabemos con exactitud lo que pasó, sólo que cuando lo encontramos, estaba al borde de la hipotermia y sin signos vitales; ahora está bien, pero aún no despierta.

-Ayumu es el más grave -habló esta vez Sho-. El enemigo lo atacó y estuvo a punto de morir. Ahora está en coma.

Fue doloroso tener que explicarles la situación a sus padres, quienes se veían devastados, pero simplemente era algo que no les podían ocultar.

Cuando creyeron que la conversación había terminado, se retiraron, dejando a la multitud en manos de los guardias. Los más jóvenes habrían preferido pasar tiempo con sus familiares, pues ahora se sentía confortante tenerlos de vuelta, pero no podían darse el lujo de descansar. Tenían más cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

Entraron a la habitación donde Taiga estaba internado, encontrando a los tres amigos ahí.

-¿Tu madre siempre es así de histérica? -preguntó Koei, burlón.

-A veces, sobre todo conmigo -respondió Kyoichi.

-Hombre, ¿quién te manda a ser lengua suelta?

-Ella, es hereditario -todos estallaron en risas.

-Debe ser algo bueno ser así de sincero -dijo Sho-. Digo... a mí me da miedo contestarle a mi mamá, ¡y este loco enfrenta hasta a su suegro!

-Está bien que lo haga, aunque a ese señor le falta un tornillo -dijo Hitomi, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del rubio y jugando con los dedos de metal-. Lo que le diga alguien que no sea esa mujer le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro.

-Mis padres son demasiado estrictos -dijo Kakeru-. No voy a negar que igual los amo, que en el fondo me alivia verlos, pero al mismo tiempo, es incómodo; como tienen una empresa, son muy exigentes.

-A los míos ni siquiera les importo -todos miraron a Amaya-. Nunca han estado para mí, está bien si sólo se mueren.

-No digas eso -dijo Arthur.

-No he hecho más que decepcionarlos, ¿por qué debería quererlos así? Nunca he sido suficiente para ellos.

-Vaya, veo a todos con sus problemas de familia y la mía es muy unida -dijo Gabu.

-Siempre hay alguien con una buena vida -Sho mostró una gran sonrisa, contagiando a todos.

Al menos no era el único feliz.

-Cambiando de tema -dijo Arthur-. ¿Por qué creen que habrán llegado? ¿Tendrán relación con lo que está pasando?

-Por más que lo pienso, no le veo coherencia -dijo Kyoichi.

-A menos que haya sido una simple alteración -dijo Sho.

-Es verdad, además, parte de las personas que rescatamos en la Isla Imperial desaparecieron cuando ellos llegaron -dijo Koei.

-¿Incluyendo a Kiku?

-No, ella se quedó, por suerte.

-Es cierto -meditó Sho-. La última vez, todos los que se teletransportaron eran ciclistas, pero ahora pareció ser una selección al azar y conocemos a casi toda la gente que estaba ahí.

-Muy bien, analicemos -alegó Arthur-. La primera batalla, la más dura, fue la de Saiko, ésta estaba familiarizada con Shido; al derrotarla, supuso una caída a uno de nosotros y, de paso, una desventaja para todo el grupo. Sho fue el héroe antes y todos nosotros dependíamos de él, sólo lo ayudábamos a cumplir su objetivo; ahora, pese a que sigue siendo el héroe, dependemos de Shido. Sho y los Shido son el blanco de esta misión, pero el más peligroso y del que más dependemos es Kyoichi; si él cae, nuestro equipo se debilitaría demasiado, y si caen Sho y Makoto, estaríamos totalmente perdidos.

-Somos conscientes de que algo pinta Saiko en esto, pero es difícil saberlo cuando es la única batalla que hemos tenido -acotó Koei-. Además, Shido sufrió al deshacerse de ella, debe haber algo ahí.

-¿Culpa? -inquirió el susodicho.

Los adultos lo miraron, analizando lo dicho.

-Sho, Makoto, ¿hay algo de lo que sientan culpa? -el platinado se dirigió a ellos.

Ambos parecieron indagar en el tema, dudosos. Su expresión no cambió en ningún momento.

-Una vez, le lancé un balón en la cara a mi papá, ¿eso cuenta? -preguntó Makoto, a lo que su hermano comenzó a reír-. ¡No te rías, no fue a propósito! -aunque ella también estaba riendo.

-Casi le rompes la nariz al pobre.

-¡Al menos yo no le eché sal a su café!

-Al menos despertó, ¿no? No me arrepiento de nada.

La habitación se inundó en risas.

-Por el momento, consideraremos la culpa como causa de alguna amenaza -acotó Koei.

-Pero si es así, ¿por qué están nuestros padres aquí? No lo entiendo -acotó Hitomi-. Si fuera por culpa, ¿qué tienen que ver ellos con la misión?

-Tendrán alguna relación con Saiko, ¿no?

-Varios la conocieron, pero dudo que eso sea suficiente -opinó Kyoichi.

Si la culpa era lo que había arrastrado a todos a ese mundo, seguramente era algo que habían dejado pasar, o algo que en ningún momento se les presentó.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días, las cosas se calmaron. La base ya era un sitio prácticamente seguro y la presencia de los extraños ya se les hizo costumbre, aunque la mayoría aún se negaba a compartir con ellos.

Los chicos aún dudaban de ir a la montaña a entrenar, por lo que se trasladaron a la cancha del subterráneo que solía ocupar Kyoichi para escapar de la sesión de rehabilitación.

Quizás era algo mejor, en sus tiempos libres, hacían algún deporte que en la montaña no podían hacer por falta de material, pero de todas formas, extrañaban subirse al techo de la cabaña.

Los más jóvenes corrían tras el balón, divididos en dos equipos, uno entre Gabu y Makoto, y el otro de Sho y Kakeru, siendo el primero el que tenía la ventaja, y es que ellos eran muy buenos en el baloncesto. Los otros dos no se quedaban atrás, pero simplemente era difícil superarlos.

Los mayores observaban todo, sentados desde una banca. Los adultos eran los más concentrados en el juego, mientras que Amaya observaba con los auriculares a todo volumen, y Hitomi estaba más concentrada en acariciar el cabello de Kyoichi, que descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

-Esos dos hacen un buen equipo -todos voltearon a ver al ave que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? -preguntó Koei.

-Dando apoyo moral -se rascó la nuca-. ¿Y Taiga?

-Ya despertó, pero aún debe descansar -dijo Hitomi.

-Ya veo.

No vieron venir el balón que se dirigía a ellos, por lo que se sobresaltaron cuando éste chocó contra la pared, siendo atrapado por el rubio después. Él fue el único que no se alteró y se lo lanzó de vuelta a los niños.

-¡Hermano, ven a jugar! -exclamó Makoto.

Kyoichi apartó la mirada, exhalando cansado, sin moverse de su sitio ni un milímetro. Lo relajaban las caricias de Hitomi.

-¿No tienes ganas? -preguntó la chica, a lo que se quejó, haciéndola reír.

-Ustedes me darán diabetes -escuchó la voz de Gabu acercándose.

-Pero bien que quieres -se burló Hitomi, causando que tanto él como Makoto se sonrojaran.

-El amor~ -canturreó Hosuke, a lo que todos rieron.

Tiempo después, volvieron al entrenamiento. Kyoichi aún debía guardar reposo por su lesión, por lo que sólo estaba de apoyo moral con el ave, su novia y su amiga, pese a que ya se podía mover con normalidad.

-Makoto ha mejorado mucho -dijo Hitomi, sin dejar de acariciar las hebras doradas.

-Hace unos días, me dijo que se sentía inútil.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, mientras ustedes dormían -recibió un suave manotazo en su pecho, por lo que rió-. El punto es que dijo que el agua no era suficiente para dañar a alguien...

-Todos ustedes manipulan elementos que necesitamos en la vida, pero los excesos nunca son buenos -prosiguió Hitomi-. Al final, está al mismo nivel de todos.

-Exacto.

Hitomi era muy bonita; la gente solía fijarse en eso, sin interesarse por conocer a la chica astuta que había detrás de su rostro; mientras que Kyoichi podía mirarla por horas y pensar que era una obra de arte, que podía escribir un libro y plasmar todo lo que sentía por ella en él, a pesar de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, podía escucharla hablar y reír y pensar que eso era mejor que cualquier canción que haya escuchado en su vida. Poca gente solía ver y apreciar algo de lo que él se sentía afortunado de tener.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hitomi con una sonrisa, al notar a su novio mirarla más de lo normal.

-Nada -musitó.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa; sabía que decía eso por no saber qué decir cuando sus ojos la miraban con adoración. Se inclinó hacia sus labios para dejar un dulce beso ahí, contagiándole la sonrisa.

Los chicos rodeaban a Makoto, buscando atacarla con una avalancha de distintos poderes. Formó un hilo de agua entre sus manos y lo lanzó como látigo contra cada arremetida. Sintió una presencia detrás, por lo que formó un charco bajo sus pies antes de esquivar con una rueda aérea otro ataque de frente. El látigo agarró la muñeca de Gabu y lo lanzó contra el resto de sus compañeros, aunque Kakeru trató de detener el ataque, un chorro de agua lo hizo saltar y luego fueron víctimas de un ciclón.

Sho, formando un círculo con sus dedos frente a sus labios, expulsó una llamarada hacia la pelinegra, que saltaba y daba volteretas hacia donde podía, con tal de no tocar el fuego, el cual se apagó gracias a la lluvia que empezó de la nada. Cuando su amigo iba a soplar, Makoto se cubrió con un torbellino, que acabó por congelarse, formando una pequeña cúpula, pero eso no lo detuvo de destruir la protección con el calor. Claro que, cuando lo hizo, todo rastro de la niña había desaparecido.

-¿Qué diablos?

-Detrás de ti~ -seguido de una risa.

Volteó y lo recibió una ola que lo arrojó contra la pared. Con eso, terminó el entrenamiento.

Makoto se acercó al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse, mientras el resto se acercaba y juntos regresaban a la banca.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es escapar de un ciclón? -inquirió Gabu, jadeando y temblando de frío.

-¿Siquiera se puede escapar de un ciclón? -preguntó Amaya.

-Pregúntale a las víctimas del Jebi -Kyoichi se enderezó en su asiento.

-Touché.

En medio de risas, el grupo se dirigió a la salida. Cada uno tenía que encargarse de sus asuntos.

El rubio fue el último en salir y volteó a echar un vistazo al salón. Se mantuvo por unos segundos así, antes de abandonar completamente el sitio, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

 **The Walking Dead no termina nunca :v (no veo la serie, sólo los comerciales xD). Bueno, no puede ser peor que esa serie que ya va casi por los dos años de emisión y le ponen cualquier relleno y pésimos actores, más encima, la están emitiendo en Uruguay XD o la iban a emitir, de ahí no me entero. De todas formas, fuerza Uruguay.**

 **Loco, en serio, las series chilenas no tienen ni un brillo, pero esa mierda se ganó el premio.**

 **Ya me desahogué, ahora vayamos a lo importante (?)**

 **Con respecto al final del capítulo anterior, y que terminó en lo que puse en este xD debo decir que hace tiempo tuve la duda de un reencuentro; pensé que sería como relleno y la trama que ya tengo perdida en algún rincón de mi mente, bueno, se perdería :v *cueck* pero pensé que le haría un bien a la humanidad ficticia, y de paso, más dramarama XD**

 ***Loco, te quejas de la serie, pero tú haces lo mismo***

 **¡Bueno! ¡Al menos yo trato de ser coherente y no sacar tema de donde no hay!**

 ***inserte bomba atómica de Hiroshima/Nagasaki***

 **Y bueno, planeaba ponerlo dentro de unos capítulos más, pero como en unos días iré a la U, quería tener la idea lista para cuando el dibujo me comiera viva (?).**

 **Hablando de errores, puse lo del ciclón Jebi y eso... pasó hace unos meses no más. En mi defensa, perdí tanto el hilo con esta historia que ni yo sé en qué tiempo está pasando todo xD no sé, sólo ignoren.**

 **En fin... loco, no hice pregunta en el cap anterior JAJAJA definan fracaso *cueck***

 **¿Bloopers o chat? Estuve leyendo un fanfic de... no recuerdo qué anime XD pero la cosa es que escupí un pulmón jeje**

 **Si les gustó, hagan click en el botón "Me Gusta". Ah, verdad que esto no es Youtube kasjdskad**

 **Chao chao!**


End file.
